You're The Reason
by youngstoryteller.007
Summary: Beca is a misunderstood and unsocial teenager who wants to move to LA. Chloe is a bubbly, beautiful and popular girl at Barden university. As their paths collide they realize what they've been missing their whole lives. A story of love, passion, and friendship. AU of Pitch Perfect Bechloe
1. Chapter 1

You're The Reason

Chapter 1:Hello

"Chloe! Chloe!" Aubrey shook the girl awake. Chloe groaned and whined, covering her head with a pillow. Aubrey shook her again. "Chloe! Auditions for the Bella's are today! Come on we don't want to be late." Chloe stirred around in her bed, noticing her best friend was already dressed and ready to go.

"Bree, give me five more minutes, auditions are at noon and its eight in the morning." She mumbled with her tired morning voice. She climbed out of bed so Aubrey would stop pestering her. She opened the blinds of their apartment and started to make the coffee. She changed her clothes and put on an orange blouse and jeans, leaving her perfectly wavy hair down by her shoulders.

Chloe was what you would call every teenage boys fantasy, every guy on campus wanted to date her, and if they didn't want to date her they wanted to do her. Sadly to all the boys on campus she was taken by her boyfriend Tom Gregson. They were like the most attractive couple on campus, her with her gorgeous blue eyes and perfectly wavy red hair; porcelain skin as well as a gorgeous smile and fit as hell body with perfect curves. Plus a singing voice that could melt your heart like fire melts a candle.

Tom had short brown hair and perfect brown eyes. He was a track athlete so he also was super fit. They had been dating since their sophomore year of college. The perfect couple in everyone's eyes. Chloe was pretty sure she was going to marry him. Or so she thought.

Once Chloe had finished getting ready for the day she decided to break in a couple extra minutes of studying since she had a big test coming up for psychology.

Baker Hall was quiet that morning, like it was every morning. Beca slept in her bed soundly while her roommate Kimmy Jin got up to leave for her first class. When she heard the door close, the young freshman woke up from her peaceful rest. A yawn escaped her mouth and she sat up from her bed, instantly going to her music equipment.

Beca Mitchell, how could one describe her. She was an outsider, a person who likes to be alone, to keep her feeling to herself and shut other's out because eventually she wouldn't matter to them anymore. She was the child of John Mitchell, who taught at Barden. Her mom had died a couple years before Beca graduated high school, and ever since her daughter had been a non social teen who didn't really give a damn about the outside world.

Her father had made her go to college for a year and they had made a deal, if Beca showed that she was trying to be a part of something special, then when her year at Barden was over she could head to LA and become a music producer. So far none of the clubs on campus seemed to intrigue her. All except one. It was this a Capella group called the Barden Bella's.

Now to be clear, Beca thought a Capella was truly lame, but she still wanted to join the club. And not so her dad would get off her back, but because this club had the most beautiful girl in the world as one of their leaders. Beca never had caught her name, but she knew that face was one she'd never forget. The way she walked and smiled made Beca weak in the knees. Not to mention the fact that she had seen this girl naked when the redhaired beauty barged in on her shower. At first Beca was freaked out, but damn that girl had body that could stop traffic.

That's why she was gonna try to join this group, to try and get close to this girl. Beca had known she herself was into girls since freshman year. She wasn't a virgin, in fact she had banged four girls in high school, so she got around pretty well. But as much of a ladies lady she was, Beca was only focused on this girl in the a Capella group. Not just for possibly getting laid, but for a genuine first relationship.

Later that day auditions commenced. Chloe and Aubrey lost count of the amount of people they saw. They had however kept count of the amount of snide and dumbass comments Bumper made in between auditions. They had picked out about seven girls they were interested in, including that girl who called herself Fat Amy. Chloe was whispering with Aubrey while the last auditioned walked off stage.

"Really not that impressed this year guys." Freddie the audition planner said as he and his "assistant" Justin walked on stage. Chloe looked up and spotted an exciting sight.

"Wait there's one more." She said as she saw the young brown haired freshman walk up awkwardly.

"Hello." She said waving sheepishly.

"Hey." Chloe said smiling at her widely as she walked up.

Beca walked up in front of them shyly before saying, "I didn't know we had to prepare that song."

Chloe shook her head, "No worries it's okay, sing anything you want." She said with a kind expression and a a smile that made Beca's heart skip a beat. Beca then sat down and grabbed that yellow cup. She poured the pens out and then began the cup song.

"I got my ticket for the long way round,

Two bottle of whiskey for the way,

And I sure would like some sweet company and I'm leaving tomorrow,

What'd ya say?

When I'm gone,

When I'm gone,

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me by my hair

You're gonna miss me everywhere

Oh I know you're gonna miss me when I'm gone"

One thing was on Chloe's mind while she watched the girl sing. Wow. She couldn't keep her eyes off of the young freshman. The way her mouth moved, the way her voice sounded like it was from an angel in heaven, everything. Chloe was so captivated by the young girl, she felt her heart speed up rapidly. After Beca had finished Chloe smiled at her showing how amazing she though Beca was.

"What's your name again?" Chloe asked joyfully.

"Uh, it's Beca. Beca Mitchell." The girl said shyly. Chloe bit her lip at the girl before she refocused.

"Now that's the last one." She said informing Freddie and Justin.

Chloe ran after Beca before she could leave the building. "Hey Beca!" She said as she caught up.

Beca turned around and smiled. "Hey." She said. God Chloe was gorgeous, Beca thought to herself. She sang that song and the only person that seemed to be in the room with her was Chloe. "What's up."

"Bree and I want you in the Bella's. But she doesn't know I'm telling you because it's usually a surprise. And I just wanted to let you know that around nine tonight we're going to come into your dorm room and cover your head before bringing you to the practice hall for initiation." She said.

"Alright sounds good." Beca said. They smiled at each other for a moment before Beca asked. "Can I have your number? Just you can keep me posted on Bella stuff." Really Beca just wanted the girls number.

"Oh yeah sure." Chloe nodded. She had Beca hand her her phone and Chloe put her number in it. "Here I'll take a picture." Then surprisingly when she took the picture, she kissed Beca's cheek, capturing it it on camera. The brunette couldn't help but smile. "There you go." She said smiling. "I'll see you tonight then?"

Beca nodded. "Definitely." She said with a smile.

"Awesome." Chloe said before running off. Beca watched her go back inside and she smiled. Maybe this place wasn't so bad after all.

Later that night Beca did in fact get a hold shoved over her head and was taken to initiation. Later at the hood night party she stood in the empty seats of the amphitheater. That one boy Jesse that she worked with at the radio station got her a drink. They had become pretty good friends. Before Jesse even tried to come onto Beca she told him she was straight up gay, so now they were each other's wingmen, or woman in Beca's case.

Jesse had gone off to join the party, and Beca watched it from the outside. She looked for Chloe, scouring the premises for a sign of the redhead. She smiled when she finally spotted Chloe. She was gonna go up and talk to her, but she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Chloe start making out with some guy. She had seen that guy in the showers but never expected that he was Chloe's boyfriend.

Go figure she was straight, Beca thought to herself. No girl that beautiful was gay, she thought to herself. Her spirits dampened from the sight she just saw made her realize she didn't want to be at the party anymore. She walked up to Jesse and tapped his shoulder to get his attention since the music was too loud.

"Can you walk me back to my dorm? I'm getting tired." She said. He nodded and threw his cup away before following Beca out of the amphitheater.

"Have you seen Beca?" Chloe asked Amy around eleven pm.

"Short stack? She left about twenty minutes ago, with her wingman." Amy said as she danced along with the music.

"She didn't even say goodbye." Chloe said, a little bit hurt by the fact Beca didn't even say goodbye to her.

"So you saw her kissing a guy?" Jess asked as they got back to her dorm.

Beca nodded, sniffling a little. "I should've figured she was straight, she so fucking beautiful it almost hurts to look at her." She said.

"You've got it bad don't you?" Jesse asked.

"It's pretty obvious that girl has me wrapped around her finger, and I haven't even known her that long." Beca said as they got to her dorm room.

"Don't give up on it okay. Just go in and have fun at your first rehearsal tomorrow." Jesse said, giving his friend a hug. "Goodnight Beca."

"Goodnight Jesse. You're a great friend." Beca said, before opening her door and falling on her bed, instantly falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dad, I'm Gay

That night after the hood party Chloe and tom were making out in her apartment in her bedroom. She moaned softly at his touch, and how delicate he was with her. His lips kissed hers in hunger for more, his hands slowly moving up her shirt.

Chloe ran her hands through his perfect brown hair, her legs wrapped around his waist as if she was trying to keep him from escaping.

"Who was that girl you were talking to earlier?" Tom asked as he sat up and took his sweater off, leaving him in a white Tshirt. Chloe threw his sweater aside and looked at him in confusion.

"Who was which girl?" She said pulling him back down.

"She was kind of short. Brown hair, sort standing by herself." Tom stated, moving his lips to Chloe's perfectly slender neck, pecking it softly.

"Oh she's one of the new Bella's, Beca is her name." She said scratching his scalp as his lips traveled up behind her ear. "Why do you ask?" She said before reconnecting their lips for a moment.

"I just saw you lean in, I thought you were gonna kiss her." He said. Chloe pulled back, looking up at him and smiling at him. "What?"

"Tom, no one could ever take me away from you, you do know that right?" She said striking his hair, looking deep into his baby brown eyes. He nodded slowly. "Then there's nothing to worry about, I'm just trying to get to know my new team. But I'm yours, and no one can ever take me away from you okay?" Even as she said that, she knew that she really had wanted to kiss Beca that night, and that telling Tom she was just welcoming her was a fat lie. And no matter how guilty Chloe felt because of it, she couldn't help but feel something strong for the young girl.

"Okay." Tom said smiling at Chloe. He truly was a good person, and Chloe lucky she had him. She then pulled him down on top of her.

"I need you now. So lose that shirt." Chloe said smirking. Tom smiled and then took off his shirt for Chloe.

•

The next morning at Bella practice, Beca showed up on time. She saw all these picture of what looked to be former Bella's throughout the years.

"Katherine Junk." Amy said. "Well that's unfortunate name. I can only imagine what her last name is now."

Some of the other Bella's chuckled at Amy's comment.

Beca set her bag by one chair, when she saw Chloe and Aubrey walk in. Beca paid attention to every detail. The slight dimples she had when she smiled, and the way her hair twirled a little as she walked. "Hey Beca!" She called out, snapping Beca back to reality from her gazing.

"Oh hi." Beca said smiling at her. She was still a bit hurt from seeing her with Tom. But she couldn't blame Chloe for her sexuality, some people are gay, some are bisexual, some aren't sure, and some are just as straight as a flag pole.

"I'm glad to see you showed up." Chloe said Sunday miling.

"Well. I kind of have to be here." She said, like she was being forced to be there by her father. Even though she actually wanted to be there.

Chloe chucked. "Well soon I think you'll actually want to be here, it grows on you." Chloe said with that dazzling smile that nearly made Beca's knees buckle in front of everyone. What Beca didn't know is she was having the same effects on Chloe that Chloe was having on her.

During practice Beca was having trouble learning the dance moves.

"Chloe can you go help Beca?"

Beca stiffened up. Great, now she was gonna look like a fool in front of the hottest chick in school. Chloe happily agreed to go help Beca.

"Just show me what you have down while I snap my fingers." She said.

Beca nodded nervously. Basically she messed up the routine, doing all the moves wrong. Chloe found this quiet adorable as the young girl struggled but she didn't laugh. At one point she walked up behind Beca, helping her stand up straight. "Shoulders back." She said kindly, "I'm gonna have to touch your waist to help, is that okay?" She asked before she moved any further.

"Yeah." Beca said. Chloe nodded and then placed her hands on Beca's hips from behind, Beca instantly froze, feeling a shiver run through her body at Chloe's delicate touch. Chloe walked Beca through the steps, not knowing the effect she was having Beca. Her warm breath on Beca's neck almost made Beca want to moan. But she kept it in and learned some of the dance a little more before Aubrey called practice.

Chloe had enjoyed that just as much as Beca did. And she was planning on going to talk to Beca afterwards, but by the time she went to catch up to Beca, Beca had gone. She had to get to her intro to philosophy class. And as boring as that class was, she managed to write down lyrics instead of falling asleep.

"The way your hair falls to your shoulders

And your beautiful smile

Makes me finally understand

That life could be worth while

And I hope someday you're mine

So I can tell you all these things

Along with that I love you

And maybe then you'll love me too

And life will be worth while."

The title at the top of the page was her inspiration. Chloe. Plain and simple. She did actually take some notes along with the lyrics she was writing down. Afterwards she texted Jesse in response to wanting to get a coffee. They went and got one.

"How was the first day of Bella's?" He asked.

"It was absolute hell. That Aubrey girl, the main leader thinks I have some sort of musical boner for you." She said chuckling.

"Well that's a little odd." He said chuckling.

"Yeah. You're telling me." Beca said as they got their coffee. "If have that for anyone it's Chloe. Anyways how was your first trebles practice?"

"It was awesome!" Jesse said with a big smile on his face. "Dude, they're think of making me one the lead singers."

"Well they'd be stupid not to." Beca said congratulating her friend as they began to make their way towards the radio station.

"I bet your dad is happy that you joined a group." Jesse stated.

"Yeah. It'll finally get him off my ass and I can move to LA." Beca said.

"So you're really serious about that huh?" Jesse said sadly, not wanting his wing woman to leave.

"Yeah I'm serious. I've been dreaming about it since I was a kid." She said noticing how down Jesse was about it. "Don't worry Jesse, I still have eight months here."

"I know. I am just going to miss my wing woman." He said as they entered the station. They got a coffee for both Dan, the guy at the front desk. And then Luke, their boss. As they stacked CDs they would play games of who could stack the most within an hour. They danced along like little kids to the music Luke was playing as well.

As they were working, Beca got a text from Chloe.

Chloe: Hey Beca! Just wanted to let you know you did well today at Bella's practice, and also if you want help those dance moves let me know! I can help you master them!

Beca smiled at the text, Jesse took notice of this. "Is the reason you're smiling at your crotch because a certain redhead texted you?"

Beca's head snapped up, "Huh? What?"

"Did Chloe text you? You know, the girl you have a toner for?" He said chuckling.

"Fuck off." Beca said, trying to keep from laughing. Jesse laughed and they continued to work after Beca sent her a text in response.

Beca: Yeah sure that would be awesome, I don't want Aubrey on my ass all year long because I can't dance. I'm sure you can help me. ;)

Beca knocked on the door of the booth and handed Luke another mix. He put it on the slowly building pile of mixes Beca had provided him with. A month and a half into work and Luke still hadn't played any of them. She gave him her newest one and he nodded.

"I'll try and find time to play it." He said as he set it on the pile. Beca knew he was lying. He always said he would play her mixes but he never did.

Beca just nodded and then walked out. "He's not even gonna pick it up again." She said shaking her.

"He's a pretty shitty boss." Jesse said.

"Yeah no kidding. He doesn't even give us money to get him lunch." Beca added. They chuckled and then got back to work.

Around four Beca a class for songwriting. Afterwards she walked out and went to visit her dad real quick.

"How has your time been so far?" He asked as she sat down in his office for their weekly talk. Beca would come in once a week and they'd talk for about an hour or so.

"Utter hell." Beca said with a chuckle.

"Bella's was a bitch today and my boss doesn't even bother to look at my mixes."

"Well just keep being persistent Bec, you're very talented at what you do." He said.

"I just feel like he's doing it because he think they'll be crappy, and doesn't even want to risk losing one of the ten listeners of the radio station." She said.

"They're good mixes Bec." John said.

"Jesse and I have both tried to convince him to play one." She stated.

"How is Jesse?" He asked her. Beca hadn't told him she was gay, so he always asked if she was dating someone.

"He's alright." Beca said awkwardly.

"Are you guys dating?" He asked.

"No. I don't really think about him that way. Not because he's not a great guy, he's my best friend. It's just well, I don't think of any guy that way." Beca said, hoping her dad would get the hint.

"What do you mean?" He said turning his head a little at his daughter.

How was she going to tell her dad, millions of thought ran through Beca's head. They mainly consisted of ways he would react. He could totally fine with it, or he would tell her to get out of his life, or say she had a disease that can cured. Beca took a very shaky breath and then let it out. "Dad. I'm gay." Beca said.

John smiled, he had known that Beca was gay. "I know. I've known since you were little. Just the way you picked out clothes in the store, you had something about you that made me realize it." He stood up and walked over to Beca, having her stand up and give her a hug. "I will always love you no matter who you love Beca. You'll always be my little girl." He said, kissing the top of her head.

Beca cried happily into her dads arms. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I just didn't know how to." She said.

"Just know Beca, you can tell me anything. Is there any girl on campus that you like?" He asked as they pulled apart and Beca wiped her tears away. She nodded shyly.

"What's her name?"

"Chloe Beale. She's in the Bella's." Beca said smiling widely just at the thought of her. "But she has a boyfriend." She said, her smile fading a little.

"Well that's too bad." John sighed sadly at his daughter.

"You're telling me. This girl is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen dad, like I have it bad for her." Beca said.

"Well just because she has a boyfriend doesn't mean she's straight Beca, she may be bi, or she may be gay and not realize it yet. Don't give in, who knows she may like you back." John said trying to cheer his daughter up the best he could.

"You really think she may like like me?" Beca asked.

"There's always a possibility. Just be yourself." John said. Beca smiled at her father and gave him a hug.

"Thanks dad." She muttered as they broke their embrace. "I better get going, I have some studying to do." Beca said, grabbing her school bag.

"Love you sweety." John said as his daughter walked out of the door.

"Love you too dad." She smiled as she walked out of his office. She felt as if a big weight had been lifted off her shoulders when he reacted the way he did. And he said she could have a chance with Chloe, which made even more happy.

She made it back to her dorm when she got a call from Chloe. She picked it up. "Hey Chlo, what's up?"

"Hey Beca! I just wanted to ask if you wanted to come over to mine and Aubrey's tomorrow night for a little game night." She said as she was making some dinner for her and Aubrey.

Beca smiled. "Uh sure. What time?" She said as she got into her dorm room.

"Around six. It's gonna be you, me, Aubrey, my boyfriend Tom, and some of the other Bella's and their boyfriends. We'll play all sorts of fun games." She said pouring pasta into the drainer. "Does that sound fun?"

Beca silently screamed no when she heard Chloe mention her boyfriend. Great she'd get to see the person who got to hold Chloe's hand instead of her. She didn't let it show through her tone though. "Yeah I'll be there. Should I bring something?" She said.

"Just bring that cute little butt of yours and that's all we'll need." Chloe said smiling through the phone. She liked the way Beca's voice sounded over the phone, it was so soft and calm.

Beca chuckled at Chloe's comment. God her laugh was perfect, Chloe thought to herself. "Okay, I'll come over then. See you tomorrow morning at practice." She stated.

"See you tomorrow cutie." Chloe said smiling before hanging up the phone. If Chloe had been there to see Beca's face when she called Beca a cutie, she would've seen Beca's face as the color of a bright red tomato. Beca put down her bag and just plopped down on the bed, instantly falli ng asleep.

As she slept she dreamt of Chloe, they were in the bed of a truck looking at the stars. Beca had her arms around Chloe and Chloe was entwining their legs together under a blanket. They shared glances and smiled at each other. Beca leaned in and kissed her perfect lips. The kiss instantly became heated and Chloe straddled Beca's lap.

Beca out her hands on Chloe's waist and kissed her chest while her hands dug into Chloe's skin, making the redhead moan from her touch. Beca then let Chloe lay down on top of her and they took off each other's shirts. Damn this was the best dream Beca ever imagined, she flipped her and Chloe over and massaged her breast while she sucked marked into Chloe skin on her neck and collarbone, making the redhead moan her name.

Beca then made love to Chloe in her dream, doing all sorts of incredible things. She woke up breathing heavily and sweating, smiling at the thought of her dream but sad that it had to end.

But Beca had just had her first dream about Chloe, and hopefully one day that dream would be a reality.

Chloe also dreamt of Beca that night, having the same type of dream as well. She moaned in her sleep as Beca did certain things to her in her dream.

"I know your body so well." The young stated in Chloe's ear. Chloe smiled at Beca's comments while she slept.

"Mmm baby yes." Chloe talked in her sleep sometimes. Mostly when she was having steamy sex dreams. "That feels so good."

She was in Toms arms because sometimes he stayed the night. He was awoken by Chloe's sounds, and he just smiled. He thought they were for him because Chloe said anyone's name. But the truth was they were for Beca.

Chloe woke up the next morning to Tom smiling at her. "What?" She said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Oh nothing, just you had some good dreams last night." Tom stated smiling.

"Oh." Chloe said giggling in a little guilty tone. She hoped she didn't say Beca's name, for sake of Tom suspecting that she may be into Beca. "Yeah. They were about you baby. You drive me crazy." She lied.

"Well I'm glad." He kissed her and then got up. "I have to head to class. I'll call you later okay?"

Chloe nodded. "Okay." She said with a big yawn and stretch.

"Love you babe." He said giving her a goodbye kiss once he was dress.

"Love you too." Chloe said. Damn she had it bad for Beca. And she prayed to God they wouldn't play spin the bottle that night. Because she felt if at one point she had to kiss Beca, she wouldn't be able to stop.


	3. Chapter 3: Game Night

Chapter 3: Game Night

Chloe looked in the mirror as she got ready for game night, making sure her make up looked good as well as her clothes. She decided to wear a shirt that slightly showed her cleavage. It was for Tom, and secretly for Beca. It was blue, so it brought out those sexy blue eyes of hers. She then wore jean shorts and stayed barefoot since they were at her apartment. Chloe never wore shoes when they were just staying around their apartment.

While she was getting ready Aubrey was setting up drinks and snacks for everyone, as well as making sure everything was clean and organized for their night of college games. Chloe helped Aubrey do the finishing touches on the cracker platter.

"So who all is coming Chloe?" Aubrey asked.

"Tom, most of the Bella's and a couple their boyfriends. Beca's coming too." Chloe knew Aubrey and Beca would agree on not being each other's biggest fan. For reasons that could shown through their verbal exchanges, Aubrey thought Beca was and alternative bitch who was socially awkward, and Beca thought of Aubrey as a snuck up snotty little rich girl. If one thought about it, the two weren't far off about each other in their descriptions of one another.

"Fine, but if we play spin the bottle, don't expect me to kiss the midget." She said getting a drink of water as the doorbell rang. Chloe went to answer it.

"Hey Beca. You're early." Chloe stated as the brunette showed up at the door, with a dorky smile on her face.

Beca shrugged awkwardly in a way Chloe just found absolutely adorable. "I guess I just didn't want to be late in the not so slight chance it was upset Aubrey."

"I heard that." Aubrey called out from their kitchen.

"You were meant to." Beca shot back as Chloe let her in. Chloe took Beca's jacket and set it on the back of hers and Aubrey's couch. "I brought some cookies." Beca said. "I know you said not to bring anything but I felt obligated to."

"Well thank you Beca." Chloe said. "I'll just take these to the kitchen." She said taking them from Beca, as their hands touched, Chloe shivered, just a small touch from Beca excited her. Chloe just covered the shiver by saying. "Damn, it's cold in here." Before head to the kitchen.

Beca didn't want to sit down unless she got permission, because she didn't want Aubrey to get mad at her for sitting in the wrong spot.

"Sit wherever you want Beca." Chloe informed her with a friend smile. "Can I get you something to drink?" She asked.

"Just water for me." Beca said nodding. The door opened and then Tom came in.

"Hey babe." He said completely walking past Beca without even noticing, giving Chloe a deep kiss, placing his hands at the small of her back as Chloe wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hey." Chloe said smiling at her boyfriend. They kissed again for a little bit before Beca cleared her throat, she wasn't a big fan of PDA in the first place, but seeing Chloe kiss someone else made her cringe because she wanted her lips to be on Chloe's, not anyone else's.

Chloe snapped out of the kiss and realized Beca and Tom hadn't ever met before. She stepped back from Tom and then they walked over to Beca. "Sorry, Beca this Tom my boyfriend. Tom this is Beca."

Beca shook Tom's hand reluctantly. She knew he was probably a good guy if Chloe liked him, but just the fact that he got to call Chloe his made Beca jealous. "Nice to meet you Tom. Chloe talks a lot about you."

"Really?" Tom said smiling.

"No." Beca said sarcastically. Even though she wasn't, Chloe never even mentioned him. But since they believed it was sarcastic she laughed with them.

"Well she sure does talk about you a lot since you guys have met." Tom said. Now this was in fact true, Chloe went on about Beca day in, day out. In fact she was talked up so much by Chloe, Tom was waiting to see if she really was as great as Chloe said she was.

"Well I don't know why she talks me up much, I'm not that great." Beca said shrugging.

"Oh yes you are." Chloe stated instantly after Beca finished her sentence. "You're amazing." She said. "I'm gonna go help Aubrey set stuff up, you two can mingle." She said before walking off into the kitchen. Both Tom and Beca watched her walk away from behind.

Tom took notice of Beca checking Chloe out, and he didn't like it. But he didn't want to make a scene so he just decided to make friendly conversation. Beca did her best to make friendly conversation as well.

Soon all the Bella's arrived and they started playing games the first one involving ping pong. Beca was the champion, beating Tom in the final by seven points. They all got pretty drunk. Soon they were playing spin the bottle. Stacie, and Jessica had brought boyfriends, so Tom wasn't left out. And Beca brought Jesse as a friend.

First Aubrey was up and she had to kiss Jesse. At first she complained because he was part of the Treblemaker's, but as soon as the kissing commenced the blonde didn't seem to mind at all as their lips moved together.

They soon had to break the two up. Beca had to kiss Stacie's boyfriend, and Stacie herself. She got jealous every time Chloe kissed someone. And little did she know Chloe feel the same way, wanting to plant one Beca's lips so badly. They seemed to be playing for hours before it was about two in the morning.

Beca still hadn't gotten to kiss Chloe, not once. She even had to kiss Tom and Jesse. And she and Chloe were the only two who were remotely sober. And they were both sharing the same thought. They both just wanted a taste of each other's lips, was that wrong? It was like the bottle in the middle just didn't want them to kiss. Like the world was working against them.

"Okay, this is the last one. Then everyone is leaving." Chloe said. "You all are drunk." She said. It was her turn to spin the bottle. So she grabbed it and it started to spin. Eyes watched it carefully as the bottle determined who would get the last kiss.

Tom was hoping it would be anyone but Beca, because he had seen his girlfriend and Beca steal seductive glances at each other. The bottle stopped, right where Tom was hoping it wouldn't. In front of Beca.

Chloe's heart leaped with joy silently. Everybody cheered. They were the only pair that hadn't kissed yet. "Ooooooo." They all slurred drunkenly.

Chloe shrugged and said, "Come here Mitchell." She said before crawling over to Beca. Beca met her halfway and finally, their lips met.

Whistles and cheers went off as the two girls began to to kiss each other.

It was like fireworks exploded in Chloe's brain. The taste of Beca's lips on her own, everything about the kiss was perfect.

Beca felt her heart and her breath hitch as she kissed Chloe, their lips molding together perfectly. She put her hand on Chloe's neck to pull their lips impossibly closer together. The whole world seemed to disappear as Beca kissed Chloe passionately, using tongue.

"Well times up." Tom said, getting slightly jealous of the way Chloe and Beca were kissing. Beca broke up the kiss, but kept her hand on Chloe neck for a moment longer as she caught her breath.

Chloe wanted to lean in again, but she pulled back from Beca's magical touch. Soon everyone had cleared out. Even Tom didn't stay because he was very jealous of the way Beca kissed Chloe, and how Chloe kissed her back.

"Dude, explain yourself." Jesse said as he and Beca walked back to their dorms.

"What?" Beca said confused.

"Don't act like nothing went on during your kiss with Chloe." Jesse said.

"I don't know what you meant by that. It was just a normal kiss." Beca said, even though she couldn't get it out of her mind.

"You just gave Chloe a full on tongue bath in her mouth back there." He said. "Don't say it was just a normal kiss."

"What does it matter? Even it wasn't just a normal kiss Chloe has a boyfriend. Who she loves very much, he's the star of Barden's track team. I can't beat that. I'm just some moody DJ who wants to produce music anyways. Chloe would never go for someone like me." Beca said looking down at the ground as she said this.

"That's not what it looked like when you two kissed in spin the bottle." Jesse threw out there.

"God Jesse! She was fucking drunk! She probably won't even remember it!" Beca said yelling at him. "You think I didn't enjoy it? I did! A lot! But she's got a fucking All American track star boyfriend who is fucking good looking as all hell. He probably is studying to be a fucking neurosurgeon! How the hell can I compete with that?" She said before walking off into her dorm building, leaving Jesse standing there, getting into her room and plopping down on her bed, screaming into her pillow as Kimmy Jin slept.

She didn't mean to take out her frustration on Jesse, she knew he was just trying to help her find a silver lining. It was just the fact that she really couldn't compete with Tom. Just the way Chloe looked at him, made Beca know Chloe wasn't hers. And the sucky thing was now because of spin the bottle, she had kissed Chloe. And now she would always have the hunger to feel those lips on hers again. But she would never get the chance.

Chloe wasn't able to focus on her school work. During her only class on Monday, American History 111, she couldn't keep her mind off Tom or Beca. She felt conflicted. She loved Tom, but that kiss from spin the bottle last night had her going crazy. She wanted so badly to have more from Beca. The soft and tender feeling of her lips made Chloe shiver every time she thought about them. And the way Beca's hand rested on her neck, supporting the kiss also gave her the shivers.

The only thing stopping her from jumping Beca's bones was Tom. The boy next door who she truly did love. But she was starting to feel things for Beca that she remembered feeling for Tom. But they were more intense, and Chloe was hungry for Beca. She knew she was with Tom. And she loved him. Though there was always going to be a secret flame of desire for Beca, and Chloe didn't know if it would ever go out, that's how strong it was.

Later that day at the radio station Beca walked in to find Jesse already stacking CDs. She had felt really bad for the way she had treated him, and walked up to him.

"Hi Beca-" he said before she unexpectedly gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry that I yelled." She said holding her best friend close. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Hey no worries man. I understand why you yelled at me, I was kind of beating a dead horse in a way," he chuckled. They embraced for a while before letting go and started stacking CDs again.

They just talked about classes and normal stuff like that. Beca would laugh at a couple of his jokes and he would laugh at one of Beca's sarcastic comments. There were a couple moments of silence between the two, but only one break in the silence mattered to the two of them.

"I want Chloe." Beca said. "I really do. I've never ever felt this way about someone before." She assured Jesse. "So if I truly feel the way I feel for her, should I just be me and let the chips fall where they may?" She asked, hoping Jesse would give her some advice.

"Just be you, and maybe, you never know, she'll fall in love with you." Jesse said smiling.

Beca smiled back at him, another moment of silence came over them and then Beca said, "So if my kiss with Chloe was intense, what about your little tongue session with Aubrey?" She added a smirk to comment.

"Yeah like that will ever happen." Jesse said. "With her rules? Yeah right." To tease him, she made a circle with her finger and put her pointer finger through it. "Oh fuck off Mitchell and get to work." They both laughed and then continued to stack the CDs. And Beca couldn't help but smile at the thought that maybe one day Chloe could be hers.


	4. Chapter 4: He Told Me To Stay Away

Chapter 4: He Told Me To Stay Away; But I Don't Know if I Can

Chloe had finished her school work and decided to go visit her stepbrother Luke at the radio station.

Chloe's parents had divorced when she was ten because her father had been having affair with some twenty five year old model. Five years ago, in her senior year of high school, her mother Kelly had married Luke's father, but kept her maiden name Beale, so Chloe did as well. But anyways, she and Luke got along pretty well, so she thought she'd go visit him.

Bella's had been a bitch and Luke always calmed her down with some hot tea in the booth while enjoying a nice conversation as Luke played music. As Chloe made her way got a text from Beca.

Beca: "Hey. Can we talk? At my dorm around 6:30? Something odd happened today."

Chloe was a bit confused by the text that Beca had sent her. But any excuse to talk to Beca or to spend time with her was alright with Chloe. She began to type out a response when Tom suddenly walked up to her, she put her phone in her pocket after sending it.

Chloe: "Sure."

"Hey babe." Time said kissing her. "Who you texting?" He asked a little anxiously.

"Oh I'm just texting Aubrey about the extra rehearsals for the riff off next week." She made up real quickly, it wasn't a complete lie. Aubrey had been texting her non stop about being ready for everything so they could beat the Treblemaker's.

"Oh cool." Tom said placing her hands on Chloe's waist and planting a sweet kiss on her lips. Chloe smiled at him, she still felt a bit awkward kissing Tom ever since the game night a month ago. And for one reason, Beca's kiss during spin the bottle. She couldn't get Beca's lips off of her mind. The way Beca kissed her with so much passion and lust. Beca's lips were so smooth, and her grip on her neck made Chloe feel so secure and safe. In summary, Chloe just couldn't get the kiss out of her head. She wanted more, and wanting more made her feel guilty and awkward when she was being intimate with Tom. Even the sex was odd because she thought about Beca the whole time and had to do use hard to keep from moaning or screaming her name.

The only problem is she wanted to make sure Beca was worth it before giving Tom up. As the kiss broke she smiled. "Yeah. You know Aubrey, she wants it to be perfect and if I'm not there to help her relax she may go on a rampage." She said.

Tom chuckled. "So I guess this means I should let you go?" He said rubbing his hands up and down her back.

"Probably." Chloe said cringing. "I'm sorry, I promise I'll make it up to you with some cuddling and hand stuff tomorrow." She said kissing Tom's cheek.

"You're the best girlfriend ever." He said smiling and giving her one last kiss before letting her run off.

Chloe dropped by her dorm to change into some yoga pants and a loose gray sweater that showed one of her shoulders. She then went over to Baker Hall.

Chloe: "Which room is yours?"

Beca: "304."

Chloe: "Okay! Be right up."

Beca made sure her room was nice and clean for Chloe so the redhead didn't think she was a slob. Her bed was made and her stuff was all organized. It had been a very interesting day for Beca.

•

Not only had Bella's been an absolute pain in the ass, but an interesting thing occurred before she got to the radio station for work. She was about to walk in when Chloe's boyfriend Tom called out her name.

"Hey Beca." He said. "Wait up."

Beca paused her walked because she thought it was Jesse behind her. She was surprised when it was Tom. "Alright. What's up?" When he got up to her he stopped.

"I want to talk to you." He said as they stood on the corner of the sidewalk.

"Alright. Shoot." Beca said putting her phone away so she could listen.

"Is there anything going on between you and my girlfriend?" He said. Beca chuckled because she though Tom was chuckling. That was before she saw his expression. His eyes carried a dark, thin glare, and his lips were sealed shut. Tom's jaw was set as he awaited an answer.

"Why would anything be going on between me and Chloe?" Beca said.

"Because ever since that stupid little game night, I've noticed you checking her out. And I've noticed her liking it as well. You're all she ever fucking talks about." Tom said getting a bit more stern.

"Well what can I say? I'm awesome, but there isn't anything going on between us so don't worry." Beca said smirking deviously up at Tom, who was about a foot taller than Beca. Which made this confrontation quite hilarious in a way. It made picking on someone your own size sound kind of ironic. Tom then grabbed her wrist and pulled her in close.

"Stay away from Chloe." He stated.

"Well that will be kind of hard considering we have Bella's together." She said being a smart ass.

"You know what I mean." Tom said.

"Look here Thomas. Is that your real name?" Beca said pulling away from his grip. "I've never done anything to come onto your girlfriend. First of all, spin the bottle is just a game. And second, if you want yours and hers relationship to work out you have to trust her."

"I do trust her." Tom stated.

"Well obviously you don't trust her enough or we wouldn't be having this conversation." She said.

He pushed up against the wall. "Listen here Rebecca."

"Don't fucking call me that, and get your hands off me." Beca said trying to squirm and get free. Her attempts were unsuccessful as Tom would just push her back against the wall.

"Stay away from Chloe. She's mine, and I will not have her dump me for some stupid alt girl who may not even love her back." Tom said.

"Well the jokes on you buddy. I do love her." Beca said. "I'm just gonna let the chips fall where they. And let her decide."

"She'll choose me. Chloe's not gay." Tom said smirking at Beca.

"You don't have to be gay. You just have to be bisexual." She shot back.

"You really think she'll choose you over me. I'm an athlete, I'm the love of her life. I run track and I'm majoring in quantum physics. You really think she's gonna go for some music major punk ass DJ? She ain't. And if you tell anyone about our little conversation, you'll be sorry." He said releasing Beca from his grip. "And if you try to go for Chloe it will be even worse. So back off dyke." He said before turning away and then walking off.

Beca stood there dumbstruck, unable to contemplate what had just happened for a moment. Tom was serious about her staying away from Chloe, but if the guy really trusted Chloe he wouldn't be worried about her flocking over to Beca. Anyways he had made his point for Beca to stay away. Beca had been staying away, but maybe Chloe was interested in her and that was why Tom had come up to talk to her. Maybe Chloe was crushing on her. The thought made her smile widely, but the smile quickly turned to a frown when she realized that Tom would probably hurt Chloe as well if Beca tried to win her heart. She had to figure out if Chloe did in fact share feelings for Beca.

•

That's what lead to Beca texting Chloe about coming to talk at Beca's dorm. To clear the air and figure out what exactly was going on between the two of them. Beca had been working on some mixes when Chloe texted her. Beca began to save her work shut off her equipment. Soon Chloe knocked on the door, Beca knew Kimmy Jin would be back for another few hours or so, she was out late every night.

Beca walked over to the door. She opened up to find Chloe in her yoga pants and a gray sweater that Almaty made Beca go weak in the knees. "Hey." She said smiling at the redhead.

"Hi Beca." Beca smiled at Chloe, getting lost in Chloe's eyes, trying to see what the senior was thinking. She hadn't realized how long she had done this until, "May I come in?" Chloe asked.

Beca snapped out of her gaze. "Yeah sure." The sexual tension between these was so thick it could cut through like a knife. She closed the door behind Chloe. "Sit anywhere you want." Chloe sat on her bed and then Beca joined her.

"Bella's was so hard today, I'm definitely gonna be sore tomorrow." Beca said chuckling and rubbing out her sore feet muscles. "My feet are killing me."

"You get used to that over time." Chloe said smiling at Beca as the young freshman groaned at the pains in her feet.

"I don't know if could." Beca chuckling slightly. They then both sat cross cross on the bed, sitting in silence for a moment.

Chloe broke the silence by asking, "What did you want to talk about? You said something odd happened earlier today."

"Oh yeah. Well um, I was on my way to the radio station, because I work there." Beca said. "And your boyfriend stopped me." Beca then told Chloe the whole story, how Tom had basically threatened her to stay away from Chloe. Also that if Beca told anyone or tried to get with her that there would be consequences.

Chloe acted like she didn't understand Tom's actions at first. "Why would he do that?"

"Because he thinks there's something going on between us." Beca informed her. "And I just wanted to know, is there? Because I never got any vibes from you."

Chloe sighed and looked down. How was she going to say this and not look like a total player? "If I told you there might be would you freak out?" Chloe said squinting nervously.

The room was silent for a moment, Beca's heart leaped with joy as she heard the words come out of Chloe's mouth. Chloe however was worried Beca would call her a freak and make her leave. "You have feelings for me?" Beca said turning her head, he kept her smile inside.

"I don't know. I mean I think so. I just, I'm scared of what Tom would do to you if he found out that I like you," Chloe stated looking straight down at Beca's bed.

"So you do have feelings?" Beca said, think Chloe was adorable. The redheads cheeks were as red as her hair. She quickly nodded and Beca smiled.

"Is that weird?" Chloe said.

"Why would it be weird?" Beca chuckled.

"Because I don't know you're gay or bi or-" Chloe just stopped talking when Beca smirked at her, making the girl go even more red.

"I'm straight up gay." Beca said smiling.

"Also, I've never felt feelings like this for a girl before. But I'm feeling the same things for you that I feel for Tom and it's really confusing me. I don't know what to do." Chloe said putting her head in her hands. Beca moved them away and took the girls hands in hers.

"You don't have to make a decision. Not right now." Beca said. She tucked some of Chloe's hair behind the girls ear. Chloe watched the girl as she did so. "He told me to stay away, but I don't know if I can." Beca stated, looking at Chloe's beautiful face as Beca's finger lifted it up by Chloe's chin.

"You have feelings for me too?" She said smiling.

"More than feelings." Beca said smiling at Chloe widely. "I've never felt this way about anyone before." Their eyes locked on one another, baby blue orbs gazing into the midnight skies.

It had been a month and a half since they shared their first kiss at the game night. Chloe began to lean in, and Beca finished the gap closing by sealing Chloe's lips against hers for a sweet and tender kiss.

Both of their breaths hitched, Beca placed her hand on Chloe's neck like she had last time, pulling Chloe's lips onto hers even more if that was possible. Everything about this kiss was perfect. Neither of the two girls wanted it to end, but eventually it did.

Beca didn't pull back completely though. She rested their foreheads together as they caught their breath from the exhilarating kiss they had just shared. "Wow." Chloe said as their foreheads remained together and Beca's hand remained on Chloe's neck.

"Yeah." Beca stated still in complete awe of how amazing Chloe's lips tasted against hers. After a moment of staying there, the two remained in their position. "I'm going to fight for you. Because I don't have the strength to stay out of your life Chloe. I want to be with you. And I know Tom does as well, but the decision is yours. And take your time, don't rush anything." Beca said. "I'll wait for you my little red panda." She said.

"I should probably go." Chloe said pulling back. Beca got up with her and walked her to the door. She opened it up and looked back at Beca, smiling.

"Goodnight Chlo." Beca said smiling at Chloe.

"Goodnight Beca." Chloe said back. Beca watched Chloe walk off before shutting her door and smiling to herself in a dorky way. She was about to fall into bed and sleep when she heard another knock. She opened up the door and Chloe pounced on her, giving her another kiss.

Beca smiled and placed her hands on Chloe's waist, using tongue in the kiss. Her hands roamed over Chloe's body as the kiss continued for a bit longer.

"You didn't give me a goodnight kiss." Chloe said as they finally pulled back, Beca's hands still on Chloe's waist. Chloe had her arms around Beca's neck.

Beca smiled and kissed Chloe one time before saying, "Goodnight Chlo."

"Goodnight Beca." Chloe then went back to her dorm for real. She lay in her bed that night staring up at the ceiling. She couldn't help but smile. Beca wanted her, and she couldn't be happier. She also couldn't feel more conflicted about Beca and Tom. Who would she choose? Things were about to get a lot more complicated for those three college students. But for now, Chloe just decided to smile at Beca's words. "He told me to stay away, but I don't know if I can." That made Chloe. So she decided to fall asleep at the thought of Beca's lips on hers. And there were much worse things to fall asleep to.


	5. Chapter 5: I'm In Love

Chapter 5: A Job Well Done

Tonight was the night of the riff off. And boy had the Bella's been working their asses off at it. Aubrey would make them stay fifteen minutes after practice to work on their quickness of picking out songs that went the category. And matching the switch-off words to a t.

Chloe and Beca would steal glances every now and then, and would smile every single time. They hadn't kissed since that night a week ago, Beca had promised herself to not manipulate Chloe's decision in any sort of way. And even though there were many times Beca wanted to grab Chloe's waist and kiss her, she would restrain herself, no matter how tempting it was. Chloe winked at Beca every now and then, and her winks were intense. They were part of the reason that Beca had to restrain herself. And those lip bites. Damn those lip bites for driving Beca insane. Everything Chloe did made Beca weak in the knees. Everything.

But to be fair, Chloe was needing to restrain herself to, for reasons that she had a boyfriend. Who she loved. But Beca was so beautiful, and so dorky that it made Chloe smile. Beca would run her hands through her hair when she was trying to figure out a dance move. That was one example that made Chloe crazy. That and Beca's stance, with her hands on her hips as she tried to figure harmonies. It was safe to say that the both of them drove each other crazy.

As the Bella's practiced for the riff off, Aubrey would get these texts that would either make her giggle or smile, which led the other Bella's to assume there was some secret man in her life that she wasn't telling anyone about. Not even her best friend Chloe. They didn't try and get it out of her, because they knew it would give them more stairs to run. And trust me, no one wanted to do them less than Beca. The small girl did workout everyday already. Running on the treadmill for forty minutes, doing sit ups and push-ups. She also lifted weights from time to time. The young girl was very physically fit and so was Chloe.

After Bella's rehearsal Chloe and Beca waited until everyone had left, so they could walk out holding hands. But Beca would do nothing more than that, because she knew how important Tom was to Chloe still. So she didn't put any moves on Chloe. And Chloe didn't put the moves on Beca, knowing they weren't together and that she was still with Tom. But it was nice to hold hands and have some time together before they went to their classes.

"You ready for the riff off tonight Beca?" Chloe asked as their hands swung back and forth while they walked.

"I don't know, it still confuses me. Maybe tonight I'll watch and then I'll understand." Beca said.

"Beca you're amazing with this type of stuff you'll be fine." Chloe stated confidently. That was another thing Beca admired about Chloe. She was definitely one of the most confident girls Beca had ever met. She carried herself with such grace and poise. Like she was a queen from some royal country. To Beca, Chloe was absolutely a queen of her own world.

"Thanks Chlo." Beca said smiling and squeezing Chloe's hand softly. She watched Chloe's lips as they walked, wanting to kiss them so badly. They walked hand in hand to their stopping point and then said goodbye before heading to their classes.

Beca went to talk to her father about her classes and the riff off. She told him he could come and watch if he wanted to, but it wasn't like there was so much to watch. After her talk with her dad she head to the radio station. She and Jesse did the usual race to see who could accurately stack the most CDs in the limited amount of time they had.

Beca wanted so badly to tell Jesse about her and Chloe. But she didn't want to jinx anything. That and she wanted to keep it on the down low in case Tom figured it out. Tom made Beca nervous, and not the good type of nervous that you get when you meet the love of your life or when you're watching American Ninja Warrior when you're favorite competitor is up. It was the type of nervous that made you not want to be around that person for fear of serious mental or physical damage. Beca knew what Tom could do to her is he ever found out about her and Chloe, she also knew Chloe could get hurt if he found out so she just didn't tell anyone.

After work Beca headed back to her apartment. When she got back Kimmy Jin was sitting on Beca's bed with some friends playing Wii on her bed. They didn't even acknowledge her existence so she went into her closet to change into clothes for the riff off. Her phone buzzed and she saw a text Chloe had sent her.

Chloe: "Hey Becs! Can we walk to and home together from the riff off? Tom isn't coming to the riff off because he's out of town at his parents for the weekend, and I want to spend some time alone."

Beca smiled at the text and sent a quick reply.

Beca: "Any time alone with you is worth it. :) I'll meet you outside my apartment around 7:30?"

Chloe: "Sounds perfect. See you then! ;)"

See Beca never sent smiley faces or winky faces on her phone, so she was so smitten for Chloe. It was a sign. Beca worked on her mixes as she waited for 7:30 to come up on the clock. Time seemed to go by so slowly as she waited to spend more than five minutes alone with Chloe. Her heart always started beating at a million miles an hour whenever she saw the redhead. She had never felt this way for anyone before. Ever.

Finally the clock struck 7:30 and Chloe texted Beca telling her she was there. Beca grabbed a jacket and rushed down to meet Chloe. When she saw Chloe she smiled, God that girl looked good in anything she wore. When they saw each other they instantly rushed into a hug, since they hadn't gotten to hug each other in a while. Beca could smell Chloe's hair, it smelt like tropical shampoo.

Chloe's face was buried in Beca's neck, her warm breath causing Beca's skin to get goosebumps. She held onto Beca tightly, not wanting to let go. When they finally pulled away, they smiled at each other.

"Hi." Beca said smiling.

"Hey." Chloe replied. Beca let Chloe link her arm in one of her own, and then they began to walk. They took the long way that one ever took so they could be alone and have some time together. "How has your day been?" Chloe asked as they began to walk.

"Alright." Beca said. "My dad is glad I'm enjoying myself. But he thinks it's for the school and learning and all that bullshit. He doesn't know my real reason for enjoying Barden." Beca said smiling to herself.

"And what is that?" Chloe said in a joking tone.

"You, you weirdo." Beca said nudging Chloe's shoulder before continuing their walk. They talked about their days and their classes, the matter of their relationship never came up. The two of them carried good conversations, and they shared most of the same beliefs.

Chloe loved listening to Beca talk, her voice was just relaxing and kind. She wasn't as alternative as some of the Bella's thought (and by some of the Bella's she meant Aubrey.). Chloe enjoyed the girls company, it was nice to have someone to just talk to. As they walked the sun began to set.

"So where are we going for the riff off?" Beca asked.

"There's an abandoned pool on campus. It has great acoustics. And it's not that much farther." Chloe stated as they continued to walk.

"I wish we had more time alone." Beca said sadly.

"I know. I do too." Chloe sighed deeply. Beca nodded, not wanting to push Chloe to be with her unless she wanted that more than she wanted to be with Tom. Soon they got near the pool and broke off the linked arms arrangement they had going on when they caught sight of the Bella's.

Soon the leader Justin (the sidekick from auditions) gave them their first category. Beca watched as the Treble's started it off. Beca was impressed, she had never actually heard Jesse sing and laughed as he made a total fool of himself with his dance moves. When the Bella's were up, Chloe had hers and Beca's part down, singing simple "Ba ba da ba da ba da's" to "Hit me with your best shot".

After that round Beca went up to Chloe. "So we just pick any song that goes with the category?"

"Yeah." Chloe said nodding her head simply.

"And then we just sing it?"

"Mmhmm." Chloe responded, smiling at Beca was interested in it.

"Nice." Beca stated. The next category was songs about sex, and Beca had more than a few come to mind.

Jesse broke out into an old eighties classic and Beca knew what song she could sing. "What the hell?" She said to herself before running up and beginning to rap:

"It's going down, fade to blackstreet

Homies got RnB collab creations

Bump like acne, no doubt

I put it down, never slouch

As long as my credit can vouch

Dog couldn't catch me, straight up

Tell me who can stop when Dre makin' moves, attracting honeys like a magnet, giving them eargasm's

With my mellow accent

Still moving this flavor, with homies

Blackstreet and Teddy

The original rump shakers"

The whole crowd froze, unable to figure out what had just happened. Jesse smirked at Beca and said, "Keep going,"

Beca turned to her fellow Bella's, making a gesture to tell them to join in. All of them, even Chloe were trying to figure out what to do. So to help them out, Beca began to sing.

"Shorty get down, good lord

Baby got em' open all over town

Strictly bitch she don't play around, cover much ground, got game by the pound"

Fat Amy joined in and slowly all of the Bella's did too. Beca smiled as she sang the song, smiling at Chloe the entire time she sang the pre chorus.

"Getting paid is a forte,

Each and every day, the player way,

I can't get her out of my mind,

I think about the girl all the time.

I like the way you work it,

No diggity,

Gotta back it up baby."

As they sang Beca smiled and laughed with excitement and joy as even the people watching joined in. After they finished sadly the Bella's didn't win.

After listening to Aubrey's rant, she told Chloe she wouldn't be staying at the apartment that night. Chloe and Beca began to walk back while everyone was talking and getting drunk.

"Beca you were incredible out there. Where did that come from?" Chloe said as they walked hand in hand.

"It just came into my head. I don't really know, I didn't realize what was happening until I had finished rapping." Beca said chucking. Chloe leaned her head on Beca's shoulder for a moment, allowing be a to lean her head on top of Chloe's as they walked.

"Hey Beca?" Chloe asked as they neared Chloe's dorm building.

"Yeah?" Beca said, sighing as she saw the building in the distance.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" Chloe asked innocently. Beca stopped walking and looked at her. "Aubrey isn't going to be back tonight, and I want more time with you." She said, almost begging Beca to stay.

Beca looked down at the ground and smiled. She slightly nodded her head. "Yeah I'll stay." She whispered. They then walked up to the building and up to Chloe's and Aubrey's dorm, which was more the size of a small apartment. They had separate rooms and a kitchen. They instantly went to Chloe's room and Chloe gave Beca a change of clothes. Beca went to change in the bathroom. Beca brushed her hair and her teeth and then washed her face after she was in some pj shorts and a tank top. She caught a glimpse of Chloe through the reflection from the mirror. Chloe had slowly stripped down and was now in a blue lace bra and underwear. Beca smiled softly, without showing her teeth as she watched Chloe. Her medium length red hair fell perfectly on her shoulders, Chloe's body was fit and beautiful to look at. Beca watched as Chloe removed her bra. Beca only saw Chloe's back, but she couldn't keep her eyes off of Chloe. Once Chloe put a shirt on and turned around Beca pretended to be putting the toothpaste away. Chloe smiled because she knew Beca had been staring.

As both of them finished what they needed before going bed, Beca realized she had never ever been in a bed with a girl to cuddle unless it was for a short cuddle after sex. She was a bit nervous. Chloe climbed into bed, laying on her side, waiting for Beca to join her. Beca walked up and slowly got underneath the covers with Chloe. Chloe scooted Chloe to Beca in the twin sized bed that they were sharing. It was Chloe's, but it was big enough to fit the two of them because they were both so tiny.

Chloe and Becs just gazed at each other for a little while, smiling softly every now and then at each other, making small talk.

"You have the most beautiful eyes." Beca stated at one point as she gazed into Chloe's bright blue eyes. Chloe's face turned as red as her hair, making Beca smile. "And the most gorgeous smile. The most adorably contagious laugh. Just everything about you is perfect to me." Beca said, softly placing her hands on Chloe's waist. They leaned in, until their lips were centimeters away. That's when Chloe pulled back.

"We can't kiss, because if we do, I won't want to stop. And I know you won't either, so let's just cuddle." She stated.

Beca nodded, "I'd be okay with that." Chloe sighed and then smiled before turning over. Beca spooned Chloe and buried her face in Chloe's neck, breathing softly. There was nothing but the sound of their breathing for a moment, Beca's hands moving up and down Chloe's sides smoothly to get her relaxed. It worked, because Chloe leaned back into Beca's embrace until Beca was just being the big spoon again.

"Thank you for staying with me." She whispered, kissing Beca's hand.

Beca smiled. She was going to win Chloe. She had to. Because Beca realized then and there, this really was love. Having Chloe be with her, in her arms, made Beca feel safer that she ever had. Chloe's scent just made Beca relax and forget about the all things going on in this world besides the two of them there. Together. Beca smiled as Chloe said those words, and the only response Beca gave was one simple word.

"Always."


	6. Chapter 6: I've Made My Choice

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter! Thank you all so much for the positive feedback! I love all of it. Sorry for not getting chapter uploaded until now. It's not super long, but I think you guys will like it! I will update as much as possible!**

Chapter 6

Chloe woke up the next morning, Beca was laying behind her, sleeping peacefully. Chloe loved paying attention to every detail of Beca's sleeping form. Beca's lips lay slightly parted from each other. Her eyes seemed to rest easily and not stir all that often. Her chest moved up and down so smoothly and perfectly, never going faster or slower than it already was. The way her arms held Chloe close to her, scared that she may run away. Even though there was really no chance of that happening, Beca's arms held Chloe close to her.

Chloe felt safe in the young girl's embrace, and she couldn't help but smile as she gazed upon Beca. Chloe wanted so badly to lean in and wake Beca up with a good morning kiss, but what they were doing already, holding each other the way they were, wasn't right. Chloe, no matter how amazing she felt with Beca, felt some guilt in it. Beca wasn't her significant other, Tom was. And this could be considered cheating, laying in someone else's arms that were Tom's; for no matter how good Beca's arms felt, there was always a pinch of guilt to go with pleasure.

Chloe got up out of bed and stretched. It was Sunday so nobody had class, she decided to make breakfast for her and Beca. Aubrey never came back so Chloe assumed she had hooked up with someone, or met up with that secret person she's been texting sometimes during Bella's practice. Chloe had just started to cook when she heard a familiar voice.

"Chloe! Babe! It's me!" Tom said calling from behind the front door of their dorm.

"Shit." Chloe said under her breath, "One second babe." He wasn't supposed to be back until tomorrow. Chloe rushed into her room, where Beca was still sleeping. "Beca! Beca!" She shook the young freshman till she finally began to stir.

"What?" Beca groaned. She rubbed her eyes and then sat up, noticing the redhead was in a state of panic. "What's wrong?"

"Uh, well Tom's here and if he sees you-"

"We'll both be dead meat." Beca said. She looked around and saw Chloe's closet. "I'll hide in there." She grabbed her clothes from the riff off and hid in the small closet Chloe had. Chloe then went to open up the door.

"Hey babe. Sorry I had to get dressed." She said pecking Tom's lips before letting him in. "I thought you weren't getting back until tomorrow?" She said as they went into the kitchen.

"Decided to come back early, I have some schoolwork to do, plus I thought we could spend some time together." He said putting his hands on her waist and began to kiss her neck sensually. Chloe loved Tom, and loved the feelings he gave her. She craned her neck to give him more access. "If you know what I mean." He whispered against Chloe's skin. Chloe would have let him continue, but Beca was hiding in her closet and she wasn't really ready to have sex with anyone right now. Because she was scared sex would make her decision for her, so she decided no sex until she's made her decision.

"Tom, I can't right now. Aubrey may walk in at any second." Chloe stated, which wasn't totally untrue. Tom pulled back, and he nodded his head.

"We haven't in forever though." He whined like a little kid.

Chloe giggled and laughed at him a little. "Tom, we did it before you left on Thursday." She reminded him, before walking up to him and kissing his lips. "And it was amazing."

What Chloe didn't know is that Beca was able to hear all of this. And despite the fact that Tom was Chloe's boyfriend, it angered Beca to hear Chloe say those words. She changed into her clothes from the riff off the night before and tried to think of a way out of there. How could Chloe say something like that when she knew Beca was around? Guess she had made her decision.

Beca saw that Chloe was only on the third floor and that there was a tree for her to climb down. She opened Chloe's window and hopped to the tree. She managed to get a good grip on it and she climbed down without a worry of falling. Once she reached the ground she started to run, hot tears streaming down her cheeks. Chloe had been playing her this whole time, like she was ever going to choose the girl DJ from the Bella's.

Chloe had heard her window open, "One second babe." She walked over to her bedroom. While she did that, Tom got a text.

Jenny: "I'll see you tonight Tommy;), I can't wait for our little get together XOXO"

Tom smirked and looked to make sure Chloe wasn't around. He then typed a response.

Tom: "When we're done tonight you won't be able to walk for a week. See you tonight babe ;)"

Chloe opened the door and saw that Beca was gone, she wasn't even in the closet. Hopefully she just didn't want any chances of Tom finding her. Chloe quickly headed back out to Tom, who quickly put his phone away. "I thought I heard something in my room." Chloe smiled as she walked back out to him. "Who are you texting?" She asked.

"My mom, she just wanted to make sure I was back here safely." He said with a fake smile on his face. Chloe kissed him and then continued to make breakfast. Afterwards, Beca was crying in her room later that day as she thought about Chloe. How could she be so stupid as to think that she actually had a chance with someone as beautiful, as smart, as funny, as kind as Chloe. Well, she was wrong for ever thinking so.

She looked over at her phone as it started buzzing. Chloe's face lit up the screen, but Beca instantly hit dismiss. This left Chloe confused. She tried calling again, no answer. She didn't know that Beca had heard what she had said to Tom. Chloe called again and this time left a voicemail.

"Hey Beca. It's me Chloe. Did I do something wrong? This is the fifth time I've called you and you haven't answered. If I did say anything or do anything I'm sorry." She then realized how the walls weren't sound proof, so Beca may have heard hers and Tom's whole conversation. "Please just let me know. Meet me at the stairs by the main building tonight and maybe we can talk this through. 8 o' clock. Hope to see you there. Bye." Chloe hung up the phone.

After crying for an hour, Beca stood up and wiped her eyes. She saw five missed calls and one voicemail from Chloe. She reluctantly picked up her phone and listened to the voicemail.

After listening to sincerity in Chloe's voice and then she sent Chloe a text.

Beca: "I'll meet you there."

Later that night Chloe waited at the steps of the main building for Beca. It was 7:55, and Chloe started tapping her foot. She had decided to make a decision, and this time. She was absolutely sure. Beca had texted her saying she was on her way about ten minutes ago. She began to tap her foot as she got anxious, hoping Beca would show up.

Tom meanwhile was doing the mystery girl behind Chloe's back. He was having sex with her that weekend instead of staying at his parents house like he said he was. This had been going on since the middle of the summer. He had been meeting up with a girl named Jenny, and they had been fucking each other endlessly. He managed to keep it subtle and Chloe hadn't found out. The only reason he was still dating Chloe was for his positive reputation, and being super popular. He didn't even love Chloe like she loved him and Beca.

Beca knew something strange was up with Tom, she just didn't know it was this. She was on her way to meet Chloe at the steps when she got a text from Jesse, saying Luke wanted her to work the next morning. She sent a text back saying she'd be there. She got to the steps at 7:59. And she saw Chloe sitting there on the steps.

A pit of nerves grew in her stomach, she knew the reason Chloe had asked her to come was because she had made a decision about her and Tom."Hey Chlo." Beca said walking up to her. Chloe sat up and smiled when she saw Beca walking up to her.

"Beca. You came." Chloe said smiling.

"Well I said I would so, here I am." Beca said shrugging. They stood there in silence for a moment, then they sat down close to each other.

"Beca, I've called you here because I wanted to apologize for earlier, I was just trying to get Tom off my back. He's been so on me lately, and it's made me realize I can't keep dragging both of you along behind me." Chloe said taking a deep breath. She was really nervous, in fact, she had never been so nervous in her life. For anything, Bella's performances seemed easy compared to what she was about to do. But before she could even try Beca started talking.

"Look, I know you've chosen Tom, you guys have way too much history to break up. So I don't get you." Beca said standing up. "That's okay. I'll just have to live the pain of not having you." Beca tried to hide the fact that her heart was breaking in two.

She started to walk away when she felt Chloe's hand spin her back around, so they were face to face. "Beca. I choose you." Beca's mind thought she was hallucinating.

"What?"

"I choose you Beca. I've been in love with you since the moment I met you. And I want you. Not Tom, you." Chloe said, taking Beca's hands in her. "I choose you, Beca Mitchell."

"You choose me." Beca said smiling. "And I choose you Chloe Beale." She said before placing her hands on Chloe's waist. But before she could kiss Chloe's perfectly plump lips, Chloe pulled back.

"I have to call Tom." Chloe said. "Then we can have a full on make out session." She said.

Chloe took out her phone and called Tom. "Tom?"

"Hey Chloe." He said in fake nice voice, he was waiting for Jenny to freshen up. "I don't have long what's up babe."

"Tom, I'm so sorry. But I-"

"I swear to god Chloe if you wanna break up because of Beca, you're gonna be sorry." He said angrily.

"Tom I love her-" Chloe said strongly, "And I'm choosing her. You don't even take me out on dates anymore. And you never call. I'm choosing Beca, and you can deal with it."

"You've seriously fucked up Chloe, she's just playing you. You're going to regret this." He said before hanging up the phone. Chloe took a deep breath and hoped that Tom wasn't going to hurt Beca.

Chloe the turned to Beca. "So?" Beca asked. "Can I call you my girl now?" A huge grin spread across Chloe's face.

"Yes you can!" She said before jumping into Beca's arms and kissing her passionately. Beca placed her hands on Chloe's thighs before kissing her and holding her close.

Everything was perfect, they were together now. Chloe only hoped that Tom wouldn't come after them. After they kissed Chloe pulled back.

"So Chlo," Beca started. Her heart had never been happier, she was finally with the girl of her dreams. "I want to ask you something." She said nervously.

"Go ahead Beca. You can tell me anything." Chloe said wrapping her arms around Beca's neck.

"I want us to wait for a while before we have sex." Beca said in serious tone, holding Chloe by the waist. "It's just, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I don't want to screw it up. It's just in my last relationships, if you can call them that, got messed up because of having sex too early. And I know it's going to be hard, because I've want to take off your clothes and get dirty with you since I've met you, but I don't want to-"

Chloe cut Beca off by putting her left pointer finger to Beca's lips. She though that Beca was so adorable when she rambled. "Beca, it's okay. We can wait. I was going suggest the same thing."

"I just didn't want to disappoint you by saying I wanted to wait." Beca said shrugging her awkward shrug before looking into the blue eyes that she got lost in almost every time.

"I don't just want you for sex Beca, I want you for you, because-" Chloe said leaning their foreheads together.

"I think you're amazing."

"I think you're amazing too." Beca said before leaning in to kiss Chloe's lips. After they lingered on the kiss for a moment, Beca pulled back. "Do you want to come sleep at my place tonight, Tom doesn't know where I live and I don't want to come crashing down your door to hurt you."

"I'd love that." Chloe said smiling. They then turned and walked hand in hand back to Beca's dorm room. She made sure Kimmy Jin wasn't there before sneaking Chloe inside. The door close and Beca got some pjs for Chloe and herself. They changed and then climbed into bed. Chloe let Beca get in first. Beca smiled as Chloe got in with her, and Beca wrapped her arm around Chloe's waist and pulled her close.

"My girl." Beca whispered happily as her fingers traced an outline of Chloe's body as they lay under the cover. "My girl." She said again. She and Chloe then locked eyes, and their pupils dilated up to forty-five percent.

"Wow," Chloe mumbled as she saw those midnight blue orbs gazing upon her.

Beca smiled, "What is it Chlo?" She said as they continued to look into each other eyes.

"It's just, no one has ever looked at me the way you are right now." Chloe stated. "I've never felt so safe, so loved."

"Well I promise you, I will do whatever I can to keep you safe from any harm that comes your way." Beca whispered, before leaning in to give Chloe a sweet, tender kiss. "You're my everything Chlo." After that Chloe turned over and Beca spooned her. Beca's lips softly touched the back of Chloe neck before she closed her eyes. "Good night Chlo."

"Goodnight Beca." Chloe smiled, nothing else mattered in the world right now but the fact that Beca was now allowed to call Chloe hers. Not a worry or care was on their mind. Not even worried for what was yet to come.


	7. Chapter 7: A Busy Day At Regionals

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter to You're The Reason. Sorry it's been a while but I hope you all enjoy the chapter. Some mysterious things are lurking in this story, like maybe a hidden spark of a new relationship in the making. Anyways hope you enjoy it! Here is Chapter 7!**

Chapter 7

It was the day of regionals, Beca was at her dorm getting ready when Chloe walked in. Beca had just gotten her hair done. "Hey babe." She said smiling.

Chloe kissed Beca's cheek. "You ready?" She asked. Beca smiled and nodded. She was as ready as she could ever be. Chloe wrapped her arms around her girlfriends waist from behind and nuzzled her shoulder. They had been dating for a couple months now, and it was safe to say it had been the best two months of their lives. Chloe turned Beca around so she could see her from the front.

"You look really sexy in that Bella uniform." Chloe said smiling her cute smile. Beca blushed slightly but nodded.

"You look even more sexy." Beca said cupping Chloe's cheeks and kissing her lips softly, not even caring for the fact that Kimmy Jin and her friends were right there, sitting on Beca's bed playing video games. Beca lingered with her lips on Chloe's for a moment, she couldn't ever get enough of Chloe's lips. The way they were so smooth and shaped perfectly. The way they fit tremendously well with her own, and how they always had that tint of cherry lip balm.

Beca pulled back only a little, smiling into Chloe's eyes. "God I love kissing you." She whispered, not taking her eyes away from Chloe.

"Well that's good that you enjoy kissing your girlfriend." Chloe stated with a smile and then Beca chuckled. "I enjoy it too, a lot. More than anything really." She informed. They soon headed to the bus hand in hand.

Beca was always looking out for Tom, not wanting to see him or let him get anywhere close to Chloe, for fear of him hurting Chloe. Beca listened to Chloe talk as they made their way to the Bella's bus. When Chloe talked Beca smiled, just the way she described certain things. Chloe could be talking about the history of window blinds and still make it sound interesting, her voice was just so captivating to Beca.

They made it to the bus and Chloe and Beca sat together in the back by themselves. Chloe placed her legs over Beca's lap since the seat in the back was big and no one else was sitting in it. Beca smiled and slowly ran her hands up and down Chloe's toned legs.

Beca remembered what Chloe looked like in the shower. She looked fucking sexy as hell. Fit, in great shape, with a body that was so perfectly curved and neat. Beca wasn't able to get it out of her head. She could only imagine how good Chloe was in bed, but she was also glad they weren't rushing things.

Aubrey looked at Beca and scoffed as Chloe was in her lap. She didn't like Beca very much, so the idea of Chloe dating Beca made Aubrey grind her teeth. Not knowing why Chloe would ever leave Tom for someone like Beca. But she had some of her own secrets to keep.

"Maybe after competition tonight we could hang out." Beca suggested. "It doesn't go too late right?"

"Yeah I'm sure that could work. You could show me some of your new mixes." She said. Beca nodded, she never really showed her mixes to anybody but Chloe and Jesse. Luke just wouldn't listen to them. "And then maybe we could make out." Chloe whispered in Beca's ear, making Beca smirk.

"I definitely could think of worse things to do than that." Beca said with a smile.

The ride to the competition lasted two hours before they reached the venue. Beca and Chloe just sat in the back and told stories while the others did schoolwork or listened to music. They shared the occasional kiss and held hands the whole way, smiling at each other and laughing with each other endlessly. Beca's troubles just seemed to disappear around Chloe, she didn't worry or care about anything else as long as Chloe was there.

Once they got there they checked in and then watched the other groups perform. Beca chuckled as the Sockapella's performed. Aubrey shunned them for having no craft, but Beca said, "At least they're different."

This made Chloe smile, and she snuck her fingers to link with Beca's. She also leaned in to kiss Beca's cheek. This made Beca blush a little but she smiled. Soon it was their turn to perform.

As they got on stage Beca was mesmerized by Chloe as she sang her solo. She was surprised she didn't mess up as Chloe sang Eternal Flame. She smiled as she saw Chloe's bum and how good it looked in that Bella's skirt. Beca continued her part as they performed their set.

Fat Amy nailed her solo, Beca tried hard not to laugh as Amy ripped her shirt open. Beca chuckled as they got off stage and watched the Trebles.

She was very impressed by Jesse. She wanted to cheer for her best friend but she couldn't with Aubrey standing right there. She just smiled and watched him perform, he was super talented. Chloe snuck up behind her and wrapped her arms around Beca's waist playfully.

"Jesse's really good." Chloe whispered as she left a sweet kiss on Beca's cheek.

"Yeah he is. Don't tell Aubrey you said that though. She may freak out and kick you out of the Bella's." Beca whispered. They then looked over at the blonde leader of the Bella's, but she looked just as captivated, her eyes were on Jesse, watching him only. Beca shrugged and then watched the rest of the Treblamaker's performance.

The next hour and a half of Beca's life didn't go well however when she got in the fight and ended up in the slammer. Jesse picked her up. "Hey, is there anything going on between you and Aubrey?"

"What? Why would you think that?" Jesse answered that a little too quickly for Beca to believe there wasn't anything going on.

"Oh my god dude there so is!" Beca said. Jesse blushed and turned away. He and Aubrey had been secretly meeting and having rendezvous' every Friday night. Ever since the game night he hadn't gotten Aubrey off of his mind and was aching to see her. So when he found out Aubrey had been feeling the same way they exchanged numbers and had been meeting up secretly, they hadn't had sex yet. They just walked and talked, with the occasional make out session. These secret meetings lasted all night though, either they lost track of time or fell asleep in each other's arms. But they had kept it a secret because Aubrey didn't want them to get caught.

"Look Beca there isn't anything going between us and even if there was, she'd never admit it." He said, "do I need to remind you of the Bella's strict no Trebles rule?"

"No, but thanks for bailing me out." Beca said smiling as they walked towards the parking lot.

"I didn't." Beca's dad pulled up. She turned back to Jesse, "Why the hell did you call my dad?"

"You were handcuffs Bec, it looked too serious for me to handle." Jesse said.

"That doesn't mean you call my dad Jesse!" Beca said angrily.

"Why are you yelling at me Beca? I was just trying to help." Jesse said.

"Well I didn't ask you to be here or to help! Now there's no way my dads gonna let me go to LA!" Beca yelled before turning to her dad. She had no idea what she was going to say. "Dad trust me this wasn't a big deal."

"Bullshit. Beca it is big deal. The fact that get a call at nine pm at night saying my daughter is arrested two hours away from Barden for destruction of property-"

"It wasn't actually me who did it dad! I was standing up to people who trying to hurt my friends, I was getting out there, trying to make memories!" Beca said trying to defend herself, but her dad wasn't having it.

"If you think I'm paying for you to go out to LA after behavior like this I'm not. Get in the car." He ordered her sternly. His hand on the door handle.

"You're not even going to hear what I have to say?" Beca argued.

"Not tonight, now get in the car. Jesse do you need a ride?" He asked as Jesse stood there, still speechless from the way Beca had yelled at him. He nodded softly and walked over to the car before getting in the back seat behind Beca.

The ride back to Barden was silent, maybe two or three words were shared between the three of them. John let them off at the dorm buildings, Beca still didn't have a word to Jesse. She let herself into Baker Hall without even holding the door for Jesse before heading up to her room. It was around midnight so Beca expected Chloe to be asleep, so opening up the door to all of the Bella's was a surprise.

"What's up shaw shank?" Amy yelled. "Did they spray you with a hose?" She asked, getting a laugh from the rest of the Bella's.

"You guys waited up for me?" She asked.

"Of course we waited up for you." Chloe said sitting up. Beca smiled at her and blushed softly.

Kimmy Jin stood up. "They've been here for hours. It's a real in convenience Beca." She said dryly and in a bitchy tone. Beca shrugged as her roommate left the room.

Chloe smiled at Beca and gazed at her girlfriend, they got lost in each other's eyes for a moment before Aubrey cut in, talking about how they needed to stick to the plan and not do something different.

"Look Aubrey, I know you're the captain, but the songs you're picking aren't good enough to win. Don't you want to win? Everyone loves the Treblemaker's, they tolerate us to a certain limit. We need to be different from the others. We could change the face a Capella." Beca stopped herself when she noticed everyone staring at her oddly, knowing she had never been one to show how much she cared for a Capella. "Oh my god that sounded so not badass. What's happening to me?"

She then walked over and sat down at her music equipment. "I have some cool mashups I've been working on." Chloe walked over and stood next to her.

"Aubrey this stuff is pretty cool-" Chloe started before Aubrey interrupted her.

"Practice at 8 a.m sharp tomorrow! Goodnight everyone." She said before all the Bella's except Chloe cleared out of Beca's room.

Beca sighed as Aubrey left and looked at Chloe, who leaned against Beca's bedpost with her hands folded. "I swear to god if she just listened to me-" Chloe said running her hands through her hair in a frustrated manner. "She is so worried about living up to her dads expectations that's she not even open to suggestions." Beca got changed into some pjs and then walked over to Chloe, taking her hands and linking them with her own.

"Believe me I know. Don't let her get to you, you're ten times the girl she'll ever be." Beca stated trying to get Chloe to lift her gaze from the floor. "You're also way hotter. And way more beautiful." Beca said smiling her awkward smile that Chloe found absolutely adorable.

Chloe scoffed a soft chuckle before looking up so she and Beca made eye contact. "Thanks babe." She said.

"I mean it." Beca whispered before connecting their lips in a soft and tender kiss. It was just for reassurance but Chloe leaned into it a little bit. Their lips moved together perfectly, Beca's hands rested on Chloe's waist, holding their bodies close together. Every time they kissed, even after two months of dating, Beca still got butterflies in her stomach when she kissed Chloe.

Chloe loved the feeling of Beca's lips against hers, it made her feel alive. The way Beca was aggressive and passionate when they kissed, like she was looking for some lost treasure or something related to that. Everything about Beca's kisses made Chloe exhilarated and happy, they gave her energy, while they also relaxed her and made her feel safe and loved. Chloe was truly whipped by Beca, she loved everything about the young brunette. Everything.

Chloe's hands were cupping Beca's face as the kiss deepened. Beca flipped them around so she was leaning against the bed post, not breaking contact with Chloe's lips. Her hands moved up and down against Chloe's waist and hips over her shirt. She pulled back from the kiss for breath. "Wow. You know every time I kiss you it makes my stomach tingle." She said.

"Is that so?" Chloe said smiling cutely.

"Yeah." Beca said. "Hey some pjs of yours are in my drawer, you left them here the last time you spent the night."

"Okay." Chloe muttered before going to change. She put on a long sleeved t shirt that just covered her bum. And then short shorts that were covered by the shirt. She then hopped on the bed with beca and reconnected their lips as she crawled up close to Beca.

Beca ran her hands up and down Chloe's torso as they kissed, Chloe moved Beca's hands under her shirt, letting Beca's delicate hands moved along the skin of her her stomach. Beca loved how warms and smooth Chloe's skin was, she was also impressed by the rock hard abs Chloe hand too, damn they really were rock hard.

Their lips moved in perfect sync and Chloe straddled Beca, closing the space between their bodies even more, making it almost nonexistent. Chloe moved one hand to one side of Beca's neck while her lips went to the other side, making a trail of kisses up behind Beca's ear, which was her weak spot. Chloe paid close attention to it, sucking on the skin, making Beca let out a soft moan.

Beca and Chloe had many make out sessions like this before they went to sleep, and they both enjoyed them very much. Chloe nibbled on Beca's earlobe. "Chlo-" Beca moaned, Chloe lips then moved around the front, stopping to suck on each of Beca's pulse points before moving around to the other side of Beca's neck and back up behind Beca's other ear. "You're so good at this." Beca said, closing her eyes and just letting Chloe kiss and suck her neck, letting Chloe claim Beca's neck as hers to kiss, and hers only.

"What can I say, I know what my lover wants." She whispered seductively, making Beca shiver and whimper for more contact. Chloe giggled at this and then began to grind their hips together, making Beca moan even more.

Beca kept her breathing calm, but Chloe was so good. "Shit Chlo, do you take pride in torturing me?" She muttered, loving how much she was getting. Beca left small scratches on the small of Chloe's back, soon their lips reconnected and Beca inserted some tongue into the equation. Chloe moaned and Beca smirked slightly before breaking up the kiss.

After a little while more of making out, they decided it was probably best to get some sleep with their early practice tomorrow morning. Beca spooned Chloe and they turned off the lamp light on Beca's bedside table, talking in the dark for another hour or so. Beca could just open up to Chloe, no matter what it was about. Chloe was just an easy person to talk to, and Beca adored that about her.

Chloe turned and gave Beca a sweet goodnight kiss. "I love you baby." She whispered.

Beca smiled and then whispered back, "I love you too Beale." She said before slowly closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep. Everything was perfect right now, Chloe and Beca lay in each other's arms, sleeping peacefully. Nothing could ever disturb them if they just decided to lay there in each other's arms forever. Chloe was something other than just Beca's girlfriend.

Chloe was staying to do medical school at Barden after she graduated. If anything, she was a reason, if not a reason then "the reason", for Beca to stay.


	8. Chapter 8: My Always

**Here's the next installment of You're The Reason, hope you enjoy! I'm loving your guys comments so keep up the feedback, I want to know how you guys are liking the story! Here's chapter 8, and I hope you enjoy it.**

Jesse woke up in a bed that wasn't his, still fully clothed. He rubbed his eyes and then lay his head back down on the pillow. The spot next to him was empty but you could tell someone else had recently been there. Jesse checked the time and noticed it was 8:30 in the morning. The Treble's had won Regionals last night, so Bumper gave them a day off.

Jesse moved himself off of the side of the bed. There was a note that read:

"Hey Jesse,

Sorry I had to leave early this morning. Bella's practice. Thanks for comforting me last night after my little breakdown. You have no idea how much that meant to me. You're really special, and one day our relationship won't have to be a secret.

Love Yours,

Aubrey"

Jesse smiled and he got his trebles jacket on. He headed to his first class, Calculus. He smiled as he thought of Aubrey throughout the class, her blond hair, her blue eyes, that incredible smile. But mostly he remembered how easy she was to talk to.

After his classes were over with for the day he headed to the radio station. Where he found Chloe and Luke talking together. Beca was already there stacking CDs.

"Hey Bec," he said shyly, knowing she was mad at him from last night. Beca just looked up at him and then continued to work. She was in fact still mad that Jesse had called her dad to bail her out of jail. "Will you at least say hi to me?" He asked.

"Hi." Beca said dryly, not even looking at him and continuing to stack the CDs.

"Come on Beca I'm sorry. I was just worried about you. I didn't know what else to do." Jesse said, Beca still continued to give him the silent treatment.

Beca didn't say a word until Chloe walked out of the booth after talking with her brother Luke. "Hey babe." Chloe said kissing Beca's cheek and wrapping her arms around Beca's waist from behind, making Beca smile softly.

"Hey Chlo." She said smiling.

"I'm trying to convince Luke to play one of your mixes. If he just listened to one he'd like them." Chloe stated as she let go of Beca so Beca could stack CDs. "I'll see you later babe." Chloe pecked Beca's lips and then left the radio station.

"Luke I gotta go." Beca stated after two more hours of working. She came in early because she and Chloe were going on a day date. So she came in two hours early and worked four hours.

"Alright thanks Beca." Luke stated. Beca grabbed her bag and left without even making eye contact with Jesse. She would forgive him in her own time. But for now she was going to stay mad.

Chloe had told her to dress in something she could move in. So Beca wore some jeans and a black and white Green Day shirt. She put on a jacket and then some blue converse before texting Chloe saying she was ready.

Beca was waiting outside when she felt someone grab her from behind and shove her up against the wall. They had a mask on, so Beca couldn't see their face.

Beca tried to scream for help but they covered her mouth. The guy in the ski mask was tall and strong, making it impossible for Beca to escape. He turned his head and got up close to Beca, who was trying not to crying from being frightened.

The guy then took up a piece of paper, and gave Beca two paper cuts making her cry out in pain before folding it up and slipping it in her pocket. He then removed his hand from Beca's lips, finally allowing her to breathe. Before Beca could catch her breath the guy was gone. Beca coughed and tried to breathe. After regaining at least of some of her breath, Beca reached into her pocket and took out the piece of paper. She unfolded it up to find a small note.

'I told what would happen if you didn't stay away from Chloe. Now both of you are gonna pay. This wasn't even the beginning.'

Beca's heart finally got back to its normal rate, her eyes let the tears that were already in her eyes. Even though there was no name at the end of the note, she knew who it was from. Tom. Who else? He had told Beca that he would make her life hell. Shit. What was she going to tell Chloe?

Beca heard footsteps and Chloe's voice talking on the phone. Beca quickly and efficiently wiped her eyes. She managed to smile when Chloe walked up to her and gave Chloe a kiss.

"Hi babe." Beca said, hiding the fact that her insides were turning upside down and her heart seemed as if it was shaking.

"Beca!" She said smiling. "Shall we go?" She asked, holding out her hand. Beca took it, "You're hand is shaking babe. Are you okay?" She asked.

Beca nodded quickly, "Yeah I'm fine babe. Let's go." She linked their fingers and swung their hands as they began to walk. Chloe leaned over and kissed Beca's neck softly.

"What are we gonna do tonight?" Chloe asked as they walked along the sidewalks of campus.

"I was thinking we could go to the arcade on campus. I got a good paycheck for working extra these last couple weeks, so I can get a lot quarters." Beca said smiling.

"That sounds like a lot of fun, do you want to stay at my place tonight?" Chloe asked as they got to the activity center on campus.

"I'd love to." Beca smiled the best she could. Chloe could notice something was up with Beca. She decided not to bother her though, and thought she would ask later. They got to the arcade and Chloe bought them each a beer.

"Don't tell anyone you're only 18. But you only get two beers." She said as they went to their first game. Chloe was impressed by the amount of points Beca got on the pinball game. Beca continued on one game for seven minutes.

"Wow babe, you're really good." Chloe stated. Beca blushed and smiled a little too much, allowing the pinball to slip past the two levers at the bottom. "I guess I spoke too soon."

"Hey!" Beca said with a chuckle. "I went for seven minutes. That's pretty damn good if you ask me." She said defending herself, trying to keep a straight face even though that was impossible. She and Chloe laughed and then they each took a sip of their beer.

They were there for another two hours. Chloe and Beca both won a bunch of tickets and then together they bought a medium sized teddy bear. Chloe held onto it and they put on a seat at their table. They ate pizza and then decided to go out and sit on the balcony. Beca took a sip of her beer and smiled down at the down before looking up at Chloe.

She just took in Chloe's beauty. Whether it was the charming smile, the contagious laugh, the piercing yet smooth blue eyes. Then there was the fiery red waves of hair, her body was also very sexy. But out of all those things, Chloe's personality and kindness was what Beca loved most about her. The way she listened to you and paid attention to when someone needed a person to talk to. Beca just couldn't get enough of her.

Chloe noticed a slip of paper sticking out of Beca's jacket pocket. She was curious as to what it was. "Hey Beca?"

"Yeah?" Beca said as she took a sip of her beer.

"What is that slip of paper in you pocket?" She asked curiously.

Beca looked at her pocket and shoved the piece of paper inside. "It's just some lyrics to a song I'm writing."

"Well can I read them?"

"No!" Beca said scooting away as Chloe tried to grab the slip of paper. "No you can't."

"Why not?" Chloe asked. "You always let me look at lyrics you write." She reached again but Beca scooted farther away from her.

"Well not these okay?" Beca said. "Not these. They're not good."

Chloe turned her head. "I refuse to believe that lame excuse is true. But fine, I won't look at them." She said taking Beca's hand pulling her in for a sweet kiss. "I'm sorry." She muttered against Beca's lips, her hand ran up and down Beca's leg.

"It's alright babe, you were just curious that's all. I shouldn't have snapped." Beca apologized. During the kiss Chloe's hand slipped up to Beca's jacket pocket and grabbed the paper before getting up.

"Hey! Chlo! No!" Beca said but by them Chloe had already begun to unfold the paper. Instead of finding the lyrics, she found a note.

''I told what would happen if you didn't stay away from Chloe. Now both of you are gonna pay. This wasn't even the beginning.'

Chloe looked up from the note. "What the hell is this?" Beca's throat was dry. She had no idea what to say, because there was no covering it up now. "Beca! Who the hell wrote this?"

"Don't act like you don't have a clue!" Beca scolded. "Who's the one fucking person who threatened me if I didn't stay away from you?" She said before chugging her beer, which was her third, so by now she was pretty drunk.

Chloe knew the note was from Tom, but she had no clue he would attack Beca like that. "Tom."

"Yeah! No fucking shit it's from Tom!" Beca said. "That's why I didn't want to see it! But you were fucking curious to listen to me!" She said before turning around and starting to walk away.

"Beca wait!" Chloe said following her. Beca tried to throw her beer bottle away but missed the garbage can, hitting the wall and smashing it into thousands of pieces. Two small pieces got into Beca's hand.

"Owww!" Beca screeched, sinking to the ground in frustration. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. Chloe walked up to her and knelt down beside her. She slowly and carefully took Beca's hand, un clenched it, removed the pieces of glass. She grabbed an old hanker chief out her pocket and gave it to Beca.

"Hold that against the bleeding," Chloe said. She then lifted Beca's chin so they were face to face. Beca's cheeks were stained with tears.

"He gonna hurt you. I can't have that C-Chloe. He's g-gonna hurt you for c-ch-choosing me." Beca said crying. "I should've just stayed away." She said crying. Tears in were beginning to form in Chloe's eyes as well. Seeing Beca so broken, made her heart hurt.

"No, shh shh it's okay Beca." She said. "Look at me." Chloe stated, lifting Beca's chin up again and holding it while she looked straight into Beca's eyes. "I chose you. Not Tom. You. It was my choice. Because I love you Beca. And we're not going to let his stupid mind games tear us apart okay? Remember the night of the riff, afterwards you came and stayed at my place?"

Beca nodded. "It was the first time we had ever spent the night together." She said with a small smile.

Chloe smiled. "You held me in your arms, we weren't even together yet but I wanted you to stay. Because I loved you, and wanted to see if you loved me. And I was trying to make a decision between you and Tom. Do you want to know what made my decision to choose you?"

Beca shrugged and said, "My sick ad lib beats?"

Chloe chuckled, "Nope. When I told you I was glad that you decided to stay. You said one thing, do you remember what that was?"

Suddenly that night came into Beca's mind. She pictured it and remembered her and Chloe spooning.

"I'm really glad you decided to stay." Chloe said as she snuggled up close to Beca.

"Always." Beca whispered back before slowly falling asleep.

Beca came back to the moment they were in right now. She looked at Chloe, "Always." She said confidently.

"No one had ever said that to me, not even Tom. That's when I knew you were the right choice. Because when you said always, it gave me a sense of security in the thought that you were real, that our love was real, and strong. Just by that simple response." She said smiling at Beca, she helped her stand back up and then leaned in to give her a small and sweet kiss. She cupped Beca's cheeks and the kiss turned passionate.

Beca's hands went to Chloe's hips, pulling their bodies close together. She felt that the kiss was so powerful that Beca was nearly sober by the end of it. She slowly pulled away, "Always?"

"Mhmmmm always." Chloe muttered back kissing Beca's lips again for a short moment.

"Thank you." Beca said as they pulled back and began to walk home.

"For what?" Chloe asked as they made their way to hers and Aubrey's apartment/dorm.

"For choosing me. For seeing past the moody DJ." Beca said with a smile before they got back to holes dorm. They went to Chloe's room and got ready for bed. They then climbed in and both lay on their side, facing each other, just taking in each other's beautiful features.

Beca's hand trailed up and down Chloe's side under her oversize long sleeve. Smiling softly, Beca's eyes traveled along Chloe's body. Looking at how perfect it was, how smooth her skin was and how strong her legs and abs were. Beca leaned to Chloe's shoulder, pulling some of the shirt aside and pressing soft kissed against it, her hand now at the back of Chloe's shoulder to support it.

Chloe closed her eyes and sighed happily, loving the smooth feeling of Beca's lips against her collarbone and shoulder. Beca's hands went to Chloe's waist as her lips moved up to Chloe's neck and behind her ear, eliciting a soft moan of pleasure from Chloe's lips, "mmmmmm" Chloe moaned. Beca's knew that was her sweet spot. The main spot of many that made her go weak in the knees when it was kissed.

Beca paid special attention to that particular spot. She just knew what Chloe loved. She slowly sucked a hickey into Chloe's skin behind her ear, it would be perfectly hidden by her hair. "Yes Beca." Chloe muttered softly.

Afterwards Beca's lips made their way up Chloe's jawline to her lips. They shared a passionate kiss in which tongue battles took place. Both of them moaning. Chloe was on top and straddled Beca. Beca had her hands traveling the length of Chloe's thighs smoothly, Chloe's hand were on Beca's neck as their lips worked in perfect sync.

Beca's hands went up to Chloe's bum and softly scratched against the material of her underwear. This made Chloe's lips purr softly. "Mmmmm Beca." She mutter softly.

The kissing session went on for about ten minutes or so before they decided to turn the lights out. Beca spooned Chloe, it was their favorite way to sleep, in each other's arms. They would switch off who was the big spoon and who was the little spoon.

"I love you Chlo." Beca whispered, kissing Chloe's cheek. Chloe smiled and then turned to kiss Beca's lips goodnight.

"I love you too Beca Mitchell." Chloe whispered as she turned off the lamp. Beca's thoughts were no longer on the stupid note Tom had given her. Whenever she was with Chloe, the whole world seemed to disappear. And she was okay with that. She 'always' would be okay with that.


	9. Chapter 9: The Next Step

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated, I've been super busy. But, I have the next chapter for You're The Reason! I hope you enjoy it. Warning there is smut in this chapter, so read at your own risk. Let me know what you think. I really think Bechloe shippers will enjoy it!**

Chapter 9: The Next Step

One day when Beca showed up for work, she realized Jesse wasn't there, she had been meaning to apologize to him for the way she acted towards him the night of regionals. But as the regular day played out, Jesse didn't show up to work. Beca felt a bit lonely not having him there, because if it was just Luke to keep her company he would just sit in the booth and play music.

After her shift Beca took out her phone and called Jesse. It rang about three times before he picked up. "Beca?"

"Hey, Luke asked why you weren't at work today." Her voice was soft. "So I thought I'd call and ask, why weren't you at work today?"

"I have a really big project due for my Intro to Film class that I need to get done." Jesse had told Beca earlier in the year that he wanted to score movies, so besides his core classes Jesse was most into broadcasting and filming classes. "I just forgot to call Luke."

"Oh, okay." Beca said. There was a silence that came over them. Beca didn't know what to say, she wanted to apologize, but Beca was never good at wording out apologies if they weren't in song. "Well then, see you at work tomorrow." She stated before hanging up. When she pushed the end button she instantly got another call, this time from an unknown number. She didn't usually pick up the phone when she didn't know, but hell it was already in her hands.

"Hello?" She said as she answered. For a moment there was only silence, and Beca called out again. "Hello?"

Suddenly, a low voice answered. "I told you what would happen if you didn't stay away from Chloe."

Bec instantly knew who it was, it was Tom playing all of his twisted mind games. "Dude seriously! Stay the fuck away from Chloe I swear to god if you lay a single harmful finger on her I'll kill you."

"Oh don't worry, Chloe's not gonna go through as much as you. You're the one who stole her from me." Tom said angrily through the phone.

"Look dude, you have some serious mental health issues. I never purposefully did anything to try and take Chloe from you okay?" Beca stated. "I can't help that I'm irresistible." She dead panned. Even in serious situations Beca tended to be a total smart ass, it was just who she was.

"Chloe and I were happy before you came along." Tom stated. Soon there was a voice in the background, it was hard to make out what they were saying, but Beca could definitely tell it was a woman's voice. Before she could question him he said. "Now you're going to pay for what you've done." And with that Tom hung up the phone, leaving Beca worried and in total confusion.

She didn't want to tell Chloe about for the sake of Chloe worrying about her. So she ran to the one and only person besides Chloe that she told everything to. Her father.

Once she reached his office she instantly knocked on his door. It took a few seconds for him to answer it. Once he did, he instantly noticed Beca's worried expression. "Is everything okay sweety?"

"Can I come in?" Beca asked.

"Of course." John stated, letting Beca come in and he closed the door. He got her some tea and then they sat down to talk. Beca explained everything to him about the whole situation with Tom, Chloe's ex boyfriend who was continuously sending her threats. She also explained how Chloe was the best thing that has ever happened to her and she couldn't stand to lose her.

John nodded his head as Beca finished her story. "You're also saying that you got a phone from him today, and you heard a voice in the background. What did it sound like?"

"It sounded female, but I couldn't really make out what she was saying." Beca exclaimed.

"It wasn't Chloe's was it?" John asked.

"No I know what Chloe's voice sounds like, there's no way that it was her." Beca stated.

"Okay, well just making sure." John said. "But Beca if he threatens you again you need to call the police. That's not good that he keeps threatening you."

"You're telling me, I can't sleep some nights." Beca stated.

"If this happens again call the police and then stick with Chloe, make sure she's safe as well." Beca nodded and then thanked we dad before leaving and heading up to Chloe's dorm. What she wanted to figure out was the voice in the background. Most of you could already guess, it was the girl Jenny who Tom had been secretly fucking since the beginning of the summer. But Beca didn't know that, nobody knew about Jenny except for Tom and Jenny.

Aubrey opened the door, "Oh, it's you." Aubrey said rolling her eyes.

"Hey Aubrey! It's so good to see you? How was you visit to the new nose doctor? I hope they can fix your deviated septum. But I guess that's really hard when you're the wicked witch of the west." Beca said smirking before she walked in.

Aubrey scowled at her. "How's shooting The Hobbit been, I heard they cast you as Bilbo." She shot back, earning a glare from Beca.

"Well at least I'm sexy enough to get casted in a movie." Beca said before asking. "Where Chloe?"

"She's in the kitchen making dinner." Aubrey said reluctantly.

"Thank you." Beca said sarcastically before heading into the kitchen and seeing Chloe at the stove. She walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist, kissing the back of her shoulder which was exposed because Chloe was wearing shoulder less sweater and some leggings and her fiery red hair was up in a messy bun, which Beca found super sexy. "Hello my love." She said as her lips slowly released a trail of kissed up to Chloe's ear.

"Hey." Chloe said with a smile. "How are you today babe?"

"Mmmm better now that I'm here with you." Beca muttered as her hand turned Chloe's head to give her a hello kiss on the lips. Beca's body tingled, Chloe's lips wet so soft and sweet they were hard to resist. "Whatcha making for dinner tonight babe?" Beca and Chloe practically spent every night together now. They had been dating for maybe four months now, and Beca described it as the best four months of her life. She smiled whenever she thought of Chloe, which was pretty much constant so she was constantly smiling.

"I'm making us some chicken, fried potatoes and some sautéed asparagus with maybe something a little different for desert tonight?" She said winking.

"Hmm is that so?" Beca said smirking.

"Maybe. I mean, if you're not ready we don't have to." Chloe stated as she turned around and placed her arms around Beca's shoulders. Beca connected their lips in a slow and sensual way, tightening her grip softly and her lips moving closely in sync with Chloe's. Her hands moved to Chloe's bum and squeezed it softly. Chloe let out a gentle moan against Beca's lips, making them vibrate a little.

"I've been ready and I have been meaning to tell you. And I can't wait to show you just how much I love you." Beca whispered. Chloe's heart skipped a few beats when she heard Beca say that as their lips pulled apart for air.

Beca and Chloe stared into each other's eyes for a moment, taking in every detail. "So you're ready to take the next step?"

"Yes. But I'll need some energy inside me first so I'll need some dinner, but then I'll be ready." Beca said smirking and getting a chuckle from Chloe who then continued to make dinner.

Beca set the table for the two of them because Aubrey was going to study for a test so they had the whole place to themselves. Chloe got some sparkling cider out and then set the plates down. Beca held Chloe's chair out for her, making Chloe smile and blush at the same time. Chloe scooted herself in before smiling as Beca sat across from her, they clinked their glasses and then began to start dinner.

Beca groaned at how amazing the food was. "Chlo this is really, really good." She stated as she took a bite of the asparagus and then the potatoes and chicken.

"Well thank you! I'm glad you like it." The redhead said with a wink and a smile.

"How did you learn to cook so well?" Beca asked as she took another bite of her food.

"My mom taught me how to cook the summer before I left for college. And then she gave me a book full of recipes that she had typed up." Chloe said. "So I've had a lot of practice."

"Well you should have your own food network show." Beca added before taking a sip of the cider.

"So how are things with Jesse? Have you forgiven him yet?" Chloe asked.

"I want to, but I don't know how to word it. He's started not showing up to work because of me. I think he hates me." Beca said setting her fork down for a little bit.

"Babe, he doesn't hate you." Chloe said. "He's just as confused, he doesn't know what to say or do because he just wants to be your friend again."

Beca looked down for a moment, but then she looked up at Chloe and smiled widely. "You always have the right words to say." She took Chloe's hand from across the table and kissed it. "And that is one of the many reasons I can't help but love you." Nothing else mattered but Chloe, she was Beca's number one priority.

"I love you too baby." Chloe said, she raised her glad of cider. "To us." She said.

"To us." Beca stated before they clinked glasses and then they each took a sip of their cider.

Once dinner was finished Beca and Chloe both brushed their teeth. Once they were done Chloe told Beca to go wait for her on Chloe's bed. Beca sat down on the bed and tapped her foot against the floor in anticipation for Chloe.

In the bathroom Chloe stripped down into her navy lace bra and underwear, she took her hair out of the bun and let fall down into its natural, medium length waves. She then put on a black silk robe that cud off mid thigh and tied the strap around her waist. Finally she took one last look in the mirror, after a deep breath she smiled and began to walk to her room. She slowly opened it and leaned against the doorframe with one hand on her hip and the other straight above her against the doorframe.

"Hey Beca." She said huskily as she stood there in all of her glory. Beca looked over at her and her jaw nearly dropped to the floor. She instantly felt an amount of arousal spread throughout her body. Chloe looked so sexy and beautiful it was almost like she wasn't human, she was a goddess, who skin shined and who's body could stop even the most busy traffic.

"Hey." Beca stated as she watched Chloe walk slowly over to her. The light in the room was provided by Chloe's beside lamp. Beca smiled as Chloe walked up to her. Beca stood up to meet her, gently placing her hands on Chloe's waist, she had never wanted anyone as badly as she had wanted Chloe. "You ready?" She asked in nothing higher than a whisper.

Chloe nodded. "I am ready." Chloe had been with a girl her freshman year of college before she met Tom, but she was pretty drunk. Still, she remembered everything she liked, so she had an idea of what to do. "I've never wanted someone as badly as I want you Beca."

"Same goes from me to you." Beca said before turning them around and laying Chloe softly down on the bed. She placed Chloe's head against the pillow with her hand behind it before kissing Chloe's lips slowly but passionately.

Chloe's arms were around Beca's neck while Beca's hands roamed freely around Chloe's body, and she slowly untied the strap on Chloe's robe before lifting her up softly to remove it and drop it into the floor. Beca felt her breath hitch as she saw Chloe laying there in all of we glory. Beca's hands roamed up Chloe's thighs while her lips began to trail along Chloe's collarbone, down in between her bra clad breasts to her stomach.

Chloe knew she was in for the ride of her life, just the way Beca seemed to take control, she was still so gents and and passionate with her movements. And it turned Chloe on in a big way.

Nothing else was on Beca's mind but to make Chloe feel better than she ever had. Her lips ghosted along Chloe's rock hard abs. She then moved back up and took off her own shirt with Chloe's help. She then had Chloe take off her jeans, revealing Beca's purple underwear and bra. Beca's lips went back to Chloe's neck, and her hands kneaded Chloe's breast with ease, loving the moans she was getting from the redhead.

"Beca.." Chloe muttered, feeling herself get even wetter in anticipation. Her back arched in need and Beca seized the opportunity to take off Chloe's bra.

Her lips soon attached themselves to one of Chloe's breasts, driving her sexy redhead girlfriend wild. "What do you want Chlo?"

"You.." Chloe moaned.

"I bet you're just aching for me to fuck you." Beca whispered as her lips moved to Chloe's earlobe and nibbled on it softly while her hands slowly removed Chloe's underwear without Chloe even noticing.

Chloe had never needed anyone so badly, and neither had Beca. "Beca I need to feel you, I need you to show me and give me everything you have." She begged, pushing one of Beca's hands towards her core.

Beca smirked and then kissed a trail to Chloe's hip, where she sucked a hickey into Chloe's skin, making the redhead groan even more. "Fuck Beca!"

Beca then let her finger slowly toy around with Chloe's heated core, playing with the girls wet folds, really noticing how wet her girlfriend actually was. "You're so wet for me baby. I bet no one else has made you as wet as me have they?"

"Mmmmmmm, no baby. You make me so wet!" Chloe bucked her hips towards Beca's fingers, wanting them inside her immediately.

Beca needed no more prompting before sliding one finger into Chloe, making her gasp with pleasure. "Oh yes baby! Yes fuck me hard!" Chloe moaned. Beca twisted her finger around before adding another one.

She began to thrust in and out of Chloe, searching for her sweet spot. Her lips meanwhile kiss Chloe's lips, her tongue exploring Chloe's mouth with passion and lust.

As Beca's fingers worked harder, Chloe's walls contracted, getting tighter. Beca's began to thrust in different directions, causing all sorts of moans from Chloe. "Oh my god Beca! Right there- fuck!" She screamed, having never felt so alive in her life.

"You like that don't you baby?" Beca's lips attached to Chloe's neck like velcro. "You love having my fingers inside you don't you?"

"Fuck yes! Oh right there! Uh uh! Yes Beca!" Chloe's hands went to Beca's back as Beca work her, leaving scratch marks against Beca's upper back and shoulders.

"You're so beautiful Chlo! I love you baby." She said reconnecting their lips, feeling Chloe's moans. She felt Chloe's walls tighten around her fingers.

She instantly moved her head down to Chloe's bundle of nerves and began to suck on it to push her girlfriend over the edge. And that did the trick, Chloe screamed, "BECA! I'm cumming baby!" She screamed, tangling her hands in Beca's luscious brown hair.

Beca continued her movements as Chloe rode out her high. Beca then moved up, kissing Chloe's body up to her lips. "That was so hot. Damn Chlo you're so sexy. So beautiful, and you're all mine."

Chloe got a chance to catch her breath before climbing on top of Beca. "You deserve a thank you."

"And what for?" Beca said smirking as Chloe's strong arms pinned her against the bed.

"For giving me the best orgasm ever." Chloe whispered before leaning down and kissing Beca, while her hands traveled up Beca's stomach and scratched softly against them.

Chloe's angel like lips moved down Beca's body to her thighs, where she pressed gentle and teasing kisses along Beca's inner thigh, causing the young and horny DJ to moan softly.

Chloe then quickly discarded Beca of her bra and underwear. She then used her amazing hips to grind against Beca's hips, eliciting a moan. "Chlo-" Beca uttered. "Baby." He hands raked down Chloe's bare back, leaving red scratch marks as their bodies molded into one while Chloe ground Beca into the soft mattress.

Chloe knew this would drive Beca crazy. She then stopped her grinding and looked into Beca's eyes. Beca couldn't help but gaze into Chloe's eyes. "Wow." Chloe said. "You're the only person who's ever looked at me

like that."

"Like what Chlo?" Beca asked curiously as Chloe stroked some of Beca's hair away from her face.

"Like I'm your everything." Chloe stated, smiling her beautiful smile.

"You are my everything." Beca said smiling back up Chloe. "I only see true self when I'm looking up at you." She said genuinely, running her hands through Chloe's hair. Chloe went down for the kiss and then moved her lips down to Beca's clit.

"I love you baby. You're so amazing." She stated before licking Beca's folds with her expert tongue.

Beca gripped onto the sheets. "Holy shit!" Chloe wriggled her tongue up and down while her fingers (particularly her thumbs) massaged Beca's wet folds.

This cause a lot of cursing and moaning to come from Beca's lips. "Fuck Chlo! Yes! Yes baby! Shiiiit!" Her moans were unable to control themselves as Chloe's tongue worked wonders on her younger girlfriend.

Chloe smiled and continued her movements while Beca continued to get get closer to the edge. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck Chlo! Right there!"

Chloe replaced her tongue with her fingers and thrusted two of them deep while her tongue swirled around the outer ring of Beca's clit. "Chlo baby I'm so close!"

Chloe's fingers found Beca's g spot just like Beca's fingers had found Chloe's g spot. Chloe curled her fingers into it and that sent Beca over the edge.

"CHLOE!" Beca's screamed in ecstasy as her orgasm ripped thought her body. After Chloe finished up down below they got under the covers and cuddled up for a post sex snuggle.

"Wow." Beca said.

"That was.." Chloe stated.

"Incredible." Beca said leaning in for a soft kiss.

"Yeah. Thank you for that." Chloe whispered. There was no one else on earth that Chloe wanted besides Beca.

"Thank you for that." Beca repeated back to Chloe. Soon Beca spooned Chloe and they turn off the lamp on Chloe's bedside table.

"Beca?" Chloe said as she started to fall asleep from the warm covers and Beca's loving embrace.

"Yeah?" Beca responded as her eyes drifted closed.

"I love you babe."

"I love you too Chlo." Beca said smiling as she buried her face in Chloe's neck. "Goodnight my love."

"Goodnight." Were Chloe's last words before the two of them fell asleep in each other's arms. Each of them smiling as they dreamt of the events that had just occurred.


	10. Chapter 10: You Really Feel That Way?

Chapter 10:

Beca had been working on her schoolwork much more lately; ever since she and Chloe had started dating Beca was working a lot harder and was getting better grades in school. Maybe it was the fact that Chloe just had a positive effect on her with her bubbly attitude, or maybe it that Chloe promised her some hand stuff in the shower if she finished her homework and turned it in on time. Either way, Beca's grades were improving and she found she had a lot more extra time to work on mash up's if she finished her homework earlier than later.

She was also doing a lot better with the Bella's, she had the choreography down and her harmonies were on point. One thing she did miss about sucking however was the fact that Aubrey didn't send Chloe over to help her as much, so she really missed having Chloe's hands all over her.

Besides that everything was good, Beca visited her father for coffee or tea every day in his office, and sometimes she would bring Chloe along with her as well. John and Chloe seemed to get along well, which made Beca happy. Sometimes Luke, Chloe's stepbrother would tag along as well so John would have someone to talk to about sports or you know, other manly things. Beca's visits with her father were one of her favorite parts of the week, it was finally a chance for the two of them to catch up on the time they had lost when John and Beca's mother had divorced.

Beca was currently studying in one of the many small study rooms that Barden provided it's students. She was working on her Intro to Philosophy homework, and actually was very interested in the subject. On one of her breaks she was eating a sandwich when her phone started buzzing. It was Chloe, Beca instantly picked it up. "Hey babe, what's up?"

"Not much really. I just wanted to check in and see if you'll be done with your homework so we can go to my brothers house for dinner?" Chloe's brother, Blaine and his fiancé Carly had just bought a house in New Orleans and at one p.m. Beca and Chloe were driving up to have dinner and stay there for the weekend. It would be their first weekend together, and Beca was anxious. She was both excited and nervous. Excited to spend the weekend with Chloe, nervous to meet some of Chloe's family for the first time ever.

"Yeah I'm almost at a stopping point, can you have our stuff here in about thirty minutes?" Beca asked as she put her sandwich down and got back to work.

"One step ahead of you Becs," Chloe stated. "I've already got your stuff in my car and I'm stopping to get us some snack for the road." Chloe said as she put a box of goldfish in the cart.

"You're getting redvines right?" Beca asked as she started to put her stuff away.

"Do you even have to ask babe?" Chloe said with a giggle over the phone.

Beca smiled and laughed along with Chloe. "I knew you would I just like to tease you." She said over the phone. "Just text me when you get here babe."

"Alright I will. I love you babe, see you in a bit." Chloe said.

"I love you too." Beca said before hanging up.

·

Jesse was walking of his Composing class when he got a text from Aubrey. 'Hey! Meet me in the Bella's practice hall.' Jesse smiled and then checked the time, he didn't have anymore classes for the day. He raced to the Bella's hall and once he was there he knocked on the door.

Aubrey opened it up and snuck him in. "Thank God, I've missed you so much this week. I haven't seen you in what feels like forever." Jesse said hugging Aubrey close to him before pulling away to give her a sweet and lingering kiss. Aubrey held Jesse close to her in the kiss.

"I've missed you too baby." Aubrey stated as she slowly pulled back, "I needed to see you because we have my apartment to ourselves and I wanted to invite you spend the weekend with me. We could do a bunch of romantic stuff, Chloe and Beca are away for the weekend." She said, slowly wrapping her arms around Jesse's neck. Jesse placed his hands on her waist and pulled her close, he was in love with Aubrey, but he didn't say anything because he was afraid it would scare her away.

"I'd love that." He whispered, smiling at her. "What time should I head over?" He asked as they swayed a little. "I don't want to walk in while Beca is there, she is still mad at me." Jesse had a slight frown on his face as he said this.

"They already left about an hour ago." Aubrey explained. "They're going to be there until late Sunday night." She said. "So you can come over whenever you want to."

"Okay, I will head over around seven, does that sound good?' He asked as they began to walk towards the door. "Is that all you needed to talk to me about."

"Yes, but I am keeping here just a bit longer so I can do this." Aubrey said before kissing Jesse's lips deeply and passionately.

"I don't mind doing this for a while." Jesse stated as he smashed his lips against Aubrey's. His hands wrapped around to Aubrey's back and he pulled her closer. The kiss was perfect, and Jesse pulled Aubrey with him up against the wall to give himself some support.

Chloe and Beca had been on the road for a few hours now, they rocked out to different types of music and singing together, laughing at each other, and talking to each other about a bunch of different things. They were currently talking about why Beca didn't enjoy movies very much.

"What is so not enjoyable about them?" Chloe asked. "They offer us an escape from the real problems in the world. Plus, they give a lot of hot sex scenes." She said smirking.

"That may be, but all of the sex is between a man and a woman. When they have a legit sex scene between two women then I will be impressed. The only hot scenes I have seen between two girls is in porn, and even then some of it is fake." Beca stated with a smile. "Maybe I should go into the porn industry and show them what real sex is like between two women." She chuckled, and so did Chloe.

"You can go ahead and do that." Chloe said sarcastically. "But you wouldn't make movie's with anyone else but me." She stated.

"Well duh, I wouldn't want to fuck anyone else but my sexy ginger girlfriend." Beca stated genuinely. Beca then continued to drive and took Chloe's hand with her own while keeping her other one on the steering wheel. "You're so perfect, you know that?" Beca stated. "Like, even your flaws, everything about you is amazing." She said kissing Chloe's hand while she kept her eyes on the road.

This made Chloe blush a little. Okay it made her blush more than a little, it made her blush a lot. She smiled at Beca and then said, "Nobody is perfect, not even me." She said.

"Well to me, you are perfect." Beca stated. "And you don't have to think you are, but I think you are." She said. Chloe smiled at Beca, the freshman had such a way with words and always knew what to say to make Chloe feel special. "If I could build my world around you I would." Beca said. "I'd die for you."

"I would do the same for you." Chloe replied, this time it was her who was kissing Beca's hand. Beca felt a soft smile spread across her face. Chloe brought out this side of Beca that the brunette didn't believe existed, a loving, soft side. A side of her that didn't care about being mushy or all lovey-dovey, a side that made her forget about all of the hate in the world.

About two hours later they reached Chloe's brother's house. Chloe got her bag out of the back and so did Beca. They walked up to the door, Beca was shaking ferociously. "Do you think they will like me?" Beca asked nervously.

"Of course they will baby." Chloe said giving Beca a quick peck on the lips before ringing the doorbell. After a bout ten seconds of waiting outside the door opened up to a tall guy who appeared to be about six foot four. He was tall and muscular, with dirty blonde hair and scruff growing over his face. His eyes were a piercing baby blue like Chloe's. This must have been her brother Blaine.

"Chloe!" He said smiling and bringing his baby sister into a hug. Chloe hugged her older brother back and kissed the top of her head. He and Chloe were very close.

"Hey Blaine!" Chloe said smiling as she got bear hug from her brother. They hugged for about five seconds while Beca stood there.

"Is this Beca?" He asked smiling as they pulled apart.

Chloe nodded and smiled. "Yes, Blaine this Beca, Beca this Blaine." She said smiling. Blaine shook Beca's hand, he didn't know she was Chloe's girlfriend because Chloe hadn't come out to her family. Even though she knew her family was very accepting of people, no matter what, it was still a big thing to talk about.

"It's nice to meet you Beca, Chloe has told us a lot about you." Blaine said.

Beca smiled and shook Blaine's hand. "It is nice to meet you too, Chloe told me you were tall. And as you can see, I'm very short, but secretly badass." She said, making Blaine chuckled.

"Why don't you come inside and you can see Carly. She is cooking. Then I will give you a tour of the house and show you where you are staying." He said smiling.

They went inside and then Blaine introduced his fiancé Carly to Beca, Chloe had known her for a couple years. "Nice to meet you Beca," Carly said kindly.

"Nice to meet you too, Chloe has told me great things about you." Beca replied with a smile. After that Blaine took Chloe and Beca on a little tour of the house. It was a beautiful yet simple home. The walls were beautiful colors and Carly was very artistic. Once the tour was over Blaine showed Beca and Chloe to their rooms, since he didn't know that they were together, they had given them separate rooms. Beca dropped her bag down and flopped onto the bed, looking up at the ceiling. Chloe walked in after Beca lay there for about five minutes.

"Hey baby." Chloe said with a smiled as he walked over to Beca gracefully. Beca sat up at the side of the bed and took Chloe's hands in hers.

"Hey." Beca replied looking up into Chloe's blue eyes. The way they pierced your soul but still made you feel warm and fuzzy inside. "Your brother has a very nice place." She stated as her hands traveled to the small of Chloe's back.

Chloe nodded in agreement, "Yeah he does."

"So you've talked a lot about me to him." Beca said smiling softly up at Chloe, who blushed. "But you haven't told him about us being an item." She said, which made Chloe look down. Beca took note of Chloe's change of expression. "Have you even told them you broke up with Tom?" She asked kindly. Chloe kept her head down. She sniffled a little bit and when she looked up again she had tears glistening in her perfect blue eyes. "Baby what is wrong?" Beca questioned as she took Chloe's hands in hers.

"I haven't come out to them. I know they will accept me, it's just-" She said looking down again. "I just never expected to fall for a girl, and my parents have thought I was straight my whole life. It is just a big step to tell them something like this. That is all. It has nothing to do with you I swear. I promise-" Beca cut her off by kissing Chloe's lips softy.

"It's okay baby." Beca said. "It is a big step, I know because I've been there." Beca said in a calming voice. "If it helps, I act girlfriendy and then it wont be so hard for them to tell." She said smiling. "I will hold your hand, and put my arm around your shoulder when watch movies. I'll go full out." She said.

Chloe laughed as she listened to Beca. "You're very sweet, you always know how to cheer me up. But I'll tell them. All I will need is you holding my hand when I do so." Beca took Chloe's hand and kissed it softly.

"Anything for you." Beca whispered before kissing Chloe's lips softly and holding her close to her body. "Now let's go and have dinner, that food Carly was making smelt delicious and I am starving right now." She said just as her stomach growled in hunger, making the redhead giggle and the brunette groan. "Come on." She said before pulling Chloe out of the room and down to the dining table, where Carly had dinner set and ready to eat. Carly had made a delicious Jambalaya with mashed potatoes and French garlic bread.

"This looks amazing Carly thank you so much," Chloe said smiling widely.

"Of course Chloe," Carly said with a big smile on her face. They then got to eating and chatting while they ate. Beca had taken a sip of water when Carly asked, "Beca, how did you and Chloe meet?"

"That is a good story actually." Beca said smiling before she began her story. "My dad made me go to Barden to get an education. I was looking for a job at the school radio station. While I was at the activities fair, Chloe just asked if I wanted to join the Barden Bella's all female A Capella group, which I thought seemed really lame." She said with a smile.

"And I and guessing she somehow convinced you." Carly said.

"Oh yes she did, in the craziest way possible. She barged into my shower and made me sing with her. It was pretty funny actually. After that, I just said 'screw it' and decided to audition." She said squeezing Chloe's hand underneath the table. Blaine and Carly chuckled at the same time.

"You are so crazy Chloe," Blaine said with a smile. "That is an awesome story though." He said smiling.

"What makes it even better is the fact that you barging into her shower didn't scare her away." Carly said laughing before taking a sip of wine.

"It didn't really scare me, in fact it did the exact opposite." She said smiling at Chloe, who blushed a little.

"Well, I am glad you guys have gotten so close." Carly said. After a few more minutes of just sitting and talking, Chloe knew it was time to tell her brother and Carly that Beca was more than just a friend.

"Hey guys, Blaine, I have something to say." Chloe said nervously. "This is a pretty big announcement for me to make." She tapped her foot on the ground and brought Beca's and her hand up onto the table, their fingers were still latched together.

"What is it Chloe?" Blaine asked, not noticing how Chloe and Beca were holding hands romantically. Carly then nudged him and gestured towards Beca and Chloe's joined hands.

"Blaine, Beca and I are girlfriends." She said. "It has been going on for a while now. I have realized it for a long time that I was different. And Beca showed me how I was different. She is my everything, and I care for her deeply." Beca watched Chloe lovingly as she said this, holding Chloe's hand tightly. "And the reason I hadn't told you was because I wanted to tell you in person. I'm gay Blaine."

There was a moment of silence before Blaine spoke up. "Wow, why did you wait to tell so long sis? You know I will love you no matter what." He said.

"I guess I just didn't know how to say it, I just found out who I really am." She said. Blaine smiled at his little sister, he then stood up and walked over to Chloe and Beca's side of the table before pulling her into the hug. Chloe smiled and held her brother close. The hug lasted a while, and Blaine kissed the top of her head before finally breaking up the family embrace.

"I'm glad you told me Chloe." He said.

"Me too," Carly said smiling at Chloe and Blaine as her fiancé reached his seat again. "That's really amazing that Beca helped you find yourself." She stated. Beca smiled and kissed Chloe's cheek.

"Well Chloe is amazing, she caught my eye instantly, and I wouldn't change a thing." Beca said smiling. "She is pretty incredible. I mostly joined the Bella's because I wanted to get to know her, I didn't actually think she would actually choose to be mine. I couldn't be happier." Beca said to Blaine and Carly with a big smile on her face as she talked about Chloe.

"Well treat her well, she is special." Blaine said.

"Yes, she really is." Beca said looking at Chloe, who was blushing greatly. Later that night Chloe was getting ready for bed. Beca walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist from behind.

"You really feel that way about me?" Chloe whispered, referring to the dinner as Beca softly lay kisses over the back of Chloe's shoulder.

She nodded against Chloe's skin. "Of course I did." She said resting her chin on Chloe's shoulder, "you are the best thing that has happened to me in a long time." She whispered. "You're probably the best thing that has ever happened to me." She whispered, her warm breath against Chloe's skin.

Chloe turned around and put her arms around Beca's neck and she smiled into those beautiful midnight blue eyes. Those eyes that calmed her down and made her get even more lost and in love whenever she looked into them. "I feel the same way about you baby." She said. She then leaned in and kissed Beca's lips softly. Beca smiled against Chloe's lips, she picked Chloe up and carried her to the bed, where they proceeded to start making out.

Beca left soft love bites on Chloe's neck, their hands traveling over each others bodies. Chloe kissed Beca with just as much passion that she used for their first kiss in spin the bottle. Beca never wanted this moment to end, Chloe made her feel alive, and she knew right then and there that Chloe was the only one for. As for never wanting that make out session to last forever, it lasted a long time before Beca and Chloe began to get sleepy. They wrapped their arms around each other and each of them slowly drifted off into their dreams. Everything was perfect. For now, that is.

 **Hoped you liked this chapter! Sorry it took so long for me to update, i have been really busy but I will be updating a lot more now. I hope that you enjoyed this Chapter, tell me what you would like. More Jaubrey? did you like their moment? Let me know!**

 **Youngstoryteller007**


	11. Chapter 11: Making Plans

Chapter 11

That night back at Aubrey and Chloe's, Aubrey and Jesse were watching movies and feeding each other popcorn. Jesse took a sip of water and then wrapped his arm around Aubrey's shoulder, pulling her close to him. Aubrey enjoyed when she and Jesse were holding each other, cuddling and sharing the occasional kiss. When Jess held Aubrey in his arms, he felt happy and content. No cares in the world and no worries in his mind.

Aubrey's fingers on her left hand softly traced up and down Jesse's arm as they watched Aubrey's favorite movie, About Time. Jesse was cool with watching it, he enjoyed watching Aubrey while they watched movies. And Aubrey enjoyed watching Jesse recite every line of the movie under his breath. It was just an enjoyable time for the two of them in general, and they couldn't get enough of each other's company.

"Hey Bree?" Jesse asked as the movie was coming to an end.

"Yeah?" Aubrey asked, turning to look into Jesse's beautiful brown eyes.

Jesse seemed a bit nervous to ask but he did anyways, "When are you going to repeal the 'NO TREBLES' so we don't have to hid anymore? I want to tell the world that you're mine and it sucks not being able to." He said looking down at the ground sadly as he finished his sentence.

Aubrey hesitated for moment, she didn't know how to respond frankly, she wanted to repeal it but she didn't know how her co-captain, Chloe, would react. "I don't know Jesse," was all she could say. Aubrey wanted so badly to tell the world that Jesse was her one and only, she was just scared how they would react.

"Are you ever going to repeal it?" Jesse asked sitting up and pausing the movie.

"I don't know Jesse," Aubrey answered again. "What is Chloe going to think if I tell her that broke the rule we set up my freshman year? She would be so mad at me if I wanted to repeal it." That was a lie though, Chloe couldn't really care less if Aubrey was with Jesse or really any other Treble, she just was ashamed that she broke her own rule.

"Bullshit." Jesse stated, surprising Aubrey with his reaction "Chloe wouldn't be mad at you." He said, "you're just ashamed that you ended up falling for a Treblemaker." He said looking down at the ground.

"What? I am not Jesse, I lo-" Aubrey started.

"Then why haven't you repealed it yet? If you feel the way you say that you feel about me, what is holding you back?" Jesse said before standing up off of the couch. "You're ashamed of the fact that you broke a rule that you made up? Well guess what, rules are made to be broken, you don't always have to follow them." He said, a bit more frustrated than before.

"Jesse-" Aubrey started again.

"All I want is to be with you Bree, but doesn't that mean I get to show the world that I have an amazing girlfriend? Doesn't that mean I get have to say 'I love you' in public?" He stopped there for a moment, realizing that was the first time that he had the three words and eight letters that everyone wants to hear in their lifetime. His mouth was open slightly, not knowing what to say next.

"You love me?" Aubrey said, looking Jesse in the eyes as he stood there trying figure out what to say next.

After a while of standing there frozen, Jesse nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm in love with you. Is that a shocker?" He asked. "I have been since the moment I lay eyes on you at the auditions." Aubrey smiled softly and stood up walking towards him, she wrapped her arms around Jesse's neck and leaned her forehead to his. There was a long moment of silence where they just stood their in each others arms, Jesse's hands rested on Aubrey's waist. His frustrations had faded away into nothing.

"I am in love with a movie nerd," Aubrey stated finally after about five minutes of silence. "And I am nowhere near ashamed to call him mine. His name is Jesse Robert Swanson, and I love him with all of my heart." She whispered, looking into his eyes, genuinely meaning those words that had just come out of her mouth.

"You love me too?" Jesse stated with a big smile on his face as he gazed upon Aubrey's gorgeous blueish green eyes that enchanted him every time he had looked upon them.

Aubrey nodded her head, "Yeah I'm in love with you. Is that a shocker?" A grin spread across both of their faces as she said that. Jesse then leaned in and kissed Aubrey's lips softly but with passion in his heart. Aubrey smiled and then pulled on the collar of his black t-shirt softly. Jesse backed her up onto the couch and lay down on top of her, never breaking contact of their lips.

The kiss slowly grew more intense and turned into a make-out session. Jesse's hands traveled smoothly up and down Aubrey's thighs and waist, loving the feeling of her lips against his. He soon moved his lips to her neck and began to kiss up and down the length of her neck, loving the soft moans Aubrey emitted from her lips. Her eyes slowly closed as Jesse moved part of her loos tank top aside to kiss her collarbone. Aubrey bit her lip to keep her from getting overly excited downstairs. Jesse just had this way with her, making her insides tingle with delight and satisfaction.

After a while she made him sit up and pulled him up off of the couch and towards her room. Jesse hadn't really come to terms with what exactly was happening. He did as Aubrey wanted, absentmindedly making his way to Aubrey's bedroom while his lips attacked her neck with lust growing inside him. Aubrey made him feel so alive and so amazing. All the blonde had to do was smile or walk in the room for his day to be better, and he couldn't believe he was lucky enough to have her love him back. Aubrey backed up into her door, and one of Jesse's hands moved from her waist to fumble for the doorknob.

Once they managed to get on the other side of the door, Jesse backed up against it to close it, pulling Aubrey with him to resume the kissing. Aubrey reached under Jesse's shirt and pulled it over his head. Aubrey smiled when she saw how fit Jesse was. "Impressive babe," Aubrey said before kissing him again.

"Thank you," He said smiling and removing her shirt. This left Aubrey in a push-up bra Jesse's eyes widened. "Wow," he said smiling, which made Aubrey cutely blush before the making out resumed. Jesse backed Aubrey up towards the bed and lay her down on it softly, never leaving her lips.

Aubrey and Jesse's make out session grew intense and passionate, each of them making quick work of each other's clothes. Jesse smiled as he kissed all over Aubrey's body. Aubrey let out a few moans as she enjoyed the sensation of Jesse's lips ghosting over her creamy skin. "You're so beautiful," Jesse muttered as he kissed over her thighs and down the outside of her legs.

Another moan came from Aubrey's lips, "Jesse I need you," she whispered as Jesses kisses grew a bit rougher as he traveled back up to kiss her.

"Wait," He said pulling back from Aubrey's lips. "I don't have protection with me and I don't to get you pregnant." He said. Aubrey smiled and kissed his lips softly.

"Don't worry baby, I'm prepared." She said reaching over to the drawer of her bedside table and pulling out a box. She pulled out a small wrapper with a condom in it and gave it to Jesse. She kissed his lips, "put it on real quick and then come back." She said. Jesse went into her bathroom to throw the wrapper away and put the condom on.

When he came back, Jesse climbed on top of Aubrey. "Aubrey, before we start there is something you should know." He said. Aubrey sat up and nodded her head for him to continue. "Uh, well, I'm a virgin." He said nervously, hoping that wasn't a turn off for Aubrey.

She sat up and kissed him. "You'll be amazing." She whispered. "I know you will."

"I just don't want to screw everything up." He said nervously looking down. "I love you and I want to impress you and-"

Aubrey shut him up by kissing his lips softly. "You will be perfect." Jesse smiled and kissed her softly.

Meanwhile back at Chloe's brothers house, Beca was showing Carly and Blaine her mixes. They were very impressed by her talent to take a song that they picked at random and mash it up with another within a matter of minutes. Chloe sat there in awe of Beca, loving how well she was doing with her brother. She was so in love with Beca it was absolutely crazy. She loved everything about the young freshman DJ, everything about her made Chloe smile widely. She had never pictured herself falling for the girl, but she just did. She couldn't help the way she felt no matter how hard she would try when she was still with Tom.

"So you have to find a song the has the same down beat, so let's see here. Carly picked Wildest Dreams by Taylor Swift and Blaine, you picked Love Me Like You Do by Ellie Goulding." After a couple of minutes Beca had the mash up put together, "Here we go. Take a listen." She hand them her ear phones so they could listen to the music.

Chloe smiled at Beca and Beca smiled back. She really enjoyed showing people the mash ups and mixes that she created in her free time, it made her feel accomplished, like she could make a small difference in the world with her music.

"Wow Beca," Carly said smiling as she pulled off her headphones. "That was really cool. Like, really, really cool."

"When did you start making these?" Blaine asked, handing Beca's computer back to her.

"It started a few years ago after my parents got divorced, it was just a way for to escape. A way for me to forget the fact that my parents hated each other with a fiery passion." Beca said with a chuckle. "Honestly, it helped me realize my love for music. That's why I want to produce music. It helps me escape real life problems for a little while."

"Well I will certainly buy albums that you produce." Blaine said. "You're really good at this." He commented. "And if it is what you love to do, then go for it."

Beca smiled at Blaine and then thanked him. "That really means a lot coming from people other than Chloe and my father. They're the only people I show my music to, because I was scared no one else would like it. So I'm glad that you do."

'We more than like it, we love it." Carly said. "You should just send us a CD of our mix tapes."

"I will definitely do that." Beca responded, smiling widely when she heard that they wanted to hear more of her music.

Later that night, Chloe was changing into some pajama's and she felt a pair of familiar arms wrap around her waist. Beca rested her chin on Chloe's shoulder, holding her close.

"My brother and sister in law to be really like you. Which is a first, they never really liked Tom." Chloe said as she put on her short pj shorts.

"Well, Tom is kind of an asshole, let's be honest here." Beca said letting out a soft laugh.

"That is very true, I can't believe he was my boyfriend for so long, you think I would've realized how awful he was sooner than I did." Chloe said before turning around and resting her arms around Beca's neck.

Beca shrugged, "you were in love, and a lot of the time, love blinds us from seeing the truth." She muttered, smiling into Chloe's baby blue eyes.

"That was deep babe," Chloe said giggling her cute giggle.

"Was it romantic?" Beca asked.

Chloe nodded and bit her lip, "Very romantic." She smiled at Beca, who loved it when Chloe bit her lip. Beca leaned in and placed a sweet kiss on the corner of Chloe's lips, lingering there for a little while, loving the taste of Chloe's soft and sweet lips.

Once Beca pulled back, she smiled. "I love you, with everything that I am." Beca let out in nothing higher than a whisper, so Chloe would be the only one to hear it. A blushed turned Chloe's cheek as red as her hair, which made Beca's smile even wider than it was.

"I love you too." Chloe whispered back.

"You're my little red panda bear." Beca said smiling at her.

"And you're my little baby grizzly bear." Chloe muttered back to Beca with a huge smile on her face.

Beca chuckled and then kissed Chloe one more time before they decided to get to sleep. Beca spooned Chloe and they slowly drifted into dreams while laying in each others arms.

Back at Aubrey and Chloe's apartment, Jesse was thrusting deep into Aubrey. Their moans filled the room. Jesse kissed Aubrey as his thrusts began to pick up.

"Oh my god Jesse," Aubrey moaned loudly. "That feels so good!" She scratched down his back, leaving red marks on his muscular form. Everything about this was perfect.

"Aubrey," Jesse moaned, thrusting harder and faster. "You close baby?" He whispered.

"YES!" Aubrey felt her walls tightening up, she started to cling to Jesse as sweat started to drip down her face. She had never felt more alive than in that moment Jesse, he was amazing, loving, caring, handsome, and gentle. "JESSE!" She screamed as she reached her climax. Her nails dug into his skin and she kissed him passionately and screamed multiple times.

Jesse reached it at the same time. "FUCK! BREE!" He screamed, thrusting throughout both of their highs before coming back down from it. Jesse felt incredible, his whole body was in overdrive and he had never felt pleasure as intense as this.

"Wow," Aubrey muttered. "That.. was.."

"Amazing." Jesse smiled before pulling out and kissing Aubrey's lips.

"Yes it was." Aubrey said smiling widely as Jesse kissed her. "I told that you would be perfect, and that there was nothing to worry about." She said bringing him down beside her and hugging him close to her, wanting him to hold her in his arms forever.

Jesse wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck softly, "Thanks for making my first time so memorable, it was more than incredible, it was more than I ever could've dreamt of." He murmured against her soft and smooth skin. "Thank you Aubrey. I love you."

Aubrey smiled as she felt Jesse's hands move up and down against her waist. "I love you too, my movie nerd." She whispered, leaning back into his embrace. Everything about this moment was perfect, Aubrey had never felt this way for anyone ever before. Jesse made her feel safe, he made her feel happy and warm inside, a small flutter of butterflies would fly through her beautiful body whenever they kissed or whenever he smiled or walked into the room. Hell, you just had to mention his name and Aubrey got romantic chills and goose bumps in her skin.

It was the same with Jesse, Aubrey made him content, calm and collected. All he had to do was think of her and his mind relaxed, she was his anchor, as he was hers. They balanced each other out. After a while of cuddling Jesse whispered, "We need to tell Chloe, and Beca."

Aubrey turned to him and nodded, "You're right. I can't keep hiding this from her, she is my best friend." She sighed deeply. "Do you think she will hate me?"

Jesse shook his head. "No, she may be a bit shocked but she just wants you to be happy. I'm sure she will be okay with it. And if she isn't, then who needs her?"

"She's my best friend Jesse." Aubrey said.

"And if she truly is, she will accept whoever you choose to be with." Jesse assured her. He leaned in and kissed her lips softly, "It will be okay."

Aubrey took a deep breath and relaxed, melting into Jesse's embrace. "You always know the right thing to say."

"Well, I have watched a lot of movies in my time, and they usually know the right things to say." Jesse quipped, making Aubrey chuckle softly. She soon fell asleep in his arms and was smiling while she slept; everything was perfect with Jesse. Aubrey had never felt so happy in her life.

While everything seemed good for the two couples, Tom was stirring up trouble for Beca and Chloe. He was making out with Penny on the couch, grabbing at her ass and boobs while doing so, making the girl moan. "Tom," she moaned.

"Yes baby," he said nipping at her neck. "What do you need?" He whispered.

"We need to…" She said groaning as Tom's teeth grazed over her now uncovered shoulder. "To take a break for a moment, my parents are gonna be here soon."

Tom sat up, "You're right, just let me work on my revenge plan." He muttered before taking out his phone and trying to break into Beca's school schedule. Penny groaned in annoyance.

"Tom, honestly can you stop with this revenge plan, you're obsessed." She said, having had enough of his silly little revenge plot.

"Chloe is the one who needs to pay for leaving me like that." He stated, "Now let me work."

"Tom, you already got it, you cheated on her all summer with me. If anything you two are even now. She got herself even with you without even knowing." Penny said. "You lied to her and played around with me."

"I don't really give a fuck about that!" Tom said raising his voice. "We're nothing more than fuck buddies! You are just a fucking prop! Chloe left me for some dyke! She and her little lesbo girlfriend are going to pay! And you are going to help me!" He said walking up to her and grabbing her wrist so tight it would bruise, causing Penny to whimper in pain, she tried to pull away from him but he was stronger. "You don't want to get on my bad side Penny." He muttered looking straight into her eyes.

Those words were hardly a threat, they were true. Tom would hurt Penny if she turned against him. Penny Fear struck Penny's heart, what had she gotten herself into?


	12. Chapter 12: Putty In His Hands

**Here is the next Chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 12: Putty In His Hands

After the weekend was up, Chloe and Beca drove back to campus late Sunday evening. They reached campus and pulled into the parking lot of Chloe and Aubrey's apartment. Aubrey and Jesse were waiting inside, ready to tell Beca and Chloe about their relationship. Aubrey was pacing back and forth nervously, running her hands through her hair in an anxious manner.

"It's going to be okay babe." Jesse said.

"I know I know, but it doesn't make me any less nervous to tell them." Aubrey muttered, her heartbeat was getting faster and faster. Soon there was a shuffle of keys behind the door. Chloe and Beca were home, and it was time for the moment of truth.

Chloe and Beca walked in, Beca and Jesse weren't talking still, and this was finally Jesse's chance to apologize and for them make up and be friends again. "Hey Bree," Chloe said with a smile. She gave Aubrey a hug and noticed how she seemed a bit more tense than usual.

"Hey Chloe," Aubrey replied as she pulled back from the hug. She then turned to Bece, "Hey there Dopey the Dwarf."

"If that is the best insult you have for me, you have a long ways to go." Beca said with a smirk. Her smirk faded into a blank when Jesse walked out behind Aubrey. "What the hell is he doing here?" She asked with a scowl on her face.

Chloe looked from Jesse back to Aubrey, and back and forth many times before she figured it out. Jesse was the guy Aubrey had been sneaking out to see late at night. He was the reason she would come back at three a.m. in the morning. The reason she seemed more secretive about her personal life. "He is the guy you've been seeing hasn't he?"

Aubrey nodded slowly, "I know that he is a treble, and I know that is against the rules but I can't help the way I feel about him." She said, there was a moment of silence before Aubrey went off on a long ramble. "I have felt terrible for hiding this from you for so long, I just didn't know how to tell you or how you'd react because of the Bella's oath that we took as freshman. When I'm with him, he makes me feel alive, he makes me feel happy. I've never had any one look at me the way he does, and it makes my body shiver with excitement." She finally paused for a breath, but before anyone could say anything else, Aubrey went on. "And I know Beca isn't really happy for what he did, but she is just going to have to deal with because I love Jesse. And I've had to deal with you two, and deal with you so please just do this for me. I need him in my life and I need him by my side." Finally, her rant was over.

Chloe didn't really know how to respond, she hadn't ever seen Aubrey so passionate about something. And that was saying a lot. Really, it was. She frankly was happy for her best friend, Jesse seemed like a good guy.

"Don't count on him to not call your parents if something goes wrong." Beca scoffed before walking to Chloe's room. Jesse went after her so he could try and apologize, leaving Aubrey and Chloe alone.

"Is this how you really feel?" Chloe asked after a moment of silence between the two best friends.

"I've never felt this way about anyone before Chloe," Aubrey stated truthfully. "I'm in love with him."

Chloe nodded her head and bit her lips, "Well I'm okay with it." She stated, making Aubrey squeal with joy and run into her friend's arms for a hug. "It is Beca who is going to have to be convinced, she still feels pretty upset with what he did back at regionals."

Aubrey pulled back from the hug, "Thank you Chloe," she said smiling.

"You've let me be happy with Beca, I should let you be happy with Jesse." Chloe said hugging Aubrey again.

Meanwhile, Jesse was trying to get Beca to listen to him. "How many times do I have to apologize Beca?" He said. "I'm sorry that I called your father to bail you out, but I was worried about you and I couldn't bail you out, I'm not some billionare."

"But you broke my trust, my dad didn't me to go out for a month because you called him." Beca said.

"I did what I did to make sure that one of my best friends didn't have to spend the night in jail." Jesse said trying to convince her.

Beca set her jaw and glared at Jesse for a moment, not knowing exactly what to say. She crossed her arms and looked down at the floor, trying to figure out what to say next. Jesse had been trying to keep her safe and she was thankful for that. But if he hadn't called Beca's father, she may still be going off to LA. She looked at Jesse and sighed deeply before finally speaking again.

"Jesse," she started. "I know you felt like you needed to protect me, but I can take care of myself."

"I know you can," Jesse stated.

"Because my dad found out what happened that night, I might have to give up on my dream of going to LA. And that would be absolutely devastating. I'm not blaming you for it, but every time I look at you I am reminded that I may never get to follow my dreams. And it is not your fault, it's mine." She said. "I guess what I am saying is, I want us to be friends, I really do. I just need you to trust that I can take care of myself, and I don't always need help. That is what I am trying to prove to my father so he will let me move to LA and follow my dreams."

Jesse nodded. "Okay, I promise I won't let myself get in the way of your dreams. I'll just help you get there." A smile spread across Beca's face.

"I'd really like that." She said smiling and hugging Jesse, her best friend in the whole wide world. "But please, while you date Aubrey, please have the decency to fuck her while I am not around. I don't need to hear that."

"Just as long as you promise the same for you and Chloe." He said, making sure to hold her accountable as well.

"Oh please, hearing two girls having sex will turn you on." Beca joked before playfully smacking Jesse's arm before they headed back out to join Chloe and Aubrey.

The next day, Penny was listening to music as she walked to her next class which happened to be one she shared with Aubrey. Criminal Justice 220. She walked in nervously and found her seat quickly, considering it was the start of the new semester. Ever since the events that happened over the weekend with Tom, Penny had been looking over her shoulder to make sure Tom wasn't spying on her, making sure she was sticking to the plan. Penny felt scared all the time, like if she didn't follow Tom's plan he'd come after her and hurt her. She sat next to Aubrey, who had already started reading the textbook. The blonde was deep in reading when Penny decided to speak up.

"Hi, I'm Penny Middleton." She said reaching her hand out for a handshake.

Aubrey smiled and shook her hand, "Aubrey Posen." She said in response.

"You're the leader of the Barden Bella's right?" Penny asked shyly. She secretly loved A Capella, but she mostly was talking to Aubrey because she needed a healthy relationship. Unlike the one she had with Tom at the moment.

"Yeah I am, how did you know?" Aubrey asked.

"I really love A Capella, and I think the Bella's are pretty cool. Sadly, I can't really sing." Penny said shrugging cutely. "But I write music and I play the piano. Music is always an escape for me."

"I totally agree, I love music." Aubrey said smiling widely. "My boyfriend is a really talented composer." She said, just thinking about Jesse made her heart flutter.

"That's cool." Penny added.

"Yeah, he is pretty cool." Penny sat there and smiled softly. She didn't know what else to say, maybe this girl could help her away from Tom. A friend that she needed. Penny was only eighteen years old, but she had skipped a lot of grades in school because of her high IQ. So in result, she was a senior in college. But being smart on books doesn't always mean you're the smartest person when it comes to street smarts.

After class Penny was walking to the study hall, Aubrey caught up to her. "Penny right? Here's my number. Call me and we can have a girl's night. You, me, and my friends Beca and Chloe."

This made Penny freeze, she didn't know what to say. If she got close to Beca and Chloe, Tom would use that in advantage to hurting them. She stuttered a little, if Tom found out about this, she was in big trouble, and so were Chloe and Beca. But Penny wanted a connection, she wanted friend's. "I'll call you." She said smiling softly, even though she was lying. She didn't want to be the reason Chloe or Beca got hurt.

"Sweet," Aubrey said smiling. "They will happy to meet you. I will text or call when we have a girl's night." Aubrey then walked off, and Penny went to head to the study hall to meet Tom.

"Hey babe," he said smiling his devious smile as she walked in timidly.

"Hi," Penny said with fearful tone. Tom didn't notice that she was scared to be around him.

"How were your classes?" Tom asked.

Like you care, Penny thought to herself. "They were alright." She muttered before sitting down beside him and started working on her homework. "It is the first day of the new semester, it is always boring."

Tom noticed she had something on her mind. "Are you starting to second guess us? You've been so out of it lately."

"No." Penny said, even though that was a straight lie.

"Don't lie to me," He said sternly, setting his jaw and narrowing his gaze upon Penny.

"Of course I am. What we're doing to Beca and Chloe, it could land us to jail. I'm scared." She said before trying to continue working on her homework. Tom took her hand and picked her up, sitting her on the desk. He cupped her face and brought it up so they were face to face.

"You're helping me do the right thing. I promise you that." He said, looking into her eyes, and she looked in his. She and Tom had known each other for a long time, since Penny was ten years old since their families were good friends. And she had always been madly in love with Tom. His dark hair and his baby brown eyes, his tall and muscular form, his smile. She was infatuated with him, and had always dreamed about him being hers.

Nowadays she was starting to wonder if her love for him was naïve. What they were doing was very wrong, but one look from him, or one kiss and she was putty in his hands. "I just feel like what we are doing could ruin a lot of people's lives, including ours." She said, her statement was followed with a long sigh, tears were welling up in her beautiful blue eyes as he tucked her blonde hair behind her ears

"We're doing it for the right reasons baby, don't worry about it." Tom said, cupping Penny's cheeks and giving her one of those looks that made her weak. "I love you," he lied. "And we can do this together. Nothing bad will happen to you babe, I promise." He said.

"I love you too." Penny said, she really did love Tom. He pulled her in for a kiss.

"You were always my favorite Middleton." He said lying once again. He was just using her for her body and looks. And she was in love with so it was easy to convince her to help him.

"Really?" Penny said smiling innocently.

"Really," Tom said before kissing her intensely, she wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his chocolate brown locks of hair. His hands went underneath her shirt and the kiss was consistently becoming more and more passionate.

Beca was walking back to Chloe's apartment from her last class, she was in the same building as Tom as Penny. She was walking absentmindedly, listening to one of her new mixes. Something caught her attention, she looked into the window from afar, and saw Tom lifting some girls shirt over her head and pinning her to the wall and their bodies molded together. Beca's eyes bulged so much they almost came out her eye sockets. She took out her phone and took a short video to show Chloe (For reasons that would be explained later), forgetting her flash was on. Tom saw a flash, but Beca was too quick to run away before he noticed who it was.

Beca sprinted faster than she ever had in her life as she ran back to Chloe's. Once she got to Chloe and Aubrey's place. Jesse answered and Beca instantly ran inside. Chloe, Aubrey were working on some homework. She almost dropped to the floor as she tried to catch her breath.

"I should really take your cardio tip to heart," She said to Aubrey before she finally stood up.

"Beca, you look like you just saw a ghost, or Beyonce." Chloe said chuckling.

"Believe me, I would be happy if I saw a ghost. And I'd drop dead if the Queen Bee was in my presence." Beca said sitting next to Chloe, finally catching her breath. "What I saw was something beyond gossip, it's top secret intel." She stated.

Jesse took a sip of his water. "Well what did you see?"

"Yeah, what was it?" Bree said.

Beca opened up her phone and went to her camera, "Lets just say our old friend Tom is keeping busy." She handed her phone to Chloe, who pushed play on the ten second video Beca had taken.

"Holy shit." Chloe muttered under her breath.

"What?" Aubrey asked.

"Tom has a new girlfriend. Who is probably a prop in his evil little plan to get back at Beca and I." Chloe said handing the phone to Aubrey.

Aubrey pushed play and watched the short video, her eyes narrowed. She watched it over and over again. Each time, she looked at it in disbelief. She looked at the short glimpse of the girls face in the video. It was Penny, that girl who she hit it off with in the Criminal Justice class. "Oh my god." Aubrey said in utter shock.

"What is it sweetie?" Jesse put his arm around her and rubbed her shoulder soothingly. "Is everything okay?"

Aubrey shook her head, "Not really no."

Beca turned her head in confusion, "Why, what is it? What's wrong?" Aubrey just sat there for a moment, not sure of what she should sat exactly. She opened her mouth but no words came out.

"Tell us please Aubrey, this is killing me, what you're doing right now is killing me." Chloe cut in, worried about her best friend.

After a moment, Aubrey finally decided to speak up. "I know her. The girl in the video."

"How?" Beca asked.

"She is in my Criminal Justice class this semester. She told me she had skipped a couple grades because she was only eighteen."

"Well she does look pretty young to be a senior in college." Chloe stated nodding her head.

Aubrey nodded, "Well she and I really hit it off and got to talking. She sat by me and we started talking about A Capella and the Bella's. She seemed pretty shy but she was very sweet. Her name was Penny Middleton."

Beca nodded, "So she is his prop. I guess we will have to stay away from her as well." She added, she couldn't believe that it was more than Tom who after them. "That must've been the voice I heard on the phone call."

"I don't think we need to stay away from her, she is harmless." Aubrey said.

"She was making out and probably about to share a good nice fucking with Chloe's psycho ex boyfriend, tell me how she is harmless." Beca said. "Please enlighten me."

"She is so young," Aubrey said. "Maybe Tom is manipulating her somehow."

Suddenly the name popped up in Chloe's mind. "Penny Middleton," She muttered. "I know her too."

"What?" Beca asked raising an eyebrow at her girlfriend.

"When Tom and I were dating, he took me back to his home for Thanksgiving. Penny always made the trip with us because hers and Tom's family are close friends." Chloe said, everything was coming back to her now. "She had told me she had always had a crush on Tom and that she was so in love with Tom. I remember now." Another sudden realization came into her mind. "Shit." She muttered under her breath.

"What is it Choe?" Jesse asked.

"He's using her because she would do anything for him. She is so in love with him that she would do anything to be with him. Tom may be absolutely crazy but he isn't oblivious. He is using her, we have to help her."

"What happens if we don't?" Beca added.

"If we don't not only will he hurt you and I, once he is done with her he will leave her for scavengers. We have to help her, or she will be just as broken mentally as our bodies our physically."

All four of them shared a look. "We'll help her." Beca said. They then all went to bed, Beca and Chloe were cuddling. "Are you okay?" Beca asked, holding Chloe in her arms.

"I will be, once this whole this is over," She said with a deep sigh. Her fingers traced up and down Beca's arm as Beca's arms held her close.

"Do you really think we can convince her get away from him?" Beca asked worriedly. "It seems like a tough deal."

"We will do our best, we just have to help her." Chloe muttered, closing her eyes and holding Beca tight. "We just have to."


	13. Chapter 13: Bad Dreams and Good People

Chapter 13: Bad Dreams and Good People

 **Hey guys! Here is the next Chapter to You're The Reason. Sorry it took forever but i was studying for finals and I finally finished it. I hope you enjoy this Chapter. Beca and Chloe are going to have some rough times ahead, but it will hopefully work out. Love you guys!**

Now that Beca and Jesse were back on good terms again, working at the radio station was a lot more fun and entertaining. Things were back to normal, and they had started playing the fun games they played before their little fight. Until he had told Aubrey, Beca was the only one who knew Jesse had been a virgin.

Jess decided that it was time to tell her his exciting, and sexy news. It all started off with him asking, "How are things with Chloe?"

Beca smiled, every time someone mentioned Chloe it made her smile. She just couldn't help it, it was an involuntary action where the muscles that control her lips movement just spread into a smile. "They're amazing. She actually got me to watch a movie last night. Uh, we watched a movie called August Rush. It was really good, and it was about this child music genius. Which, you know, I can relate to." Beca said smirking and raising both of her eyebrows numerous times. This made Jesse chuckle and nod his head.

"So how are thing with Aubrey?" Beca asked. "I mean I'm kind of shocked she herself broke the "No Treble" rule, but you guys are cute together." She said as they continued to stack some CDs in alphabetical order.

Jesse just smirked, smiling deviously at Beca. "You could say being with her amounts to many pleasures." He said, winking at her.

It took a second for Beca to understand what Jesse was getting at, then suddenly an imaginary light bulb appeared on the top of her head. "OH MY GOD!" She said rather loudly with excitement. "Virgin boy is no longer! Congrats!" She complimented him with a high five. "How was it?"

"Beca!" Jesse said. "That's not really something that you share in public."

"Dude, we're in a secluded radio station that maybe ten people listen to and we're not even in the sound booth where others can hear us. Plus, I'm your bestie. You need to at least tell me if it was good." Beca said, excited for her best friend. "Come on,"

Jesse rolled his eyes playfully at Beca and then chuckled before saying anything. "It was incredible, the most mind blowing experience that I have ever had." He said honestly. "And Aubrey is fucking crazy good at it."

Beca smirked. "I'm sure she is, I'm happy for you man. But just so we're clear, when I walk into hers and Chloe's apartment I better not hear you two playing hide the zucchini." She said pointing a finger at him,

"That's alright," Jesse said chuckling. "As long as I don't walk in I hear you two doing this," he said before making a circle with his pointer finger and thumb, and then using his pointer and middle finger from his other hand and put them in and out of the hole.

Beca laughed. "Yeah okay, it's a deal." She said with a smile before they continued to stack the CDs.

Once they were done with work, Beca and Jesse were going to meet Beca's dad for coffee. They were walking through the courtyard when Beca saw Tom. "Shit," she said, just loud enough for Jesse to hear.

"What?" Jesse asked.

"It's Tom." Beca said. Before they could walk away without being noticed, Tom walked up to them.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite little girl stealer." Tom said glaring softly towards Beca, who just rolled her eye at his lack of creativity for nicknames.

"What do you want Tom?" Beca asked reluctantly.

"Oh I just wanted to let you know the worst is yet to come. You're gonna pay for stealing Chloe from me." He muttered.

"Look dude," Jesse said as he stepped between Beca and Tom. "She didn't steal Chloe from you, Chloe made her own choice. So back the fuck off and pick on someone your own size why don't you?" He demanded.

Tom just laughed, "You think you intimidate me? I'm gonna be your worst nightmare."

"If my worst nightmare runs track, I don't think I have a whole lot to be afraid of." Jesse stated.

"Oh I can do worse than that Swanson," Tom said. "I'm gonna go now. But you both better sleep with one eye open tonight." He warned before turning around and walking off. Jesse turned to face Beca, and he gave her a hug.

"Thanks Jess, I mean I probably could've kicked his ass, but it's nice to know I have people on my side." Beca stated as they pulled away from the hug.

"No problem weirdo." He said messing up her hair. "Now let's go, your dad is waiting for us with coffee and snacks and I don't want to miss it."

Beca chuckled and they walked off to John's office, John was talking to one of the other professors when Jesse and Beca walked in.

"I'll see you this Friday then." The lady said before John smiled and kissed her hand before she walked off. This made Beca smirk a little, she was happy for her father, in one of their recent talks, he had left Sheila for the way she had treated Beca for being gay.

"I see someone is catching some digits." She said as she walked to her father and gave him a hug.

"Ah well, you know I've been trying to get back out there sine your stepmonster and I split up." He stated hugging his daughter back and giving Jesse a handshake.

They went in his office and explained more of the Tom situation. John nodded his head. "I know this Penny girl, she was in two of classes her freshman year. Very bright a young girl."

"But now she is hopelessly in love with Tom, and he's dragged her into his master plot to try and get back at Chloe." Beca said.

"Penny doesn't seem like the type of girl who do that though." John said with a confused look spreading across his face.

"I know she doesn't," Beca said. "But Tom has her in his grasp, she's too hypnotized by him to pull away."

"Aubrey said she thinks that Penny needs our help." Jesse stated.

"Well she's right." John said. "You've got to help Penny, she's a good kid."

Beca and Jesse both took a sip of tea and there was silence between the two of them for a couple minutes. Beca sat there in silence and thought about Penny. She looked down at her tea, she was still hesitant to help Penny, feeling that the innocent school girl was just an act to lure Chloe and Beca in. But then she was remembered Chloe broke up with Chloe, she made Tom free for Penny, so Penny really had no reason to hate her now.

They stayed for another twenty minutes and then Beca headed back to Chloe's and Aubrey's dorm/apartment. She had gotten a key so she could get in when she needed to. She let herself in, "Babe?" She called out.

"Hey babe, I'm in the kitchen." Chloe called out, she was putting away some groceries. Beca walked in and wrapped her around the redhead waist from behind. She rested her face on Chloe's shoulder and groaned softly. This made Chloe chuckle a little bit, "How was your day?"

"It was alright." Beca said before leaving a small trail of kisses over Chloe's shoulder and up her neck and said, "I'm just glad I am here with you." She said smiling.

Chloe turned around and wrapped her arms around Beca's neck. "I'm glad you're here with me too baby." She muttered before leaning in and kissing Beca's lips intimately and softly. Beca smiled and leaned into it, she let her hands move to the dip in Chloe's back. Her hands moved up and down Chloe's back as they kissed.

Beca moved her lips to Chloe's neck, "Was your day good?" Beca asked as she kissed Chloe's soft milk skin.

Chloe just found it hard to answer, she was entranced by Beca's lips traveling over her skin. "Um, it was-" she let out a soft moan as Beca's teeth tugged at her skin. "It was pretty boring besides Bella's rehearsal, but now you're here." Beca softly sucked a hickey into Chloe's skin.

"I am here now," Beca murmured as her lips moved up to Chloe's jawline to her lips. "Are Aubrey and Jesse here?" She said as she pulled back.

"No, Aubrey met Jesse for a movie date. She left about twenty minutes ago." Chloe said, then hers and Beca's eyes met, lust and love were inside.

"I love you so much." Beca muttered, moving her hands up and down Chloe's back, she then smiled when Chloe left a quick kiss on her lips, her teeth softly tugging at Beca's bottom lip.

"I love you more Beca Jade Mitchell." Chloe whispered before leaning and kissing her again.

"Doubtful, I love you a shit ton more." Beca said with a smirk on her face as Chloe started to pull her out of the kitchen and into the movie room. Beca's hands roamed up and down Chloe's back.

"Am I going to have to prove you wrong?" Chloe said smirking as they neared the couch.

"You can try Beale, but I doubt you'll convince me," Beca smiled as she saw the ambition in Chloe's eyes grow. The redhead would do anything to prove her love for Beca that stretched farther than the entire universe itself. Chloe pushed Beca down on the couch roughly before climbing on top of her and straddling the young girl.

"I won't have to try, I am pretty sure I can convince you," Chloe said with a big smirk mixed with her beautiful smile. She took off Beca's jacket and then leaned down to kiss her. She maneuvered her hands down to Beca's legs, wrapping them around her waist. She moved her lips over to Beca's neck, making the brunette smile and moan softly, loving how gentle yet passionate Chloe was. Chloe's lips then started sucking on Beca's pulse point. She knew exactly where Beca's weak spots were. The pulse point on her neck, her earlobe, and right underneath her ear. Chloe knew all about the spots on Beca's body that drove her crazy. Chloe smirked slightly when she sucked on Beca's earlobe, because she elicited another moan from Beca's lips.

"Chlo," Beca muttered, loving the way Chloe just took control of her. Beca had a fairly high sex drive, so a little could go a long way if it was done just right. And damnit, Chloe knew how to drive Beca absolutely insane.

"What is it baby?" Chloe muttered in her ear, one hand reached up Beca's shirt and started to massage Beca's breast over her pushup bra. Chloe was also really good with her hands, the redhead just knew her way around a body, Beca's in particular. Chloe let her lips pull part of Beca's shirt aside, so she could leave love bites along Beca's collarbone, which was another sensitive spot on Beca's body as well.

"How can you get me so worked up that quickly?" Beca whined and whimpered in pleasure, deeply enjoying how amazing Chloe was with her mouth and her hands. Beca moved her hands to Chloe's back softly scratching down the material of her shirt, biting to lip to attempt to stifle her moans and keep quiet. She was slowly getting wetter because of Chloe. "Baby," Beca moaned again. She couldn't believe how incredible Chloe was.

"I know I drive you crazy baby, that makes me happy." She said smiling as she started to grind on top of Beca, their bodies moving in tandem. Beca's strong hands went to Chloe's nice ass, softly squeezing it. Chloe moved her lips back to Beca's and slipped her tongue inside it. This time Chloe moaned as Beca's hands played softly with her ass. "Mmmm baby, that feels nice."

"Does it now?" Beca said smirking smugly.

Chloe nodded quickly. "Yeah, I have always loved hands being on my ass, it is a weakness of mine." She said smiling widely as they continued to make out on the couch. Their tongue fought for dominance, even though neither of them cared who actually ended up winning the friendly battle. Beca loved their make out sessions almost as much as the sex, Chloe just had a way with Beca, and Beca deeply enjoyed it.

There was no one else in the world right now but the two of them, just Beca and Chloe. Nothing could bother them, they were too much in each others worlds to notice anything else. If Jesse and Aubrey entered through the room, neither Beca and Chloe would've noticed; they were too caught up in each other to take notice of anything that may have been going on around them.

After about twenty minutes of absolute oblivion, Beca and Chloe finished their make out session that really could have gone on for hours if they decided to. Now they were just cuddling in each others arms, making each other giggle every now and then. Beca was spooning Chloe on the couch as they each lay on their sides, they engaged in some light and funny conversation as Beca's hand softly moved up and down Chloe's fit form.

"I still don't understand how you don't like movies." Chloe chuckled.

"Are you kidding, they are all so predictable. Every one I have watched includes the guy getting the girl, or the prisoners getting saved while the bad guy dies and the hero rises above impossible odds. These plots are reused over and over again." Beca rambled, making Chloe giggle. She just started this so she could get Beca to ramble a little because she thought it was adorable when Beca argued about why movies are stupid.

"You do know babe, that I am just doing this to get a reaction out of you right?" Chloe asked smirking as Beca finished her little speech.

"Yeah I know, I just like to prove my point anyways," She said as she smirked back at Chloe.

"You smug son of bitch." Chloe said laughing and playfully flicking Beca on the nose before she turned and resumed her position of being the little spoon. Beca laughed a little as well before pulling Beca closer to her.

"Hey Beca," Chloe said after a moment of silence.

"Yeah babe," Beca responded.

"What are you doing for Christmas?" Chloe asked playing with end of the blanket that was covering them.

"I am spending it with my dad," Beca stated, "How come?"

"Well, my folks are out of town this year for Christmas, and we don't get any snow down in Florida. Do you think maybe I could spend it with you and your father, only if I wouldn't be intruding." She said shyly.

A huge smile spread across Beca's face. "You're always welcome with us Chlo," Beca said before softly kissing Chloe's neck and hugging her tightly. "We would love to have you spend Christmas with us." She stated.

"Really?" Chloe asked with a small smile.

"Of course, we would love to have you. The more the merrier." Beca said smiling widely.

Chloe's smile grew and she turned her head to kiss Beca's lips. "I love you so, so much, you know that right?" She asked.

"Of course I do." Beca said smiling. "We tell each other that every day how could I not know?" She chuckled, earning a playful slap on her arm from Chloe.

"You seriously wouldn't mind me coming at last second?" She asked.

"Chloe," Beca said. "You are always more than welcome. You're my girlfriend for crying out loud, of course you can come." She stated.

Chloe kissed Beca's lips one more time before she turned back around slowly drifted off to sleep while Beca held her in her strong arms. Beca smiled as she watched her girlfriend sleep peacefully, Chloe was by far the greatest thing that had ever happened to Beca, and she didn't want to lose her. Having Chloe in her life made her a better and more open person than she was before. Having Chloe made her be more confident in herself and her music. Chloe made Beca smile and laugh to no end, and her smile and laugh made Beca go weak at the knees. Chloe was absolutely perfect in Beca's eyes and she'd be damned if she ever let Chloe go. Chloe simply put was the best thing in Beca's life, the one thing she truly couldn't afford to lose, because if she did, she'd never truly be happy. She could only hope that Chloe was as helplessly in love with Beca as Beca was with her.

Beca watched the redhead sleep for a little bit longer before she too started to drift off into a dreaming state herself. However, if Chloe was having a good dream, Beca wished she could join her, because the dream she was having frightened her to the end of her wits.

She dreamt of herself walking down a hallway, hearing Chloe's screams. She ran down endless corridors but the screaming never stopped. She couldn't find Chloe anywhere. She finally just turned around, and noticed Tom standing there, with Chloe in a headlock, and knife at her throat.

"I warned you this was going to happen." Tom said in almost a snake like voice. "I warned you to stay away from Chloe, if you make one move to try and save her, she's gone."

Beca gulped and was moving around in her sleep, holding Chloe impossibly closer to her. She watched Chloe be held hostage, not being able to do a thing about it. Penny walked out from behind Tom and smirked evilly, holding out a gun to Beca's face. "Why the hell are you doing this?" Beca yelled, tears streaming down her face both in the dream and in real life.

"This is your fault," Penny stated.

"If you had left Chloe alone then this wouldn't have happened." Tom stated with an evil smile on his face.

"Beca run!" Chloe told her, tears rushing down her face. Why was Beca even having this dream at all? Was it because she was afraid of Tom and what he would do? Was it because she couldn't bare the thought of losing Chloe? "BECA RUN!" Chloe screamed at her this time.

"I'm not going to leave you Chloe," She stated strongly. "I can't lose you!" She said.

"Well then, you won't," Tom said. "She'll just lose you," he nodded for Penny to fire.

"NO BECA!" Chloe screamed again, Penny pulled the trigger and the bullet slowly made it's way towards me as time in the dream seemed to slow down. Beca took that moment to gaze upon Chloe one last time. The dream felt so real, just as the bullet was about to hit her she woke up to the sound of her phone ringing.

Beca shot up from her sleeping position and was breathing heavily, Chloe was still asleep but was slowly waking up.

"Babe are you alright?" She asked as she saw Beca shaking. Beca picked her phone up off of the ground and saw Aubrey calling. Why would Aubrey be calling her and not Chloe?

Beca picked up anyways, "Hello?" She asked.

"Beca? Beca it's me Aubrey," She seemed to be crying hysterically.

"Bree what's going on?" Beca asked with a worried voice.

"Tom attacked us after we got out of the movie theater, demanding us to tell him where you were. We didn't tell him but he-he-" Aubrey was having a hard time breathing. "We are on our way to the hospital."

"What? Why?" Beca asked.

"He beat Jesse up bad. Like really bad!" Aubrey said crying.

"Okay we will be right there." Beca said. "Stay calm Bree we will be there as soon as we can." She then hung up the phone. "Get some shoes and a jacket, we are going out."

"What happened?" Chloe asked tiredly.

"Jesse was attacked by Tom, he is in the hospital."


	14. Chapter 14: Merry Christmas Chloe

Chapter 14: Merry Christmas Chloe

Beca and Chloe rushed to the hospital, worried for their best friend. As soon ad they reached the hospital they ran inside and instantly went to the front desk. "Excuse me, which room is Jesse Swanson in?" Beca asked the lady at the front desk.

"Are you close family?" The lady asked. Beca froze for only a moment.

"I'm his best friend shouldn't that be close enough?" Beca asked back.

"Unless you are family or a significant other, I can't tell you that information. I am sorry but it is the hospital policy." The lady answered with an unsympathetic tone, as if she didn't really care for the fact that Beca and Chloe's best friend was nearly beat to death. Well, not to death but still beat up badly enough that she probably had some bad injuries.

Beca stared the woman down and said, "That guy in there is my best friend, and if I don't get to make sure that he is okay, I am going to go crazy! For pity's sake just let me and my girlfriend see him for at least five minutes!" Beca begged, nearly in tears. She was genuinely worried that her best friend was hurt because of her, and she needed to see Jesse to know he was going to be okay. "Please I'm begging you. It's almost Christmas, can't you do me this one favor?" She asked, willing to get down on her knees and plead.

The lady at the front desk sighed and then typed in Jesse's name on the computer, she then saw what room he was in and wrote in down for Beca and Chloe before handing it to Chloe. "Merry Christmas," she said. "Don't tell anyone who you got that from, I'm not supposed to release patient info."

Beca took the woman's hand and kissed it. "Thank you so much." She said smiling softly before she and Chloe ran to the elevator.

"Which room is he in Becs?" Chloe asked once they were inside.

"He's in room 502." She stated. Once they got in the elevator Chloe pushed the button for the fifth floor. Beca nervously tapped her foot as she awaited the elevator's approach to the fifth floor. Chloe noticed how nervous and anxious her girlfriend was so she linked her fingers with Beca's and squeezed her hand softly before leaning over to kiss her cheek.

"He's going to be okay babe." Chloe whispered, which made Beca loosen up a little. "Just take some deep breaths." She said smiling and turning Beca head with her free hand so they were face to face and then she leaned in and caught Beca's lips in a tender kiss. Beca instantly felt her whole body lose it's tense feeling, Chloe just had that affect on Beca. Chloe knew just how to calm Beca down, she knew just how to the make the freshman laugh when she was sad or mad.

Soon the elevator door popped open at the fifth floor and the two girls walked to room 502. When they opened the door they saw Aubrey, sitting by Jesse's side as sat there talking to her.

"Jesse," Aubrey interrupted him when she saw Chloe and Beca standing there, "There are some people are here to see you."

Jesse turned and smiled when he saw Beca and Chloe at the door. "Hey guys," he said waving them over. Beca instantly rushed over and gave him a hug, before pulling back to see the damage that asshole Tom had done to Jesse. He had a black eye, and a couple bruises over his arm and his shoulder was wrapped up.

"Jesse," Beca started, "What did he do to you?" She asked him, a seriously worried look on her face.

"Well I don't really remember it happening, all I know of are what my injures are." He stated before beginning the list of things Tom had caused. "I have a minor concussion, dislocated shoulder, black eye, and a couple cracked ribs." He went on to say he had no memory of what had happened, and that's where Aubrey started to fill in.

"We had just got done seeing a movie at the movie theater, I went to go to the bathroom while Jesse waited outside to call an Uber. I came out and screamed in horror when I saw Tom beating Jesse up. He had a bat and could've killed Jesse if I hadn't walked out at that time. I tried to wake him up but I was panicking." She went on to say that's when she called Beca, and that soon after she called the ambulance she saw a note in Jesse's pocket that was from Tom.

"Can I see that note?" Beca asked. Aubrey nodded and handed her the note. Beca opened up the folded piece of paper and started reading it to herself. It angered her and made stand up and instantly leave the hospital and head to her dads house, leaving Chloe and Aubrey and Jesse at the hospital. She knocked on his door and her father instantly opened up.

"Becs?" He said confused. A woman showed up at the door with him. "What are you doing here honey?"

"Is this your daughter?" The woman asked.

"Yes it is." John answered before Beca finally spoke.

"Dad, Jesse is in the hospital." She said with angry tears in her eyes. "Tom beat him up badly. He's going to be okay, but Aubrey gave me a note that she found in Jesse's pocket from Tom and-"

"Wait, Jesse's in the hospital?" The lady asked as they let Beca inside.

"Yes he is, he-" She then paused and looked at the lady. "You know Jesse Swanson?" she said curiously.

The woman nodded, "Well of course I should know him, he's my nephew." She said. "Is he going to be okay?" She asked Beca, who was holding the piece of paper that held the note on it. Beca looked at her dad and raised a smirk for a moment, her dad was dating Jesse's aunt. Wow, it really is a small world she thought to herself before getting back on track.

"Yes he is, but I'm not sure Chloe is and that's another reason why I'm here." She explained. "Dad I need you to read this note."

She gave John the note and he began to read it out loud. "Dear Jesse, sorry for this inconvenience, whether I gave you a broken nose or broken rib, whatever I did to you wasn't personal to you specifically. However, if you want to blame someone for this, blame that little brunette girl who stole Chloe from me. She is the main one to blame for what I did to you. Tell the little redhead ex girlfriend of mine to be extra careful where she travels by herself. The danger isn't over yet." John looked up from the paper and then said to Beca, "I'm calling the police."

"Wait before you do dad," She said. She couldn't believe she was about to defend this Penny girl since she was still a bit weary about her. "When you call the police, tell them that Penny is innocent. Because she is, and he basically forced her into this mess. Just get them to arrest Tom, not Penny." Beca said in calm but slightly demanding tone.

John nodded and then hugged his daughter. "Everything is going to be okay Becs," He stated with a calm and kind voice. "I promise you that." Beca felt warm in her fathers protective embrace.

"Thank you dad."

Later that week, Jesse was released from the hospital and his cousin, Emily Junk who was a sophomore in high school at the time came to visit him while he was healing. Aubrey then called a special Bella's meeting to discuss an important issue. (this issue being the fact that she and Jesse were dating and that the no Trebles rule was henceforth no longer considered a problem and people could date a Treble if they wanted to.) Aubrey was hoping the group wouldn't think of her as a total hypocrite and that she was just doing this because she herself was dating and sleeping with a Treble. That Treble being Jesse.

Aubrey had all the girls assembled, including Beca and Chloe. Beca's father had called the police on Tom and they were currently waiting for him to get back from his mothers house for the weekend. He had told the police to leave Penny out of it. Which made Beca and everyone else involved (Aubrey, Chloe, and Jesse) relieved. Aubrey took a deep breath and then decided it was time to start talking.

"I know you all are pretty confused as to why I have called you all here today." She started. "But there is a certain rule that no longer applies to this group anymore, because I have realized how truly stupid and unfair it is." Aubrey said shrugging softly.

"What is it?" Cynthia Rose asked. A bunch of people went along with her saying things like "Yeah what is it?" or "Okay tell us."

Fat Amy said, "Maybe it's the cardio rule."

Aubrey took a deep breath and then said, "You should be allowed to date whoever you choose to date. No matter where they are from or what group there are in. I know this because I have fallen for someone I didn't expect to fall for. From here on out, you can date and have sexual relations with anyone you feel like, including Trebles."

Some of the girls cheered and then Stacie said, "Well I know who I'm going for, that really cute one Jesse who sang the lead at the last competition."

Aubrey's eyes instantly went wide. Fuck, what was she supposed to say. Jessica then asked, "Wait. Aubrey are you seeing one of the Treble boys? Is that why this law has been revoked?"

Aubrey nodded and then all the Bella's turned towards her in curiosity. "Yes I am." She stated.

"I bet it's Donald, or that really cute one who is always riding the unicycle." Fat Amy stated.

"Actually it is neither of those two." Chloe stated.

"Yup," Beca added on. "Why don't you tell them Aubrey?" She suggested.

Aubrey nodded nervously and then cleared her throat before giving them an answer. "I'm seeing one of them." Jesse then walked in and strolled over to Aubrey.

"Hey Bella's," Jesse said smiling. BEca had texted him and told him to come and kiss Aubrey in front of all of them since he was waiting nearby to see how the Bella's would react to the No Trebles rule being revoked.

"Jesse what are you doing here?" Stacie asked checking him out.

"He's probably spying on us for Bumper." Cynthia Rose.

Jesse smirked and then walked up to Aubrey and put his hand on her waist before pulling her into a passionate kiss, of course using a little bit of tongue as he did so. Some of the Bella's gasped, Fat Amy took a picture, and Stacie chuckled a little. Chloe and Beca both just sat there smirking as they watched the girls reactions to the pair basically making out at the front of the room. Beca chuckled and then turn to Chloe.

She hadn't told her about the note, and was wondering when she could. Chloe was going to spend Christmas with Beca and her father and maybe she would tell her then. But how would she word it? 'Hey babe, I read the note and your crazy ex boyfriend is coming after you next so I am never leaving your side. I am gonna be your cling security guard slash sexy badass girlfriend.' She had a couple days before break and so she would figure out what to say in those next couple days.

While this was happening, Jesse broke up the kiss between him and Aubrey and then smiled. "Sorry to interrupt your rehearsal babe, I just needed a taste of your lips before I headed to my next class." Aubrey wasn't complaining, and frankly neither were any of the other Bella's. Needless to say Aubrey was still speechless and just started blushing a color so red it was as if she was turning into red rose.

"Thanks babe, that was so sweet of you." She said smiling. They smiled and then shared one more quick kiss and exchanging "I love you's" which made a lot of the Bella's squeal for their leader. After Jesse left, all the Bella's hugged Aubrey, cheering for her. Jesse heard the cheers and screams as he left and it made him smiled as he walked to his next class. The girls continued with their rehearsal and then once it was over Chloe went to pack her stuff for Beca's fathers house. Beca had already packed so she went to help Chloe.

They were in the middle of packing when Chloe asked, "Are you sure your father is okay with me coming there for Christmas?"

Beca chuckled and then said, "Why are you so worried that he wouldn't be? He practically cheered when he heard you were going to stay with us for the holidays."

"I just want to be sure that I wasn't intruding on any family traditions." Chloe stated.

"The more people, the merrier." Beca said smiling softly as she folded one of Chloe's shirts.

"What are some of your guys traditions?" Chloe asked out of curiosity.

"Well, we do a lot of fun Christmas baking, so many delicious treats you can't even count. We also go to a candle lit church service at an hour before midnight. We aren't very religious, but we like to go and listen to the story. Then we go home and open one present before bed and then we get up around eight and make a really delicious breakfast bread called Monkey bread, and then some bacon and scrambled eggs. We drink coffee and all that. It's been quiet every year since mom passed, but it's not like we ever have bad Christmas'." Beca said with a soft smile.

Chloe smiled back at her and smiled as Beca told her their traditions, Beca just had a way of speaking that just entranced Chloe. And she never ever thought someone could be so intriguing, everyday she learned something new about Beca that truly amazed her. Once Beca was done explaining their usual traditions around the holidays Chloe pulled her in for a soft and quick kiss.

When Chloe pulled back slowly, Beca smiled. "What was that for babe?" She asked. "Not that I am complaining." She added.

"I just really love the way you talk." Chloe said smiling into her girlfriend's deep blue eyes.

Beca smirked softly, "I am glad you think I am sexy even when I am just talking." She said placing her hand on Chloe's waist before kissing her again, forgetting about the fact they still had to finish packing Chloe's suitcase for a moment as they got lost in each others lips. Beca's hands moved around to Chloe's dip in her back, pulling her closer. Their lips moved so in sync with each other it was crazy, they were such a perfect fit for each other. Chloe smiled and cupped Beca's cheeks as the kiss deepened slightly.

Beca's hands went up the back of Chloe's shirt, ghosting over Chloe's warm skin. "You are so beautiful Chloe," she whispered taking a break from the kiss to get some of her breath back. "You have no idea how lucky I feel to have someone amazing as you love me the way you do." She said smiling.

"I'm not that amazing Beca-" Chloe started before Beca cut in.

"Bullshit, you are the most incredible person I have ever met. You're smart, you're funny," she kissed a different part of Chloe's face and neck as she talked. "You're sexy as hell, you're brave, but most of all. You're kind. And, you love someone as crazy a me." She said. "I mean, am I really worth all this trouble and danger that Tom is causing?"

"Yes you are. Plain and simple." Chloe said genuinely. "We all are going to get through this, I promise you that."

Beca nodded and then leaned their forehead against each other. "I love you so much Chloe. You have no idea how much I love you."

"I love you so much too baby." Chloe said before kissing Beca's lips one more time before they continued to pack. They arrived at Beca's fathers house around 6:30 p.m. and Chloe was given a tour of the house.

Later that week it was Christmas Eve and they were getting ready to the service. Chloe put on a beautiful red dress and some black heels. Beca was waiting on her couch as she waited for Chloe, because the senior had told her she wanted to reveal her outfit to Beca right before they left. Jesse's Aunt Beth was there as well, talking to Beca as they waited. She and Beca's father had been dating for about three weeks now. Beca was happy that her father was finding real love again, because Sheila wasn't real love.

Beca was wearing a buttone up red shirt tucked into a black skirt. She also looked very beautiful and couldn't wait to see what Chloe was wearing.

Chloe took a breath and then started walking down the stairs. She didn't even have to announce her presence, because she instantly caught Beca's eye. They locked eye contact with each other and Beca saw nothing else but Chloe. She was absolutely stunning, damn near perfect in Beca's eyes. Beca gazed upon the redhead and stood up as she made her way down the stairs and over to Beca.

It was like a scene in a movie where the female lead who doesn't usually seem like the girl who catches eye. And then when she appears at the dance or party, all eyes are on her and how beautiful she looks. And there is one guy (the male lead) who sees only her, and walks over to her. Except in this case the male lead was Beca, and Chloe always dressed in a way to show off her true and pure beauty. Beca stood up and walked over to her, a huge smile on her face.

"Wow." Was all Beca could say. "You look…. Just wow." She said smiling as she gazed upon Chloe's perfection.

Chloe blushed. "Thanks babe, so do you." She was just as speechless as Beca, loving how beautiful she looked at that moment. Beca placed her hands on Chloe waist and Chloe put her hands around Beca's waist. They leaned in and their lips met in the middle. They were so lost they didn't notice Beth took a picture with her camera. She was a photographer. Chloe and Beca broke it up softly and looked at her.

"I'm a photographer, I see a beautiful moment, I take a picture." She said holding her hands up in defense.

Chloe and Beca just chuckled. They then drove to the service. The four of them sat in a pew by themselves. The service was done beautifully and Beca held Chloe's hand the whole time. It came to the point in the service where they turned off the lights, lit the candles they were holding in their hand, and sang the hymnal Silent Night. Chloe and Beca, being A Capella girls sang in harmony, their voice mixing together perfectly.

Near the end of the song, Chloe leaned over and said, "I've never been so happy," in Beca's ear. This made the brunette smiled and when the pastor said they could go in peace, Beca kissed her girlfriends cheek.

They headed home and got in their pajama's, Chloe and Beca crawled into bed together, and Beca became the big spoon, softly laying kisses over Chloe's neck. The redhead smiled and closed her eyes with content happiness in her heart. The clock now said midnight. "Merry Christmas Beca," Chloe said smiling.

Beca turned Chloe's head and kissed her lips softly. "Merry Christmas Chloe."

 **Hey guys! Sorry this is so late but here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I will be uploading the next chapter as soon as I can. I am just crazy busy over the holidays.**


	15. Chapter 15: He Can't Hurt Me Anymore

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter. I re uploaded the last chapter since some of you had trouble accessing it. Anyways, here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it. I am currently working on the next chapter and will upload it once it is finished. If you have anything you would like to see happen let me know! Now, sit back, relax and enjoy.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **youngstoryteller007**

Chapter 15: He Can't Hurt Me Anymore

Chloe and Beca had a wonderful Christmas vacation together and things were going smoothly as the New Year rolled in. The new semester started in a week, but Beca and Chloe headed back early to have a week to them at Chloe and Aubrey's apartment since Aubrey was vacationing in Hawaii with her family for the break. They got back on campus exactly a week before the semester started.

Beca had decided to keep her bag at Chloe's, so now she was just helping Chloe unpack. Once they had finished Chloe was going to get changed when she felt a pair of arms sneaking around her waist. Beca smiled and started to kiss the back of her shoulder, sighing happily as her lips traveled up behind Chloe's ear. This was the redhead's weak spot, and Beca figured this out rather quickly during their first make out session. Chloe moaned softly and bit her lip as the freshman took control of the situation at hand.

"We have the whole place to ourselves this week." Beca stated with a slight smirk tugging at her lips as she began a trail of love bites back to Chloe's shoulder. Chloe turned around and moved Beca's lips to her collarbone, which was another particularly weak spot of Chloe's.

"I'm guessing that's code for 'We can do it a lot,'" Chloe muttered smiling deviously as Beca's lips finally met hers.

Beca smiled and nodded, "Mhm," she hummed against Chloe's lips. Beca's hands ran under Chloe's shirt against her skin. Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's neck, and she kissed Beca back.

Beca smiled and pushed Chloe up against the door of her bedroom to shut it, and the moved her lips back to Chloe's neck. Chloe let out a soft moan of pleasure, and bit her lip a little as the tingling sensation left by Beca's lips moved to different place around her neck.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" Chloe whispered as Beca's lips sucked a small trail of hickeys along her neck down to her chest, making sure a love bruise from her lips showed on Chloe's slightly tan skin. Beca then took the opportunity when Chloe's back arched to remove her shirt and get on her knees to leave kisses over her toned abs and lick her stomach.

"I do know what I do to you, because you do the same for me." Beca stated with a smile, her nail scratching down Chloe's toned stomach, making the redheaded senior in college let out another whimper of sexual pleasure.

About fifteen to twenty minutes later, after a few rounds each of incredible love making, Beca and Chloe were laying together in each others arms under the covers of Chloe's bed. "Well done baby." Chloe stated as they both caught their breath.

Beca smiled and kissed Chloe's neck as she got her breathing back to normal. Beca then heard a knock at the door. Chloe and Beca got dressed, and then Beca went to open up the door. A police officer had Tom with him in handcuffs. Beca gulped back.

"Is this Tom Gregson? The guy whose been threating been threatening you?" He asked. "You are Beca Mitchell correct?"

"Yes I am." She said.

"You little bitch!" Tom said angrily trying get out of the policemen's firm grip. "Just wait till I get out. What's been going on will be like picnic."

'Well then, maybe you'll never get out." Beca stated. "You really think I was going to let you hurt my friends? Officer?"

"It is Officer Wendell. Yes Miss. Mitchell." Beca then got the note he had written to Aubrey out of her pocket and gave it to him.

"This is just one of the notes he has given me." Beca stated, handing him the note. "Thank you Officer Wendell."

"She's lying! I didn't write her any notes." Tom stated.

"You know Mr. Gregson? Anything you say right now can be used against you when you go to court." Officer Wendell said holding him back from Beca. Chloe then walked out.

"What's going on Becs?" She asked and then she saw Tom standing there in handcuff's, being held back by an officer.

"And you're welcome Miss Mitchell, have safe rest of your week off." Officer Wendell said.

"Thank you Officer, you be safe as well." Beca stated.

"Penny is going to hate you guys for what you did to me." Tom stated.

"She might, but you never really loved her anyways, you were just using her to get back at Chloe and I." Beca stated as Chloe walked up and took Beca's hand in hers. "She may be young, but soon enough she'll realize that you used her as a pawn in your little game of chess."

Tom scoffed and then the officer took Tom away, Beca then shut the door behind them as they left and then leaned her head against the door. She sighed deeply and then closed her eyes for a short moment.

"Is everything okay babe?" Chloe asked, walking up behind her and rubbing Beca's arms softly.

"Everything is good." Beca stated before turning around to face Chloe. A smile was pulling at her lips, she could contain some of her joy, but she still started tearing up with happiness. "He's gone." She stated. "It's done." She stated happily before kissing Chloe's lips tenderly, cupping her cheeks as she did so. Chloe smiled too and started crying a little as well.

Later that week, Beca and Chloe were walking through the quad when they saw Penny, sitting on a blanket and listening to music. Tears stained her cheeks and she looked as though she hadn't showered in a few days because she'd been too busy crying over her and Tom's breakup. Beca wanted to keep walking and pretend like she didn't notice Penny, but Chloe stopped her. "We need to clear the air with her, make sure there aren't any hard feelings about the whole Tom thing."

Beca, sighed deeply and reluctantly agreed to go talk to Penny with Chloe. They walked over to her, hand in hand. She opened her eyes and saw the two of them, instantly curling into more of a ball. She took her headphones off. "What do you two want?" She asked softly in squeaky, mice like voice. Her tone was not reluctant, more sad and scared.

Chloe kneeled down next to her, "We just wanted to say we're sorry, because we know we turned Tom in, and we know that you loved him."

She nudged Beca, who then nodded her head. "Yeah, we are sorry."

Penny wiped her tear-stained cheeks and uncurled from her ball like hiding place. "You don't have to be sorry. If anything, you were doing me a huge favor." She said nodding softly.

"How do you mean?"

"He never really loved me anyways, he was so obsessed with you Chloe, that he paid far more attention to you than me." She stated, she told them everything about his planned and how he tried to use her to get to Beca and Chloe. There was one part however she was hesitant to tell Chloe. "During the summer, he and I-" she started, and Chloe already knew what was going to be said. "We started hooking up. At first it was once a week where we'd meet up, but soon it was almost every night while you two were still an item."

"So he was cheating on me." Chloe said nodding her head. "Well, I am glad I chose someone who actually is faithful to me." She smiled softly at Beca and Beca smiled and kissed her cheek. "I am so sorry he used you like that Penny, no one deserves that whatsoever."

Penny shrugged, "Like I said, you did me a huge favor, I should've turned him in myself." She breathed a sigh of relief. "I really have to thank you guys for turning him in, because now he can't hurt me anymore, or anyone else. And I can find someone who actually loves me for me, someone who isn't just using me to get back at their ex. Thank you." She said, genuinely smiling at both Beca and Chloe.

"You're welcome Penny." Beca said smiling at the girl.

"I just hope I can find someone who looks at me like you two look at each other." Penny added.

"You will," Chloe said.

"And we will be there for you on your journey to finding that person." Beca said holding out her hand to Penny for her to shake. Penny reached out and shook Beca's hand with a happy smile.

"I can't thank you enough for what you guys have done for me," Penny stated. "Getting Tom away from me. I've never felt freer."

Chloe smiled softly and then nodded her head, "I think all three of us do. It is going to be a lot easier with him not around."

"I couldn't agree with you more." Penny said.

After hanging out with Penny for a while, Beca and Chloe had to head over to the radio station. Beca was supposed to stack CDs since she was back. Chloe decided to help her out since Jesse wasn't back yet, plus she got a chance to see her stepbrother Luke.

"So, that Tom guy is finally gone huh?" Luke said, helping Beca and Chloe stack CD's.

"Yeah, finally." Beca said put an Maroon 5 CD up on the shelf. "He's gone, out of our lives forever. The girl he was using for his little plot, Penny Middleton said to us that she's 'never felt freer,'" This made Beca and the other two smile. Penny was pretty cool, and Beca had no reason to worry that she was evil.

For a while it was silent in radio station aside from the music Luke was playing in the booth. Beca looked at Luke for a while, re evaluating him. At the beginning of the year her barely even talked to her or Jesse. Then a couple months in he started spending less time in the booth and more time out with Jesse and Beca stacking CD's. And, thanks to some persuading by his stepsister and Beca's girlfriend Chloe, Luke had started to play some of the mixes on the radio for the school. And the more amazing news, the radio station had gained at least three hundred listeners in the last week. Maybe Luke was turning over a new leaf. Or maybe he just takes a while to open up to people. Either way, Beca and Luke and Jesse had become good friends working there at the Barden radio station together.

Then something hit Beca, maybe Luke could help Penny get her groove back again. She remembered Penny saying that she hoped she found someone like Beca and Chloe had found each other. Maybe, just maybe, Luke was that person. Beca thought about it a bit more before she finished up her shift. She and Chloe were walking back to Chloe's and Aubrey's dorm when Beca decided to ask her about Luke.

"Chloe, is Luke seeing anyone?" She asked curiously as they walked hand in hand across the campus.

"I think he's single. Why are you thinking of going straight for my stepbrother?" Chloe said chuckling as they made their way up the stairs to Chloe and Aubrey's dorm/apartment building.

Beca laughed and shook her head. "Not for me, I'm hella gay. Plus I have the hottest girlfriend in the entire world. I was thinking maybe for Penny. She was talking about wanting to find someone like we found each other. I'm not saying we should do immediately, but maybe we should talk Penny up to Luke, and talk Luke up to Penny."

Chloe nodded as they climbed a flight of stairs up to Chloe's floor. "I like that idea, plus Luke hasn't had a real girlfriend since I've met him. We should definitely do that." Chloe said in agreement.

"Damn I'm a genius." Beca said smiling once they were inside Chloe's apartment. "I should write a memoir and discuss my abnormally intelligent brain when it comes to relationships."

"I have to admit, you're pretty smart when it comes to relationships. I mean, you picked me as you're girlfriend when I already had a boyfriend." Chloe said in a smart ass yet playful tone, which earned her a light slap on the arm.

"I got you didn't I?" Beca said smirking.

Chloe smiled and then wrapped her arms around Beca's neck. "Yes you did baby, and I'm yours forever." The redhead then leaned in and kissed Beca's lips softly, lingering there for a moment as Beca's hands rested on Chloe's waist. After Chloe pulled back and took a happy sigh she said, "How about we order a pizza? Pepperoni and large?"

Beca smiled and pecked Chloe's lips before saying, "You truly are the woman of my dreams, you know that right?"

Chloe smiled, "Yes I do." They then ordered a couple pizza's because Aubrey texted Chloe and said that she and Jesse would be back that night.

Jesse pulled into the driveway of Aubrey's dorm building. "Ah, here we are, home sweet home." He said smiling as he parked the car and turned it off. Aubrey smiled at him and then unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the car door to get her suitcase and school bag. They made their way up to the apartment and smiled when they got hugs from Beca and Chloe when they reached the apartment. Warm pizza was waiting for them and they all instantly dug into the food.

They all instantly got to talking about their winter break, Christmas and Hanukkah since Jesse was Jewish. Everyone had had splendid holidays. Aubrey had gone back to visit her family in Aiken South Carolina, and later went to visit Jesse, who was spending the holidays with his family in New York City. All in all, everyone had good holidays, but the group of four best friends were happy to be in each others company again.

Both Aubrey and Jesse were relieved to hear the news about Tom being arrested. It was as if President Snow had been removed from office in Panem. That is how relieved they were.

That night Chloe and Beca were getting ready for bed, and they were discussing the feeling of having Tom finally be out of their lives. Forever.

"Isn't it amazing? He's gone, for good." Beca stated as she crawled into Chloe's bed with her.

"Yes it is amazing. I honestly am so relieved, I feel like I can breath the free air again." Chloe said crawling in beside Beca.

Beca smiled at her girlfriend, and then wrapped her arm around her. "You have no idea how scared I was that I was going to lose you." Beca said softly, tucking some of Chloe's hair back. "Every minute of the day that I wasn't at your side, I was in panic mode, hoping he hadn't done anything to you."

Chloe watched Beca as she said this. "You're not ever going to lose me."

"I know, it is just-" Beca paused for a moment before she continued. "He sent me so many texts and notes, saying that 'Chloe isn't safe with you,' or 'She'll pay for what you did.' It scared the absolute shit out of me. It took all of my will not to call you and check up on you because I was so worried. It made me physically sick."

"Oh Beca, babe I'm so sorry-"

"I just love you so much. There aren't really any people like you Chloe. You're one in a million. More than that, you're one in 7,484,325,476 people on this earth. And there is nobody like you. Everyday I remind myself how lucky I am to have amazing girl in my life, let alone have that amazing girl be my girlfriend. I just hope the amazing girl I'm with loves me just as much as I love her." Beca said, getting choked up near the end of her little speech. She looked straight into Chloe's baby blue eyes, how pure and beautiful they were.

"That's really how you feel?" Chloe said smiling and tearing up. No one, not even Tom had confessed something so personal to her, confessing their feelings towards her.

"I love you Chloe. So damn much." Beca said holding her redheaded girlfriend close to her, to protect her from any harm whatsoever. "I've never felt this way before, about anyone."

Chloe then leaned in and kissed Beca lips slowly, yet passionately. She cupped the young freshman's cheeks and held her close. She pulled back only to say, "I feel the exact same way." Their lips then reconnected. The kiss was full of passion and fire, the love they share for each other made the kiss intense as their hands moved around each others bodies.

Beca's hands went up and down Chloe's back underneath her shirt. Soon neither of them were wearing anything but their birthday suits. Beca was on top and taking full control, kissing all over Chloe's body, making the redhead moan loudly in anticipation.

"Oh Beca, she moaned, loving the sensation coming from Beca's lips.

Within the next fifteen minutes they were laying naked in each others arms under the covers. Beca was kissing the back of Chloe's shoulder and moving her lips up behind the redhead's ear and back down again. She repeated this cycle many times before they both slowly fell asleep.

They now could sleep with no worries in their minds, just holding each other and smiling while they were sleeping. Tom was finally out of the picture, and couldn't harm them or Penny ever again. Things were finally safe, finally. They were normal and everyone was finally content with where they were. The things to look forward to were the A capella competitions, schoolwork, boys and girls, and just being happy. And being happy is a hell of a lot nicer than being stressed out that is for sure. There is no doubt about it.


	16. Chapter 16: Semi Final Chaos

Chapter 16: Semi Final Chaos

 **Hey guys, here is the next chapter, enjoy!**

Everyone had settled into the New Year, and classes were going super well, the Bella's had been preparing for the semi final's. Even though Beca and Aubrey were getting along outside of the group, they still argued about the set during rehearsal. Beca would say they needed to try something they hadn't ever done before, and Aubrey would try to retaliate by saying that the songs and choreography would get them to the finals. Of course Beca would scoff a laugh and then shake her head. Their ongoing banters would drive the other Bella's crazy so Chloe would have to step in and break up the argument; Beca and Aubrey would say that the other girl had started the argument in the first place, it was almost as if Chloe was a teacher in a class of first graders.

Speaking of which, Chloe was up for a job teaching as a main choir director at a school in New York City. It was one of the most prestigious high schools in the country, and paid a really good salary for their teachers. Chloe was super excited about this opportunity because it was her dream job. However, she hadn't told anyone but Aubrey, Luke and her parents. Why had she not told Beca? The answer was perfectly simple. She feared that if she told Beca right away, Beca would follow her to New York, and not stay at Barden. Barden was where Beca needed to be, she needed to stay and finish her education. Chloe wanted Beca to follow her to New York don't get her wrong, but she also knew staying at Barden and finishing her education was more important. So Chloe was deciding to wait to tell Beca about her job opportunity when she felt Beca was ready.

Besides the little secret Chloe was keeping from Beca, things were going pretty well. Penny was doing a lot better for one. Chloe, Beca, Jesse, and Aubrey had let her into their little group of friends. They really enjoyed getting to know Penny, she was a pretty amazing girl, and was super intelligent. She was getting a degree in psychology, and was planning on becoming a psychologist who helped people involved in domestic abuse and household violence. She also had a good sense of humor, and played piano as well the fact that she played for the girls volleyball team at Barden, so they went to watch her games. She was really, really good. She is a really well rounded girl who just got entranced by Tom's deceiving looks, but needless to say she was getting back on track as she hung out with the other four. Being that she was a senior who was Beca and Jesse's age, she got along with all four of them very well.

It was the day of the Semi Finals, the top two teams went to Nationals in New York City and would perform at Lincoln center. Fat Amy was driving their bus on the way there and Cynthia would be driving on the way back. Chloe and Beca took their spots in the back like they did last time, Aubrey was up front giving Fat Amy directions, while the rest of the Bella's sat in the middle seats, studying for classes and doing their assignments. Chloe had her ear bud headphones in while Beca worked on some mixes, Luke had asked her to come play at the night shift during the spring break, which was right after the Semi's. The one she was working on was of recently was a mash up of three different songs. Price Tag by Jessie J, Don't You Forget About Me by Simple Minds, and Give Me Everything by Pitbull, Neyo, Afrojack, and Nayer. She thought it up while she and Chloe were making out a couple days earlier. Those three songs played as it was going on, and Beca, while mostly focused on Chloe (who wouldn't be), Beca noticed their matching tones and downbeats. Beca was working it hard on it, since Luke wanted it by that Monday, and it was Saturday.

They stopped about two hours into the drive to out gas in the bus' tank. "Alright, don't you flat butt's worry about this," Fat Amy said unbuckling her seatbelt. "I'm just gonna pump and dump." Beca and Chloe chuckled softly as she said before Chloe stood up.

"Where are you going babe?" Beca asked.

"I'm just going to the bathroom, I'll be back." Chloe said kissing Beca's cheek before leaving the bus. Beca smiled as she watched the redhead walk towards the building. Beca liked watching Chloe walk, it was so confident. The way her hips swayed a tiny little bit. She was perfect. So perfect to Beca.

Chloe was washing her hands when she realized her phone was buzzing in her jacket pocket. She took it out and it said Professional Performing Arts School. She instantly picked up. "Hello, this is Chloe Beale."

"Hello Ms. Beale, this is Keith Ryan. I'm the principal of Professional Performing Arts School in New York City. We spoke earlier to you about the opportunity of being our very first elite choir director." The man over the phone stated.

Chloe nodded, "Yes, I remember that very well. Did you receive my online application?"

"Yes we did, and we would like to inform you, after reviewing you resume, you are one of the finalists for the job out of ten other applicants that we chose."

Chloe almost squealed, her heart picked up, "Oh my god, thank you so much for even considering me." Chloe said, expressing her gratitude.

"We will just have to fly you into New York around spring break. We will do an interview and then we will decide if you are the person for the job." Mr. Ryan stated, smiling through the phone as he noticed Chloe's excitement.

"That works perfectly, thank you so much for this opportunity. I will do my best yo impress you and your staff." Chloe said smiling.

"I am sure you will, your list of credential's is very impressive I must say."

"Thank you very much Mr. Ryan," Chloe stated. "That's very kind of you to say."

"I will let you get back to your day, thank you Ms. Beale. Have a good day."

"You too Mr. Ryan." She then hung up the phone just as Aubrey walked into the bathroom.

"Who was that?" She asked as Chloe put her phone back in my pocket. Chloe was smiling widely, even though she felt scared and excited at the same time.

"That Keith Ryan, the principal of Professional Performing Arts School in New York City." Chloe said smiling widely, trying not to cry.

"Oh my god what did he say?" Aubrey said smiling.

"I'm a finalist. I fly to New York on Tuesday to interview!" Chloe said smiling and Aubrey cheered.

"Oh my god Chloe!" Aubrey said hugging her best friend. "This is huge." She and Chloe hugged for a moment longer. After they pulled back Chloe sighed softly, still hesitant to tell Beca. Aubrey noticed her mood drop a little, "is everything okay Chlo?"

"How am I going to Beca? Last night we were having a late night talk and she told me that she will follow me wherever I go. Whenever I go where I am going." Chloe looked down at her hands. "I'm scared if I tell her she needs to stay here to finish school she won't listen. Either that or break up with me."

"There are universities in New York Chloe," Aubrey said.

"I know, but if she goes to New York, it will cost a lot more. Here she gets free education and has all the Bella's to comfort her. What if when she is in New York, and I can't come home till late, and she starts to resent me? I just think it is better for her to be at Barden." Chloe stated strongly, knowing Beca belonged at Barden until she finished college.

"Well you're going to have tell Beca at some point; Beca is pretty smart, she's going to notice that something up." Aubrey said before hugging Chloe again. "It is going to be okay, just don't worry about it tonight."

Chloe nodded and let Aubrey use the bathroom before they headed back out to the bus. Chloe still had a troubled look on her face. Beca took notice of this when Chloe made her way to the back of the bus. "Hey baby," Beca said smiling softly. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just nervous for tonight is all." Chloe said covering up the real reason as to why she was feeling stressed.

Beca kissed the side of her head. "Don't worry," her voice then turned into a whisper so only Chloe could hear. "You're the best singer here by far and you're gonna nail your solo."

Chloe blushed softly then pecked Beca's soft pink lips. "Thanks babe." She whispered before leaning her head on Beca's shoulder while the freshman worked on her mix. "How is your mix for Luke going?"

"It's going pretty well." Beca stated. "Would you like to hear it?" She asked smiling, "It's pretty much finished."

Chloe immediately nodded her head yes. "Of course I want to listen to it. I love your mash-ups." Beca smiled and then handed her big headphones to Chloe and the redhead put them on her head over her ears.

Chloe listened to the amazing flow between the three songs that Beca had put on the mix. She bopped her head back and forth with the beat, impressed with Beca's beats as usual. It was amazing what she could find in different songs, her favorite was still Love Me Like You Do by Ellie Goulding mashed with Taylor Swift's Wildest Dream's. But, listening to this one, Chloe smiled. It was freaking amazing. She didn't think these songs would go together in a mash-up, but they totally did. Chloe was constantly surprised by the mash-ups that the young brunette put together.

"Beca, I think you've outdone yourself again if that is even possible." Chloe said smiling as she pulled off the headphones and handed them back to Beca, who was blushing at Chloe's compliment.

"Thank you." She replied before putting her computer and headphones in their proper bags before pulling Chloe's legs onto her lap, smiling at her beautiful redhead girlfriend who constantly captivated Beca, who couldn't see anything else but her whenever they were together. Beca never thought she would meet someone who would bring out her softie side to her. Beca still thought she was a badass, but when she was with Chloe, she completely forgot what the definition of badass was. Chloe was Beca's other half, and they both evened each other out perfectly. Beca was the badass to Chloe's bubbly personality, and the same went for Chloe being the sweet side to Beca's story.

The girls had some fun on the bus singing "Party In the U.S.A," by Miley Cyrus, that is until the gas ran out and Fat Amy had to open up about the fact that she was the victim of flying Mexican food. Beca couldn't help but snicker a little bit, which didn't go well with Aubrey, who glared at the young and short freshman. They called Jesse and the Treble's picked them up. The ride was fine for the most part, besides the fact that Bumper was constantly nagging them about the boring set. Beca couldn't really blame him though, their set was boring and estrogen filled. If it had actually been an exciting set that they had put together then Beca would've been as annoyed as Aubrey. As much as she would refuse to admit it, she enjoyed being in the Bella's, and she really enjoyed actually having friends who were girls. She felt like she was finally a part of something, she had always been a loner. The only problem she had being in this group is that Aubrey had no clue what songs would get a championship, not just to get them to the finals for a consolation prize.

Jesse and Aubrey were sitting next to each other, holding hands and smiling. "I'm sorry about Bumper's burrito incident." He whispered in Aubrey's ear."

"It's no big deal babe, it's not your fault anyways, it's his. So don't apologize for his behavior." Aubrey whispered, squeezing Jesse's hand softly and then kissing his cheek.

Soon they arrived at the competition, and everyone unloaded off the Treble's bus before heading inside. The Bella's were going up first.

As soon as their set started, Beca noticed that people were completely ignoring their performance, zoning out and looking at their phones as they performed. When Beca noticed they were getting close to the chorus, she decided to make something up to try and get people's attention back on stage.

As soon as Chloe handed the microphone to Aubrey, Beca knew what to do. She started singing something that wasn't her part.

"This time baby I'll be,

Bulletproof,

Yeah this time baby I'll be,

Bulletproof,

Bulletproof."

As soon as that part of the set finished, Aubrey scowled at Beca, who had almost made her completely screw up. Beca noticed it but continued the rest of the performance. The crowd had gotten back into their set by the end. And Beca walked off with a smile, knowing that her little addition had at least gotten them a couple more points.

She was smiling when Chloe and Stacie caught up to her, "Beca that was so cool." Stacie stated smiling.

"What the hell Beca, were you trying to screw us up?" Aubrey yelled after her, causing Beca to turn around in shock.

"Are you serious Aubrey?" Beca said confused as to why Aubrey was so angry.

"News flash, this isn't the Beca show! Otherwise you'd be singing lead, not Chloe, Amy, or me." Aubrey said, furious with Beca's little input.

"Aubrey, I am sorry that I screwed you up a little okay? But in case you hadn't noticed, the whole entirety of the audience dozed off during our set!" Beca said trying to defend herself for why she did what she did. "I was trying to help you get the audience back in it."

"It's not your job to decided what we do, when we do it." Aubrey said, she had never been more annoyed and upset at Beca. "Why don't you ask the group how they felt about your little improvisation?"

Beca looked instantly at Chloe, waiting for her girlfriend to defend her. But the redhead didn't say anything; she just stood there, timid and unable to speak. Chloe always defended her, why wasn't she doing it now? She then looked at Stacie, who had been so enthusiastic about it, but the tall brunette girl didn't say anything. Neither did Lily nor Cynthia Rose. Jessica and Ashley just stood there as well.

Finally, Beca turned to Amy, her last hope. "Amy?" she asked softly.

Amy nodded her head, "It was pretty cool," she said smiling. "It just took us a little bit by surprise."

"Yeah a lot by surprise." Aubrey stated. "I told you she wasn't a Bella Chloe."

"Aubrey don't-" Chloe started.

"No it's okay Chloe," Beca snapped a little. "You don't have to pretend that you have a say in the group. It's only little miss perfect Aubrey Posen over here who calls all the shots. And she doesn't give a shit about anyone else's opinion. If she did, she would've been open to any of our ideas to try something new." Aubrey didn't retaliate or try to interrupt Beca at this point. "She is so damn worried about not making it to the finals that she doesn't take any risks. She's afraid that she's gonna make the same mistakes all over again so she doesn't listen!"

"Okay Beca, that's enough." Chloe said, trying to calm Beca down.

"No, don't you dare defend her Chloe!" Beca said, "She treats you like shit when it comes to the Bella's, and you don't even try to stand up to her. Every time you have an idea, she shoots it down and you just let her do so! Sack up Chloe, because no one is going to kiss your ass, or any of ours once we get into the real world!" By that moment, everything was quiet, even Beca. No one had ever seen her burst out like that. Not even her parents. Beca looked at Chloe, and took a deep breath. "If this is what I get for trying-" she said before turning around and storming off.

Beca pushed the door open and ran to get her stuff from the bus. Chloe followed after her. And once Beca was off the bus she was calling for her dad to come pick her up so she wouldn't have to ride home with any one of the Bella's, not even Chloe.

"Beca, what are you doing?" Chloe asked as she saw Beca grab her stuff and get off the Treble's bus.

"What does it look like? I'm fucking done with this group." Beca said, not evening looking Chloe in the eye as she walked towards the sidewalk to wait for her dad.

"Come on Beca, don't say that." Chloe said, "Aubrey doesn't mean what she said, she likes having you in the group."

"How can you still defend her after the way she's treated both of us?" Beca said, stopping and turning around to face Chloe.

"I'm not defending her." Chloe said.

"Really, because it sure sounds like you are." Beca stated. "Look me in the eyes, and tell me that you think that tired set is going to make it to the finals." She said, crossing her arms while she waited for an answer. Chloe opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. "That's what I thought. How long are you going to let her control you. I love you Chloe, but you can't let Aubrey continue to push you around like that. You have told me some of your ideas, and their a hell of a lot better than our stupid old ladies of the eighties set that Aubrey has planned for us."

"Beca come on, I know the set isn't the best. Aubrey is just super nervous, her dad isn't the nicest person and is super hard on her. She is just trying to impress him." Chloe stated walking over to Beca, who just scoffed.

"Chloe, I love how you care about Aubrey, I know she's your best friend. But she is pulling you down and you're not doing anything to stop it. You need to be able to say what's on your mind and not have her completely tear you down." Beca said. "You can't continue to give her excuses for treating you the way she does. You have to call her out on it, you have to stop taking her shit, and you have to show everybody how talented you really are because otherwise you're just keeping yourself in the background. And I don't think that's what you want." Beca said, looking deeply in Chloe's eyes.

"Are you really going to be done with the Bella's?" Chloe finally said after a long silence between the two of them. "You're the reason I go everyday."

"I don't know if I'm going to stay Chloe. Honestly I've had enough of Aubrey trying to shoot my ideas down. I want to be somewhere where I am appreciated for my ideas." Beca said. Beca's father had come to watch the performance so his car pulled up as Beca finished what she was saying.

"Beca," Chloe said as Beca was putting her stuff in the car. "Are we okay?" She said, tearing up and letting a tear shed as Beca shut the trunk and turned to her.

Beca took a deep breath and walked over to Chloe, giving her a hug, "Yes babe, we are." She said simply. "I just want people like Aubrey to respect you and I." She whispered before pulling back from the hug. Beca hated seeing Chloe cry, "Please don't cry." She whispered, "I'm sorry, but I just need some time to think about staying with the Bella's." She said, wiping Chloe's tears.

"Can I come with you and your father and Jesse's aunt, I don't really want to have to face Aubrey tonight." Chloe said.

Beca nodded and gave Chloe a quick kiss before they got Chloe's stuff from the bus. Chloe got into the middle seat and leaned her head on Beca's shoulder. Beca had her arm around Chloe and they both fell asleep on the way home, keeping each other warm and content.


	17. Chapter 17: The Interview

Chapter 17: The Interview

Chloe's foot tapped nervously as she waited to be called into the Dean's office for her interview. Her heart was racing at a million miles and hour, and a billion different thoughts passed through her brain. It kind of felt like how she felt when she was making the decision between Beca and Tom, only this time, it wasn't decision about the outcome of the situation. All she could do was give the best possible interview she could and hope for the best. There was only one problem though if she actually got the job.

Beca. What was she going to say? Things between them were already a little tense because Beca was thinking about leaving the Bella's. Chloe wanted the job so badly, but she was worried about how Beca would react when she found out. Chloe tried not to think of the many different types of outcomes of that situation, so she could focus on the matter at hand. She had the school of her dreams asking her to come and teach choir for them. She took a couple deep breaths. Chloe felt her phone buzz, she had gotten multiple texts from Luke saying good luck. She replied back to her brother saying thank you.

Chloe had told Beca she was going to New York to visit an Aunt that she had there, Beca had gone to Florida with her father for the break. But they called and talked every night before going to sleep. Chloe felt weird lying to Beca, she felt terrible actually. She started to feel like her whole world was crashing down. If she didn't the job, she'd be devastated; however if she did get the job, she may have to break Beca's heart and she couldn't stand the thought of doing something like that to her.

Just the thought of it made Chloe's eyes burn and begin to prick with tears. She realized it was almost time for her interview. "Come on Chloe, get it together." She said to herself. "You've got this, just be you." Chloe repeated this to herself many times, taking deep breaths in between. She closed her eyes for a moment and just let herself try and relax until a nicely dress man stepped out into the hallway.

"Are you Chloe Beale?" He asked politely. The man was wearing a neat gray suit with a soft red bow tie.

Chloe stood up and nodded with her kind smile. "Yes that's me, and you must be Mr. Ryan?" She said giving him a nice firm handshake.

"Yes I am," He said smiling and shaking her hand back. "I'm quite pleased to meet you." He then lead her inside to his office where two other people (Members of the school board), were sitting and waiting. One was a middle-aged woman with dark black hair and olive skin. The other was a younger woman around thirty-five with beautiful, and long black hair and smooth milk chocolate skin. Chloe smiled at them, and greeted them with a handshake, introducing herself.

"Alright, let's get started then." Mr. Ryan said with a smile. "Tell us a little bit about yourself Ms. Beale."

"Well, I'm from Tampa, Florida born and raised. My parents got divorced when I was twelve and I moved to Louisiana when my mother got re-married. I am currently attending Barden University, and I am about to graduate with high honors, and I am majoring in the music department." She said rather calmly. "I've always loved singing and the power of music. It has helped me get through so much, whether it was my parents divorce, or just me having a rough day. It's helped me so much." She finished with a smile.

All three of her interviewers smiled. And the African American woman said, "well, that is very amazing how big of a part music has played in your life. That's very inspiring." She smiled and Chloe nodded her head.

"Thank you," Chloe said.

"It says on your resume that you have been part of a competitive A Capella group during your college career," the woman continued. "Tell us about that."

Chloe smiled. "Yes, I am a part of a group called the Barden Bella's. We are an all female A Capella singing group that compete in national collegiate levels. We also have sung backup for many singers and bands. It is super fun and all the girls are pretty close. I have made life long friends in that group. I actually met my girlfriend through this." She said smiling at the thought of Beca.

"Well I bet your girlfriend is very excited for you to have this opportunity." Keith Ryan said.

Chloe froze for a moment, and then just nodded. "Yes, she is very supportive of me." She answered. Hopefully.

"So, why do you think you are qualified for the job?" Mr. Ryan asked her after there was a brief silence.

"Well I feel that I am qualified because I love music and I've always enjoyed sharing my passion of it with others. I am also very organized and I'm always on time or early. I have always loved working with kids and teens because when I was younger one of my main jobs was babysitting and working at a daycare." Chloe stated. "I also feel that I have a lot of energy, and I am open to suggestions to help myself and the kids improve. I want to reach my full potential," Chloe said smiling confidently. "And I feel like I can do that here."

When she finished her little speech, all three of the interviewers smiled again. "That's great to know." Said the woman who hadn't spoken yet. "We are looking for someone who can take on this challenge and fill in this new position."

"I will work as hard as I can to show you what I am capable of." Chloe stated genuinely.

"You will have to start out with a low budget and paid salary since this is a very new program to our school." Keith stated, "Will that be a problem?"

Chloe shook her head, "No, it won't be a problem at all. I understand that it's not bringing in a lot of funds and sponsors at the moment. But I promise I will do my best to help bring them in to this school. I feel like I have a bunch of great ideas to help raise money for the program." She said smiling widely.

"That's great." Keith said smiling. They continued to talk for another thirty minutes, asking her all sorts of questions and giving her certain scenarios where she would describe how she would deal with them.

Chloe thanked them for the opportunity at the end of the interview then her aunt came and picked her up. She felt really good about the interview, and was hoping she got the job, but she was also hoping that if she got it, Beca would be okay with it.

During the middle of spring break, Aubrey got a call from the head of Collegiate A Capella Association. Apparently one of the other teams who placed ahead of them had cheat by using someone who wasn't even in college yet. She instantly texted Chloe, who smiled as soon as she got the text in the group message. But her smile faded when she realized that Beca wasn't included in the group message. She debated whether or not to call Aubrey out on it, but then she just decided to call Beca.

Beca was tanning on the beach as much as her pale skin could, she then saw Chloe calling, which made her smile. "Hey babe, how's New York?" She asked.

"It's great, but I miss you," Chloe stated with a smile. God she really needed to just tell Beca about the interview, but she was too damn nervous about how Beca would take it.

"I miss you too. The next time you see me, I'll be tan and sexier than ever." Beca said smiling through the phone.

"Oh really?" Chloe said with a slight chuckle.

"No, I'm a vampire and I can't tan, no matter how hard I try." Beca said dryly. "All I do is get sunburnt."

"Aw, you poor thing. That must be painful," Chloe said through the phone.

"I'm a badass," Beca spat back. "Badasses don't feel any pain." She said smiling right before a soccer ball that her father was playing with accidently hit her on the shin. "OW!" Beca wailed in pain.

"So, badasses don't feel pain huh?" Chloe deadpanned.

"Shut up," Beca said trying not to laugh.

Chloe then got to the real reason why she was calling, "I got a text from Aubrey."

"Oh yeah, what did Queen Bree Bitch have to say? Was she begging me to come back to the Bella's because she finally sees how amazing I actually am?" Beca stated.

Chloe chuckled nervously, "Actually, apparently one of the teams had a youngster who wasn't in college at the Semi's last week. They got disqualified and the Bella's are in the finals. Aubrey didn't include you in the text because she thought you were done with the Bella's."

"Well she's right." Beca stated.

"Beca come on, this team needs you if they have any chance of winning. Everyone sees it, even Aubrey but she's too scared to give up her power." Chloe said.

"Chloe, she ridicules me every time I make a suggestion." Beca said in a bit of an annoyed manner.

"I know, but I guarantee you if the Bella's put it to a vote, they would side with you and your ideas. Including me." Chloe explained, trying to get Beca to at least give it one more shot. "Just, come to one more rehearsal after spring break, and if you still don't want to be a part of it, you can quit."

Beca sighed, she didn't know if she was done with the Bella's or not, so maybe Chloe's suggestion wasn't such a bad idea. "Fine, I may give it one more chance, but don't get your hopes up."

"I won't babe," Chloe said, she was just about to hang up when she said. "Hey Beca?"

"Yes Chlo?"

"You want me to follow my dreams right, to pursue them no matter what, right?" She asked with hope in her voice.

"Of course babe. I want you to live your dreams." Beca said through the phone, she then asked. "Why would you ask?"

"Because sometimes dreams can take us away from each other." Chloe said.

"That won't happen to us, nothing can keep us apart. We're solid baby." Beca said smiling.

Chloe closed her eyes, "Okay." She said trying not to break down, "I'll call you tonight okay?" She said.

"Okay, I love you Chloe," Beca said.

"I love you too Beca." Chloe replied before hanging up. Chloe sighed to herself. "Shit. How am I going to tell her this?"

Beca had noticed how nervous Chloe had seemed over the phone, was there something Chloe was trying to tell her? Beca shrugged and decided to wait to talk to her about it when they got back from spring break. Besides, it was probably something they could work through right? At least that is what Beca had hoped.

The rest of the week flew by and soon Beca was picking Chloe up from the airport, she waited at the arrivals tunnel and smiled when she saw that gorgeous red hair wrapped up in a cute bun. Beca ran over to her and gave her a hug, wrapping her arms around her waist and holding her tightly.

"Mmmm, I've missed you babe." Beca whispered, holding Chloe close to her. She left a few kisses on Chloe's neck, making the redhead giggle.

"I've missed you more Becs." Chloe whispered in her ear, loving the way Beca held her tight. They stayed in their embrace for the longest time and finally pulled away to give each other a sweet kiss on the lips. Beca smiled against Chloe's soft, pink lips and then pulled back just to take a quick breath before kissing Chloe one more time before they loaded her stuff in the car.

They spent the car ride back to Barden telling each other about what they did on their spring break. Beca spent most of her time at a beach house in Florida with her father and a couple of her cousins. She looked a bit tanner then when she had left for spring break, and her hair looked a little highlighted from the sun. Chloe really liked that. She then told Beca about her week in New York with her Aunt Janie, and all the cool stuff they did. She got to go see the musical Legally Blonde and she also got to go visit the Statue of Liberty and the Empire State Building. She left out the interview though, still trying to figure out how to tell Beca if she got the job. But when she thought about it, she probably wasn't going to get the job, so she probably wouldn't have to tell Beca at all.

Once they made it back to Barden they dropped Beca's stuff off at her dorm and then headed over to Chloe and Aubrey's dorm. They opened the door to find Aubrey and Jesse getting ready to make it with each other on the couch. "Good God Jesse," Aubrey moaned.

Beca then cleared her throat. "For Pete's sake! Can't you two use a bedroom?" She said, getting the couple to immediately stop what they were doing and look over at Beca and Chloe, who were standing there disgusted and disturbed. "There's a reason this is a two bedroom apartment." She stated.

"Sorry Becs." Jesse said, chuckling embarrassedly. Aubrey just stayed silent, not really happy to see Beca after their little outburst at the semi finals. She didn't want Beca to come back to the Bella's. She secretly knew Beca was right, she just didn't want her to be right.

Aubrey and Jesse went to their room. Jesse and Beca didn't actually live there, but they just said Beca and Chloe's room or Jesse and Aubrey's room because both couples spent a significant amount of time in their rooms. Once Jesse closed the door Aubrey immediately jumped at him, kissing him passionately and tangling her fingers in his soft and short brown hair. He kissed her back for a moment and then pulled back.

"What is it baby?" Aubrey asked with a puzzled look on her face. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah of course I just had something on my mind." He stated before tucking her hair back. He leaned in and kissed her cheek before saying, "I was just hate

Aubrey sighed and stepped back a little, "I really don't want to talk about this right now.

"I know it's just, she's my best friend and I hate not being able to talk to her around you. I also hate not being able to talk about how amazing you are when she and I are hanging out." Jesse said shrugging a little before saying, "I just don't like to see two of my favorite people in the world argue, that's all."

Aubrey looked into those beautiful brown eyes. "You know all she does is make fun of my ideas and try to replace them with her own, don't you?" She asked.

"She wouldn't mention her own ideas to you if she didn't care about the Bella's." Jesse said. "She knows how important the Bella's are to you, she just wants to help make the Bella's better in any way she can."

"I'm just scared. I don't want to let my father down again." Aubrey said, tearing up a little bit before sniffling. "He always compares me to my sister Cathy, and she's the epitome of success with her own children's clinic in Chicago. Perfect green eyes and

brown hair. Everything my parents want me to be. I never can live to her." She said before going to sit down on the bed.

Jesse sighed and then went to sit next to her, "So don't try and live up to her, live up to yourself." He stated, taking her hand in his. "Who cares about who your parents want you to be, or who anyone wants you to be for that matter." Jesse said lifting her chin so they were gazing into each other's eyes. "Be who you want to be. Be yourself, because the people who love you for you aren't going to judge you." He said. "I didn't fall in love with the image of who your parents want you to be, I fell in love with you. Aubrey Claire Posen. And I will love you forever, no matter what." He said before leaning in to kiss her gingerly. She was his everything, and he hated to see her so upset. "You're as close to perfect as they come my love." He said smiling at her as he pulled back and leaned their foreheads together.

Aubrey smiled and her tears turned happy, Jesse kissed her lips softly again before they lay down on the bed and just got under the covers and cuddled. Aubrey's head rested on his chest as Jesse's fingers ran smoothly through her gorgeous blonde hair.

A few days later all the Bella's were back together, even Beca. She and Aubrey had settled their little feud and were now back to friends. Chloe was still waiting to hear back from the Professional Performing Arts School in New York about the job. Each day she had gotten more anxious, and when Beca would ask her if she was okay she would just say that she was getting nervous for finals or that she was anxious for the championship.

One day Chloe and Beca decided to go out for dinner, they were enjoying nice conversation over some delicious tacos at this small little authentic Mexican restaurant. Beca was really excited because she had been working on the set. And they were going to go with the mash up that she was working on while they were traveling to the semi's.

Chloe smiled, she was happy to see Beca so excited and enthusiastic about the Bella's. "I'm so happy Aubrey finally let me share my ideas. I was thinking maybe we could add a little of the mash up we made down at the pool and then maybe some of the songs we sang on the bus." Beca stated. "It just is going to be so amazing and I know we will blow the roof of Lincoln Center when we perform it." She said smiling at Chloe as the redhead smiled and took a bite out one of her tacos.

"I know babe, I can't wait for the world to see what we can do. Your mash up is amazing and the Bella's can definitely pull it off." Chloe said taking Beca's hand in hers and kissing it softly. "I just have to go to the bathroom real quick okay?"

"Okay, don't be long." Beca said winking before watching her go into the bathroom.

Chloe flushed the toilet and then went to wash her hands under the nice and warm water. She then opened the door and headed back to their booth. She hadn't been gone very long, but when she got back she noticed the expression on Beca's face had changed from excited to a little bit somber.

"Babe?" Chloe said with a worried look on her face. "Is everything thing okay?" Beca had both of her hands in her lap, she then brought one up and placed Chloe's phone down on the table. "You have a voicemail from someone."

"Beca, what were doing on my phone?" She asked grabbing it from Beca's side of the table.

"Some guy named Keith Ryan called." Beca started before finally making eye contact with Chloe. "When were you going to tell me about this job in New York?"

 **OOOOOOOOOOooooooo! Drama is about to unfold between the two, how do you guys think Beca will take the news? Is Bechloe in jeopardy?**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I am sorry to leave you on a bit of a cliffhanger, but it will get sorted out soon enough. I am thinking of going past the end of the school year and into Chloe being in New York. Will she and Beca be together by then? Hopefully they will work things out.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Youngstoryteller.007**


	18. Chapter 18: What I'd Do To Have You

Chapter 18: What I'd Do To Have You

Chloe sat there in front of Beca, blank faced and choked up while she tried to find the words to explain to Beca what was going on. Beca didn't seem angry, just confused.

"Chloe, who is Keith Ryan? And what is this job in New York City?" Beca asked again. She looked at her girlfriend and waited for an answer.

"I was going to tell you about it." Chloe said. "If I got the job."

"Well you got it according to this guy on the phone." Beca stated.

"Really?" Chloe said. "I did?" She was a mix of emotions right now, she was super happy she had got the job, but now she needed to tell Beca everything she'd been hiding.

"Yeah you did." Beca said half smiling. "Now why don't you tell me why I haven't known about this when I'm your girlfriend, I thought we told each other everything."

Chloe took a deep breath. "I do tell you everything." She stated.

"Well you didn't tell me about this, why?" Beca asked.

"Because I didn't know how you'd react if I told you about it." Chloe said.

Beca bit her lip and looked down. "Who else knew about this?"

"Luke, and my mother." Chloe said, but she knew Beca didn't believe that was everyone. "And Aubrey."

"So you told your best friend, but not me? You know Aubrey probably told Jesse right?" Beca said, a little hurt by the fact that Chloe didn't tell her this. "Why am I the last to know out of the four of us? And why are you so scared of how I may react to this news? It's great news."

Chloe nodded, "I knew you would be happy with me, but that's not why I didn't tell you until now."

"Why didn't you tell me until now then?" Beca said, looking into Chloe's eyes intensely, starting to feel that Chloe was about to shoot a metaphorical bullet at her.

"I didn't tell you because-" Chloe then sighed before continuing. "Because this job is in New York City, and it changes our plans. My plan was to stay here and do graduate school but then they emailed me for a chance to be the head choir director. And I didn't just want to let it blow by, so I responded. I didn't even think that I had a chance for this job. But then they called and said they wanted an interview with because I was a finalist. So that's why I went to New York. To be interviewed. And I didn't want to tell you because I was scared you would change your plans and move to New York with me."

"Why would you be scared of us being together?" Beca said. "That doesn't make any sense whatsoever."

"That's not what I'm getting at, just let me finish." Chloe begged, Beca nodded for her to continue. "You need to stay here, and finish college. You're getting a free education which is something so many people would kill for, and the Bella's need you too. If you followed me to New York, school would cost fifty grand plus a year. And I would be working all the time so I wouldn't get to see you very much anyways. And I am scared that you'll resent me because we will have no time together. I'd feel farther away from you if you moved there with me than if you stayed here where I'd feel closer even though I'm far away."

Beca just sat there after Chloe finished, not knowing what exactly she should say. She understood where Chloe was coming from, Beca would follow Chloe anywhere she went. But at the same time it hurt her deeply that Chloe kept this hidden from her, and that she had to find out over a voicemail left from Chloe's new boss. Beca looked down away from Chloe and sniffled, getting choked up inside, feeling a massive lump growing in her throat.

"Say something please," Chloe said after about two minutes of complete silence between the two of them. Beca looked back up at Chloe, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Please don't cry Beca."

"Why couldn't you have just told me? I don't understand why you wouldn't have just told me from the beginning about this job. I get where you're coming from and all, I would follow you anywhere; I love you more than anything in this world." Beca said wiping a tear away. "But the fact of the matter is, I'm not disappointed that you don't want me to come. What makes me sad is that you felt like you had to keep this from me." Beca then took out her money and paid for hers and Chloe's meal. She put on her jacket and stood up.

"Babe, where are you going?" Chloe asked.

"Why should I tell you, you didn't tell me." Beca stated not making eye contact with Chloe. "Besides I've lost my appetite."

"Come on Beca, don't make me feel worse than I already do. I hated hiding this from you, it killed me that I didn't tell you." Chloe said getting up and trying to keep Beca from leaving.

"Then you should've just told me." Beca said zipping up her jacket. "I tell you everything, no matter how hard it is for me to do. Maybe you should do the same."

"Beca,"

"Oh, and have fun in New York Chlo, maybe you'll meet more people that you just can't keep secrets from." Beca said crying angrily before getting out of Chloe's grip and storming out of the door.

Chloe stood there in absolute shock, she got her meal to go and then headed back to her apartment. She opened the door and Aubrey smiled at her. She and Jesse were watching a movie. "Hey, have you heard about the job yet?" Aubrey asked.

"Yeah, did you get it?" Jesse asked. Chloe hung her jacket on the coat rack. Chloe nodded.

Aubrey cheer and ran up to give her a hug. "I'm so happy for you!" Her expression changed when she saw the look on Chloe's face. "What's wrong? You should be happy."

Chloe shrugged. "I am happy with the job, but I've really screwed up not telling Beca." Chloe said tearing up a little. "I just want to be alone right now." She said before walking to her room and closing the door. She leaned against the door and then broke down in a pool of tears. Why couldn't she have just told Beca from the beginning? Now she was worried she had lost Beca forever.

·

Meanwhile Beca was sitting in the booth, working on some mixes. She was doing her best to not think about Chloe, because right now even thinking about her made Beca both devastated and angry. How could Chloe not tell her something about this? She thought they told each other everything and anything, no matter how hard it was for them to tell the other.

Beca looked at the time shown on the computer and realized it was past 10:30 at night. She packed up her stuff and was getting ready to leave when she saw Luke, stacking some CDs. It almost scared Beca, but at this point the young freshman was too tire to even jump from being startled. She locked up the booth and walked out to Luke.

"I didn't even notice you come in here," Beca said smiling half-heartedly when she saw Luke.

"We got some new CDs and I just figured that I'd stack them." Luke stated, setting the bin of CDs on the desk. He noticed that his friend seemed down, "Is everything okay Bec?" He asked.

Beca didn't really respond except by using a slight shrug, "Has anyone ever kept a secret from you? Like a big secret and when you figure out what it is, you wonder why that person even kept it from you in the first place."

Luke shook his head, "No not really? Why?" He then looked into Beca's eyes and saw the look on her face. "Oh my god, did your father just tell you that you're adopted or something?"

Beca chuckled a little. "No, although I wouldn't be surprised if I wasn't, I don't look anything like him." She said. "It's about Chloe. I just figured out about this job offer she had in New York and apparently it's been a matter of conversation for about four months and I didn't even know until earlier tonight."

Luke nodded, "I see." He said before stacking one more CD.

"She said you, Aubrey and your parents knew about it." Beca said. "And well, Aubrey told Jesse and probably Penny so," she stated before her head drooped, having her eyes look at the ground.

"I did know. But I didn't know that she didn't tell you." Luke said before sitting down. "I figured you'd be the first person she told."

"Yeah, I figured that too, but I guess we were both wrong." Beca sighed. She leaned back against the wall.

"Did she tell you why she waited so long to tell you?" Luke asked after a moment of silence.

"Well first of all, I found out from a voicemail on her phone saying she got the job while she was in the bathroom." Beca cleared up. "But she explained that she didn't want me to know unless she got the job because she felt like it the smart thing to do. Also the fact that she was scared I'd drop everything here and follow her to New York. Which I can understand why she would think that, I just wish she had told me in the first place." Beca said before shrugging a little bit.

There was a moment of silence between the two of them, Beca sniffled a couple times and wiped a couple tears away. Luke sat there, thinking of what to say next. He was a pretty wise person, and warm and kind once you got to know him. After about a minute or so he decided to speak again.

"Beca?" He asked.

"Yeah?" Beca responded.

"How much do you love Chloe?" He asked, standing up and stacking a couple more CDs.

"More than I love food, more than I love sleep, more than I love music." Beca said wiping a stray tear from her cheek.

"So it's safe to say you love Chloe more than anything in this world?" He said.

"More than anything in this universe." Beca said.

Luke nodded and then turned to face Beca with a kind look on his face. "So are you willing to forgive her?"

Beca took a deep breath before nodding. "Of course I am, I already hate myself for yelling at her when I found out that she had been keeping it from me." She said. "But how do I show her I've truly forgiven her?" Beca asked, hoping Luke would have an answer.

"Show her that you support her going to New York, and you'll work hard so you can follow her there when you're done with college." He said. "Because Beca, I know for a fact that she loves you more than anything in this universe as well and she'll be damned if she loses you." Luke said.

Beca smiled, and then hugged Luke, "thank you," she said. She pulled back from the hug. "You're a good guy Luke." She said before throwing her bag over her shoulder again. She started to walk towards the exit when Luke stopped her.

"I just have one quick question regarding Penny." He said with a cute smile.

"Shoot." Beca said smiling.

"We went out on a date a couple days ago and I was just wondering if she's said anything about me." He said blushing a little. "Has she?"

Beca smiled and nodded. "Actually yes she has. She thinks that you're super sweet and really nice to be around. She also thinks your pretty hot." This made Luke's cheek as red as a rose.

"She said that?" He asked smiling.

"Yeah, she did." Beca said before giving Luke a high five. "It's late buddy. Goodnight." She said before heading back to her dorm.

·

The next few days, Beca was brainstorming ways to show Chloe her support. She then went to a music store and bought Chloe a Bluetooth speaker for her to have in the apartment she would buy in New York. She got it with the help from her father, who was happy to see his daughter support her significant other.

Beca got to the Bella's rehearsal one day, early so she could wrap up Chloe's present. She then had the rest of Bella's come in and prepare a number for her. It was a mash-up of Just The Way You Are and Just A Dream. They had it down by the time Chloe walked in.

"What's going on here?" Chloe said confused before Beca turned around. She smiled at her beautiful girlfriend, who was looking as amazing as every other day. With her hair in a messy bun with a small amount of make up, Chloe looked like an absolute goddess to anyone who was sane. Beca saw only her.

The young freshman walked over to her girlfriend and took her hand before saying. "Look, before you try and apologize, I forgive you. You're the most important person in my life and I can't picture life without you in it. That said, I fully support you going to New York for this job. Even though we'll be miles 1,200 miles apart from each other, yes I did the math; even though we'll be far apart, I know I will always be close to your heart, no matter what the distance between us." She said smiling, the words made Chloe tear up. "And before you start crying we have a little something for you."

Chloe smiled softly before stepping back and singing for her. The Bella's harmonies were on point. And absolutely perfect, Beca could only see Chloe. And Chloe could only see Beca.

"Oh her eyes, her eyes,

Make the stars look like they're not shining.

Her hair, her hair,

Falls perfectly without her trying.

She's so beautiful,

And I tell her everyday."

Beca sang the lead for most of the song, making Chloe's heart melt at the sound of her incredibly melodic voice that was so smooth and strong. Along with the Bella's voices, the number was perfect. Beca had put it together. After they finished, Chloe clapped. "That was amazing you guys."

Beca grabbed her going away present, "Something to put in the apartment you buy up in New York." She said smiling.

"Beca you didn't have to do this." Chloe said as she unwrapped it.

"Yes I did. You're my girlfriend and I can buy you as many gifts as I want to." She said smiling. Once Chloe opened it up and saw the Bluetooth speaker, her eyes widened and she smiled.

"Oh my god Beca!" She hugged her girlfriend tightly. "Thank you so much."

"That's not all, I got you these." She said holding out a small box with white pure diamond stud earrings. "You don't need these because you already shine so bright." Beca said before Chloe opened them. The other Bella's decided to give the two some space.

"Beca-" She started.

"I know we already gave each other necklaces and all, but I wanted you have earrings to wear at your concerts when you perform with you choirs. So everyone can see how truly amazing and bright you are. I want them to see you how I see you, as the most incredible, most kind, intelligent, sexy, beautiful, and wonderful person you are." She said tearing up. "It's going suck not being able to see you or kiss you everyday, but I know we'll get through." Beca said smiling softly. "And I'll come and live with you during the summer and I'll visit you during all my breaks and really whenever I can."

Chloe jumped into Beca's arms and kissed her passionately. "I love you so much," she said wrapping her arms around her neck and kissed Beca again.

"I love you too." Beca said smiling widely. "More than anything in this universe."

"You know I'll visit whenever I can too right?" Chloe said, tucking her girlfriend's hair back.

"I know you will. We'll make this work." Beca said before kissing Chloe's lips passionately one more time before they embraced each other tightly, crying a little because they knew that as soon as the school year was over Chloe was moving to New York. Beca held her girlfriend tight. "I never though I would ever find someone who I would love as much as I love you; I came here and met you, and everything changed. You changed my plans of leaving to LA, you changed my dead heart to one that actually feels warm and alive. You've made me feel loved, you make me smile when no one else can. Damn Chloe, all you have to do is walk into a room and my heart flutters or skips a beat. You're the one for me, and I know we're meant to be, and I know we will make this work. Because you and I, we're titanium, nothing can break us. We're going last forever, no matter how many stupid arguments we have, or how many bumps in the road we face, I know that we will last." Beca said.

"Did you write down that speech?" Chloe said smiling and kissing Beca on the lips. "Or was that off the top of your head?"

"When it comes to you, there is no limit to the words when it comes to describing my love to you my love." Beca said.

They hugged other and kissed each other before the rest of the Bella's came over and joined them. Everything was perfect, now all they had to do was conquer Lincoln Center. Chloe had Beca, and Beca had Chloe, nothing else in this world mattered as much as that to the two of them.

 **Here is the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy it and let me know what you think!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Youngstoryteller.007**


	19. Chapter 19: These Aren't Just Flings

Chapter 19: These Aren't Just Flings

Chloe and Beca had just finished packing the rest of Chloe's room up. They were moving her stuff to New York this week. It had been three months and it was the end of the school year. The Bella's were national collegiate A Cappella champions and everyone was truly happy. Chloe and Beca were staying with Chloe's aunt until they could find Chloe an apartment. The school was searching for some nice ones near school. They would pay her rent for the first two years she taught there, talk about special treatment.

Chloe and Beca decided to relax as soon as they got to Chloe's aunts apartment. They ordered some pizza and decided to cuddle and watch "Cake Boss," on TV. Chloe lay back against Beca's chest and pulled a blanket over the two of them. Since they wouldn't be able to see each other once Beca would had to go back to Barden in the fall, her dad had allowed her to spend the summer with Chloe up in the Big Apple.

Beca's hands rested over Chloe's stomach and she smiled softly, leaving the occasional kiss on the side of Chloe's head. Chloe massaged the palm of Beca's hand with her thumb smiled as the brunette turned her head and gave her a kiss whilst they continued to watch the TV show. "You're so damn sexy my love." Beca whispered as she pulled back from the kiss, tucking some of Chloe's hair away from her face.

A small blush spread across Chloe's face and she smiled. "You know, I never really said how grateful I am that you're in support of this job, it really is so kind of you. Any other person I've been in a relationship with would've just blown up and gotten angry. So thank you for forgiving me for not telling you."

"Hey, you're following your dreams, I should support you doing that." She said smiling softly before kissing the top of Chloe's head. "And I know if it were the other way around and I was the one with the job that you would support me without hesitation."

"I know, I just feel bad that you forgave me and then did that beautiful song for plus you got me that kick ass speaker. I feel like I need to do something for you, to thank you for supporting me and everything I do." She explained before kissing Beca on the lips one more time before they refocused on the show, occasionally tickling or playing with each other like any other cute couple would.

Back in Baton Rouge, Luke and Penny were going out on their nearly eighth date and they were going to the movies, Luke had been quite the gentleman that Penny had needed to get back on her feet and get her confidence back. When she was with Tom, he was always treating her like she was just a pawn in his chess game to get back at Chloe for choosing Beca. Luke actually made her feel like a real woman, someone who didn't have to hide who they were or be scared to be themselves. Luke took her hand as they walked into the movie theater, they hadn't been intimate yet, because Luke knew what she had been through with Tom was pretty rough since he had been so controlling and abusive.

They sat in the back of the theater and held hands in an adorable way. Penny felt safe with Luke, and enjoyed being with him a lot more than she enjoyed being with that asshole Tom. Luke brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it softly, making Penny blush a bright shade of red. She just smiled to herself and popped a couple Skittles into her mouth. As the movie began to play, Penny rested her hand on Luke's knee, rubbing it a little.

This made Luke smile and he put his arm around her shoulder. Even though they hadn't been intimate, the couple was pretty comfortable with each other and they made each other very happy. While the movie was on, Luke would whisper sweet nothings in her ear. These included things such as, "You are so beautiful," or "I like that dress, it brings out your gorgeous eyes." Anything he said made her heart flutter inside.

Once the movie was over they decided to get some ice cream. "What flavor do you want baby?" He asked, smiling his adorable smile before he order some chocolate fudge brownie ice cream.

"I think I'm going to get the vanilla cinnamon roll twist." She stated with a smile before they got their ice cream and walked along the campus, smiling at the night sky. Luke stopped Penny at a bench underneath a tree before putting his arm around her as they watched the stars hang in the navy blue space around them.

Luke mostly was watching Penny, admiring how her hazel green eyes sparkled in the moonlight. He was in love with her, no doubt about it. But he hadn't said it yet. However tonight he couldn't help himself and it slipped out of his mouth. "I love you," Luke said with his sexy British accent as he watched Penny.

Penny slowly turned her head to face him and they both smiled; Penny felt the exact same way, she was in love with Luke and she truly couldn't hide it anymore. All their friends could see it, so there was no use in not saying it. "I love you too," she said before they leaned in and kissed each other gently. Luke's hand cupped her cheek and they both smiled into the kiss. Neither of them had ever felt this way before, not about anyone.

Once they finally pulled back Penny rested her hand on Luke's chest, their foreheads leaning together. Luke linked his hand with Penny's and they stayed silent for a while. "No one has ever said that to me and meant it." Penny said softly. The now nineteen year old had only experienced fake and temporary love.

"Well I can assure you, I mean it." Luke said before they looked into each others eyes. Brown eyes on green. Penny then pulled him into a deep passionate kiss, needing to taste his lips more than ever.

Penny then pulled back and took a breath before she suggested something that made Luke's heart skip a beat as well as pulling a great happy smile from his lips. "Why don't you take me back to your apartment and show me just how much you mean it?"

Once they reached the apartment, Luke closed the door and then placed his hands on her waist, holding her close to him. He let her pull his shirt over his head and he did the same with hers, being gentle and kind to her to show her just how much he loved her. They moved towards the bedroom, making it in just their underwear. Luke pulled back for a moment and asked her, "Are you sure about this? I don't want to do this unless you're ready." He said, said he knew how Tom had basically pressured her into doing it.

The younger girl just pulled him into a gentle kiss before saying, "I'm ready, I promise you that I am." She said, causing Luke to nod before he lay her down on the bed, climbing onto it and hovering over Penny before beginning to leave gentle kisses all over her body.

Penny had never felt more alive than she had in this moment with Luke. He was so kind and gentle with her, treating her right and never pressuring her into anything she didn't want to do; and that's what made her love him so much, he was the first person to make her believe she was worthy of true love. Luke's sweet and soft kisses moved up and down her stomach, his lips never really leaving her skin as he kissed her stomach. "You really are so beautiful," he muttered as his lips traveled back up to hers in a ginger kiss.

Penny looked up into Luke's eyes and smiled, she was her true self with him; she didn't have to hide or be anybody else, she could just be Penny. Luke brought up and made sure her legs wrapped around his waist. His hands moved up and down her back as they kissed each other deeply and passionately. He pulled back for a moment and looked into Penny's eyes as his hands reached her bra strap; his eyes searched for her consent for a moment then Penny nodded her head, allowing Luke to pull it off of her and then lay her back down on the bed. It didn't take much longer for them to really get going, but both of them made each other feel better than they ever had. They both filled each other with love and compassion.

Luke made sure that Penny felt safe as they continued to make love through the night. As it came to an end after a few rounds, Penny was just laying on the bed as Luke's lips and hands traced the outlines of her body with love. The young English boy had never felt love, not like this. Penny was his everything and he loved her with everything he was; there wasn't anything that would ever set these two apart. "Was it good for you?" He asked as the back of his hand ran along the outside of her thigh.

"It was perfect, I've never ever felt so loved. No one has ever looked at me or treated me the way you do." Penny stated in nothing louder than a whisper. Luke smiled and pulled her in for a kiss before they got under the covers. Luke spooned her and held her close as Penny turned off the lamp, making the room go dark. "I really do love you Luke. With all of my heart."

"And I love you with all of my heart." Luke whispered softly, knowing for sure that he had found the girl of his dreams. They remained close to each other as they both slowly fell asleep, never wanting to let go of each other.

Aubrey's family was going to their vacation house on the coast of Tampa, Florida. And Jesse had decided to tag along so they could spend some of the summer together before he had to help Aubrey move to Chicago for her new job as a lawyer. They were spending as much time together as possible before they had to part ways for a couple months. They were basically doing the same thing as Beca and Chloe, just in different places. Once they made it to the condo, Aubrey showed Jesse to the room they would be staying in. They set their bags down on the bed and then decided to take a nap together since the drive had been over eight and a half hours long.

Strands of Aubrey's hair were being brushed by Jesse's soft fingers as she rested her head on his chest. They stayed there for about an hour or so, just resting their eyes and occasionally checking them to see if the other one was still there. It was as if they were worried the other one was going to leave, but neither of them ever did. At about 6:30 p.m. the pair got up from their bed and walked slowly out onto the beach where the rest of the family was waiting for them, relaxing in beach chairs as they watched the sun slowly paint the sky a light mixed shade of orange and pink. Jesse sat back in a beach chair and let Aubrey lay back against his form as they started talking to Aubrey's relatives.

Aubrey's Aunt Hannah turned and said, "You must be Jesse, Nancy (Aubrey's mom) has told us that Aubrey talks about you non stop. We've heard so much about you and it's nice to finally meet you in person." She said smiling politely.

"Thank you, it's really good to meet you as well. I've been really excited to meet the rest of Aubrey's family." He said with his handsome smile before he reached out and shook her hand.

"Now, you're going to be a sophomore in college this coming year correct?" She asked.

"Yeah I am," Jesse said.

"Well Barden University is such a beautiful place, do you enjoy it there?" Hannah asked.

"Yes I love it, not only is close to my home, I found Aubrey there, and she is the best thing that's ever happened to me." He said smiling and kissing the back of Aubrey's shoulder, making the blonde girl blush softly. This comment also made Aubrey's Aunt Hannah smile and then they continued to converse as the sun began to set. The only person who gave Jesse any trouble was Aubrey's father Robert, but everyone was quick to back Jesse. They made sure not to let Robert pick on him. They ordered some pizza, after that Aubrey and Jesse took a long walk along the beach, walking in the damp sand near the water. It really was beautiful there, and Jesse couldn't imagine being there with anyone else but Aubrey.

It was needless to say that Jesse had found his perfect girl. And Aubrey had found her perfect guy. Jesse linked their fingers together as the two walked along the gorgeous shoreline. "I really like your family, they are so kind." He said smiling. "I thought they would interrogate me because of the fact that I'm dating you."

"They know how much you mean to me, so they've agreed to not scare you away." She said chuckling as they continued their slow stroll.

"They can't scare me away, even if they want to. The only person who I think wants me out of here is your father." He said with a shrug.

"Don't let him get to you, I've never really had a serious boyfriend until you, so he just wants to make sure that your intentions are genuine and kinds." Aubrey explained, squeezing Jesse's hand softly before kissing his shoulder.

It was silent between the two of them for a little while before Jesse stopped Aubrey at one point, taking her hands and looking into her gorgeous green eyes. "When you go to Chicago, nothing will change between us right?" He asked.

Aubrey leaned her head one side and then softly ran her hands through his hair, taking a soft breath before she answered. "Of course nothing change between the two of us, however, things will be different now that we won't be able to see each other every day. It's going to be hard to get through the day without kissing you or hugging you or having you hold me, but nothing can break us. We will make it through this."

"I just wish I could follow you up there right now." Jesse confessed.

"I wish you could too, but Barden is where you are supposed to be right now, and once you're done you can come up to Chicago and we can live together. I just don't want to distract you from your dream." Aubrey stated. "But we visit each other as much as we can and we will FaceTime each other every day. I promise even though we will be apart, we'll still be close together. Nothing is going to tear us apart. I promise you that." She whispered before leaning in and giving Jesse's lips a sweet kiss, cupping his cheeks while Jesse's hands rested on her hips. It was allperfect, and Jesse knew that he and Aubrey were forever, not just a long fling.

 **Sorry for the short chapter but I hope you enjoyed it. Comment on what you would like to see and let me know what you thought of chapter. I thought we should have a little bit of all three couples every now and then.** **Alright then.**

 **Until Next time,**

 **Youngstoryteller.007**


	20. Chapter 20: Let's Skip Ahead

Chapter 20: Let's Skip Ahead

Nearly three years had passed since Chloe and Aubrey had graduated from college and it was getting close for it to be Jesse and Beca's turn. Both of them had plans laid out as soon as they graduated from Barden. Beca was moving up to New York and moving in with Chloe, who was excelling at her job as the head of the choir department of the Professional Performing Arts School in New York City. In fact she was one of the best know choir directors in the state of New York, and Beca was super excited to be able to live with her girlfriend of three years.

Jesse on the other hand was moving up to Chicago to write music and screenplays' for films. Aubrey was there working as a lawyer for a big firm there called Sheppard Law Firm. Working as an assistant lawyer, she was slowly making her way up the ranks to becoming a household name. Jesse had already sent a few boxes of his stuff up there since he was leaving right after graduation to go move in with Aubrey. It was going to be difficult for him to say goodbye to his best friend Beca, but the good thing was they knew they'd stay in touch. Like modern day pen pals or something like that.

Anyways, both of them had finished their finals and now it was just time to wait for graduation. Beca had been interning at a recording studio called Residual Heat just outside of town and they wanted her to work as an assistant producer at their branch up in New York City since that was where Beca was headed after graduation.

It was three days before graduation and Beca was driving to the airport to pick Chloe up. How had they made the long distance thing work? Well it hadn't been easy, there were times when the pair didn't see each other for at least four to five months. But no matter how hard it got, they managed to make it through and both were growing impatient since the day of Beca's move was getting closer by the minute. Once she arrived, she paid for some temporary parking and went to wait for Chloe at the baggage claim. It had been about two months since they had been in each others actual presence, they FaceTimed and called each other every night before bed, but they hadn't physically been in each others presence for the last sixty-three days.

After thirty minutes of waiting for Chloe at baggage claim, Beca then saw a redhead running towards her and she instantly knew it was Chloe. A big smile spread across Beca's face and she opened her arms up wide for a giant hug once Chloe made her way across the room to Beca. Beca picked her up and spun her around in a nearly bone crushing hug before she said, "Hey baby."

"God I've missed you," Chloe muttered as they held each other in a tight embrace. "I've missed you so, so much these last couple months." She said before pulling back from the and giving Beca a gentle yet passionate kiss. Beca rested her hands on Chloe's waist and smiled into the kiss.

"I've missed you a bunch too baby," Beca said smiling and giving her girlfriend another peck on the lips before she said. "But soon, I'll be up in New York City with you. Isn't that exciting?"

"I can't believe that you're finally graduating! I mean, it seems like just yesterday I was trying to convince you to join the Bella's at the activities fair." Chloe said smiling widely.

"And now, I'm going to be moving to New York, working as a assistant music producer at the New York Residual Heat recording studio branch. And I'll be living with my hot girlfriend, who's a successful choir teacher up at one of the most prestigious performing arts schools on the east coast." Beca beamed with excitement, once graduation was over, she'd be moving up to New York, living her dream of being a music producer and being able to live with Chloe, the love of her life. The forever that she never thought she'd find.

Once the two of them finished their mushy and romantic meeting, they grabbed Chloe's luggage from the baggage claim and then got in Beca's car to drive to campus. It was a sunny and beautiful day in Baton Rouge, there was a slight breeze and the leaves were all a bright and beautiful shade of green. Beca and Chloe drove along a pretty and scenic road that took them to Barden. Once they arrived Chloe smiled, looking around the beautiful campus as they drove towards the Bella's house.

"I am so happy for you. You're graduating!" She said smiling and linking Beca's fingers in her own once the brunette parked in the parking lot by the Bella house.

"It's pretty weird to think of that. The last few years have flown by, but at the same time they've gone so slow because I've missed you so much and I can't wait to move up to New York with you." Beca said, bringing Chloe's hand up to her mouth, giving it a soft and tender kiss before they got out of the car.

"Well now once you graduate, we'll be driving up to New York together and you'll move in with me." Chloe said as they grabbed her suitcase from the trunk of Beca's car. They then walked hand in hand to the Bella house.

"Everyone is out right now but they are all super excited to see you." Beca said, setting Chloe's stuff in hers and Amy's room before going to the living room and sitting on the couch with Chloe.

"So, what you're saying is, we have some time to ourselves?" Chloe said with a smirk, softly tugging at the hem of Beca's shirt.

"Yeah," Beca said, getting at what Chloe was hoping for. "But I don't know how long we have so let's do this." She said, pulling Chloe onto her lap and resting her hands on Chloe's bum. Chloe rested her hands on her girlfriend's shoulders and then leaned down to kiss her on the lips. At first it started out slow, but it slowly started to heat up. Beca ran her tongue across Chloe's bottom lip and Chloe opened it up for Beca to explore. Beca's hands ran along Chloe's thighs and up her shirts in smooth motions. "God I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too baby." Chloe whispered, tugging at Beca's bottom lip with her teeth and then moving her lips to Beca's neck. "I've missed you so, so much." She whispered. It had been two months since they had seen each other and two months since either of them had had sex, so it was pretty clear that both of them were horny and desperately needed to at least have an intense makeout session.

"I'm going to fuck you all night long." Beca whispered, sucking softly on Chloe's collarbone, making the redhead moan with anticipation. "All night long baby." Chloe moaned again, loving how sexy Beca was. One thing Chloe absolutely loved was when Beca would whisper and say what she was going to do to her. It really turned Chloe on, and she really enjoyed the feeling of Beca's hot breath on her skin.

"God I can't wait for tonight." Chloe murmured before their lips reconnected, Beca lay Chloe down on the couch and ran her hands up and down Chloe's thighs while their lips molded together perfectly. Suddenly the door burst open and the rest of the Bella's, who had just become world champions burst into the room and Chloe and Beca broke up the kiss. All the girls ran and tackled Chloe in one huge group hug.

"Sorry we interrupted your almost porno," Stacie said chuckling as they all gave Chloe hugs.

"Like we would let them make it with each other on the couch. It would have needed to be sterilized before we used it again." Amy added as they all settled down.

After everyone was done saying hi to Chloe, she and Beca went upstairs to the room Beca and Amy shared. Chloe was resting her head on Beca's chest while Beca ran her hand up and down Chloe's arm. "I thought we'd never get rid of them." Beca said with a chuckle.

"I know, but it was nice that everyone had missed me. I had missed them too. That Emily is super adorable, she reminds me of one of my cousins. Is she taking over the Bella's next year?" Chloe asked as she and Beca cuddled close to one another.

"That's the plan. She's the only non-senior here, so she's going to have a lot of recruiting to do." Beca tucked some of Chloe's hair away from her face and then said. "I'm really going to miss this place." Beca looked around her room.

"Really?" Chloe asked raising an eyebrow at her girlfriend.

"Yeah, the memories that I've made over the last four years, are some of the best memories of life. Apart from your crazy ex Tom and that whole fiasco, I had a truly amazing time here at Barden. Don't get me wrong, I cannot wait to head up to New York to live with you. It's just looking back on these past few years, it makes sad that it won't ever be like this again. I'm going to miss those weirdos." She said as they heard some of the girls laughing and screaming. "This group of girls made me feel like I belonged somewhere, that I had a place. And I never would joined if it weren't for some redhead who barged into my shower freshman year." Beca said playfully nudging Chloe.

"Well, if this is your way of saying thank you, the only way I can reply is by saying you're welcome." Chloe said smiling up at Beca, who couldn't help but smile back. Then there was a moment of silence between the two of them.

"Seriously though Chlo, if it hadn't been for you, I never would have even considered joining the Bella's. And I never would've found the greatest group of girls in the world. And I never would've gotten to know the girl who has turned out to be the love of my life." Beca said, leaning down to kiss Chloe on the forehead. "I owe everything to you babe, thank you for everything."

"You don't owe me anything," Chloe said. "Just being with you and being able to call you mine is thanks enough. I mean come on, not only did we fight off Tom together and get Penny away from him, we got each other out of all of this." Chloe smiled as Beca's lips left her forehead.

"Speaking of which, how is Penny?" Beca asked.

That's when Chloe frowned softly. "She and Luke are on the rocks right now, in fact I'm not sure if they're even really together anymore."

"No way, what happened?" Beca said, surprised by Chloe's answer. Penny and Chloe were roommates up in New York City. Penny was working as a receptionist and working towards a dermatologist at a local practice close to hers and Chloe's apartment. Luke was working at a radio station and was living with his and Chloe's cousin, Marcus not too far away from Penny and Chloe.

"Penny said that Luke completely shut the idea of ever getting married down, and that's not something she wants in a guy." Chloe stated.

"I don't believe that, Luke is totally in love with her. He'd do anything to be with her." Beca said.

"That's what I thought but according to Penny, he wasn't open to it." Chloe said.

"There's gotta be something more than Penny's side of the story. Have you talked to Luke at all?" Beca asked.

"Right now he's in LA for a national radio station convention or something, I'll talk to him when we get to New York." Chloe said.

"Good, because those two are perfect for each other, and I don't want to see them apart. Luke helped Penny get through a rough time in her life and Penny got Luke out of his playboy phase." Beca stated, Chloe nodded her head in agreement. An idea then popped into Beca's head. "We need to get them back together."

"I agree, but how?" Chloe asked.

"Show them that they need each other, and that they are perfect together." Beca said. "Because we aren't the only ones who will agree that Penny and Luke are meant to be together. When we get to New York, we will figure something out."

While this was happening, Jesse and Aubrey were going to a movie at the campus movie theater that had a discount for students. They were going to see the new Avenger's movie since Jesse had been begging Aubrey to see it ever since it was announced. Aubrey had agreed to go see it after about five weeks before graduation, and Jesse was super excited to go see it. They got to some seats in the theater and put their 3D glasses on before beginning to snack on the popcorn and Junior Mints that they had bought at the snack counter.

"Thank you for coming to see this with me babe, I'm happy that I got you to come and see it with me." Jesse said feeding Aubrey a Junior Mint candy.

"Of course baby, I actually did want to come and see this. I secretly love superheroes, especially the Avengers." Aubrey said before getting a handful of popcorn eating it.

"Really, and who is your favorite?" Jesse asked, getting a drink of water.

"I've always loved Captain America and Black Widow, so probably those two. I can't decide who I like more." Aubrey stated.

"Well my favorite is-" Jesse started.

"Spider-man." Aubrey said smiling proudly.

"This is why I love you." Jesse said chuckling before leaning in and giving her a peck on the lips. The theater then became dark and the previews began to play. Jesse and Aubrey whispers throughout the majority of them, but their whispered ceased when the film began to play. The movie was full of laughs, action, romance and heartbreak. But all in all, the couple enjoyed it and came out of the theater happy with the fact that they had got the chance to watch it.

The next day was graduation, and all of the Bella's were getting ready for the big ceremony. Beca was wearing a cute skirt and a navy button up with suspenders. She made sure to have Cynthia Rose curl her hair so that it would look top notch for the ceremony. Chloe was helping some of the other Bella's with their makeup and their hair. Jesse and Benji were getting ready at the Treble's clubhouse and Benji was trying to figure out what to wear. He was trying to impress Emily and wanted to look his best.

"Dude, relax." Jesse said. "She is totally into you." He said as he button up his light yellow dress shirt. "Emily likes you man, don't stress too much over it."

"But I'm going to ask her out, I want to look my best." Benji said, holding up to different dress shirts in front of the mirror.

"I love how that's what you're worried about looking nice for. You know, since we're graduating today and all." Jesse said with a laugh. He then turned around and pointed to the light blue shirt. "That one will look great, just go with that one." He said.

"Okay, I'll go with this one then." Benji said nodding his head before going into the bathroom to change. Jesse shook his head in amusement and then tied the laces of his shoes before waiting for Benji to finish getting ready.

"Dude, hurry up for crying out loud! Aubrey doesn't even take this long to get ready. And that's saying something." He called out, that is when Benji came stumbling out of the bathroom.

"I'm ready, I'm ready." He said tying his bow tie before they headed out and went to the quad where they would be holding the graduation ceremony.

All the Bella's were already there in their green caps and gowns. Aubrey smiled and walked over to Jesse, giving him a sweet kiss. Jesse smiled and kissed her back for a moment before heading over to his cousin Emily. "Looking sharp Jess," Emily said in bubbly attitude.

"Thank you Em," Jesse said giving her a hug. After they pulled back he asked, "Em, what do you think of Benji?"

"Benji? Oh my gosh he's so great! I really like spending time with him." She said happily and smiling genuinely. This made Jesse smile as well, then Emily asked, "Why do you ask?"

Jesse looked over at Benji to make sure that he was busy talking to someone, which he was. Benji seemed to be having a conversation with Beca and Cynthia Rose. Jesse then turned around back to Emily. "Well, Benji really likes you too and he was planning on asking you out on a date."

This made Emily blush a bright shade of pink. "Really?" She asked shyly but it was easy to tell she wanted Benji to ask her out.

"Yeah really! Would you like that?" Jesse asked.

"I would. I would love that!" Emily said, her smiling growing confidently.

A proud grin spread across Jesse's face. "Great! That's good to know because he's been pretty nervous about asking you out." Jesse said.

Soon it was time for the ceremony to begin, and much to people's surprise, Stacie was the valedictorian of her class and was the person to give the opening speech. Despite the fact that most the Bella's thought she spent most of her time hooking up with guys, Stacie was actually a straight A student who majored in organic chemistry and minored in French.

"Fellow graduates and teachers, today is a great day. And I know you teachers think of it as an annual thing that you have to sit through each year, but for us students graduating today, it is a milestone into the next chapter in our lives. The scariest chapter ever; in a couple hours after this ceremony, we will enter the rest of our life. And I know it seems scary to think about, and there's nothing wrong with that. The real world is scary." Stacie said standing there with a proud smile on her face as she spoke to her fellow classmates. "These last four years have only given us a glimpse of what life is really like. And if I'm being honest, I'm both nervous and excited. Some of us will travel the world, someone here could win a Nobel Prize or a Fields Medal. One person here could become the next President of the United States. And that truly is an amazing thing to think about; some of us will go on and become the best music producers in the world. And some of us will become teachers and help create a better future for the generations after us. To me that is amazing. What these last four years have taught me that it's okay to make mistakes, it's okay to change your mind again and again. Nothing lasts forever and nothing is permanent. Somewhere along the road we are all going to look back at our lives, and I hope that when we all do that, we don't have any regrets. Thank you."

The crowd went wild and the Bella's cheered for their classmate and sister as she walked off the stage to sit with the rest of the students. Soon it was time to walk across the stage. Chloe cheered on every single one of the Bella's as well as Jesse and Benji. "Benjamin Peter Applebomb, with a degree in Political Science." Emily cheered loudly for him.

"Stacie Kimberley Conrad, with a degree in Organic Chemistry and French." All the Bella's cheered once again for their sister. As it got further into the alphabet, Beca awaited her turn to walk across the stage and receive her certificate. "Beca Jade Mitchell, with a degree in Music, and a minor in English." Chloe got on her feet and cheered for her girlfriend as she walked across the stage. She was so excited for Beca to come and live with her in New York, it was going to be absolutely perfect.

"Jesse Greg Swanson, with a degree in Film and American History." Jesse walked across the stage and Aubrey cheered loudly for her boyfriend. After the entire ceremony was finished, the Bella's got together for one last party before they all left the Barden campus to start "the rest of their lives," as Stacie had said in her speech.

It was needless to say that the goodbye's were bittersweet, and all of the Bella's, even Beca shed tears as they all packed up their things. There wasn't anything in this world that would come between these girls and their sisterhood. Yes, they would go their separate ways and yes they won't get to see each other as much as they used to; none of this would change the fact that of how close they were and that they would always keep in touch and be the best of friends.

Aubrey and Jesse hopped in the car and began their road trip up to Chicago while Beca and Chloe began their drive up to New York. "It's going to be weird not seeing everybody everyday." Beca said. "Jesse, my best friend of all time. I won't get to see him everyday or go out at midnight on a pizza run. Everything is going to be so weird now that I'm out of Barden." Beca explained as Chloe drove up north on the Louisiana highway.

"Believe me," Chloe said. "Being away from Aubrey, who is my best friend in the whole wide world is definitely something I had to get used to. But once you're in New York, everything is going to fall into place. And you may actually get to see Jesse more than you think. Aubrey comes up to New York for work every couple months or so." Chloe stated, keeping her eyes on the road as they drove towards their future.

"Good, because Jesse is my best friend, and I don't want to lose that connection." Beca said.

"You won't baby, I promise you that." Chloe said squeezing Beca's hand with her own. They drove for about nine hours that day before stopping at a hotel in Nashville, Tennessee for the night. As they were snuggling in their bed, Beca had a realization.

"I'm a college graduate." She said to herself, which got a chuckle from her girlfriend.

"Yeah baby. You graduated yesterday." Chloe said smiling at Beca.

"I graduated, I just realized that LA hasn't really been on my mind since freshman year. My plans have completely changed." Beca said smiling at the realization. "I just realized that if it weren't for you and the Bella's and Jesse, I'd be in a completely different situation than what I'm in right now. I could be living in my father's basement, I could be homeless, I could be living in a mansion. But one thing I know for sure is that because of staying in college and getting that internship at Residual Heat I have a more stable post-college paycheck waiting for at Residual Heat Records branch up in New York City." She smiled widely chuckled. "Thank you, for changing my life Chloe, I owe a lot of my success to you always believing in me." She leaned in and kissed Chloe on the lips gently.

"Well, thank you for joining the Bella's and falling in love with me." Chloe said smiling as Beca pulled away from the kiss.

"I think the 'falling in love with you' part would've happened whether I had decided to join the Bella's or not. You're just so irresistable." Beca added before rolling over on top of Chloe and running her hands up and down Chloe's sides.

"You're pretty irresistible too," Chloe muttered before she was cut off by Beca's lips against hers. Everything was perfect, and everything was falling into place. Whatever troubles lay ahead of them wouldn't break them apart. The only things they had to focus on at this point was getting to New York, and finding a way to keep Luke and Penny together.

 **Hey! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I am so, so sorry that it has taken so long for me to upload this chapter, I have just been super busy and the other fanfic "The Love Between Us" has taken up a lot of time. So, what do you think Chloe and Beca will do to help Luke and Penny save their relationship? And what troubles will they face once they reach New York. Tell me what you thought of this chapter!**

 **Until next time,**

 **Youngstoryteller.007**


	21. Chapter 21: Penny and Luke

Chapter 21: Penny and Luke

Before we go into detail about how Chloe and Beca are going to try and get Luke and Penny back together, you should have a bit of background as to why they were on the rocks in the first place. Penny and Luke had been dating for about three years and they were the perfect couple. Luke worked at one of NYC's biggest radio stations while Penny was getting close to being promoted to a full-time dermatologist at one of the local practices.

Now, why was it so hard to believe that these two were thinking about breaking up? Well, let's shoot back in time a month or so ago to one night at Luke's place. Luke and Penny were cooking dinner and Penny was stirring some pasta. Luke had his arms around Penny's waist from behind and he kissed her neck gently. Just a fresh reminder, Penny skipped three grades, so she graduated the same year as Chloe, Luke and Aubrey, but she was actually Beca and Jesse's age. So she was still pretty young. But things were going so well with Luke, she pictured a future with him, a future where they were married with children. This is where the trouble started.

Anyways, Penny was cooking the pasta and Luke had his strong arms wrapped around her, like he always did when Penny was cooking. "How was your day, love?" He whispered in her ear.

"It was pretty boring, I'm tired of being a receptionist. I want to be a dermatologist so my dad can be proud of me." Penny said, groaning as she thought of her job.

"Baby, you already do make your father proud, without question." Luke said, running his hands up and down her sides.

"I know, but I want to be able to buy him a house and show how far I've come." Penny said, covering the pasta up and moving over to stir some sauce.

"You'll do that baby, I know you will." Luke said turning Penny around and giving her a sweet kiss on the lips.

After the kiss Penny pulled back and looked into Luke's eyes. "I love you." She said smiling at her British boyfriend.

"I love you too baby, more than anything." Luke responded smiling back at her. He kissed her again and then pulled back after a short moment.

"What's your thought on marriage?" Penny asked.

"I've never really wanted it, how come babe?" Luke said

"Uh well," Penny said looking down and trying not sound disappointed by Luke's answer. "It's just something that I want at some point in my life, that's all." She turned back around and continued to cook.

"I'm sorry baby, it's just I've never really believed in it. It's just not for me." Luke said, knowing he had made her upset.

"It's okay babe, don't worry about it. There are plenty of couples who never get married. We'll just be one of those couples." She said trying to assure Luke nothing was wrong. Luke didn't want to start anything up at the moment so he didn't retaliate. Instead he set the table up for dinner and they had a pleasant meal before getting ready for bed.

Luke was getting out of the shower and wrapping a towel on his waist when he heard Penny talking on the phone with her mother. "He doesn't believe in it mom…. How the hell am I supposed to change his mind? No mom it's pretty obvious that he doesn't want that….Plenty of couples live their lives together without getting married….Yes it upsets me but-"

"I knew it upset you." Luke said walking through the door. Penny looked up and saw Luke standing there in his towel.

"Mom, I love you. I'll call you back." Penny said before hanging up the phone. "Let me explain okay?"

"It seems pretty self explanatory." Luke said. "You want to get married someday, and it makes you unhappy that I don't want that."

"Luke, I'm willing to compromise with you here. I want to get married, yes. But if that's not what you want I'm okay with that." Penny stated walking over to Luke taking his hands in hers. "I love you and I want to be with you forever, I don't care about having some big white wedding."

"But it will always be in the back of your mind. You're always going to wish you had it." Luke said pulling his hands away.

"Luke listen to me-" Penny said before being cut-off.

"I don't want to get married. Because it ruins every relationship in my family. No one in my family has only been married once. I don't want to mess up our relationship by getting married." Luke said a bit angrily.

"Is that what you're worried about? Turning out like your family. Baby, we are nothing like them that won't happen. Not to us." Penny said trying to get Luke to look at her as he changed into some clothes.

"And you know that for sure?" Luke said turning to her.

"Why are you acting like this? I said I didn't care about getting married as long as I have you." Penny stated.

"Answer my question. You know that for sure?" Luke said.

"Yes, of course." Penny leaned in and tried to get Luke to look at her.

"Then why were you telling your mom you were upset?" Luke said.

"Am I not allowed to be upset? I want to get married someday. But that doesn't mean I wouldn't be willing to compromise for you. I love you Luke." Penny said getting teary.

"You want to get married, you'll always want that. And I don't. I won't want that." Luke replied.

"I'm willing to comprise." Penny said.

"It'll be at the back of your mind and you'll always want it. That's something I can't provide." Luke said.

"What are you saying?" Penny asked, even though she knew she didn't want to hear the answer.

"Maybe we should-" Luke started.

"Don't you dare. Anything else, please say anything else." Penny said, getting choked up and beginning to cry.

"I don't want to, but we want different things." Luke said, not able to look at Penny without feeling horrible.

"But we love each other." Penny begged. "Look at me," she said cupping his cheeks and kissing him. "Please don't go. Don't go. We can work it out, we can fix it." Luke pulled away and teared up.

"I should go." He said with a lump in his throat. Luke put on a jacket and began to walk towards the door, Penny desperately followed him. Luke walked out of the building and got in his car. Driving away with his heart breaking. Penny watched his car turn the corner and she fell against the pillar, crying her eyes out.

As Luke drove away towards his apartment, he hit his steering wheel and started to cry. Penny cried hysterically, not able to hold back the ocean of tears that escaped her glistening eyes.

A month later, here we are in present time. Penny was helping Beca move in with them, and it was easy to tell that she was still absolutely heartbroken from her breakup with Luke. Okay, so it was safe to say the two had officially had broken up. With that said, Chloe and Beca were doing their best to comfort Penny and make her feel better. During Beca's first week in New York City living with Chloe and Penny, Beca cooked all the meals including breakfast, lunch and dinner. Penny barely talked outside of meals and spent most of her time drowning herself into her work.

At one point Beca and Chloe decided it was time to figure out the truth. One night at dinner about a week and a half after Beca moved in, they started talking about it. Mostly because Penny actually brought up the subject of Luke in the first place. "He just left, I don't get it. What did I do wrong?"

"Well what exactly happened?" Chloe asked. "I only got that he didn't want to get married."

"Well I asked him how he felt about marriage, and he said that he didn't really believe in it. And I told him that I was okay with the fact that he didn't want to get married. Then he heard me talking to my mom on the phone saying that it upset me. Then he got upset, and things kind of blew up after that. He ended up leaving and never got to give him a goodbye kiss. He didn't even stay in time for me to explain why I brought up marriage in the first place. Sure I've always wanted to get married, it's something I've always dreamed of. But there's another reason." Penny said looking down at her plate of grilled chicken, salad and pasta.

Chloe and Beca looked at each other and shrugged before turning to look at Penny in confusion. "What's the other reason?" Chloe asked. Penny looked up at the two, wondering how she would tell them what was going on. What would they think of her if she told them, would Beca and Chloe judge her, or would they comfort and help her with open arms. Penny took a deep breath and then decided to just come out and say it.

"I'm carrying Luke's child," Penny said frankly.

The other two girls sat there looking at Penny blankly for a moment. "You mean you're" Beca said making a gesture for pregnant.

"Yeah I'm pregnant." Penny said. "And it's Luke's baby."

"Wow, okay." Chloe replied, nodding her head taking a sip of water. "Was that why you brought up marriage in the future? Because you're pregnant."

Penny nodded her head and then added, "I had just found out when I asked him about marriage. I had taken at least three pregnancy tests and they were all positive. I brought marriage up to him because if we were going to be having a child together, I wanted to know if marriage was an option as well. I guess I was trying to ease him into the fact that I was carrying his son or daughter."

"Well," Beca said. "We will be there for you." She said and Chloe nodded her head in agreement. Once Penny thanked them Beca went on. "You have to tell Luke though."

"What? No I don't, if he didn't want to get married, then he'll freak out even more at the fact that I'm pregnant with his baby!" Penny said panicking.

"No matter what his reaction is, I have to agree with Beca on this. Luke deserves to know that he has a son or daughter on the way." Chloe said, reaching and taking Penny's hand. "If it will help, Beca and I will go with you to tell him."

Penny sighed and then said, "alright I'll tell him."

"Good, because I know both of you are miserable right now and hopefully this will get you on better terms. Because as much as you deny it, it's pretty easy to tell how much you miss him." Beca said, getting up and taking her plate into the kitchen to get some more pasta.

That night, Penny dreamt of Luke holding her in his arms again. She had never hurt this badly before and longed to be in his arms again. She missed the tattoo's on his body, and his strong, toned arms spooning her and holding her close.

Over at his apartment, Luke tossed and turned in his sleep, missing Penny's presence. The scent of her perfume and her beautiful silk-like hair, her small petite form. To Luke she was nothing but perfection, and she was constantly on his mind, especially during the night when he couldn't sleep. When they were together, Penny would always find a way to help Luke get a good night's sleep. But he had gone and driven away from her.

It was true that Luke wasn't the biggest believer in marriage, but if he would marry anyone, it would be Penny Middleton. Luke looked longingly up at the ceiling as he thought of Penny. "I have to win you back." He said to himself, thinking about Penny.

The very next day, Luke went out and bought Penny some of her favorite flowers, lilies. He was one his way to Penny's apartment when he saw Penny and Chloe and Beca driving in the direction of his own apartment. "Shit," he said before turning his bike around and then biking after the car.

The three girls arrived at Luke's apartment and Penny went to knock on the door. His roommate, Kevin opened up the door. "Hi Penny," He said.

"Hey Kevin, is Luke here?" Penny asked. "It's kind of important."

"Actually he left early for work about twenty minutes ago. I'm sorry. Do you want me to tell him you stopped by?" Kevin asked.

"If you could, that would be great. He's not answering any of my calls or texts anyways." Penny said. Penny then sighed deeply and said, "goodbye Kevin."

"Bye Penny," Kevin said with a sympathetic look on his face. Right as Penny was about to leave, Kevin's fiance Gemma showed up at the front door. "Hey babe," he said kissing her lips.

"Hey Kev," Gemma said. She then noticed Penny. "Hey Penny!" She said excitedly, giving the petite girl a hug. "It's so good to see you."

"You too, I wish I could stay and talk but I have to get to work." Penny said smiling genuinely before walking out of the building and back to Chloe's car.

"Was he there?" Chloe asked.

"No, let's just come back another time." Penny said. As Chloe drove off, Penny thought about Kevin and his fiance Gemma. How they, like so many other couples were getting married. Not because they had to, but because they wanted to. Penny never meant to force any of it on Luke, but at the same time she had to admit that getting married was something she wanted in life. And as much as she wanted to be with Luke, him not wanting to ever get married was kind of a deal breaker. "I don't want to be with him." She said, making both Beca and Chloe turn their head briefly.

"But you love him Penny," Beca said. "Are you sure that's what you want? Think about it for a minute before you make up your mind."

"That's all I've thought about for the last month." Penny said. "Luke left, and he said didn't ever want to get married. And at first I said I'd be okay with that, but then I remember something he said to me. I'd end up regretting staying with him if we didn't get married because that was something I want. He doesn't want marriage, I do. So I'll find someone else, plain and simple."

"But Penny, what about the baby? It's his child he should have the right to at least know about him or her." Beca said.

"Beca, he didn't even want to get married. He'll probably react to the baby just how he reacted to the idea of marriage. He'll just leave again." Penny stated firmly. "I do love Luke, but I need to find someone who wants what I want. And as far as I know, Luke wants a completely different life that me." Beca didn't say anything else, however many thoughts were going through Chloe's brain. She needed to go talk to Luke, and see if she could convince him to consider marriage. Because she knew Luke well enough to see that Penny was his one true love and if he let her go now, he'd never be happy.

Luke had finally made it back to his apartment. He looked around for his stepsisters car but couldn't see it. Maybe perhaps they weren't heading to his apartment, so Luke decided to ride his bike back to work. Once he got there he saw a text from Chloe.

Chloe: Meet me at 'Ninos' for lunch. I need to talk to you.

Luke almost just put his phone away ignoring the text message because he was too upset about Penny, but then he typed a response.

Luke: Okay. See you then.

Around noon, Luke arrived at Ninos Mexican Restaurant to meet Chloe for lunch. Chloe saw her stepbrother and motioned for him to come sit down. "Good, I'm glad you're here." Chloe said getting up to give her brother a hug.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" Luke asked.

"It's about Penny." Chloe said. Luke sighed and set his jaw for a moment. "And before you storm off on me like you did to her, there's something you need to know." Chloe added firmly before taking a sip of her water.

"And why would I want to talk to you about my ex?"

"Because you and I both know that you still love her, a lot. And that you'll probably never love someone like you love Penny again." Chloe said. "Luke, you're a good guy. And I know you would never hurt someone intentionally, but there's a reason why Penny asked you about your ideas on marriage."

"And what exactly is that reason?" He asked sternly.

"That night that you guys had your big fight. I guessing you remember it." Chloe deadpanned before getting serious. "Penny was going to tell you that she's having your baby."

Luke suddenly froze, not knowing what to say or think. "Penny is pregnant?" He asked, and Chloe nodded to confirm it.

"We were on our way to tell you this morning, but Kevin said you went to work early." Chloe said.

"I wasn't heading to work. I went to get flowers for Penny and I was going to apologize to her." Luke corrected, making Chloe raise an eyebrow at him. "I've been doing a lot of thinking. I'd been thinking that even though it's not what I believe in, if I was to marry someone it would be Penny. But then I saw you driving towards my place, so I turned around and biked after you. However by the time I had gotten there you must have left already. I was trying to win her back."

"Well none of that really matters now Luke." Chloe stated.

"Why not?"

"Because after we missed you at your place, Penny made up her mind that she doesn't want you back." Chloe explained.

Luke shook his head, not wanting to believe it. "That's not true, why would she say something like that?"

"Penny said that she'd been thinking all month about what you had said. About how even if you and her never got married but stayed together, that she'd end up regretting never getting married. Because it's something she wants in her life. And you made her believe that's never going to be a possibility for you two. So she's decided to move on. And I don't blame her Luke." Chloe said honestly, even though she knew that it would hurt Luke. Luke looked down at the ground before Chloe continued. "You don't believe in marriage, which is something she wants. So you either come up with some master plan really quickly to show her you do want to marry her, or you do what she's doing. You move on." Chloe then got the check for her drink.

"Have I really lost her?" Luke said, finally looking up from the ground.

"Honestly Luke, I think your shots of getting back together with her are pretty damn slim at this point." Chloe said, putting her bag strap over her shoulder. "I hate to say that but you know I'd never lie to you."

Luke nodded and said, "Yeah I know you wouldn't." Chloe hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry." Chloe said before walking off, leaving Luke to gather his thoughts. He sat there, looking up at the ceiling.

A waiter came around and asked, "Is there anything that I can get for you sir?" He asked.

"Just a cup of water to go." Luke said before looking at the pictures of him and Penny in his phone. "Way to fuck up royally Luke." He said to himself. He rode his bike back to work and got there just in time for his afternoon show. However it was pretty easy for Luke's co-workers to tell that he wasn't his normal self, and let him go home early.

That night, Chloe climbed into bed with Beca. They lay there silently in each other's arms for a moment. Beca was the first to speak up. "Are they really over?"

"I think that are baby." Chloe said, laying her head on Beca's chest. "It really sucks though, they are perfect together. And they made each other so happy. According to Luke when I was at lunch with him today, he said he had left his apartment earlier than usual because he was going to get flowers for Penny and come tell her that if he was going to marry someone, it would be Penny."

"No way! Chloe we have to tell Penny that!" Beca said urgently, however before she could get up out of bed, Chloe stopped her.

"Penny already made the choice to move on. If we say something like that, she'll just think we're making an excuse for her to consider getting back together with Luke. We have to respect the choice she made." Chloe said before pulling Beca back into bed. Out in the hall Penny heard them mention the part about Luke wanting to marry her. Was Chloe telling the truth? Did Luke really say that? No, no she had hallucinated it all. Hadn't she?

Penny lay in her bed that night and continued to think about the conversation she had heard between Chloe and Beca. A part of her wanted to believe that that really did happen, and Luke really did want to marry her someday. But her head kept telling her it was an absolutely impossible dream that Penny had. Luke didn't want to get married, not to anyone. Not even Penny. So why would he have done that? Why would he have left his place early to get her flowers? And why would he have told Chloe that he wanted to marry her? All these questions raced through Penny's mind until finally at long last she decided to help herself and the baby to some sleep.

The next three weeks were hell to say the least, for both Penny and Luke. Luke was coping with losing Penny while Penny was learning to cope with the fact she had a person growing inside her body. Chloe seemed to be in the middle of it all. She was Penny's roommate/really good friend and Luke's step-sister, so she couldn't really ignore either one of them. So it was probably a given that it was driving her crazy.

It was so weird whenever she hung out with one of the two because they would constantly try and sneak a few questions about the other in while Chloe was around.

One Friday afternoon after Luke's work shift was over was when Chloe lost it.

"How is everyone at the apartment doing?" Luke asked, even though he only really wanted to know about Penny.

"Oh my god Luke, for crying out loud just ask me about Penny." Chloe said groaning. "I know you want to hear how she's doing."

"Fine, how is she doing?" Luke asked. "Does she miss me?"

"Of course she misses you," Chloe said. "But that doesn't mean she's going to want you back. And she's doing okay, the morning sickness is hitting her hard but at least the baby is forming properly."

"Great." He said looking down. "I need to see her again Chloe." He said. "I need to apologize even if she won't take me back."

Chloe smiled at Luke and then pat him on the back. "Come over later, she gets home from work around six."

"Alright I will." Luke said smiling as Chloe got ready to leave.

"But don't get your hopes up, she's not looking to be with anyone." Chloe said. Luke nodded and the gave his sister a hug goodbye.

That night at six, Beca and Chloe were cooking dinner and setting the table. Chloe had told Luke to come over around seven. Penny got home and took a shower before going to help the other two in the kitchen.

"Smells good in here girls." Penny said smiling as she walked in. She started on the salad, chopping up some cucumber and bell peppers. After dinner the girl sat down to play some cards when there was a knock on the door. Penny got up and walked over to the front door of the apartment. She was shocked by the person standing at the door and her face went white, as if she was seeing a ghost. "Tom?"

 **Well shit. Don't worry nothing terrible is about to happen. But why is Tom out of jail and what is he doing at Penny, Chloe and Beca's apartment? Will Luke make it there in time before things get messy? Stay tuned to find out.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Youngstoryteller.007**


	22. Chapter 22: LOVE

Chapter 22: L.O.V.E.

Penny stood there in shock. "Tom?" She said again, not knowing how to respond. A big dose of fear entered the young girls system. Penny froze, not knowing what she should do or say. Her whole body was paralyzed.

"Hey Penny, you look great." Tom said smiling his smile. He looked sharp, but still the sight of him made Penny fill from her head to her toes with terror.

"What are you doing here Tom?" Penny said.

"I came to see you." He said and holding out flowers.

"How do you know where I live? How did you know I even lived in New York City?" Penny said, jumping as he held out the flowers. They weren't even her favorite type, which were lillies. They were tulips.

"I looked you up as soon as I got out of jail. It said you were in New York. I managed to track you down because I wanted to see you." He said. Penny hadn't invited him in, she wouldn't dare let him in after all of the trouble he'd cause. "I wanted to apologize for the way I treated you. As a pawn in my plan to get back at Beca for stealing Chloe from me. The truth is, I really did love you."

Back in the living room of the apartment, Beca and Chloe heard that voice that was all too familiar. "Oh my god, it's Tom." Beca said.

"Shit, what the hell is he doing here?" Chloe got nervous. She and Beca had restraining orders against Tom. "Does he know we live here too?" She whispered.

"Even if he did, do you really think he would follow the laws in our restraining order." Beca said before they continued to listen. After a little while Beca mentioned, "Maybe if he saw us he'd leave, and that would make the whole situation better for Penny as well." But before they could do that, they heard another male voice. It was different from Tom's because it was well, British.

"Hey, asshole!" Luke said punching Tom right in the nose. "Get the fuck away from her psycho!" He screamed at Tom, who had gotten a bloody nose.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Tom said, shocked at Luke's appearance.

"I'm to tell you to go away and leave us alone!" He said. Tom tried to punch at Luke but Luke ducked and then kneed him in crotch and punched his nose again, making him stumble back in pain. "Stay away from her. Those aren't even her favorite flowers you fuckface." Tom held his nose and ran away without saying another word. Luke turned to Penny, "are you okay?" He asked, pulling her into a hug, which Penny gladly took.

"Thank god you're here." Penny said crying in his arms. "But why are you here?" She asked curiously as they pulled back from the hug.

"Chloe told me about the baby," Luke said, tucking her hair back away from her face. "Also, I wanted to apologize for walking out on you. I still love you Penny, with everything I am. And even though you don't want me back, I want to be a part of my son or daughter's life. I don't want to miss a thing."

Penny smiled at him as he talked. He really seemed to mean everything he was saying. "I screwed up for walking away from you, but I want to make up for it in any way I can starting now. I want to know my son and or daughter, and I want to help you through this. So please, please just let me be a part of our child's life, I will do my best to be the best father they could ask for." He said with a smile before awaiting Penny's answer.

"Of course you can help and be a part of this baby's life. I would love that." Penny said before hugging him and then inviting him in. It felt good for Luke to hold Penny in his arms again, even it was only for a moment. Beca and Chloe came out and they both breathed a sigh of relief when it was Luke and not Tom.

"Hey guys," he said smiling. They all gathered in a group hug.

That next week was Penny's first ultrasound appointment and Luke was going with her. They were on really good terms and Luke couldn't be happier. Being a part of Penny's life was all he could ask for in that moment. He drove the two of them to the hospital and they signed in, soon they were sitting in the lobby. Luke looked around the room and saw all the soon-to-be mother's and father's. It made him realize how happy and lucky he was to be there after what had happened the night he left Penny. Luke was excited to be a part of his child's life, and there was nothing he would change at this moment.

"Penny Middleton and Luke Archer," a nurse called as she walked out into the lobby. Luke and Penny stood up and walked over to the nurse. "Alright then, follow me." She said smiling and before leading them to a nice little room. Luke helped Penny up onto the table that she'd be laying on for the ultrasound.

Penny noticed the way Luke's hands seemed a bit shaky as he helped her up onto the table. "Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Aren't you?" Luke asked. Penny just shrugged, and then Luke leaned against the counter. "I just want everything to be okay for you and the baby that's all. You two are my top priority now, and I want to make sure that everything will be okay." He said honestly and sweetly. Penny reached out for his hand and smiled when he took it.

"It's going to be just fine Luke, I promise." Penny said. "If there's something wrong, we'll work it out and the doctors will help us. There is nothing to worry about Luke. How about you hold my hand while we look at the ultrasound? Does that sound good?" She asked. Luke nodded instantly and linked their fingers together again before their doctor came in.

"Penny and Luke am I correct?" She asked.

"Yes that's us." Luke answered with a nervous smile.

"It's very nice to meet you too, my name is Dr. Mary Young and I'm your doctor. Now the first thing to know, having a baby can be scary. But with my help, I'll make sure that you're more than prepared. You two seem like you're going to make great parents. Now since Penny is only two months, it'll be a little too early to tell what the gender of the child is, you will be back at three and a half months to find out the gender if you would like." Mary said. The woman had a very kind and nurturing smile. She had light brown skin and curly hair put up into a messy bun. She was pretty tall, and probably could've play in WNBA.

"That sounds great," Penny said smiling.

"If you have any questions about anything, just let me know. I'll give you my card at the end of the appointment so you can contact me whenever you need to." Mary said before putting her gloves on and turning the machine on. Then Mary lifted up Penny's shirt so her stomach was showing. She didn't quite have a physical baby bump, but if you actually touched her stomach you could feel it. Soon Mary rubbed the gel on Penny's stomach then she rubbed the little device over her stomach. After about ten seconds or so, the picture showed up on a screen. The baby was tiny but you could make it out pretty easily. "And there it is." Mary said with a smile.

"Wow," Luke said smiling at the image of his child on the screen. "It's beautiful."

Penny began to tear up happily. "That's our baby Luke. That's our baby." She said covering her mouth with her hand for a moment before moving it over her heart. Luke smiled and squeezed Penny's hand lovingly.

"It's a beautiful baby," Mary said. "I know that for sure. However it's a little too early to tell what the gender is, so we'll have you come back in a month and a half so you can see if you want to. Other than that, nothing seems to be wrong. There aren't any abnormalities so far. I will print you each a copy of the sonogram." Mary then cleaned Penny's stomach off and went to go print the sonograms for Luke and Penny, leaving them in the room alone.

"That was our kid." Luke said, feeling Penny's stomach. "Wow." He whispered as a smile spread across his face.

"Talk to it. It'll learn your voice." Penny said smiling Luke's excitement. Luke nodded and leaned down to her stomach.

"Hey there sweetheart," He started out. "It's your dad. I just want you to know that I will love you no matter what. And that I will do my best to be a good father to you." He said. Penny teared up a little. She knew Luke was going to be an amazing father, she could feel it in her bones. "I won't let anyone hurt you, and you'll never be alone." He whispered. Luke then looked at Penny, "do you think he or she heard me?"

"Loud and clear." Penny answered with a huge smile on her face. After the appointment they headed to Penny, Chloe, and Beca's apartment for dinner. Beca and Chloe had ordered some Chinese food and it was there once Penny and Luke walked in the door. They told Beca and Chloe how the appointment went, how everything was coming along nicely and that the baby was healthy after two months.

That night after Luke left to go to his apartment for the night, Beca and Chloe went to bed and cuddled. Chloe rested her head on Beca's chest and Beca softly ran her fingers through Chloe's hair. "I'm really happy that Penny is letting Luke be a part of their child's life." Beca said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah me too, he deserves to be in, and I'm glad that they are getting along again. They were miserable when they were fighting." Chloe said, resting her eyes.

"Yeah, I think all of us were miserable when they were fighting because there was just a depressing mood in the air." Beca said with a chuckle, making Chloe laugh a little too.

"Do you think that those two will ever be more than friends again?" Chloe asked after they finished laughing.

"I think that it's hard to say. They have such a history it'd be weird to think that there wouldn't ever be anything between them ever again." Beca stated. "But they did say that they wanted different things, so I'm not really sure. Neither option is completely out of the picture in my opinion, anything could happen." Beca then leaned forward and her lips ghosted over Chloe's. "What matters most is that they're on good terms."

"Of course." Chloe added. "Like you said, everyone was miserable when they were fighting." Chloe then leaned up and gave Beca a sweet kiss, lingering there a while. She smiled when Beca's smiled against her lips.

"Mmmm, I love you so much." Beca muttered with her lips still pressed to Chloe's.

"I love you too, Becs." Chloe whispered.

Over the next week, Luke spent dinner with Penny, Beca, and Chloe. Penny hadn't told her parents that she was carrying Luke's child, but she had told them that the two of them had split up. Penny's parents were rather traditional and didn't like the idea of having a kid out of wedlock. Maybe that's why she had asked Luke about marriage before saying she was pregnant, because she knew her parents would disapprove if she told them she was pregnant and not engaged or married,

It was around the Fourth of July and Beca, Chloe, Penny, Luke, and Luke's roommate's Kevin and Trent all decided to head out to Long Island to watch the fireworks. Kevin brought his fiance Gemma along as well, so all of them took a ferry to Long Island for the holiday. It was around 8:40 when the sun began to set, so they pulled out some of their small fireworks and watched those for a little while. Trent seemed to take interest in Penny, which you could say made Luke a little annoyed. But he knew that she didn't want to be with him so he decided to let it go for the night.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Trent asked Penny, holding up some hard lemonade and Captain Morgan.

"Thank's but no, I can't really drink." Penny said.

"Are you not twenty-one?" Trent asked.

"I am, it's just well-" Penny said scrunching her face trying to tell Trent that she was pregnant. "I kind of have a baby growing inside me." She said, mentally slapping her forehead at her answer.

"Oh," Trent said a bit surprised.

"Yeah."

"Don't worry that's okay. Can I get you some water or regular lemonade?" Trent asked nicely. The guy was pretty good looking, he was from Georgia and had black hair and green eyes. He was rather dreamy, and had a good smile, a smile that made Penny blush every now and then. Luke watched on and felt a twinge of jealously sting his in veins, Beca noticed and walked over to Luke.

"How are you holding up their DJ Britain." Beca asked, taking a sip of beer.

"I'm fine." Luke said.

"You know that means you're not fine right?" Beca said smirking. "As Chloe's favorite TV show 'Two Broke Girls' states, 'the scale goes: Great, Good, Okay, Sad, I hate you, fine.'"

"I'm okay Beca, I promise." Luke said, trying to assure Beca that he was.

"Okay, whatever you say buddy." Beca said, taking another sip of her drink before walking over to Chloe. She put her arm around the redhead and kissed her cheek. "He says that he's okay, but I don't buy it."

"He just says he's okay, he know's that Penny doesn't want to be him, so he's being a good guy and doing as she wanted." Chloe said, taking a drink of her beer. "If they're meant to be, they'll figure it out."

"You're right," Beca said smiling. "I won't push anything on Luke or Penny."

"Thank you." Chloe said before laying her head on Beca's shoulder as they awaited the big fireworks show that the city put on.

Trent and Penny seemed to be getting pretty close as the night went on, trent had his arm around her shoulder. "So, when is the baby due?" He asked.

"Well, I'm going to be three months along in August. So I'm due in January. January 7th actually." Penny said smiling and secretly blushing when his arm wrapped around her shoulder. "I'm kind of hoping it's a boy. The father wants a girl."

"Who's the father?" Trent asked curiously.

Penny glanced discreetly at Luke and then said "Uh, it's kind of on the down low right now. I'll tell you soon. We just don't want a lot of people to know."

"I can understand that." Trent said nodding his head. "Are you going to keep it?"

"That's the plan." Penny answered.

"That's pretty cool. I thinks it very noble of you to keep it, even at this is age it's a really young age to have a baby." Trent added.

"Yeah," Penny said. She smiled softly and then watched the main fireworks show as it started.

Chloe sat on Beca's lap in a lawn chair they had brought and they watched the fireworks light up the sky. It was absolutely spectacular, and that was saying the least. The city of New York really knew how to put on the perfect Fourth of July firework show. Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist and pulled the redhead closer to her, leaving one or two soft pecks on her neck before returning her focus to the display of freedom.

"Best Fourth of July yet." Beca said smiling and kissing Chloe's cheek.

"You betcha." Chloe added turning her head and pecking Beca's soft lips. Luke stood alone and took a sip of his beer, glancing over every now and then at Penny, wishing it was him who had his arm around her and not Trent. With that said, he did his best to focus on the firework show. And he did a good job of that, until he looked over and saw Trent lean in and kiss Penny's lips.

"Happy Fourth of July." Trent said as he pulled back from the kiss.

Penny blushed and said "happy Fourth of July." They then turned their attention back to the firework show. Penny looked over and saw Luke quickly look away, and her sunk a little bit. She knew he had probably seen the kiss. But they had been apart nearly three months right? It was okay for her to move on right? Besides, Trent seemed like a nice guy and Luke seemed to enjoy his company, at least before that kiss.

After a half an hour or so the show was over, and everyone got on the last ferry ride back to the mainland. The only people who were even talking were Beca and Chloe. Gemma was sleeping on Kevin's shoulder, Trent had his arm around Penny, who was slowly falling asleep. And then there was Luke, who was sitting by himself and looking out the ferry window. He knew Penny said things were over between the two of them, it's just that he wasn't expecting that Penny moving on would hurt this much. The young Brit could've sworn to himself that he was over her. Well, maybe not.

As soon as the ferry made it back to the island of Manhattan, Luke rushed off before anyone even got out of their seats. Penny opened her eyes to see Luke rushing to find a cab, but she was tired to notice it was Luke and not some other guy. Everyone took their time getting off the ferry because they were so tired. Chloe, Beca, and Penny all got a cab back to their apartment. Once they got there, they all instantly just brushed their teeth and went to bed. However easy it was for Beca and Chloe to catch some zzz's, Penny had a rather hard time falling asleep.

Her mind had one thing, or rather person taking up all the space. Luke. She was questioning whether it was time for her to move on or maybe just focus on the baby, and how Luke felt after seeing her kiss Trent. Her heart hurt when she thought of Luke, of course she still loved him. Just not like she used to, and it was needless to say that she felt awful about that; because by the way Luke's face looked, he wasn't over Penny. She decided to call Luke, she knew it was late but she needed to tell him she was sorry.

Penny dialed Luke's number and hopefully waited for him to answer. Luke was just getting back to his apartment when he felt his phone begin to buzz. He took it out of his pocket and saw that Penny was calling. At first Luke was hesitant to pick up, but after a few more buzzes he swiped the answer button. "Penny?"

"Good you answered." Penny said, breathing a deep sigh of relief.

"What do you want?" Luke asked.

"I just wanted to apologize."

"For what?"

"For kissing Trent tonight, I know it must've been a little awkward."

"You know I told you that I don't mind you moving on." He said, putting her on speaker-phone while he changed into some pjs.

"I know, it's just I noticed you looking over and you seemed uspet-"

"I wasn't upset Penny," Luke stated firmly.

"Okay, sorry I just wanted to make sure you were okay with it." Penny stated genuinely.

"And why would you need my permission to date some guy? It's your life Penny." Luke said, honestly wanting the phone call to be over so Penny wouldn't hear him getting upset.

"I know, it's just not that long ago we were dating and I didn't want to hurt you." Penny said.

Luke wanted to respond with "well you've already done that," but instead he opted for the kinder response. "It's really alright, I'm fine with you dating someone else. I just wasn't what you really wanted, I wasn't good enough for you."

Then Penny wanted to respond with "you were more than good enough for me," but instead she opted for the less complicated response. "I guess we just want different things."

"Yeah I guess so." He said, there then was a moment of silence between the two of them. Luke was trying think of what to say next, or whether he should say anything at all, everything inside of him hurt. He wanted more than anything for him to be there, holding Penny in his arms and telling her loved her. He wanted nothing more than for Penny to still be in love with him, and to say he couldn't live without him. However, that wasn't how life worked. It wasn't like a movie where the couple finally realizes they're meant to be and that nothing could ever break them up. Sadly, people grow apart, and there's nothing that can be done about that. But oh how Luke hoped it would happen for him and Penny, that's what he wanted more than anything in this world.

"Luke? Are you still awake?" Penny asked in a lighthearted tone, and Luke finally snapped back from his thoughts.

"Yeah I'm here." He said, rubbing his eyes as he tried to stay awake.

"I still love you."

"What?" He said.

"I said thank you for being so good about this." Penny said.

"Oh uh, yeah of course." Luke said, sad that he had only imagined those four words. "Goodnight Penny."

"Goodnight Luke, sleep well." Penny said before hanging up the phone and falling asleep, happy that Luke was so accepting of her moving on. Luke however, didn't get to sleep for another hour. His mind would let Penny out, it was like she was stuck behind bars in his brain, unable to escape. It was easy to say that he still loved Penny, and even though he was accepting of her trying to get out there, he was still completely heartbroken.

 **Awww, poor Luke. He's still in love with Penny. But is Penny still in love with him. Sorry for scaring you all with Tom at the end of the last chapter, I apologize I just thought I'd have someone finally kick his ass like Luke did. Anyways, there will be more Bechloe stuff in the next few chapters. Will Luke and Penny ever get back together, I guess you'll just have to wait and see.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Youngstoryteller.007**


	23. Chapter 23: I Love You Chloe Beale

**I know! I know! It has been forever and a day since I updated this story but I hope you enjoy it. It's kind of short, but some big moments happen in this chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Elle.**

Chapter 23: I Love You Chloe Beale

"You better not stop." Chloe muttered, running her hands through Beca's hair. The brunette was leaving soft kisses along her neck and chest in a soft and sensual way. Chloe's soft skin was a kind of paradise to Beca, everything about it was absolutely perfect. Everything about Chloe was absolutely perfect to Beca, and she loved being able to show how much she loved her.

"I promise you baby, that's the last thing I'm going to do." Beca muttered, kissing Chloe's neck roughly and running her hands along Chloe's thighs. "You're so perfect." She muttered, sucking a hickey right under Chloe's ear.

"God, fuck Beca you're making me horny," Chloe groaned under her breath, arching her back a little bit as Beca smoothly began to unbutton the first few buttons of Chloe's shirt. Chloe had just gotten back from work and Beca could hardly resist her in her teacher outfits. It was the first day back to school and Beca wanted to congratulate Chloe on her beginning her fourth year as a teacher.

"You have got to be the sexiest teacher I've ever laid eyes on," Beca said smiling. "Those students better be keeping their eyes on their papers, that rack and that ass belong to one Beca Mitchell." She whispered as her hand slipped up Chloe's shirt, massaging Chloe's breast over her push-up bra.

"I think you'll find that those body parts belong to me." Chloe said with a chuckle. Her laugh soon cut off by Beca's lips sucking in between her breasts as her hands scratched along her thighs. "Mmmm, you're so good." She whispered.

"I know how you like it baby." Beca muttered as her lips continued to move down Chloe's killer body. "I'm so lucky to have a hot teacher as a girlfriend."

"And I have a hot music producer girlfriend." Chloe said smiling. Beca smiled back at her and then continued their make out session. "You're so hot baby." Chloe whispered.

"Well, I don't think you would be dating me if you didn't find me incredibly and irresistibly attractive." Beca said with a huge smirk on her face as she brought her lips back to Chloe's in a sweet yet sensual kiss.

"You are incredibly and irresistibly attractive," Chloe said laughing against Beca's lips a little. "I think you are perfect, you know that right?" She asked after pulling back from the kiss. "You are just absolutely perfect to me and there isn't anything that I would change. I want to always be with you." She said.

Beca leaned down and kissed Chloe's lips gently with a touch passion. "Then you will be." She muttered in nothing louder than a whisper against Chloe's lips. Beca pulled back for a moment and looked into the twenty-five year old's eyes, everything about being with Chloe was so easy and wonderful. They rarely fought, and when they did, it wouldn't last very long and they'd usually make up immediately afterwards.

The next morning Chloe got up early and went for a long run while Beca slept in. She enjoyed running along the boardwalk by the Hudson river, it was a pretty sight and it was never too hot or too cold. Running along the Hudson gave Chloe time to think and time to let go of any stress or crabbiness that she felt she had. And after every single run she would stop and buy Beca, Penny and herself some small breakfast croissants that would go along with the coffee that Beca made in the morning.

Once Chloe got back Penny was dressed and getting her shoes on. That day was the day they went in for the three month ultrasound. "Good morning lovely!" Chloe said smiling at her roommate. "You excited for today?" She asked.

"Nervous and excited." Penny answered, pulling her hair back into a ponytail. "I just want everything to be okay."

"It will be." Chloe said with a warm smile. "You and Luke, no matter what happens with the baby, you two are going to love it no matter what."

Penny smiled and then filled up a glass with water. After a moment she asked, "Is Luke okay with Trent and I going out?" She asked.

Chloe paused for a moment, trying to think of the correct answer. She wanted to say yes more than anything in the world, but the truth was Luke only put on a good face for Penny. Secretly on the inside he was dying. Chloe and Beca were the only two people who knew that Luke was hurting like he was. Of course he wanted Penny to be happy, but the thought of her with someone else didn't hurt any less.

"Yeah he's alright with it, why do you ask?" Chloe said smiling and nodding before pouring herself a cup of coffee. Soon Beca walked down the stairs, fresh out of the shower with her hair up in a messy bun.

"Hey Chlo," Beca beamed, walking over to her girlfriend and giving her a sweet good morning kiss. "How was your run?"

"Great, but now I'm sweaty and gross. I should probably take a shower." Chloe said with a chuckle before she jogged upstairs to take a shower, leaving Penny and Beca alone.

"So? Are you excited?" Beca asked Penny with a smile on her face.

"For what?" Penny asked. She seemed a bit distracted and then looked at Beca, who was raising her eyebrows at her. "Oh yeah, I'm super excited!"

"Okay, good. This is going to be exciting." Beca said smiling and holding her coffee cup up to her lips before taking a big swig of the delicious morning drink. Beca noticed Penny was more distraught than usual. Usually she was nervous in the morning because she was worried she would be late for work. But with the appointment, her heart was racing. She wanted everything to be okay and she didn't want Luke to worry about the baby's health. Beca took notice of Penny's distress signals and said, "the baby is going to be healthy, it's going to be okay. It's nothing to worry about."

"You're right," Penny said. She was slightly worried about the appointment, but the whole "Trent and Luke" situation was stressing her out more than anything. I mean, Trent still wanted to go out with her even after she told him that she was pregnant. Trent knew that Penny and Luke had dated, but he thought she got pregnant around the time that they broke up. Trent wasn't the smartest person, so he thought she had hooked up with someone else after she and Luke had broken up. Penny knew she would have to tell Trent eventually that Luke was the father of the baby, but right now she wanted to see if Trent would stick around.

Almost as soon as Chloe got out of the shower Luke showed up to take Penny to the three month sonogram. "Good luck," Beca said smiling and giving Penny a hug.

"Thanks, I'll see you guys in a little while." Penny said before walking out to Luke's car. Once they drove off Beca poured Chloe a cup of coffee, handing it to her and leaning back against the counter.

"So let's be honest here, Luke is so not okay with Penny dating his roommate Trent?" Beca asked.

"No, he told me over the phone a couple days ago. I just think it's kind of insensitive of Penny to go out with Trent. I mean, it's Luke's roommate." Chloe stated before taking a sip of her coffee. "But, it was also insensitive of Trent to come onto Penny even though he knows how long Luke and Penny were together."

Beca nodded, rubbing some leftover sleep from her eyes. "I think I know why Penny agreed to go out with Trent." The redhead looked at Beca in a confused way. "I mean, Luke was the one that ended things and it completely broke Penny. And she may say she's over it, but she's not. It's obvious that she's still madly in love with Luke, I think she likes Trent don't get me wrong; but I also think dating him is a way to get back at Luke for breaking up with her."

"I can see your point." Chloe stated.

"Now, I'm not saying that what Penny is doing is right; however, a lot of people do things like this when they're trying to get over someone." Beca stated, taking a sip from her own coffee cup.

Chloe set her coffee on the counter and then leaned back. "I just feel bad for Luke. He's my brother, and he's miserable." She stated. "I had never seen him so happy since I've known him. Penny was his first true love, and her moving on so quickly isn't exactly what Luke needs right now."

"I agree, but Penny is her own person and we can't make her decisions for her." Beca said, finishing her cup of coffee. She then walked over to Chloe and rested her hands on the redhead's hips before leaning in and pressing their lips together in a simple yet romantic kiss. Chloe's hands placed themselves upon Beca's shoulders. "Let's not worry about that right now," Beca whispered. "Let's just focus on us." She said before reconnecting their lips for a short moment.

"What should we do today?" Chloe asked.

"Well for starters, I would like to take you out on a date tonight." Beca said.

"Oooo, what would you want to do?" Chloe asked raising her eyebrows as Beca's hands ran up and down her waist.

"I was think a dinner ferry ride on on the river, I've always wanted to go on a ferry ride." Beca shrugged like a little kid as she said this. "Does that sound like a fun and romantic evening to you?"

"It sounds absolutely lovely." Chloe answered, giggling at Beca's cuteness.

"Well then, we will go out on the town tonight." Beca stated with a smile.

"Come here," Chloe muttered before leaning in and kissing Beca's lips sensually, her hands resting upon Beca's shoulders. Beca happily obliged and kissed back, moving her hands around to the small of Chloe's back. She ran her hands up and down the redheads back as their kiss heated up a little. Beca's tongue swept across Chloe's bottom lip, asking for entrance before Chloe happily opened up and allowed access.

"Mmmm," Beca hummed as her tongue traveled inside Chloe's mouth. Her hands moved down as squeezed Chloe's bum a little. "You're the best kisser in the world, did you know that?"

"I'm glad you think so." Chloe murmured before kissing her girlfriend again. Beca then moved away from Chloe's lips and began kissing a trail up and down the redhead's neck, which Beca knew she enjoyed.

However when they were just about to get into it, Beca's phone began to buzz. Beca groaned and pulled back. "Sorry, I have to take this. It's my boss."

"Go ahead babe, it's okay." Chloe said, allowing her girlfriend to take the phone call.

While Beca was on the phone, Chloe then decided to grade some of the papers from a test some of her student had taken earlier that week. She put her glasses on, which Beca found adorable and hot at the same time. Beca continued to talk on the phone for about ten minutes or so before getting off of it.

"Alright," Beca said. "I have to call and make some reservations for our date tonight, then I'm free for the rest of the day."

"Sounds perfect to me." Chloe answered. "And don't worry about being on the phone, I have some papers that need to be graded anyways."

Beca leaned down and kissed Chloe's lips gently. "You look so adorable and hot when you wear those glasses. Those students of yours better keep their eyes on their paper and not their sexy teacher." She stated, smiling before taking out her phone again to call and make their reservations on ferry for dinner that night.

Meanwhile at the appointment, Luke and Penny were waiting in the lobby for the doctor to come out tell them it was time to figure out the health of the baby. Penny was nervously tapping her foot, and Luke was trying to take a few deep breaths. "I have a question." Penny said.

"Yeah?" Luke asked. "What's up?"

"Do you want to find out the baby's gender? Or do you want it to be a surprise?" Penny asked, taking a sip of water.

"Uh, well." Luke thought about it for a moment. "My parents didn't know what I was until I was born. And I kind of enjoy the thought of it being a surprise. So how about we wait to find out until he/she is born?"

"That sounds good to me." Penny said, smiling at Luke softly.

Luke smiled back at her, nodding his head. "Okay, so we will wait until it's born to know." He said. He noticed her baby belly was beginning to show, and he smiled. "Have you felt any kicking yet?"

"No, not quite yet." Penny said. "I hope I start feeling it soon."

"You will, my mother said that around three to three and a half months is when you start to feel it kicking." Luke said smiling and looking at her.

"Penny Middleton," a doctor called out. Luke helped her up and then the doctor smiled. "You two can follow me back to the room." She said, Luke and Penny then followed the doctor back to the room with the ultrasound machine.

Once they were in the room, they had Penny lay down on the table as they waited for the actual doctor to come into the room. Luke could tell Penny was nervous, and he took her hand. "The baby is going to be alright," he whispered.

"I know," Penny said, smiling at him softly before the doctor came into the room.

"Hey you two!" She said with a big smile on her face.

"Hey Dr. Cameron." Penny said.

"How are you feeling today Penny?" Dr. Cameron asked.

"Pretty good, I'm both excited and nervous." Penny answered, tucking her hair back.

"And how about you Luke? Are you getting along well today?"

"I am," Luke said. "I'm excited to see how much that baby has grown." He stated, smiling at Penny and then at the doctor.

"Well, it's definitely a fun process to watch the baby grow over the nine months." Dr. Cameron said as she set up the machine. She then spread the cold gel along Penny's stomach. "Alright now, let's see that baby."

After about about ten seconds an image appeared on the screen in front of them. A small but growing fetus showed itself up on the screen. "Everything looks great." Dr. Cameron stated. "Are you two wanting to know the sex of the baby?" She asked.

"Actually we'd like to keep it a surprise for when the baby is born." Penny said, squeezing Luke's hand as they looked their baby, there on the screen.

"Well, your baby is very healthy. Keep doing what you're doing and we will see you in a month and a half." Dr. Cameron said smiling as the two young people looked at the screen. "I'll give you some time to yourself."

After the doctor left, Penny let a couple of happy tears fall down her cheeks. "Our baby is healthy, thank God." She said smiling and wiping her tears.

"I told you it would be." Luke said, gazing at the picture of the child, there on the screen. "Wow," he whispered.

"Yeah," Penny said, looking up at Luke. Luke looked over at her and smiled. "That's our baby."

"I love you, Penny." Luke whispered. "And I know we ended things, but I will be there for you. I'll help raise this baby, and you won't have to do it alone. I'll be there, and even though we aren't together anymore, I want you to be happy. Even if it means that you're dating Trent."

Penny gazed at Luke as he talked, wanting to lean in and give him a kiss. She just smiled and nodded. She knew Luke was going to be there, and she couldn't be more happy to have a supportive father of her child instead of one who just runs away. "Thank you, Luke."

Later that day Beca and Chloe were heading out for their night out. They got to the Ferry and were taken to their seat, which was on the top deck, overlooking the city. "This is really beautiful babe, good job." Chloe said as they sat at their table.

"Well, you said that you've always wanted to take a ferry ride along the Hudson River. So I thought that it would be a romantic idea for a date." Beca stated, smiling across at the girl on the other side of the small square table.

"It's perfect, so thank you." Chloe said smiling. "I love it."

"Plus, I wanted to have some time with just the two of us. To talk about stuff." Beca stated.

"What kind of stuff?" Chloe asked.

"You know, our future. What we want." Beca said, reaching out and taking Chloe's hand. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Chloe. But I need to know what you want, so we can plan it out together." She stated. "What do you want?"

"Well I want the same thing. I want us to get married at some point and maybe start a family." Chloe stated, reaching out her hand and holding Beca's with a smile on her face. "I love you and no matter what happens, I just want you and I to be together." Chloe said smiling widely. "You're my one, my one person. My one and only."

"I'm glad that's the way you feel, because that's how I feel too." Beca said, squeezing the redhead's hand. "I love you, Chloe Beale," she stated.

"I love you too, Beca." Chloe responded.

After they finished their dinner, Beca pulled Chloe onto the dance floor and began slow dancing together as the band began to play. Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's neck and Beca's hands rested on her girlfriend's waist. It was nice being able to hold the redhead in her arms without any distractions or disturbances. Their conversation about what the two of them wanted in the future made Beca smile to herself.

She had known for a long time that Chloe was the one and only person that Beca wanted to spend the rest of her life with. And now that she knew Chloe wanted that as well, Beca began to plan it out in her mind. Beca was going to plan on proposing to Chloe. And this would start by saving money for a ring. Beca smiled at the thought, and Chloe noticed the soft smile on Beca's face.

"What is it babe?" Chloe asked in a voice not much louder than a whisper.

"Nothing," Beca answered. "I'm just happy. That's all." She murmured, leaning their foreheads together.

"And why are you so happy?" Chloe asked, smiling as they danced there together on the dance floor.

"Because, I have the girl of my dreams here in my arms." Beca whispered. "And I never plan on letting her go." Chloe smiled at this and then leaned in and kissed Beca's lips, warming Beca up inside.

The two of them were incredibly happy, and it was safe to say that nothing could disturb the two of them in that moment.

 **Hey! I know it has been forever. I just needed some inspiration on this story. But I hope you enjoyed the chapter. There was a sweet moment between Penny and Luke. And Beca's engagement plan for Chloe is in the works! Stay tuned!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Elle.**


	24. Chapter 24: 7 Month Engagement Plan

**Hey guys,**

 **This is the next chapter to "You're The Reason." I know that you guys don't seem to be interested in the Penny/Luke storyline, but it's one of my favorite parts of the story and it's important to the entire plotline of this fanfic. I promise there will be more Bechloe and Jaubrey moments as the story goes on, but Luke and Penny are parts of the story now too. After what happened with Tom, Penny is a part of Beca and Chloe's lives now. So, with that said, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Elle.**

Chapter 24: 7 Month Engagement Plan

Looking back on the last three years with Chloe, Beca could think of endless times that made her smile. Being with Chloe had been the best time of her life, and Beca had decided pretty early on that Chloe was the only person she could picture marrying and spending the rest of her life with. She couldn't decide the exact moment that had made her realize that, it was a series of moments. Just spending time with Chloe was enough to make Beca realize how much she loved the redhead.

So with that said, after their date a few weeks ago on the ferry, Beca had decided to ask the redhead to marry her. But she couldn't do it right away. You see, even though Beca had a job as a music producer at Residual Heat NYC, it didn't pay the right salary to go out and buy an engagement ring any time you feel like proposing to your significant other. So Beca was going to take about $200 out of her salary every month and put it into an engagement ring fund that she was keeping secret from Chloe.

The young brunette planned on starting in that month of September and would be save up for the next six months. If she saved up until March, she'd have at least $1300 plus some of her savings which would give her $1700 to buy the perfect ring for Chloe.

She wanted to propose to Chloe on her birthday, March 9th. She felt it would be the perfect 26th birthday present. It would be simple, since she couldn't really afford a huge flash mob in Central Park with a hundred doves flying when Chloe said yes. If she said yes. Besides, Beca knew Chloe wasn't a big fan of huge crowds, she liked small and intimate moments to be simple.

That wasn't to say Beca wasn't going to do anything besides just popping the question. She was going to make it simple, but special for them.

The current date was September 19th, 2016. Beca was getting her next paycheck in ten days and she would be putting $200 into her account at the end of the month.

Beca had just gotten home from work that day and smiled when she saw Chloe pulling up in her car. She walked over to the redhead and waved. "Hey Chloe," she said smiling.

"Hey babe," Chloe stated as she grabbed her bag out of the back seat of her car. Beca smiled and kissed her girlfriend's lips.

"How was your day?" Beca asked as they walked back to the apartment.

"Pretty good, I had auditions for my main choir today. There were a lot of talented kids who auditioned." Chloe said, holding the door for a couple people before she and Beca walked into the building. "It's going to be hard though, I had ten seniors graduate last year. And there were many more than ten talented kids who tried out today, it's going to be tough to pick just ten."

"Are you going to have callbacks?" Beca asked.

"Yeah I am, it's still going to be difficult to choose." Chloe answered.

Once they got into the apartment, they smiled at the smell of Penny's cooking. The young girl was a great cook, and Chloe and Beca always sighed with content when they smelt the scent coming from the kitchen. "Smells great, Penny!" Chloe called out as she hung up her bag and her jacket.

Beca and Chloe walked into the kitchen and smiled as they saw Penny pulling a chicken pot pie out of the oven. "My mouth is already watering, girl." Beca said smiling.

"Well, I thought we'd have a bit more of a fancy dinner because we're having a guest over." Penny said with a smile.

"Who's coming over?" Chloe asked, sitting at the counter.

"Trent," Penny said. Both Chloe and Beca raised their eyebrows playfully at the young girl, who just rolled her eyes as she got the fruit salad out of the fridge and pulling bread out of the oven as well. "Oh, shut up."

"Is he getting dessert?" Beca asked, smirking and snickering at her comment even though it earned her a joking punch in the ribs from her girlfriend.

"He might be, if you two don't scare him away first." Penny said. "Just, don't grill him with questions, okay? I like Trent and I want things to work out with him."

"We'll be nice. We're always nice." Beca said.

"Yeah I know, but it's not you I'm worried about." Penny said, before both hers and Beca's head turned to Chloe.

"Why are you worried about me?" Chloe said, raising her eyebrows in confusion.

"My ex-boyfriend and baby daddy is your brother," Penny said biting her lip nervously. "I just thought that it may be an awkward thing for you since he's your brother's roommate. Not to mention the fact that I'm carrying Luke's baby, it's just nature for the family to compare the new possible boyfriend or girlfriend."

Chloe sighed and then nodded her head. "I can see why you may be nervous, but I'm not going to judge your new boyfriend just because you used to date my brother."

"You promise?" Penny asked.

"Cross my heart," Chloe said, making the gesture with her fingers across her chest.

"Okay, good." Penny said, getting plates out and setting them on the table.

About five minutes later, the doorbell rang. Chloe and Beca were setting the rest of the food on the table while Penny went to answer the door. Trent stood behind it with a smile. He had brought some chocolate chip cookies that he had baked himself at home. "Hey, babe." Penny said smiling at him.

"Hey there, stranger." Trent said, leaning in and kissing her lips quickly.

Back in the kitchen, Chloe and Beca were laying out their silverware. "I like Trent, I just never pictured someone so sophisticated like Penny to be dating him." Chloe stated.

"And you pictured her dating your brother? He's a DJ. That's not super sophisticated either." Beca said with a chuckle as she placed forks on the napkins. "Penny is working her job at the animal care clinic as she studies to get her masters in animal care. Trent is a first year law school student at Columbia, I'd say that's pretty sophisticated."

"Just because you are a law student doesn't mean you're a proper sophisticated guy. Haven't you seen How I Met Your Mother? Marshall is a law student and he accidently stabs his fiance with a sword after having a sword fight in the living room with Ted." Chloe said, setting their cups on the table.

"A sword fight is pretty refined and proper." Beca said chuckling, making her girlfriend roll her eyes. "Just give Trent a chance, he's a good guy, I mean he didn't run away when she told him she was pregnant."

"That's because she didn't tell him that Luke was the father." Chloe said.

"The fact that he hasn't figured that out is kind of sad." Beca added. "Why else would she and Luke be so friendly right after their breakup?"

"Because she knows if she tells Trent that he'll run off." Chloe scoffed.

"Well, sooner or later Trent find out, and we'll just have to wait and see how he reacts." Beca said as they finished setting the table. "Until then, give him a chance; try not to find reasons for them not to be together and find reasons why they should be together."

Chloe knew her girlfriend was right, so she just nodded and sighed deeply. "Okay, I will. But you can't get mad if I don't find any reasons why they should be together."

"I'm not the one you need to worry about getting upset." Beca said, walking over and wrapping her arms around Chloe's waist. "For Penny's sake, we have to give Trent a chance. Penny is smart, and if it's not meant to be she'll figure it out." She then kissed Chloe gently.

"Okay, let's do this." Chloe said before turning to go see Trent.

Most of the night went really well, and Chloe seemed to be keeping her cool around Trent. She wasn't questioning him that much about being with Penny, and he seemed to be getting along well with the redhead. In fact, it wasn't the redhead who seemed weary of Trent.

Beca noticed Trent seemed to be flirting with her girlfriend, and Beca couldn't help but feel her blood boil a little bit. "I think teaching is one of the hottest professions," Trent said. "I'm thinking of becoming a teacher at some law school once I'm tired of being a lawyer."

"That's great Trent, I have to tell you it's really amazing teaching people." Chloe said smiling at the guy sitting next to Penny, who also seemed to notice he was deeply involved in getting to know Chloe instead of wowing Penny and paying attention to her.

"Well, you also meet a lot of attractive people teaching. I'll tell you, if my music and arts teacher looked like you in high school, I would've paid a lot more attention." Trent said, eyeing Chloe up and down, making the girl blush slightly.

"Thank you Trent, that's very sweet of you to say." Chloe said before returning to her food, taking a bite.

"Hey Chloe," Beca said once they finished their dinner. "Let's go get Trent's cookies and set them on a plate with some milk."

"Okay, sounds good." Chloe said, getting up and walking towards the kitchen. Beca got up and put her arm around Chloe's waist while they walked, which was a silent "she's mine, so fuck off" gesture towards Trent.

They got to the kitchen and Beca started putting the cookies on a plate while Chloe poured four glasses of milk. "Trent is such a sweet guy," Chloe said, smiling as she poured the glasses of milk.

"Yeah, he's alright." Beca said forcefully.

"Just alright? He's so nice. Penny picked out a good guy to date." Chloe stated while she put the milk away.

"I wouldn't say he's really interested in Penny." Beca said.

"Why do you say that?" Chloe asked oblivious to Beca's stern tone of voice.

"Chloe, come on." Beca scoffed before turning towards her girlfriend. "He's not interested in Penny. He spent the whole dinner complimenting you and flirting with you; he's just using Penny as an excuse to eye fuck you and try to seduce you."

"What? No he's not. He's just being nice." Chloe defended.

"Seriously, babe. I love you but you've got to get your head out of your ass right now. No straight guy just constantly compliments a girl unless he wants to sleep with her." Beca explained, warming up the cookies in the microwave. "Let me say what he said to see if you can catch the hints of flattery." Beca then cleared her throat. "'I should tell you, if my music or arts teachers looked like you I would've paid a lot more attention in high school.'" She stated, giving her best Trent impression.

"Oh shit," Chloe said, realizing Beca was right as the microwave timer went off.

"Now do you see it?" Beca asked in annoyed tone, crossing her arms and raising her eyebrows. "Let's be honest Chlo, he may like Penny as a friend, but Trent is more interested about getting into your pants than anything. I hate to sound like the jealous girlfriend, but he's hitting on you like crazy."

"I can't believe I didn't see that sooner." Chloe said sighing and leaning against the counter as Beca got the plate of cookies out of the microwave. "What an asshole," she scoffed.

"Yeah, so we need to find some way to get Penny to see that he's just using her." Beca said.

"I say we let her figure out for herself and not stir up some plot." Chloe said, putting the glasses on a tray with the plate of cookies. "If he's that shady, he won't be smart enough to hide it. Plus, it might not go so well with Penny if we force it out of him."

"I agree that's probably smart." Beca said, taking a bite of her cookie. "Man, it will be really too bad though if he and Penny don't work out. This cookie is delicious." She said smiling widely with a chuckle.

Chloe playfully slapped her arm. "He probably bought them at a store." She said before they walked back into the dining room with the cookies and milk. They walked in to see Trent with his arm around Penny, and then sat down in the middle of the table.

"The cookies are great Trent." Beca said smiling the best she could considering he had been eye-screwing her girlfriend for the past hour.

"Thanks, I'm glad you like them." Trent said, grabbing a cookie for himself and one for Penny. "So Chloe, do the dads of your student flirt with you, or are they professional? I doubt they would be."

"Ummm, they're very professional around me. Especially considering they're all most married." Chloe said, dodging eye contact with Trent, who once again was staring at her. "Plus I have a girlfriend, and considering Beca is usually eating lunch with me or driving me home from work, I think they know I swing the other way."

"Well, they're probably thinking some pretty hot things about you-" Trent started before Penny slammed her glass of milk on the table.

"Get out!" Penny snapped at him.

"What? Why?" Trent said.

"I'm not going to sit here and watch you flirt with another girl. I'm the one you were dating, not Chloe. Plus, Chloe has a girlfriend and you're flirting at Chloe right in front of her as well as me!" Penny yelled, scooting her chair back from the table, standing up and pointing at the door.

"I-I'm sorry Penny." Trent said, shyly standing up and walking to the door. He then turned back and looked at Penny. "Can I at least have my plate of-"

"OUT!" Penny yelled. The boy turned and left and Penny went and locked the door. The young girl then came and sat down at the table across from Beca and Chloe, who sat there silently. "I swear to god, are there no guys in this city that are actual fucking gentleman?"

"Apparently there aren't very many." Beca said, grabbing another cookie. "Are you okay?"

Penny nodded and took a bite of her cookie. "Yeah, I will be. I'm going to go eat some cookies in my room." She said before getting up and leaving the dining room, Chloe and Beca being the only two occupying it now.

Beca and Chloe turned to each other and shared a look. "We have to get her and Luke back together, honestly they are so perfect together." Beca said.

"Yeah, I agree. And they're miserable without each other." Chloe stated. "Luke isn't the same, and he hasn't been the same since the breakup. What will we do?"

"We'll figure something out, but it has to be subtle; we can't just force them back together, it'll have to be planned out." Beca added before taking a sip of milk before putting her arm around Chloe, who nodded in agreement.

Once they went to bed that night, Beca spooned Chloe and lay soft kisses along the back of her neck which made the redhead smile. "Where do you see us in five years baby?"

Beca smiled at Chloe's question, "I see us living together in our own apartment. I see you being named best choir director in the country and I'm nominated for a couple Grammy's for my very own solo album." She then paused for a moment, smiling at the thought of saying what she was going to next. "But instead of calling you my girlfriend, I'll be calling you my wife."

"Really? I thought you didn't want to get married because of what happened to your parents." Chloe said.

"Babe, I love you more than anything. And marrying you is one of my biggest dreams." Beca answered genuinely. "I know in the past I've said it's not something I wanted to do, but Chlo you and I are not like my parents." She said. "You and I are titanium, nothing can break us."

"That makes me really happy to hear you say that." Chloe mentioned, turning her head to face Beca and give her a gentle kiss.

"Well, it's true." Beca whispered. "I love you Chloe Beale." She murmured to the redhead before leaning in and kissing the redheads lips. "Let's get some sleep. Goodnight babe."

"Goodnight, I love you too babe." Chloe said right before yawning and closing her eyes. Beca turned off the lamp beside their bed and then resumed her previous position of spooning Chloe. A smile stuck to her face; when Chloe mentioned how happy she was about them being a married couple in five years made Beca more confident about her engagement plan.

The next morning, Beca got up and called her best friend in the whole wide world. "Jesse, how are you?" She said as she sat in her office at work on some downtime.

"Beca, my sister from another mister! I'm doing great, how about you?" The nerd answered, making Beca roll her eyes and chuckle.

"I'm doing pretty great. Really amazing actually, I have some pretty exciting news." Beca said, smiling to herself and fiddling with a packet of sticky notes on her desk. "I'm saving up some money for Chloe's birthday present."

"Awesome, what are you getting her?" Jesse asked.

There was a quick moment of silence because Beca wanted a little suspense. "I'm getting her an engagement ring." A gasp came from the other side of the phone call. "And I'm going to ask her to marry me."

"Woooohoooo!" Jesse cheered through the phone, making Beca cover her ears before laughing at her best friends reaction. "Dude! That's awesome! What made decide to propose?"

"Well we went out a date a couple weeks ago, and we talked about our future together. She said she couldn't picture spending her life with anyone else by me." Beca said, unable to keep a goofy smile off of her face. "And I love her more than anything in this world. So, I want to give her a birthday she'll never forget. I just hope she says yes."

"Oh dude, she will." Jesse said as soon as Beca finished talked. "I'm one hundred percent sure of that."

Beca smiled at Jesse's comment. "Thanks, it's nice to hear. I invited Chloe's parents to come up and visit us next week. That's when I'm going ask for their permission to propose to Chloe."

"Way to stay a little old fashioned, Mitchell. I'm impressed." Jesse said.

"Well, that's one thing a guy will have to do if he wants to marry a daughter of mine." Beca said smiling and making Jesse chuckle a little bit. "Plus, Chloe means the world to me. And if I can get approved by her parents, then that's good enough for me."

"We both were lucky to end up with some pretty great girls." Jesse added as they both smiled to themselves.

"Yeah, we really were. Mine's the best though, and the hottest." Beca said smirking.

"Don't get that argument started, weirdo." Jesse said laughing. "That could go on for weeks."

"You're right it would. But I would win that argument." Beca shot back.

"Oh whatever," Jesse argued playfully. "Alright buddy, I gotta go wake Aubrey up with some breakfast in bed. I do that every Saturday."

"Okay weirdo. But hey, I haven't told anyone else besides you about this so don't go blabbing it around. Don't even tell Aubrey." Beca said.

"I won't tell anyone." Jesse promised. "Cross my heart."

"Good, I'll talk to you later." Beca chuckled before hanging up. She then walked back into hers and Chloe's room and sat down on the side of the bed, smiling as she saw her girlfriend sleeping. "I really did get the best girl." She said to herself before leaning down and kissing Chloe's forehead.

Meanwhile in Chicago, Jesse and Aubrey were getting ready for the day. "Beca called me this morning before you woke up."

"Oh yeah, how is my favorite hobbit?" Aubrey asked. She and Beca had grown to be pretty good friends over the years, but they still on occasion teased each other with nicknames.

"She's doing pretty great, she asked me when we were going to come and visit them in New York." Jesse mentioned while pulling a Beatles t-shirt over her head.

"We should make plans to go there. I haven't been there since before yours and Beca's spring break this year." She said smiling as she thought about it.

"Maybe we could plan on going there for Thanksgiving, or Christmas and Hanukkah since I'm Jewish and all." Jesse suggested, smiling at his girlfriend as she stood up to shimmy into her skinny jeans.

"That sounds like a great idea babe." Aubrey answered, buttoning her jeans. "I'll run that by Chloe next time I give her a call."

"Awesome!" Jesse said, putting on his socks and shoes before walking over to his girlfriend, planting a gentle kiss on her lips. "Mmmm, I love your kisses."

"I love you," Aubrey said, smiling at Jesse.

"I love you too, Aubrey Posen." He whispered, before leaning in and giving the girl another sweet kiss on the lips.

 **I know this chapter was kind of short but I hoped you enjoyed it. Looks like Trent was pretty into Chloe, and Penny wasn't too happy about. Neither was Beca. But, Beca has told her best friend Jesse about her plans to propose to Chloe! Yay! Plus a sweet little moment between Jesse and Aubrey. Maybe a Jaubrey proposal will be coming up soon as well :) ;)**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Elle.**


	25. Chapter 25: Leap of Faith

Chapter 25: Leap of Faith

"Mr. and Mrs. Beale, it's so great to have you here," Beca said as she greeted Chloe's parents at the door.

"Thank you for having us Beca, it's wonderful to see you again," Mrs. Beale said, smiling and hugging her daughter's girlfriend.

Chloe's parents were visiting on Beca's account, she had invited them to spend a four day weekend up in New York City. Partly because Chloe hadn't been able to see her parents in about eight months, but mostly because Beca was planning on asking Chloe's parents for their permission to marry their daughter. Chloe's dad, William Beale had talked about the idea of his daughter marrying Beca to his wife, Natalie. He had always liked Beca, but he didn't know that the young brunette was planning on asking for his blessing to ask Chloe to be her wife.

"When is Chloe getting back home from work?" William asked, hugging Beca as well before hanging his coat up on the coat rack. Chloe had her father's kind yet piercing blue eyes, and Beca was always reminded of Chloe when she saw them.

"She should be getting home any time now, actually," Beca stated, smiling and taking Natalie's coat and hanging it next to William's. "Can I get you two something to drink? Water, coffee, or maybe some wine?" She asked, having them follow her into the kitchen.

"Water is good for me, thank you," Natalie stated.

"I'll have some red wine if you have any, please," William added.

"Coming right up," Beca said with a smile before getting the ordered drinks for her girlfriend's parents.

"So Beca, how's work at Residual Heat? Chloe tells me that you're enjoying it there," Natalie mentioned once she took a sip of her water.

"Oh, it's going great actually," Beca stated with a genuine smile. "I just got told by my boss that we're going to be signing one of Chloe's favorite singers with our label for their next album."

"Wow, that's great!" William said enthusiastically. "Who is it?"

"Ah, now that's a surprise for when your daughter gets here in a little while," Beca stated, smiling and chuckling.

After about fifteen minutes of conversation, Beca heard Chloe fumbling for her keys outside their apartment door. She smiled at the sound of Chloe's voice as she tried to grab the key to the apartment that was on a chain with at least ten keys.

Once she got inside, Beca walked up to her and gave her a big hug. "Hey beautiful," she said, pecking her girlfriend on the lips while Chloe's parents walked up to greet their daughter.

"Hello darling!" Natalie said excitedly, wrapping her daughter up in a hug after Beca had taken off her coat and hung it on the rack.

"Mom! It's so great to see you!" Chloe replied enthusiastically. She hugged her mom for a couple of moments before sharing an embrace with her father. "What time did you guys get into the city?" She asked.

"Oh, well we got in around 2:30," William stated as Chloe took her shoes off. "How was work today, sweetheart?"

"It was pretty good, we're am currently trying to decide which musical I'm to put on in the spring," Chloe said as they walked back towards the kitchen area. "Right now it's between _Grease_ and _Legally Blonde_. Those are two of my favorite musical's and the board of education is going to take a vote to see which one I end up doing."

"Well whatever you do, I'm sure it'll be a smash hit," Natalie said smiling at her daughter.

"Thanks mom," Chloe smiled and then poured herself a glass of wine. "I'll let you guys know when it's going to be showing so you can plan to come up and see it."

"We'd really love that," William said.

Once they had gotten settled into conversation for a little over a half hour, Beca figured that it was time to announce the new artist that she was going to be working with. "So," she started, clearing her throat. "I have a little announcement to make, about a new artist that I'm going to working with that just signed with our label."

"Oh wow babe, that's so great!" Chloe said smiling at her girlfriend.

"It'll be even more great when I tell you who it is because it's one of your favorites," Beca stated, taking Chloe's hand and squeezing it. She then looked at Chloe's parents. "Drumroll everyone!" She said smiling, chuckling as William and Natalie began to drum against the countertop. Beca waited a few long moments before saying it out loud. "Ed Sheeran!" She stated.

"No way, you're messing with me!" Chloe said, nearly squealing when she saw Beca shake her head.

"I'm not messing with you, Chlo. We really did just sign Ed for his next album," Beca replied, smiling at Chloe's excitement. "And I got my boss to agree to let you come in and watch some of the sessions."

"That's so amazing, Becs! Oh my god!" Chloe said, jumping around and making her parents and her girlfriend chuckle at the redhead's adorable reaction. "When do you start with him?"

"He's supposed to be flying in on the first of February," Beca said. "So it won't be for a few months, but it's definitely going to be happening."

"Beca, that's great news. He's a very talented artist," William said, patting the girls shoulder.

"Congratulations, Beca," Natalie said, walking over to give her a hug.

"Thank you, I'm really excited to work with him," Beca stated, returning the hug to Chloe's mother.

Once they were all done celebrating Beca's success, Chloe headed upstairs to change into some more comfortable clothes for dinner. Beca stayed back and spoke with Chloe's parents some more, and she knew this was her moment to ask them. "There's a reason that I invited to guys here this weekend; I know Chloe hasn't seen you guys in awhile but I actually wanted to talk to you two about something very important, and I felt like it should be in person and not over the phone."

"Go ahead Beca," William said. "What is it you would like to talk to us about?" He asked kindly, gesturing for young woman to continue.

"Okay," Beca then took a deep breath before she started speaking again. "It goes without saying that I love your daughter more than anything in this world. Chloe is everything and more to me, and I really, really love her," Beca's hands were shaking as she spoke, being that she was so, so nervous and she was praying this would go over in her favor. "I make a steady paycheck now, and Chloe and I have been talking about getting our own apartment together. I will take care of your daughter and I will make sure that she's happy and safe, and that she won't ever want for anything," Now was the moment of truth. "Mr. and Mrs. Beale, I would like to ask your blessing to ask your daughter to marry me."

There was a quick moment of silence between the three adults standing in the kitchen. Then smiles appeared on both Natalie's and William's faces. William came up and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Beca, of course you have our blessing."

"You make Chloe happier than we ever could've dreamed, we're more than delighted to give you our permission," Natalie said, walking over and giving Beca a hug.

Beca could feel happy tears in her eyes as she heard their answers. "Thank you, you guys have no idea how blessed and relieved I am to hear to guys say that," She said, hugging both of them tightly.

"So, when do you plan on asking?" William asked.

"I want to propose on her birthday," Beca said, smiling happily and wiping the tears from her cheeks. "I've been saving for a ring since the beginning of September," She added.

"Oh well, we actually don't think you need one," Natalie said smiling at Beca. "My husband and I agreed that whenever someone who we approved of asked for our daughter's hand, that they'd have her grandmother's engagement ring."

"You guys would give that ring to me to propose to your daughter?" Beca asked, smiling even wider than before.

"Yes, we will. Use that money to do something to celebrate when she says yes," William stated, smiling.

"Do you really think she'll say yes?" Beca asked hopefully.

"Of course she will," William assured his hopeful future daughter-in-law. "You've made Chloe the happiest she's ever been. I have no doubt in my mind that she'll say yes to you."

"You guys have no idea how grateful I am to have your blessing," Beca said smiling softly. "It means the world to me, just like your daughter."

"We will send you the ring as soon as we get back home to Florida," William said smiling.

"Thank you, you should probably send it to my work office so Chloe doesn't accidently open it," Beca said.

"Accidently open what?" Chloe asked walking into the room.

"Your birthday present, dear," Natalie said smiling as the young redhead walked back into the room.

"My birthday isn't for a couple of months though," Chloe said chuckling. "It's not even January yet."

"We know that, but as you're parents we just want to make sure that it gets there on time," William stated.

"I'd say that four months early is more than on time," Chloe chuckled, making the other three share a short laugh as well. While they did so, Beca smiled at her girlfriend and then at her girlfriend's parents. William caught her eye and smiled, giving Beca a discreet thumbs up. Beca had gotten the Beale's blessing to ask Chloe to marry her, now all Beca had to do was plan the perfect way to propose to Chloe.

After the weekend spent with Chloe's parents, it was back to Beca's new life at the studio. Ed Sheeran was supposed to be arriving that week and Beca was going to be the assistant manager in charge. She would be one of the producer's on Ed's new album so she needed to be at the top of her game. He was the biggest artist she had worked for so far and she needed to do well if she wanted to get promoted.

That morning as she lay in bed, Beca could feel her body shaking. Her nerves were at an all time high, and it seemed like nothing could calm her down. Chloe, who was laying on the other side of the bed, could tell that something was up so she turned over and wrapped her around Beca's waist. "What's troubling you babe?" She murmured tiredly, kissing the back of Beca's neck.

"Sheeran comes in today, I haven't slept since two a.m," Beca stated, sighing softly. The redhead looked at the clock and it only read 6:30.

"Why are you so nervous?" Chloe asked.

"He's the biggest artist that I've gotten the chance to work with. I'm one of the main producers assigned to this album, if I don't do well I could get fired," Beca said, turning to face Chloe. "I don't what I'll do if I screw up here."

"Just take a few deep breaths babe," Chloe said, leaning in and kissing Beca's lips. "You're the most talented person I know, and I've worked up with some very gifted people in the music world," She whispered. "Don't be afraid, you're amazing."

"I really don't know how you always manage to calm me down, but you seem to do it effortlessly," Beca whispered, smiling softly and leaning their foreheads together. "And I love you for that."

"Well, you do the same for me," Chloe mentioned, smiling and softly running her hands along Beca's sides. "I love you too, very, very much."

Beca smiled and leaned in to kiss her girlfriend, making sure the kiss was soft and sweet. "You know, I still have half an hour before you have to get up and get ready for work."

"What are you suggesting?" Chloe asked, playing along even though she knew what Beca was surely getting at.

"I think you know," Beca mumbled moving her lips to Chloe's neck, pulling Chloe closer to her by her hips. Her hot breath pushed lightly against the redheads skin, causing the young woman to moan while Beca's lips moved along her neck. The brunette left rough and soft kisses, smirking whenever Chloe's lips let out a husky moan.

The redhead spread her legs slightly as she felt herself get wet from Beca's touch. "Oh Beca, don't stop."

Then, Beca's hand slipped under Chloe's sleep shirt and began tweaking at each of her nipple. Her other hand lifted the stomach of the shirt up so Beca could begin kissing a trail down to her girlfriend's perfect abs. "You're so fucking hot, Chlo," She mumbled against the woman's skin.

"Mmm, babe. I love your sweet lady kisses," Chloe moaned as Beca's lips sucked soft hickey's into her lovers breasts and abs. She then dragged her tongue up her girlfriend's abdomen and kissed her chest multiple times. While she was doing this, she also pulled Chloe's shorts off.

"I want you to have the best possible start to your day baby," Beca muttered, moving her lips back to Chloe's in a rough tough and teeth kiss.

"Please, babe. I'm already so turned on by you," Chloe moaned, loving Beca's raspy morning voice.

Beca's hand slipped between their legs under the covers, starting rub Chloe's clitoris softly, which made the redhead whimper. "You're so wet for me, damn that's hot," She muttered. Her nimble fingers circled her wet folds while her thumb pleasured her girlfriends clit roughly, knowing how much Chloe loved that sensation.

Chloe pulled Beca down into a kiss to drown out her moans once Beca slipped two fingers inside of her without warning. "Shit, oh fuck!" She groaned as Beca started to thrust, bucking her hips onto her lovers fingers. "Yes!" She whimpered. "Yes! Yes!"

"I love hearing you beg for me," Beca whispered in Chloe's ear before kissing her neck and massaging her breast with her free hand. She then had the brilliant idea to kiss down her girlfriend's body and disappear under covers, surprising Chloe when she started to give Chloe's clit and folds attention with her tongue. "How do you like that, baby?"

"I don't like it," Chloe groaned, her back arching off of the bed and her eyes rolling back into her head. "I love it," she whispered, letting out a loud moan and pushing Beca's head down closer to her core.

"Mmmm, you taste good," Beca mumbled as she sucked on Chloe's folds, spreading them apart with her thumbs to give her the full treatment. Her tongue gave Chloe's folds one long stroke before continuing to suck on her clit.

"Fuck, Beca!" The redhead called out, throwing her head back onto the pillows of the bed. "Shit, right there! Keep going!" Chloe yelled.

A large smirk appeared on Beca's face as she continued to pleasure her girlfriend. She then slid a finger inside her to add to the redhead's pleasure. "I love it when you moan baby," She said before resuming her ministrations.

"I love it when you make me moan," Chloe muttered, biting down on her lip as another moan rose up in her throat. "Fucking hell, Becs. I'm so close," the redhead moaned, tugging at the ends of the brunette's hair.

"Cum for me, babe," Beca mumbled against Chloe's core, tugging at her g-spot with her finger before pushing her tongue inside of her.

Those words drove Chloe over the edge, and the redhead screamed Beca's name as she hit her climax. "Fuck! Beca!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, no longer caring about trying to keep quiet.

Beca held Chloe down as the girl rode out her orgasm, making sure she continued her motions while the redhead came down from her high. Beca then kissed up her body very slowly, making sure to kiss every inch of her body before kissing her lips. "Beats coffee, doesn't it?" She said with a chuckle.

"Definitely," Chloe said, chuckling along with her girlfriend. Once she caught her breath, the redhead rolled over on her side and then closed her eyes. "Thank you for that, Becs. Words can't describe how amazing that was," she murmured.

"I bet you're awake now," Beca said before turning on the lamp in their bedroom. "I just hope you didn't wake up Penny."

"Shit. Was I that loud?" Chloe asked, cringing as a blush crept up onto her face.

"I mean, you weren't quiet," Beca chuckled as Chloe blushed. "It was really hot, though. I love that I can still make you scream like that after three years together," she stated before pressing a gentle kiss to the redhead's lips.

"You'll always be able to make me scream like that," Chloe murmured back, smiling as their lips parted.

"Good to know," Beca said before she got up out of bed. "Alright, I'm gonna go shower. Care to join me?"

"Do you even have to ask that question?" Chloe said with a chuckle as she got out of bed and followed Beca to the bathroom.

After their morning shower, the two women got ready for work and then Beca made some scrambled eggs and toast for breakfast. "What do you have going on at work today?" She asked the redhead.

"Not much," Chloe answered, taking a sip from her cup of coffee. "I'll give you a call around lunchtime to check up on you since I know that today might be a bit stressful for you," the redhead added.

"I honestly can't believe that I get the chance to work with the Ed Sheeran," Beca said with a nervous chuckle. "He's one of the biggest musicians out there right now. Imagine what this could mean for me if it goes well."

Chloe put a hand on Beca's shoulder to help calm the brunette down. "It's gonna be okay, Becs. You'll be able to do it. You just have to believe you can," the redhead said in a soothing voice.

"You really are the best girlfriend in the world. Did you know that?" Beca said, leaning forward to press a kiss to Chloe's lips. "Like, I never thought that I would find a girl as awesome as you."

"Well, you found me, and I'm so happy that you did," Chloe said, smiling and cupping Beca's face in her hands as they kissed.

"Mmm, I'm really happy about that too," Beca said, unable to keep the smile off of her face once they pulled away from the kiss. "Alright, I better get going," she said.

"Okay. I'll call you at lunchtime," Chloe said, giving Beca one last kiss before she left for work.

Beca smiled as she walked out of the apartment building that morning, feeling confident that this was going to go well. She walked to the subway and hopped on her train to work, feeling really excited about the day ahead of her.

 **Sorry it's been forever since I've uploaded on this story. But now that "The Real Fight" is over I can focus on this one and "Chloe" some more.**

 **Until Next Time!**


	26. Chapter 26: Jesse and Aubrey's Visit

Chapter 26: Jesse and Aubrey's Visit

"Babe? What time are Jesse and Aubrey gonna get here?" Beca called out to Chloe from the kitchen.

"Around noon," Chloe said, walking into the kitchen before setting some of the groceries on the counter. "Their flight gets here at 11, and they're taking an Uber to get here."

"Alright, cool," Beca said, turning and giving Chloe a quick peck on the lips. "What did you get from the grocery store?"

"Just some stuff for lunches and breakfast. It's mostly fruits and veggies. There's also some chicken and deli meats," Chloe said, putting the food in the refrigerator.

"Awesome. Thanks for getting all this stuff, babe," Beca said, smiling and then giving Chloe a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, of course. I'm really happy that they're coming to visit. It's been awhile since I've seen them," Chloe said as she finished putting the food away.

"Is there anything I can help you with, babe?" Beca asked, wrapping her arms around Chloe's waist and resting her chin on the redhead's shoulder.

"You can give me a kiss," Chloe said, smiling and winking at her girlfriend.

"I'm always happy to do that, babe," Beca said, smiling back at Chloe and then connecting their lips in a slow, sweet kiss.

"Mmmmm," Chloe hummed against Beca's lips, enjoying the warm feeling it gave her. "I'll never get sick of that."

"I'll never get sick of it either. I love kissing you," Beca mumbled back as their lips parted.

"I'm going to start making lunch. Why don't you go work on some edits for Ed's album?" Chloe suggested, smiling once they pulled away from the kiss.

"Okay, if you insist," Beca said with a playful groan. She gave Chloe one last peck on the lips before going to their bedroom to grab her laptop.

Meanwhile on the plane, Jesse and Aubrey were having a conversation about Beca proposing to Chloe. "Beca said that Chloe's parents sent her the ring in the mail," Jesse stated.

"Let's just hope that Chloe doesn't find it," Aubrey said, leaning her head on Jesse's shoulder.

"I don't think she will. Beca's particularly good at hiding things," Jesse stated with a chuckle, softly rubbing her knee as he spoke. "You know, if this flight was longer, I'd ask if you wanted to join the mile high club with me," he whispered so only she could hear him.

"Oh really?" Aubrey said, chuckling and raising an eyebrow at her boyfriend. "Well, if this flight was longer, I'd say yes to joining the mile high club with you."

Jesse chuckled and then leaned in to kiss Aubrey on the lips, smirking a little as he did so. "I mean, we could always try it now," he murmured, sneaking his hand higher up her thigh.

"But what about the flight being too short?" Aubrey teased, although she too was smirking.

"I mean, we still have an hour," he said, shrugging as his hand moved further up her leg. "We don't have to," he stated.

"I was just teasing you, Jesse," Aubrey said, chuckling and shaking her head at her boyfriend.

"Wait, are you saying yes or no?" Jesse asked, just wanting to be sure.

"I'm saying yes," Aubrey said, chuckling some more. "Now what about you? Are you officially asking me?"

"I am," Jesse said, biting his lip and smirking at his girlfriend. "Why don't I meet you in the first class bathroom in five minutes?"

"Sounds good to me. I'll see you in five," Aubrey replied, biting her lip and smirking back at Jesse.

Jesse then watched her as she stood up and headed to the bathroom in front of them. He admired her walk, biting his lip as her hips swayed slightly as she made her way towards the bathroom. He waited five minutes and then made his way to the bathroom, closing the door behind him and making sure that it was locked. He then turned around to see Aubrey standing there before him. Jesse bit his lip and smirked, walking up to her in the rather spacious airplane bathroom. "Hey," he said, sucking softly on her neck.

"Hey to you too," Aubrey said, tilting her head to the side so Jesse could have more access to her neck.

Jesse slowly backed her up and lifted her up onto the counter, continuing to press kisses on her neck. "I need this off of you," he said, tugging at her shirt.

"Then go ahead and take it off," Aubrey said with a giggle, wrapping her legs around Jesse's waist and pulling him close.

This made the young man smirk, and then he unbuttoned her shirt and took it off completely. "You're so sexy."

"So are you," Aubrey muttered back, biting down on her lip to help herself resist the urge to moan.

Jesse then lifted his shirt over his head and tossed it besides Aubrey's. He connected their lips and slipped his tongue inside her mouth, running his hands along the woman's waist. "You're so sexy, baby," he mumbled softly against his girlfriend's lips. "So sexy, and all mine."

"Mmm, Jesse," Aubrey moaned. "Please, I need to feel you somehow," she muttered, kissing him roughly. "Touch me, I'm begging you."

"I will, baby, but you have to be quiet," Jesse said as he moved one of his hands down Aubrey's body to her inner thigh.

Aubrey moaned softly, biting her lip to keep herself from moaning any louder. "Mmmm, I'll be quiet, babe. I promise," she moaned.

Jesse then started massaging Aubrey's inner thigh, moving his lips to her neck as well. "Okay, good. I am going to make it hard for you to keep quiet, though, so be ready," he told her.

Aubrey spread her legs for him and then began to buck her hips against his in anticipation of his fingers and possibly his mouth. "Do what you want to me, baby," she whispered.

"I plan on doing just that," Jesse muttered against her skin before he pulled down Aubrey's underwear and slid one finger inside of her.

"Oh fuck," Aubrey moaned, trying her best to prevent more moans from rising up in her throat. "Yes!" She bit her lip, moaning and kissing Jesse's lips.

"You have to be quiet, babe," Jesse said with a soft chuckle as he built up a steady thrusting pace with his finger.

Aubrey turned the fan on so it would be harder to hear them. "Go down on me baby, please," she moaned, bucking her hips against his finger and whimpering when it nearly hit her g-spot.

"I will soon, baby," Jesse muttered back, inserting a second finger and starting to thrust both harder and faster.

The blonde woman pressed her lips to Jesse's to muffle the sound of a little scream she let out after he pushed a second finger inside her. Her hips bucked again, needing more and more as they went on. "Mmmm, Jesse," she mumbled against his lips.

"What is it, baby?" Jesse asked, a smirk spreading across his face. "Is there something you're trying to tell me?"

"I need you," Aubrey moaned, feeling herself get more and more turned on. "I need you, Jesse."

Jesse continued to thrust his fingers in and out of Aubrey while also starting to kiss down the blonde's body. He started at her lips and then made his way down her neck, chest, and stomach.

Aubrey's hands ran through his hair, moaning softly as his tender lips pressed against her skin. "Oh fuck," she moaned once Jesse's mouth reached her core and started sucking on her clit while he thrusted his fingers in and out.

"Mmm, you taste so good," Jesse purred as he went down on Aubrey. Judging by how her walls were already clenching up, the blonde would soon hit her climax. This knowledge spurred Jesse on, and he went both harder and faster than ever before.

"I'm close," Aubrey moaned. "Please don't stop, baby," she groaned, running her hands through his hair.

"I know you're close, baby. I can feel it," Jesse murmured back, smirking when he felt Aubrey run her hands through his hair and then push his head down closer to her core.

"Oh my god, I'm cumming!" Aubrey moaned, feeling herself release as Jesse gave one final thrust with his fingers and one final stroke of his tongue. "Shit," she said, unbuckling his belt and pulling his pants down once he stood up. "Take me," she moaned.

Jesse fumbled through the pockets of his pants and then cursed. "I forgot to bring protection," he groaned, running his fingers through his hair and sighing with frustration.

"It's okay, you can just pull out," Aubrey said, kissing his lips. "I need you, and I know you need me," she said breathlessly against his lips.

"You're right about that, babe," Jesse said with a little chuckle. He then lined himself up with Aubrey and slowly entered her, moaning as he did so.

"Fuck," Aubrey moaned, holding his hips and pushing him deeper. "Do me good, babe," she muttered, kissing him sloppily as he began to thrust into her.

Jesse slowly built up a pace for his thrusts and couldn't help but moan as well. "Shit, you're so tight," he grunted as he continued to thrust in and out.

"Oh my god, Jesse," Aubrey moaned, bucking her hips forward a little as he thrusted. "Right ther-fuck!" She gasped as Jesse roughly thrusted into her.

Jesse then smashed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. "I told you to be quiet," he growled in a low tone that turned Aubrey on even more.

"I can't help it, babe," Aubrey moaned, loving his dominant tone. "You're so good," she muttered against his lips, wrapping one arm around his neck for support. "Don't stop," she begged.

"I'm won't, babe. Don't worry," Jesse said reassuringly. He then moved his lips to Aubrey's neck and began marking up her skin, leaving a mix of kisses and hickeys.

Aubrey leaned her head back gently against the bathroom wall of the airplane, feeling her body fill up with the ultimate pleasure. "Oh my god. How do I feel baby?"

"So good," Jesse replied, thrusting harder and faster than ever before as he felt himself get closer and closer to his climax.

"Cum for me," Aubrey moaned, knowing her boyfriend's motions meant he was very close.

Jesse made sure to pull out since he wasn't wearing a condom, a moan instantly escaping his lips when Aubrey dropped to her knees and began to give him head. "Shit, babe!"

Aubrey took him inside her mouth before bobbing her head up and down while she sucked him off. "Cum in my mouth, Jesse. I know you want to." She said, continuing her ministrations.

Jesse finally hit his climax and came in Aubrey's mouth, trying to be as quiet as possible with his moans. He then leaned back against the wall of the bathroom, trying to catch his breath.

"Mmm," Aubrey mumbled before kissing up his v-line and abs before finally reaching his lips. "How was your first time on a plane?"

"It was great," Jesse mumbled back, smiling into the kiss. "How about your first time on a plane?" He asked.

"Fucking hot," Aubrey said, kissing him gently before pulling back to fix her clothes.

Jesse leaned in and kissed Aubrey again once they had straightened themselves up. "Alright, which one of us should go back to our seat first?"

"Well, I've been in here longer, so I'll go out," Aubrey said before kissing her boyfriend on the lips and leaving the bathroom.

Jesse waited a couple minutes before he left the bathroom and went back to his seat. He sat down and turned to Aubrey, a smile on his face. "I'm now an official member of the mile high club," he whispered to her with a chuckle.

"We both are," Aubrey said, smiling at how proud her boyfriend was. "I'll give you the full treatment tonight once everyone has gone to bed."

These words caused the smile on Jesse's face turned into a smirk. "And I look forward to doing the same for you," he replied, winking at his girlfriend.

Once their flight was on the ground, Jesse took Aubrey's bags and carried them for her as they walked towards the front of the airport. "I'll go ahead and order our Uber right now so that it's here when we get to the exit," Jesse said, taking his phone out of his pocket and opening the Uber app.

"Cool, I'll text Chloe and let her know our flight landed," Aubrey said before taking out her phone and opening the message app.

 **Aubrey:** Just touched down! Jesse's ordering our Uber right now, so we should be there in about forty-five minutes.

 **Chloe:** Awesome! See you guys then :)

"Bree just texted me and said that their flight just landed, so they'll be here in forty-five minutes," Chloe informed Beca.

"Sounds good!" Beca called from the couch. She was currently working on a new harmony for one of Ed's new songs.

Chloe walked over and sat down on the couch next to Beca. "Whatcha working on?" The redhead asked, leaning her head on the brunette's shoulder.

"Ed wants to use different harmonies on this one song, and we just need to add the finishing touches before it'll be ready to go," Beca explained as she mixed Ed's voice with some of the backup singers.

"Ooh, that sounds cool," Chloe replied, smiling as she watched Beca work on the song.

Beca closed the laptop and turned to face Chloe. "He and I wrote a song for you," she said, smiling.

Chloe blushed when Beca told her this. "Wait, really? You two wrote a song for me?"

The young brunette nodded and smiled. "Yeah, we did. And I think that you're going to love it," Beca said before leaning in and pressing a kiss to her lips. The brunette was planning to sing the song when she proposed to the redhead, and she needed it to be perfect.

"I know that I'm gonna love it. How could I not love a song written by you for me?" Chloe said, smiling and lingering on Beca's lips for a few extra moments.

"I'm saving it for your birthday though, so you'll have to wait a couple more months," Beca said, smiling and kissing her girlfriend once more.

"That's perfectly alright with me," Chloe said, smiling into the kiss.

About half an hour later, Aubrey and Jesse showed up at the apartment. Beca opened the door and smiled when she saw two of her best friends. "Hey, you two! Long time no see!" She said before giving each of them a hug.

"Hey, Beca. It really has been a long time, hasn't it?" Jesse said, smiling as he hugged his friend.

"I've missed you, buddy. How's living in Chicago been?" Beca asked as they stepped inside.

"Chicago's great. It's such an amazing city," Jesse replied, closing the door behind them. "How's working with Ed been?" He asked.

"Dude, he's so cool. I'll definitely have to get you three in for a recording session so you can meet him," Beca said, smiling widely.

"Are you serious? I could actually get to meet Ed Sheeran?" Chloe asked, her jaw dropping.

"Yeah, I told you guys once I started being successful at work that I'd be able to bring you in to observe. Plus, Ed is really chill and he likes to meet new people, so he won't mind," Beca said with a smile.

"Wow, that's really cool. I'm looking forward to meeting him, then," Jesse said with a smile.

Chloe then gave Jesse and Aubrey a hug before they went into the kitchen to get some drinks. "Penny will be home soon. She and Luke are at an appointment for the baby."

"How are things between the two of them?" Aubrey asked.

"They're friends again. Luke is going to help raise the child," Chloe said, tucking some of her hair back before clearing her throat a little. "I don't think Penny has any plans to go back to him, though. They had a messy breakup."

"Well, it's good that they're back on good terms and going to raise the baby together," Aubrey replied.

"Between us, Luke is still miserable without her," Beca said, putting her hands in her pockets. "And Penny's not too jubilant without him either," she added.

"Are either of them seeing anyone right now?" Jesse asked curiously. "If I remember correctly, Penny has a boyfriend."

"She did, but that's not the case anymore," Chloe said with a scoff as she crossed her arms. "He was a total asshole."

"One time when he came over, he was blatantly hitting on Chloe in front of Penny and I," Beca stated. "So Penny broke up with him, and thank God she did. Trent was fucking annoying."

"Jeez. It sure sounds like he was," Jesse said with a chuckle. "So Luke's not seeing anyone either?"

"Nope," Chloe said. "Luke has told me multiple times how much he misses Penny, though. And if Penny were honest with herself, she'd tell us how much she misses him. But she's always been a private person, so she won't admit it to herself, let alone anyone else."

"Ah, I see," Jesse said. "Well, like Aubrey said, it's good that they're friends again and that they're gonna raise the baby together. It would be really hard for Penny to do it alone, even with your help."

"Yeah, it would be." Beca said before sipping some water she had poured for herself.

Later that night when they were all in bed, Beca wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and sighed with content. "It's really awesome that they're going to stay for a week," the brunette murmured. "I missed Jesse a lot, and I surprisingly missed Aubrey too," she said jokingly, getting a playful nudge from her girlfriend.

"You know, Aubrey does actually like you now," Chloe said with a chuckle before she playfully rolled her eyes at the brunette laying next to her.

"I know that, babe. I like her too," Beca said, kissing Chloe's cheek. "It just took me awhile to get used to her when we first met, that's all."

"You can say that again," Chloe said, chuckling some more. "I remember back when you guys fought all the time. That was certainly entertaining, to say the least."

Beca laughed a little before pulling Chloe close to her. "Well, she's one of my closest friends now, and she always will be," she stated before pulling Chloe in for a kiss.

Chloe smiled into the kiss and sighed with content. "I love doing that," she murmured softly when their lips parted.

"I love doing that too," Beca said before reaching to turn off the lamp on her bedside table. "Goodnight, baby."

"Goodnight, babe," Chloe whispered back, kissing Beca's lips one last time before she closed her eyes and drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

The next day Beca brought the other three in for a recording session with Ed Sheeran, who was recording for his new album. "What time is Ed coming?" Chloe asked, a big smile on her face.

"He usually gets here around nine," Beca said as she got each of them a coffee.

"Ah, so he's an early bird. At least by your standards," Jesse said with a chuckle before taking a sip of coffee.

Beca flipped him off in a playful manner before sipping her coffee. "You guys will like him. He's really laid back," she said.

"Awesome. I can't wait to meet him. I'm so excited!" Chloe said, her smile growing even wider.

Beca leaned over and kissed Chloe's cheek. Beca knew that her girlfriend was a huge fan of Ed Sheeran, so she knew she had bring Chloe in to meet him once she found out that she would be working with him. "I know he's one of your favorites, baby."

"You're right, he is one of my favorites. But you're my number one favorite," Chloe replied, giving Beca a kiss on the cheek.

"Aww, thank you babe," Beca said with a smile before sipping her coffee. She then felt her phone buzz in her pocket.

 **Ed:** Hey, I'm here. Wanna buzz me in?

 **Beca:** Sure thing!

"Alright, you three. He's here, so try to act normal," Beca said with a chuckle before she went into the hallway and buzzed him in.

"Okay, let's all act normal. It's just Ed Sheeran. No biggie," Chloe said to Jesse and Aubrey.

"We'll be fine. I think the 'act normal' was directed to you," Jesse replied with a chuckle.

"Yeah, babe, it kinda was, Beca said before the door opened and Ed walked in. "Hey, Ed. How are you this morning?"

"I'm good. How are you?" Ed asked, smiling at Beca. He then noticed the other three people in the room. "Hey, guys. I'm Ed," he said, waving at them.

Beca smiled and then introduced Ed to everyone. "Ed, this is Jesse and Aubrey. They're two of our best friends and are visiting us from Chicago." Then she turned to Choe. "And this is my lovely girlfriend Chloe. She's been a fan of yours for as long as I've known her."

"Nice to meet you all. I'm glad you could make it," Ed said, shaking hands with all three of them before turning back to Beca. "So, should we get started?"

"Sounds good to me," Beca said, letting Ed into the studio before going to sit down at her station.

Once Ed was in the booth, he put on the headphones and grabbed his guitar. "What song do you want to work on now?" He asked.

"How about 'Don't?'" Beca said, switching the computers to that song. "We've gotten some things to work on for this song. We'll start with your vocals in background, your riffs, and other stuff like that," she said before turning around. "You guys are gonna love this song," she said to Jesse, Aubrey, and Chloe.

"Ooh, it must be a good one then. What's it about?" Chloe asked.

"You'll see," Beca said with a smile before turning back to Ed. "Alright, I'm ready when you are."

"Great. Play the backing track and we'll get started," Ed said with a smile.

"Don't"- Ed Sheeran

"Ah lahmlahlah,

Ah lahmlahlah.

I met this girl late last year.

She said 'Don't you worry if I disappear'

I told her I'm not really looking for another mistake.

I called an old friend thinking that the trouble would wait.

But then I jumped right in a week later and returned

I reckon she was only looking for a lover to burn

But I gave her my time for two or three nights,

Then I put it on pause till the moment was right.

I went away four months until our paths crossed again.

She told me 'I was never looking for a friend

Maybe you could swing by my room around ten

Baby, bring the lemon and a bottle of gin

We'll be in between the sheets till the late am

Baby, if you wanted me then you should've just said.'

She's singing: ah lahmlahlah.

Don't with my heart.

That heart is so cold

All over my arm.

I don't wanna know that, babe.

Ah lahmlahlah.

Don't with my love.

I told her she knows,

Take aim and reload.

I don't wanna know that, babe.

Ah lahmlahlah."

As Ed sang the song, Beca adjusted some of the levels on the soundboard just to see how it changed the song. As Ed sang the chorus, the brunette turned to her friends and smiled when she saw that they were nodding their heads to the rhythm. "I told you so," she said with a soft chuckle before turning back to the soundboard.

"And for a couple weeks I only wanna see her.  
We drink away the days with a take-away pizza.

Before a text message was the only way to reach her,

Now she's staying at my place and loves the way I treat her.

Singing out Aretha,  
All over the track like a feature,

And never wants to sleep, I guess that I don't want to either.

But me and her we make money the same way,

Four cities, two planes the same day.  
And those shows have never been what it's about

But maybe we'll go together and just figure it out.

I'd rather put on a film with you and sit on a couch  
But we should get on a plane  
Or we'll be missing it now.

Wish I'd have written it down,  
The way that things played out.

When she was kissing him,

How I was confused about.

Now she should figure it out

While I'm sat here singing: ah lahmlahlah.

Don't with my heart.

That heart is so cold

All over my arm.

I don't wanna know that, babe.

Ah lahmlahlah.

Don't with my love.

I told her she knows,

Take aim and reload.

I don't wanna know that, babe.

Ah lahmlahlah."rn)

Aubrey, Jesse and Chloe were all loving the song and continued to watch and listen while Ed sang.

" *knock knock knock*

On my hotel door.

I don't even know if she knows what for.

She was crying on my shoulder, I already told ya'

Trust and respect is what we do this for.

I never intended to be next,

But you didn't have to take him to bed, that's all.

And I never saw him as a threat

Until you disappeared with him to have sex, of course.

It's not like we were both on tour,

We were staying on the same hotel floor.

And I wasn't looking for a promise or commitment,

But it was never just fun and I thought you were different.

This is not the way you realized what you wanted.

It's a bit too much, too late if I'm honest.

And all this time, God knows I'm singing:

Ah lahmlahlah.

Don't with my heart.

That heart is so cold

All over my arm.

I don't wanna know that, babe.

Ah lahmlahlah.

Don't with my love.

I told her she knows,

Take aim and reload.

I don't wanna know that, babe.

Ah lahmlahlah.

Don't with my heart.

That heart is so cold

All over my arm.

I don't wanna know that, babe.

Ah lahmlahlah.

Don't with my love.

I told her she knows,

Take aim and reload.

I don't wanna know that, babe.

Ah lahmlahlah."

When the song ended, Ed took off his headphones and gave Beca a thumbs-up. "That sounded good to me. How did it sound to you?" He asked.

Beca smiled at him and then pressed the button to talk "It sounded great. We just have to go through it one more time to get your backup vocals in there," she told him, giving him a little break before starting the track over. After a couple more hours of working on that song, Beca ordered all of them some lunch from a nearby taco truck and had her assistant pick it up. "So, did you guys like watching Ed record the song?" Beca asked her friends as they waited for their lunch to get there.

"That was so cool. I never knew what the process of recording a song is like, so getting to see it in person was pretty cool," Jesse said as he sat down at the table in the break room.

"Yeah, that was pretty cool. For some reason, I thought that recording a song would be much harder, but you guys made it seem like the easiest thing in the world," Aubrey said, sitting down next to Jesse.

"Believe me, it's not as easy as we made it look today," Beca said, chuckling. "It took me forever to learn how to use each knob and button correctly. But now that I've been here for awhile, working the soundboard is a lot easier."

"Yeah, you sure know your way around the soundboard. You're better at it than most of the producers I've worked with in the past," Ed said in a genuine voice.

"Thank you, Ed. It means a lot to hear that from someone as talented as you." Beca said, smiling.

"No problem, Beca. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it," Ed replied with a smile.

Later that day when they returned to the apartment, they found Penny making dinner in the kitchen. "Hey guys!" She said, smiling. "How was your day at the studio?"

"It was great. We got a lot done today," Beca said, smiling back at Penny. "What are you making there?" She asked.

"I'm making chicken and waffles, a southern classic," Penny answered as everyone else walked into the kitchen.

"Mmm, it smells good. I bet it'll taste even better," Jesse said with a smile.

"How was your day, Penny?" Chloe asked as they sat down and talked to the girl while she cooked. "Anything interesting happen today?"

Penny shook her head. "No, not really," she replied before checking the timer on the waffle-iron.

"How did the appointment go yesterday?" Aubrey asked, smiling and pouring herself a glass of white wine.

"It went well," Penny said with a smile. "Luke came with me to the appointment. It's really cute seeing him so excited about the baby," she added, blushing a little.

"Let me guess, he's already come up with a list of names for the baby," Chloe said, chuckling as she thought of her brother.

"I don't know if he has, actually. It wouldn't surprise me though," Penny said, chuckling along with Chloe. "I've actually got a few names in mind, come to think of it."

"Oh yeah? Can we hear a couple of your ideas?" Jesse asked with a smile.

"The girl names I was thinking of are Ava, Sophia, and Riley. The boy names I was thinking of are Bryce, Colin, and Finn," Penny answered with a smile.

"I love those names. They're all great," Beca said, smiling as she leaned back against the kitchen counter. "I really like Riley and Sophia for the girl, and then Colin and Finn for the boy. I mean, it's not my baby, but I like those names."

"I'll ask Luke if he has any baby name ideas. Hopefully he'll like the ones that I've come up with," Penny said.

"I'm sure he'll love them, Penny," Chloe states confidently. "They're really beautiful names."

"I can't wait to see what names he's come up with. I can't wait to be a mother in general," Penny said, her smile growing even wider as she said that.

"You'll be a great mother, Penny," Beca said genuinely. "I know you will."

"You really think so?" Penny asked, biting her lip and looking down at the floor for a moment.

"Of course you will," Chloe stated. "You've got everything it takes to be a good mom. Plus, you'll have us to help if you need it."

Penny smiled softly at Chloe's words. "Yeah, you're right," she said, looking back up from the floor. "Sometimes I just doubt myself, you know? I can't help but feel totally unprepared, even after everything I've done to prepare myself."

"Nobody is ever fully ready to have a child, and someone who says they are is a liar," Jesse said with a chuckle. "But it's okay, because you don't have to be perfect to be a good parent."

Penny smiled widely at her four friends. "Thanks, you guys. I don't know what I'd do without your support."

"We're here for you, Penny," Beca said, patting her friend's shoulder.

"And I'm here for you guys. If you ever need me, you can count on me to help you," Penny said genuinely.

"Thanks, Penny," Beca said. "That means a lot." She said, turning to smile at everyone else. "Once this beautiful little baby is born, it will have very many people who love it. That much is for sure."

 **I know there wasn't much Bechloe in this chapter but I can promise you there will be a lot more Bechloe in the next few chapters. Seeing as Chloe's birthday and Beca's proposal are coming up soon, plenty of our favorite couple will be in the next chapters of the story.**

 **Until Next Time!**


	27. Chapter 27: Happy Birthday Chloe

Chapter 27: Happy Birthday, Chloe

Beca was putting the finishing touches on Ed's song when she heard the door open, meaning that Chloe was home. "I'm in the living room, babe!" She called out. The brunette then jumped a little when she heard the door slam, and she furrowed her eyebrows a bit. "Babe? Is everything okay?"

Chloe hung her coat up on the coat rack and then huffed out a couple breaths before setting her bag on the front table, heading straight in the kitchen to get a beer. Once she had gotten the beer, she went into the living room and sat down on the couch next to Beca. She took a swig of beer before putting her head in her hands. She then sniffed a little and wiped a couple tears from her eyes.

A worried expression appeared on Beca's face as she watched this. "Chlo? What's wrong?" She asked in a gentle voice.

Chloe took awhile to answer, as she was trying to hold in her tears. She finally took a deep breath and spoke. "I'm getting laid off at the end of the school year," she said, sipping her beer again and looking down.

Beca blinked a few times, not sure if she had heard Chloe correctly. "Wait, what? You're getting laid off? Why?"

"They said my program isn't bringing in enough money to the school," Chloe said, sniffling as tears welled up in her eyes. "They said my position is non-vital."

"How can they say that the program isn't bringing in enough money and that your position is non-vital? You guys practically just started. They've got to give you a chance before they write you off for good," Beca said angrily, running her fingers through her hair and then sighing.

"There's nothing I can do, Beca. I've been working there for three years and I haven't been able to bring arts the attention it needs," Chloe said, taking another sip from her beer. "I don't really want to talk about this right now, okay?"

"Okay," Beca said, putting an arm around Chloe's shoulder. "It's gonna be okay, babe. You'll figure something out. I know you will."

"How do you know that, Beca? This was my dream job. I've worked my entire life for this, and now it's gone because I couldn't give it the recognition that it needs," Chloe said, still looking down at the floor. "I'm not like you. I'm not a natural when it comes to this sort of thing. It's so hard to find a decent teaching job out here, and the opportunity I was given doesn't come every day."

"I didn't say it was going to be easy. I just said that you'd figure something out. Don't underestimate yourself, Chlo. You can do anything you put your mind to," Beca said, trying to get her girlfriend to be somewhat optimistic about the situation.

"I'm never going to find a job as amazing as that again, and that's a fact. Can we please stop talking about this? It's been a rough day, okay? I don't want encouragement right now. That's not going to change the fact that my job is letting me go," Chloe said, tearing up. "Normally I would invite your optimism, but right now I don't want that." the redhead added, standing up and pacing around.

"Okay, we won't talk about it anymore. Sue me for trying to make you feel better," Beca said, shrugging her shoulders and then holding her hands up in the air.

"Can you just stop talking right now?" Chloe said. "I just need some damn peace and quiet!" She yelled, although that only escalated the situation further.

"Why are you yelling at me? It's not my fault. I was just trying to help," Beca said, furrowing her eyebrows and crossing her arms. "And I said that we didn't have to talk about it anymore. You're the one that keeps bringing it up," she added.

"You kept it going when you said 'sue me for trying to make you feel better,'" Chloe stated, putting her hands on her hips. "You should've just stopped at 'we won't talk about it anymore," She ran her hands through her hair. "I get that most of this is my fault, but I don't need your fucking sass right now," she said, storming off into their room. The redhead tried to slam the door behind her, but Beca caught it just in time.

"Really, Chloe? You're gonna slam the door in my face after I was just trying to help? You know what? I'm not gonna bother you anymore. I'll be in the living room, and you can come talk to me when you've calmed down," Beca snapped, her tone of voice harsher than she intended it to be.

Chloe needed to get out and go somewhere. She didn't know where, but she needed to get out into the fresh air and breathe. She pulled a sweatshirt on and then put on a beanie and some warm boots.

Beca was surprised when she heard their bedroom door open again and saw Chloe walking towards the door. "Where are you going?" She asked

"I need to get out of here," Chloe said, not looking Beca's way as she continued towards the door. She made sure that she had her keys and her phone before opening the door and walking out.

Beca got up to go after Chloe, but she decided against it and sat back down on the couch. The brunette sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "I don't know what to do," she muttered to herself.

Chloe walked down to the sidewalk, making her way to Central Park, sitting down in one of the benches. She put her earphones in and turned on some relaxing music, trying to forget about the rough day she'd had.

Beca sat there on the couch thinking about what had just happened. _You shouldn't have snapped at her like that, Beca_ , she thought to herself. _That only made everything even worse than it already is._

 _Beca was just trying to help, Chloe. Why did you have to treat her so poorly?_ Chloe thought to herself, her heart aching in way it hadn't in a long time. _She's probably packed up and left because I'm so dramatic._

Chloe then stood up and walked around Central Park for a while before heading back to the apartment. She didn't get back until around 11 p.m. that night, so she made sure to open the door quietly as she didn't want to wake up Beca or Penny. When the redhead opened the bedroom door, she saw that Beca was awake and sitting on their bed. "Hey," she said softly, sniffling a little bit as she took off her shoes.

Beca turned around when she heard Chloe's voice, a concerned look on her face. "Where were you? I was worried sick about you, Chloe," the brunette said, trying but failing to hide the hurt in her voice.

"I just needed to clear my head," Chloe said, looking down and biting her lip nervously. "I'm sorry for worrying you, and I'm sorry for the way I acted towards you earlier. You were just trying to help, and I was a total bitch to you."

"I'm at fault too, Chlo. I shouldn't have snapped at you the way I did. I just got frustrated at the situation, and I'm sorry," Beca replied, looking down for a moment as well.

"I'm still sorry I stayed out so late. I didn't want to worry you. I just-" Chloe paused, tears starting to fall again. "I'm so scared and everything feels uncertain."

"Hey, come here," Beca said, gesturing for Chloe to walk over to her. When the redhead did, the brunette pulled her into a hug. "It's gonna be okay, babe. I promise," she whispered in her ear, slowly rocking her back and forth in her arms.

Instead of arguing or questioning Beca, Chloe just fell into her arms and allowed the woman to hold her close. She decided not to think about all the negative things that could come from this, instead wrapping her arms around Beca's shoulders. "Thank you," she stated simply.

"You don't need to thank me, Chlo. I'm just stating the truth. I'll always be here to support you no matter what," Beca said, turning her head and giving Chloe a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, baby," Chloe whispered before yawning in the cutest way possible.

Beca smiled and kissed Chloe's cheek again before laying down on the bed, pulling the redhead down with her. "Let's get some sleep, babe. We both could use it after today."

"We really could," Chloe said before letting Beca's arms wrap around her body as they lay in bed together. "I love you," she said.

"I love you too, Chlo," Beca whispered back before closing her eyes and sighing with content as she slowly fell asleep.

The next few days, Chloe still was pretty upset by the fact that she was going to be out of a job, but she still made her way to work everyday and gave it her all. After she would get home from work, she would fill out job applications at nearby schools. "It looks like there are some good jobs in Queens. A few high schools looking for another possible music teacher."

"Which ones are you gonna apply for?" Beca asked kitchen as she microwaved some leftover Chinese food for them in the kitchen.

"Five or six in Queens and six in Brooklyn," Chloe said as she leaned against the counter.

"That's good. You'll get your pick of the schools then," Beca replied with a smile.

"That's if I get one of those jobs," Chloe said, taking a sip of her wine. "This is all so insane. I'm just glad they gave me such an advanced notice," she added before scratching the back of her head. "Holy shit. I almost forgot my birthday is tomorrow. I'm turning twenty-six," the redhead said with a chuckle.

"You might've almost forgotten, but I certainly didn't," Beca said, chuckling along with her girlfriend. "Are you excited to turn twenty-six?"

"I mean, I'm going to be closer to thirty than I am to twenty, so that's weird," Chloe said, smiling. "I honestly don't want any big celebration or party. I just want it to be you and me."

Beca bit her lip a little before nodding her head. "Okay. If you want it to be just us, then it'll be just us," she said.

"Thank you," Chloe said, walking over to Beca and hugging her from behind. "You're so good to me. I don't know what I did to deserve you."

"I can say the same thing about you, babe. I'm so lucky to have you in my life," Beca said, turning around and kissing Chloe on the lips.

Penny walked through the door as soon as the food finished getting warmed up. "I'm home!"

"Hey, Penny. You're just in time for leftover Chinese," Beca said with a smile.

"That sounds great. I'm starving," Penny said, setting her stuff down in her room before joining them in the kitchen. "How's the job hunt going, Chloe? Found any schools looking for a music teacher?"

Chloe nodded her head. "I've found a bunch of schools, actually, so I'm gonna apply for those positions and see what happens."

"Well, they'd be stupid not to take you." Penny said smiling before sitting on one of the stools.

"Thanks, Penny," Chloe said with a smile. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom real quick." She said before leaving the kitchen.

Penny then walked up to Beca. "You have the proposal planned, right?" She asked quietly.

Beca nodded her head. "Yeah, I do, although I'm not sure if I should go through with it or not," she replied, biting her lip and looking down.

"Wait, what? Why not? You've been planning it for months. Why wouldn't you want to go through with it?" Penny asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"I'm just not sure it's the right time, that's all. I still want to propose to her. I just don't know if it would be the best time to do so, since she's been really stressed out about her job and everything," Beca said, looking down and sighing to herself.

"But that's why it's the perfect time. She needs something to lift her up and make her excited for the next few months," Penny stated, opening the fridge and grabbing a bottle of water. "Chloe has had a rough go this week. Imagine how a proposal could make it end on a good note."

Beca thought about Penny's words for a few moments. "That is true. It could make her feel better," she started. "But she wants it to be just us tomorrow, and I was planning on having Ed help me with the proposal. I don't know how I'm gonna do that now. I may have to change my whole plan."

"Just bring him in for the song like you planned and it can be just you and Chloe once he's finished," Penny suggested, shrugging her shoulders. "You've worked so hard on that song with him You two prepared specifically it for tomorrow night. You have to perform it."

There was a moment of silence between the two before Beca spoke up. "Do you think it'll work?" She asked, biting her lip nervously. "Do you think she'll say yes?"

"Yes, I do," Penny said confidently. "I'm ninety-nine point nine, nine, nine percent sure that she will say yes."

"You're not a hundred percent sure, though?" Beca asked, raising an eyebrow at her friend.

"Beca, just propose to her tomorrow. Trust me on this," Penny said, placing a hand on the brunette's shoulder to reassure her. "You won't regret it."

"You won't regret what?" Chloe asked as she walked back into the kitchen.

"Uh," Penny said, instantly looking to Beca for an answer.

"Penny told me about this new sushi place near her work that we need to go and try at one point," Beca said quickly. "She said it's the best sushi place here in New York."

"Oh, really? We'll have to go check it out sometime. I love sushi," Chloe said with a smile.

"Me too," Beca said smiling before they started eating the leftovers.

The next morning, Beca woke up early to make Chloe a birthday breakfast. Penny left early for work, and Beca called Chloe off from work for the day. She started off breakfast by cooking the ham and eggs, starting the hashbrowns once those the ham and eggs were done.

When she finished making breakfast, Beca put the food on a tray and then brought it to their room. She opened the door slowly, smiling when she saw that Chloe was still asleep. "Wake up, babe. It's your birthday," the brunette said as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

Chloe rubbed her eyes and yawned before opening her eyes to see Beca holding a breakfast platter in front of her. "Aww, babe. That smells delicious," Chloe said, smiling tiredly before letting out another yawn.

"Here you go, babe. Dig in. Unless you're too tired to eat, of course. I'll just eat it then," Beca teases, chuckling softly after she finished speaking.

This made the redhead giggled tiredly before sitting up in their bed and taking the tray. "Let's see what we have here: hash browns, sausage and eggs, fresh strawberries, and freshly-squeezed orange juice. This looks amazing, babe. Thank you," Chloe said, smiling before taking a bite of the sausage and eggs. "It tastes amazing, too. And you put pepper jack cheese in the eggs! My favorite!"

"Of course I put pepper jack in the eggs. It's your favorite, and I knew you'd want it for your birthday breakfast," Beca replied, smiling back at Chloe. "Happy birthday, baby," she added, taking one of the redhead's hands in her own and squeezing it gently.

"Thank you, Beca. This means the world to me," Chloe said, smiling and squeezing Beca's hand back. "I wanna have sex with you after I'm done with breakfast, as well as after lunch and after dinner. Just like we did for your birthday," she said with a smirk.

"Alright, babe. We can definitely arrange that," Beca said, smirking back at Chloe and then winking at her.

Chloe smiled and took a bite out of one of the strawberries, winking back at Beca. "Good, because I would really like that."

"Hurry up and eat your breakfast, then. The faster you eat, the faster we get to have sex," Beca replied with a chuckle.

"I will," Chloe said, smiling and continuing to eat her breakfast.

About forty-five minutes later, both women were laying tangled in the sheets and panting heavily. "How was your first time as a twenty-six year old?" Beca asked, wiping the sweat off of her forehead.

"It was great, baby. Thank you so much," Chloe said, smiling and sighing with content as she too wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"Believe me, the pleasure was all mine," Beca said with a smile before turning onto her side and kissing her. "Penny told me to tell you happy birthday," she said once their lips parted. "She knew you wanted it to be just the two of us, which is why she went to work early."

"Awe, that's really nice of her. I'll have to thank her later," Chloe said, her smile growing as their lips moved together in perfect sync.

"So, morning sex has been taken care of. What would you like to do next?" Beca asked, sitting up in the bed. "We can do whatever you want. I just ask that we get back here around seven tonight so I can make your birthday dinner."

"I don't know, actually. Why don't we take a shower together and I'll think about it then?" Chloe suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Beca said before taking Chloe's hand and leading her to their bathroom so that they could shower together.

After their shower, the two women got dressed for the day. While Chloe was getting dressed, Beca went into the other room and texted Ed to tell him what time he should come over. Once she had done that, she rejoined Chloe in their room. "Have you decided what you want to do today?" She asked. "We can go do whatever you want to do," she added.

"Well, I'd love to have a picnic in Central Park this afternoon," Chloe said with a smile. "But first, I'd like to go hang out at a rock beach for awhile."

"Alright, that sounds good to me. Is there a specific rock beach that you want to go to, or should we just be spontaneous and go to the first one we come across?" Beca asked.

"You know how I love being spontaneous, so we can just go to the one we see first," Chloe said with a smile as she put on her shoes and her jacket. Beca put on her shoes and her jacket as well, and the two of them headed out of the apartment once they were ready.

Beca held Chloe's hand as they walked down the street. "Ed and I are almost finished with the album," the brunette mentioned.

"Really? That's awesome! I'm so proud of you, Becs," Chloe said, leaning over and kissing Beca on the cheek.

"Thanks, babe. I'm really excited for it come out," Beca said, smiling widely at Chloe's reaction. "It'll be the first album that has my name on it."

"The first of many albums," Chloe said, smiling back at Beca. "I really am so proud of you, Beca. You've worked so hard on this album, and I know it's going to be great."

"Thank you, babe. I think it'll be great too," Beca said, nodding her head in agreement. "Ed is an amazing artist, so my job wasn't too hard."

"Still, you put a lot of time and effort into this album, and I can't wait to listen to the finished product," Chloe replied.

"And I can't wait for you to hear the finished product," Beca said as they walked along the sidewalk.

A little while later, Chloe spotted a sign for a rock beach. "Look, Becs! There's a rock beach over there!"

Beca smiled at the girl's enthusiasm and then nodded her head. "Alright then, let's go. I want to skip some rocks and take some pictures of you on your birthday."

"Yeah, let's go," Chloe said, taking Beca's hand and starting to run towards the rock beach.

Beca let Chloe lead her to the rock beach, grabbing a few stones and skipping them across the water once they got there. "I've always loved skipping rocks."

"You're pretty good at it too," Chloe said, watching as Beca skipped another rock across the water.

"Well, I had a lot of practice growing up," Beca replied, allowing Chloe to skip a couple rocks.

Chloe wasn't too bad at skipping rocks, but she was nowhere near as good as Beca was. "How do you get it to skip so many times?" The redhead asked the brunette.

"Here, I'll show you," Beca said, walking up behind Chloe and holding her hips in place. "Make sure you flick your wrist and lean into it."

Chloe did as Beca told her to and smiled when the rock skipped three times over the water. "I did it!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah, you did Great job, baby," Beca said with a smile before leaning over and kissed Chloe's cheek. "See, it's not so hard."

"Yeah, it really isn't. I don't know why I thought it was so hard," Chloe said, giggling and then blushing when Beca kissed her cheek.

After spending a little more time at the rock beach, the two women headed over to Central Park for their picnic. "I just love Central Park. It's so beautiful," Chloe said with a smile.

"It is very beautiful, but it's not as beautiful as you," Beca said, smiling back at Chloe.

This comment made Chloe blush and smile even more. "It's not as beautiful as you either, babe."

"Thanks, babe," Beca said, leaning over and giving Chloe a sweet kiss on the cheek.

Chloe then took a hard-boiled eggs out of their picnic basket and started taking off the shell. "What would you like to start with, baby?"

"Could I have a hard-boiled egg too, please?" Beca asked politely.

Chloe nodded and then handed a hard-boiled egg to Beca. "This has been the perfect birthday so far. Thank you."

"I'm glad that you're enjoying it. I wanted to make this day special for you. After all, you only turn twenty-six once," Beca replied with a smile.

"Well, thank you, babe. I've really enjoyed spending the day with you," Chloe said, leaning over and kissing Beca's cheek.

"And I've really enjoyed spending the day with you as well," Beca said, smiling and blushing a little. "What else did we pack for the picnic?" She asked.

"I got us some grapes and some cheese and crackers along with carrots and ranch and a chicken salad," Chloe answered as she looked through the basket.

"Awesome. This is quite the picnic," Beca said as she took a bite out the egg after putting some pepper and salt on it. She then smiled at Chloe as the redhead ate some grapes. "You're absolutely gorgeous, Chlo. I'm always amazed by you, because it seems impossible that someone could be as beautiful as you are."

Chloe's face turned bright red when Beca said this. "You are such a smooth talker," she said with a shy smile.

"I May be a smooth talker, but I don't say anything that isn't true," Beca stated genuinely, smiling back at her girlfriend. "To be completely honest, the brunette was more nervous at the moment than she had ever been in her life. She was proposing to Chloe in a matter of hours, and she was really stressing about it. "You really are the most beautiful being in this world, and that's the truth."

Chloe was blushing even harder now. "Thanks, Becs. That means a lot to me," she said, her smile growing wider as she spoke. "And I can say the same thing about you, babe. You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Beca smiled at Chloe's compliment and then tucked her hair back. "I love you, Chlo," she said, cupping the redhead's face in her hands before pulling her into a kiss.

"I love you too, Beca," Chloe mumbled against her girlfriend's lips, smiling into the kiss as well.

When it was time to head back to the apartment, Beca made sure that Penny had set everything up before she left. Beca had asked her to make a circle of lights and rose petals on their balcony, which was where Ed would be when they got home. The plan was for Chloe to listen to the song and then Beca would appear in a suit and tie with the ring in her pocket. The circle of lights and petals would be where she popped the question. She had it all planned, but she was still beyond nervous. "I have a special birthday surprise for you back at the apartment."

"Ooh, really?" Chloe asked excitedly. "Can you give me a hint as to what it is?"

"The only hint I'll give you is that there will be music under the stars," Beca said with a smile before they started walking back to their apartment. When they walked in, there was a trail of flower petals and lights leading to the balcony of their home. "Go on out there. I'll be out in a second," she said, kissing Chloe's cheek.

"Okay," Chloe said, smiling and blushing a little. She did as Beca told her to and followed the trail of flower petals and lights out to the balcony. The redhead then let out a gasp. "Ed? What are you doing here?"

"Happy birthday, love," Ed said with his British accent before he began to play his guitar.

"Thinking Out Loud"- Ed Sheeran

"When your legs don't work like they used used to before,

And I can't sweep off of your feet.

Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?

Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?

Cause, darling, I will be loving you till we're seventy.

And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at twenty-three.

I'm thinking 'bout how

People fall in love in mysterious ways,

Maybe just the touch of a hand.

But me, I fall in love with you every single day

And I just wanna tell you I am.

So, honey, now

Take me into your loving arms,

Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars,

Place your hand on my beating heart.

I'm thinking out loud:

Maybe we found love right where we are."

Chloe smiled as she listened to him sing the song, realizing this is the one that he and Beca had written for her. A few happy tears welled up into her eyes as Ed went into singing the second verse.

"When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades

And the crowds don't remember my name

When my hands don't play the strings the same way

Mm, I know you will still love me the same.

Cause, honey, your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen.

And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory.

I've been thinking 'bout how

People fall in love in mysterious ways,

Maybe it's all part of a plan.

But I'll just keep on making the same mistakes,

Hoping that you'll understand.

Baby now,

Take me into your loving arms,

Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars,

Place your hand on my beating heart.

I'm thinking out loud:

Maybe we found love right where we are."

Beca was listening to Ed sing the song from the living room, smiling as he hit every single note. As he went into the last chorus, the brunette took a deep breath and started to walk towards the balcony.

"So baby, now, take me into your loving arms,

Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars,

Place your hand on my beating heart.

I'm thinking out loud that maybe we found love right where we are.

Oh, baby, we found love right where we are.

And we found love right where we are."

As Chloe clapped for Ed, Beca walked out onto the balcony and stepped into the circle of flower petals and lights. The brunette then cleared her throat, which was Ed's cue to leave the balcony. "Happy birthday, Chloe," she said with a smile as the redhead turned to face her. She then took a deep breath before beginning to recite the speech she had prepared.

"I know you just wanted it to be the two of us today, but I'd been planning this for months, and I felt that that song perfectly describes what's been on my mind the last four years of my life." Beca started out, smiling and taking Chloe's hands in her own. "I've never felt this way about anyone before, I've never known what love was really like until you came into my life. And I know we had some rough times, but we've never given up on each other. Whether it was the long distance or the psycho ex boyfriends, we stuck together through it all." She said, wiping a tear and chuckling a little bit before continuing. "I know that you wanted it to be just the two of us today, but I've been planning this for months. I feel like that song perfectly describes my feelings for you," Beca started, taking Chloe's hands in her own. "I've never felt this way about anyone before. I never knew what love was really like until you came into my life. I know we've had some rough times, but we've never given up on each other. From long distance to crazy ex-boyfriends, we've stuck through it all," she finished, chuckling a little before continuing. "I know our plan was to stay together, but I've wanted to do this for awhile now. Over the last six months, I've been trying to find the perfect way to ask you what I'm about to ask you. And I know you're not big on crowds, which is why I planned something small and intimate. I love you more than anything else in this world, Chloe. There's nothing I want more than this. And before you say anything, I did get your parents' blessing." Beca then took a deep breath and stepped back before getting down on one knee. As she took the ring out of her pocket, the brunette gazed into Chloe's eyes and saw what she hoped were happy tears in them. Then, she finally asked the question that she had been longing to ask for the last four and a half years. "Chloe Beale, will you marry me?"

Chloe gasped and covered her mouth with her hand, tears of joy quickly welling up in her eyes. The redhead was unable to form words, so she just nodded her head over and over again. "Yes, Beca. Yes," she finally managed to say before she started to sob uncontrollably.

Beca felt a weight being lifted off of her shoulders, and she couldn't help but smile widely. "You will?" She asked, chuckling when Chloe nodded her head energetically. The brunette then took the ring and slipped it onto the redhead's finger before pulling her into a passionate kiss.

"I love you so much, Beca," Chloe mumbled against the brunette's lips. Tears were still falling freely down her face, but the redhead didn't care. When they pulled away from the kiss, she threw her arms around Beca and hugged her tightly. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

"No, thank you. You just made for making my dreams come true," Beca said before kissing Chloe again. "Fuck, this is the best day of my life," the brunette murmured when their lips parted, smiling wider than she ever had in her life.

"This is the best day of my life too," Chloe said, the smile on her face just as big as the one on Beca's. "The only day that could possibly top this is our wedding day," the redhead added.

Beca picked Chloe and spun her around, unable to contain the joy she was feeling at the moment. The brunette then kissed the redhead passionately as she set her back down. "I love you, baby. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Becs," Chloe whispered back, leaning their foreheads together once their lips had parted.

Ed walked out a few moments later and smiled at the happy couple. "Did she say yes?" He asked.

"She sure did," Beca replied, holding Chloe close to her.

"I sure did," Chloe said, smiling and giggling before giving Beca a kiss on the cheek.

"Congrats, you guys!" Ed said enthusiastically, his smile growing wider.

"Thank you for helping me with the proposal. I really appreciate it," Beca said, smiling back at Ed.

"Do you mind if use some of the video for the lyric video of this song?" Ed asked, pointing to the video camera that was set up in the corner of the balcony. "It was a really lovely moment."

"Yeah, of course. That's fine with me. What about you, babe?" Beca asked, turning to Chloe.

"Go ahead and use it, Ed. I don't mind," Chloe said before turning to Beca and kissing her on the lips.

"I can't wait for you to be my wife," Beca murmured as their lips parted before leaning their foreheads together.

"There's nobody else I'd rather spend my life with, Beca. That I know for sure," Chloe whispered as Ed walked away, leaving them alone on the balcony again. "I love you more than anything in this world, and this has been the best birthday of my life."

"Good, baby. I'm glad," Beca replied before leaning in and pressing a sweet kiss to Chloe's lips.

Chloe leaned into the kiss, smiling and holding Beca close to her before pulling away a few moments later. "We need to send a picture to everyone," the redhead said with a smile.

"Yeah, we do. Should I ask Ed to take it, or should we take a selfie?" Beca asked.

"Let's just take it ourselves," Chloe said, taking out her phone and opening up the camera. She then held up her left hand to show off the ring. "Come up behind me and give me a kiss on the cheek for the picture," she stated, giggling happily.

"Okay, babe," Beca replied. She did as Chloe asked, walking up behind her and then giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Did you get the picture?"

"Yes, I did," Chloe said before sending it to all of their family and friends. "I wonder how long it'll be before we get our first call?" She asked, giggling a little before kissing Beca again.

"I think we'll be getting our first call any moment now," Beca mumbled back against Chloe's lips.

Just as Beca finished saying that, Chloe's phone started ringing. She looked to see who it was and smiled when she saw Aubrey's name and picture appear on her screen. "Aubrey and Jesse are calling, babe," Chloe said, pressing the answer button and then the speaker button. "Hi!"

"Congratulations!" Aubrey exclaimed excitedly. "I'm so happy for you guys!"

"Thank you, Bree," Chloe said, laughing when she heard Aubrey squeal a little. "This has been the best birthday ever."

"I'm sure it has been. So, when are we going to start planning your wedding?" Aubrey asked eagerly.

"As soon as possible. Things are pretty busy right now," Chloe said before she heard Jesse's voice.

"Chloe, Beca! Congrats on the engagement!" Jesse said in a enthusiastic voice.

"Thanks, Jesse," Beca said, smiling at her friend's enthusiasm.

"What did you do for the proposal, Beca? Did you take her Taco Bell and propose to her at the cash register?" Jesse asked.

Beca scoffed a laugh, playfully rolling her eyes as she did so. "No, Jesse, I didn't propose to her at Taco Bell. I actually had Ed sing a song for her and then I proposed," she answered.

"There are rose petals and beautiful lights all over the balcony. It was absolutely amazing," Chloe said, smiling as she explained the whole thing. "Ed sang the song beautifully and then Beca appeared behind me and gave this amazing speech before she proposed. It was magical," she added before turning to give Beca a sweet kiss on the lips.

"It sure sounds like it. I'm glad Beca didn't propose at Taco Bell. That would've been a lot less magical," Jesse said with a chuckle.

"That probably would've been Beca's dream spot if Chloe had proposed to her," Aubrey said, getting a laugh from everyone else.

"How'd you know?" Beca asked, chuckling a little after she finished speaking.

"If I proposed, I would've taken her back the courtyard at Barden, since that was where we first met," Chloe said before kissing Beca's lips again.

"Really? Why not the shower stall?" Beca joked before chuckling a little more.

"Because the courtyard is where I first saw your face," Chloe said, smiling and kissing Beca's cheek. She then whispered, "Then we'd have sex in the shower stall."

Beca bit her lip and looked down as her face started to heat up. "Oh r-really?" She stuttered.

"Mhmm," Chloe said, winking before raising her voice back up to its regular volume. "Anyways, how have you two been lately?" She asked Aubrey.

"We've been great, although we're even better now that Beca finally grew a pair and popped the question," Aubrey replied with a chuckle.

"Hey! I've been planning this for years. I wasn't too chicken to ask her. I was just waiting to get out of college and move to New York with her," Beca said, crossing her arms even though she too was chuckling.

"Yeah, sure. If you say so," Aubrey said, chuckling a little more.

"It's not like proposing to her while I'm still living in a different state is easy," Beca pointed out.

"I guess you have a point there, Mitchell. And I was just teasing you, by the way," Aubrey stated, chuckling once more.

"I know," Beca said with a smile before leaning over and kissing Chloe's cheek. "I'm the luckiest person in the world right now."

"I'm the luckiest person in the world right now, actually," Chloe said, smiling and blushing a little when Beca kissed her cheek.

"Well, we'll let you guys go now, have a great rest of your evening." Jesse said.

Beca's lips started kissing Chloe's neck. "We will, Jesse. Thanks for calling, you guys."

"It's no problem. Congratulations, again. We're so happy for you two," Jesse stated genuinely. "Talk to you soon," he added before ending the phone call.

Beca continued to kiss Chloe's neck. "How about we celebrate getting engaged?" She mumbled against her skin.

"I think that's a great idea, baby. I'd love to celebrate us getting engaged," Chloe mumbled back before a contented sigh fell from her lips.

A smile spread across Beca's face, and she leaned in to kiss Chloe's neck. "Let's go to bed, baby," she whispered.

"Mmm. Take me to bed, baby," Chloe replied before sighing with content once again.

Beca then picked Chloe up and carried her bridal style to their bedroom. The brunette closed and locked the door before kissing the redhead's lips roughly, running her hands up and down her back as she did so.

"Shit," Chloe cursed under her breath as she tried to hold in the moan that was rising up in her throat. "Your lips are so sweet, baby," she mumbled a few moments later.

"Don't worry, babe. You'll get to kiss them for the rest of your life," Beca mumbled back, sitting down on the edge of the bed and pulling Chloe onto her lap.

"And I'm so happy that I do," Chloe said with a smile before leaning down and pressing her lips to Beca's again.

Beca pulled Chloe closer to her before squeezing her ass. "Say my name," she said, reaching her hand down and gently rubbing her fiancé's core over her shorts.

"Shit, Beca," Chloe groaned, biting her lip and tilting her head back while trying to keep herself from moaning.

The brunette then snuck her hand down Chloe's shorts and into her underwear. "How's my fiancé?"

"So good," Chloe moaned back, letting out a soft whimper as Beca began to toy around with her bundle of nerves.

"Mmm, that's what I like to hear," Beca said with a smirk as she fingered Chloe's clit by rubbing it in soft circles.

"More, Becs. More," Chloe begged, whimpering again as Beca continued her ministrations.

Beca smiled and then slipped a finger inside Chloe, beginning to thrust in and out at an agonizingly slow pace. "How's that?" She asked, still rubbing the girl's clit as she thrusted her finger.

"So good, Becs," Chloe murmured, starting to buck her hips towards Beca's finger in an attempt to create more friction between them.

"Mmm, my baby is so wet for me. I love it," Beca mumbled, starting to suck on Chloe's breast while her free hand ran up and down her inner thigh, making the redhead moan even louder.

"Fuck, Beca!" Chloe cried out, her body being overwhelmed with pleasure. The redhead felt her walls start to clench up, and she knew that she was nearing her climax. "I'm getting close, babe," she panted, struggling to catch her breath.

Beca smirked and then added a second finger into the mix, thrusting even harder while she kissed down Chloe's body. She then started to suck on Chloe's clit and flick her tongue through her folds as she thrusted in and out of her fiance. "Mmm. You taste so good, baby."

Chloe held Beca's head in place and let out another loud moan. "I'm really close, Becs. Really, really close."

"Let go, baby," Beca muttered, tugging at Chloe's g-spot. "I know you want to."

"Oh fuck! Beca!" Chloe screamed, arching her back off of the bed as she finally hit her climax.

Beca held Chloe down against the bed while she rode out her climax. "Mmm, so tasty," she said, smirking before licking up Chloe's folds one more time. She then kissed up her lover's body, finishing it off with a kiss on the lips.

"That was amazing, Beca," Chloe breathed out. The redhead closed her eyes and sighed with content, her chest heaving as she caught her breath. "That was amazing," she repeated a few moments later.

"Happy birthday, my love." Beca said, smiling as kissing Chloe's lips before laying down besides her, excitement racing through her mind as she thought of what was to come.

 **Yayyyy! Beca and Chloe are engaged! The next few chapters will be the last of this story! So stay tuned!**

 **Until Next Time**


	28. Chapter 28: Rekindled Love

Chapter 28: Rekindled Love

Penny was slicing tomatoes in the kitchen while Beca and Chloe up tomatoes worked on the other courses for their meal. "I can't believe I'm due any day now," she said, smiling down at her pregnant belly.

"Yeah, I know. It's crazy, isn't it?" Beca said, a smile on her face as well.

"Do you think it's a boy or a girl?" Chloe asked, flipping the chicken so it could get evenly cooked. "I think it's a baby boy."

"I think it's a girl," Beca said. "I don't know why. I just have a feeling that it's gonna be a girl," she added with a shrug of the shoulders.

"Honestly, It doesn't really matter to me. I'm going to love him or her just the same, no matter what," Penny stated, smiling down at her stomach again before rubbing it gently.

"That's a good mindset to have. It matters to me, though. I need to be right," Beca said, chuckling a little after she finished speaking.

"Well, if we're going to bet on this, then what do I get if you're wrong and I'm right?" Chloe asked, smirking at her fiancé.

Beca scratched the back of her head and then shrugged her shoulders. "Uh, I don't know. I haven't thought that far," she replied, chuckling some more.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. "That must be Luke," Penny said with a smile before going to let him in.

"Luke's gonna be here a lot since the baby is almost here, huh?" Beca asked, a smile on her face as well.

"Yeah, probably. He's really excited to be a dad. He tells me that at least three times a day," Chloe said with a chuckle.

Beca made sure that Penny and Luke couldn't hear them before she said, "Do you think that having this baby will bring them back together?"

Chloe shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know," she said in a quiet voice. "I mean, I'm rooting for them to get back together, but it's their choice," she added.

"Yeah, me too," Beca said, starting to cut up some fruit. "They're just so great together, you know?"

Chloe nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, I know. Like I said, I want them to get back together. I have a hunch that they do too, but they're putting it off for some reason," she stated.

"Maybe Penny is just waiting for Luke to prove that he's ready for commitment like she is," Beca suggested before Luke and Penny walked into the room. "Hey, Luke. How's it going?" The brunette asked with a smile.

"I'm doing wonderful, Beca. How are you?" Luke asked, smiling at the brunette before turning to get a glass of water for himself.

"I'm doing wonderful too. Are you excited for the baby?" Beca asked.

"I'm beyond excited," Luke said, the smile on his face growing wider. "I can't wait to be a father!" He added enthusiastically.

Beca chuckled at her friend's reaction. "It sure seems like it. You're going to be an amazing father, Luke," she stated genuinely. "And you're going to be an amazing mother," the brunette added, turning to Penny as she said that.

"Thank you, Beca," Penny said, before taking a sip of water. "I can't wait to see if we're having a boy or a girl."

"What do you think it'll be, Luke?" Chloe asked.

"I have a feeling it's a baby girl," Luke said with a smile before taking a sip of his own water. "I'll be thrilled no matter what, though. I'm just so happy that I'm going to have a child."

Beca smiled as she listened to Luke. "I think it's gonna be a girl too. Chloe thinks it's gonna be a boy, but she's wrong. It's definitely gonna be a girl," she said with a chuckle.

"We'll just have to wait and see, then" Penny said, a smile on her face as well. "I'm with Chloe on this one, but we'll just have to wait until the little one is born."

"I don't know why you'd side with Chloe when Luke and I are right. That's your prerogative, I guess," Beca said, shrugging her shoulders before chuckling some more.

"Like I said, we'll just have to wait and see," Penny said, smiling as she sliced up a couple more tomatoes.

A few hours later, the four of them were watching _The Lion King_ in the living room. Suddenly, Penny felt a tug in her stomach, and water began to trickle down her leg. She looked down and her eyes went wide. "Oh my god."

"What is it?" Luke asked in a concerned voice. He then looked down and saw the water trickling down Penny's leg. "Oh my god."

"Guys, what's going on?" Beca asked, pausing the movie and turning to see that Penny had water trickling down her legs. "Oh shit," she said, her eyes going wide.

"My water just broke," Penny said.

"What do I do? I can't remember what I'm supposed to do," Luke said, running his fingers through his hair.

"We've already got a bag packed, so just get me some shoes and a jacket," Penny said, taking deep breaths to calm herself. "Beca, please call an uber."

"Already on it," Beca said, taking her phone out of her pocket and calling an Uber. "They should be here in about five minutes," she stated before putting her phone back in her pocket.

"Chloe, will you go fill up my hydro flask with ice chips?" Penny asked, groaning in pain as she felt a contraction hit.

"Of course," Chloe replied, getting up from the couch and going to get the ice chips from the freezer.

Penny kept taking deep breaths, trying not to cry from the painful contractions. Luke brought her some shoes and a jacket before helping her standing up. "Alright, just take some deep breaths."

"I am," Penny snapped, wincing at both the pain and the tone of her voice. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap like that. It just hurts really bad."

Luke only chuckle and shook his head. "Don't worry about it. It's not a big deal," he said, squeezing her hand before helping her get to the elevator.

Even though it was painful, Penny couldn't help but smile. "We're gonna meet our baby soon."

"Yeah, we're about to be parents," Luke said with a smile as Beca and Chloe joined them in the elevator. The Uber arrived as soon as they got outside. Penny sat with Luke and Chloe in the back and Beca sat in the front. Once they were situated, the Uber driver hurried them to the hospital.

When they got to the hospital, Luke and Beca helped Penny walk inside. "When was the last time you had a contraction?" Beca asked as they made their way into the hospital.

"Five minutes ago," Penny said as Luke helped her sit down in a wheelchair.

"They're about five minutes apart now," Luke added as they checked into the hospital before heading down the hall to their room.

"Do you want Beca and I to be in the room with you guys, or do you want us to wait outside?" Chloe asked.

"I want you guys in the room with us. You are the baby's godmothers, after all," Penny pointed out as the doctors helped her change into hospital robes.

These words made Beca and Chloe smile. "Then we'll be in there with you," Beca said, smiling even wider as she put her arm around Chloe's waist.

Luke, Beca and Chloe stood beside Penny as they waited for the doctor. The time between Penny's contractions was getting shorter and shorter, meaning that she would soon be able to start pushing.

Once the doctor arrived, Penny said she didn't want an epidural. The doctor then checked to see how far along she was. "Alright, Penny, it looks like you're at six centimeters. You can start pushing at ten, so hang in there. Giving birth is different for everyone."

Penny nodded and then turned to Luke, who was standing next to her. "We're gonna be parents soon," she said, tears of joy welling up in her eyes.

"Yes, we are," Luke smiled and kissed her forehead before the next contraction came through.

Soon, the contractions were only two minutes apart. Penny groaned and clenched her fists as one came and went, a bead of sweat trickling down her forehead as well. "Am I gonna be able to push soon?"

"Let's check and see how far along you are," the doctor said. "You're at eight centimeters, so you have two more to go."

Penny groaned again before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "Why does giving birth have to take so long?" She muttered under her breath.

"Trust me, you'll forget the whole thing once it's over," the doctor said, putting a hand on Penny's shoulder. "You've moved pretty far in a short amount of time, so you should be able to start pushing pretty soon."

"How long will it take when I start pushing?" Penny asked curiously.

"At the pace you're moving, it'll probably be a half an hour before you're able to start pushing," doctor said in a calm and kind voice.

An hour later, Penny was only at nine centimeters. "Am I getting any closer to ten centimeters?" Penny asked, gritting her teeth as another contraction came and went.

"You're at nine centimeters now. One more before we start pushing," the doctor replied. "I know that it's rough, but it's worth it."

"Keep pushing through, Penny," Luke encouraged. "You're doing great, and you're going strong. Just think of the fact that our baby is about to be born," he added.

Penny nodded her head and then took a few deep breaths to calm herself. _My baby is about to be born. Our baby is about to be born_ , she thought.

About fifteen minutes later, the doctor checked in again. "You're at ten centimeters, so it's time to push," she stated before sitting down on her stool. "On three I need to start pushing, okay? One, two, three, push!"

Penny did as the doctor told her to and began pushing, crying out as she did so. "Shit! It hurts!" She said, squeezing Luke's hand.

"Just keep pushing, Penny. Your baby will be here soon," Beca said, giving her a couple ice chips to help cool off.

"You're doing amazing, Penny," Luke said, leaning down and pressing a kiss to her forehead. "You're so strong. Just keep pushing."

"I'm trying, but it hurts," Penny said, closing her eyes and gritting her teeth as she pushed harder.

Luke then leaned in and whispered in her ear. "You're so strong, Penny. Just keep it going a little longer, and our child will be here." His words gave Penny the strength she needed to push as hard as she could. "That's it, keep going!" He encouraged.

"Alright, I've got the head. Now I need to get the shoulders out," the doctor said, helping the baby make its way out of Penny's body. "You're doing great, Penny. It's almost done."

"Come on, Penny. You can do this. Just one more big push," Luke whispered, squeezing her hand gently to reassure her.

Suddenly, the room went silent as a baby's cry filled the air. "And it's a boy!" The doctors declared, smiling at the newborn baby. She then held him up to show Penny and Luke, who both smiled widely. "I'll go get him clean and then I'll bring him over."

A single tear fell down Luke's face when he saw his son for the first time. "I'm a...I'm a father."

"And I'm a mother," Penny said, crying happily as well. "Look at him, Luke. He's so beautiful."

Chloe smiled at her step-brother and then at her nephew before leaning over to Beca. "You owe me ten bucks."

"Yeah, right. Sure I do," Beca said, playfully rolling her eyes and shaking her head at Chloe.

The doctor then walked over, the baby boy wrapped in her arms. He was wrapped up in a blanket and had a little blue hat on his head. "Here's your son. I'll give you all a moment to yourselves."

More tears of joy fell down Penny's face when she held her son for the first time. "Hi there," she said, smiling from ear to ear. "I'm Penny. I'm your mother."

"Hey, little guy. It's me, Luke. I'm your father." Luke then pressed a kiss to Penny's forehead before looking at their baby boy. "You were so amazing back there," he whispered in her ear.

Chloe and Beca got the hint and started walking over to the door. "We're gonna go get you guys something to eat," Chloe before they left the room.

Luke couldn't keep his eyes off his son. "He's perfect. He's absolutely perfect."

Penny looked up at Luke, a big smile on her face and happy tears welling up in her eyes yet again. "What should we name him?" She asked.

"I think his first name should be William, and we'll call him Will for short. It's a good, strong name," Luke said, letting his son take his finger in his tiny hand. "What should his middle name be?"

"What about Jack?" Penny suggested, smiling as she watched Luke interact with their son.

"That's perfect," Luke said, gazing into Penny's eyes for moment before turning back to their son. "Hello there, William Jack Middleton-Evans," he stated, the smile on his face growing even wider.

"He's so beautiful," Penny murmured, slowly rocking Will back and forth in her arms.

Luke leaned down to kiss his son's forehead, tearing up as he did so. He then turned to Penny. "You were amazing back there, Penny. You were so strong and brave."

"I couldn't have done it if you weren't with me," Penny replied, smiling softly at Luke as she said that.

Luke smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "I bet you could've done it on your own. You're a lot stronger than you thi-"

"I couldn't have done it if you weren't with me," Penny repeated, gazing directly into Luke's eyes as she did so.

Luke smiled when he noticed the way Penny was looking at him. "Still, you're a lot stronger than you think you are, and that's a fact," he stated.

Penny smiled back at Luke before looking down at Will, who was now asleep. "He's perfect. Absolutely perfect," she murmured.

"Just like his mother," Luke said, unable to keep the smile off of his face. "His mother is amazing."

"His father's not too bad either," Penny said, giggling a little as she said that.

Luke spoke up after a brief moment of silence, taking a deep breath before he did so. "Penny, I'm still in love with you," he stated.

Penny just stared at him while her brain processed what he had just said. "W-what?" She stuttered, her eyes going wide. "Y-you are?"

"Is it not obvious?" Luke asked, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "I never stopped loving you, Penny. Not one bit."

Penny was still shocked by Luke's sudden revelation. "You're still in love with me, and you never stopped loving me?" She asked, disbelief in her voice.

"Yes. I'm still in love with you, and I never stopped loving you," Luke said, now smiling widely. "So, do you think you may still love me?"

Penny shook her head. "No, I don't think I still love you. I know I still love you," she stated confidently.

"Really? You do?" Luke asked, a hopeful glint in his eyes.

Penny smiled and nodded her head. "Of course I do, Luke. Do you really think I'd lie about something like this?" She asked with a giggle.

"No, I didn't. I just needed to be sure before I kissed you," Luke explained before leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to Penny's lips, cupping one of her cheeks in his hand as he did so.

"Oh," Penny said simply, giggling a little more before their lips met in a gentle yet loving kiss.

When Luke pulled away from the kiss, he couldn't help but smile. "This is the best day of my life."

"I feel the exact same way," Penny whispered, unable to keep herself from smiling as well.

"I love you, I love our son, and I love this day more than anything else in the world," Luke whispered back before leaning in and kissing Penny again.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Both Luke and Penny looked up as Beca and Chloe came back into the room. "Hey, you guys. How's it going?" Beca asked with a smile.

"It's going great," Penny said, smiling widely as she held her baby boy in her arms. "Beca, Chloe. This is William Jack Middleton-Evans."

Beca and Chloe walked over to the side of the bed, both of them smiling widely. "Hey, William. It's nice to meet you," Beca said, smiling down at the baby as she spoke.

"And this is the mother of my child and the love of my life, Penny Middleton," Luke said, kissing Penny softly on the lips.

"Wait, what?" The smiles on Beca and Chloe's faces were suddenly replaced by expressions of pleasant surprise.

"I love him and he loves me," Penny said simply, smiling and shrugging her shoulders as well.

"You guys are back together now?" Chloe asked, a look of excitement on her face.

Luke and Penny looked at each other before nodding their heads. "Yes, we are, and I couldn't be happier," Luke stated, now grinning.

"That's awesome, you two! This really is a great day," Beca said, smiling widely as well.

"Thank you for being here with us. It means a lot," Penny stated genuinely.

"Of course. We wouldn't have missed this for anything in the world," Chloe said, smiling.

"Babe, can I hold him?" Luke asked Penny, a hopeful look in his eyes.

"No, you can't," Penny joked before handing Will over to Luke.

Luke took Will into his arms, smiling softly as he held his son for the first time. "Wow," he said, tears of joy welling up in his eyes. "Hey, Will. It's me, Luke. I'm your father."

Penny smiled as she watched the moment unfold between the two of them. "I think he likes you," she murmured when Will grabbed Luke's thumb with his tiny hand.

"This is the best day of my life," Luke said before leaning down to kiss his son's forehead.

"I can say the same thing," Penny said, the smile on her face growing even wider.

Luke then leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Penny's lips. Chloe grabbed her phone and took a photo of the sweet moment. "This picture is definitely going on William's birth announcement," she stated, smiling as she looked at the final product.

"How'd it turn out?" Beca asked, leaning over so she could look at the picture.

"Take a look for yourself, babe," Chloe said, smiling as she showed the picture to Beca.

"Wow. That's a great picture. It definitely should go on Will's birth announcement," Beca stated with a smile as she looked at the picture.

Luke and Penny looked at the picture after Beca. "That's perfect," Penny remarked.

"Nice shot, sis," Luke said, winking at Chloe before turning back to Will, who was now fast asleep.

"What made you guys pick the names William and Jack?" Beca asked curiously.

"I've always liked the name William, and Jack is Penny's grandfather's name," Luke answered.

"Ah, I see. William and Jack are great names, so good job," Beca said.

Penny smiled at Luke as he held their son in his arms. "William Jack Middleton-Evans, welcome to the world."

 **Awww! What an adorable chapter! I know it wasn't really Bechloe but now that Luke and Penny are reunited we can focus on Beca and Chloe getting married! Only a couple more chapters to go folks!**

 **Until Next Time!**


	29. Chapter 29: Writing the Vows

Chapter 29: Writing the Vows

 **7 Months Later**

"Penny, I need your help," Chloe said as she sat there at the kitchen counter, staring at a blank piece of paper and repeatedly clicking her pen. "I can't think of what to write for my vows."

"Why do you need me to help? Just write what you feel," Penny replied.

"That's the thing—Beca makes me feel so many feelings that I could write a whole novel about them," Chloe stated, running her fingers through her hair and sighing. "I need to find a way to narrow it down while still getting the whole message across, but I'm no good at that."

"Why don't you narrow it down after you write everything?" Penny suggested. "That way, you could decide what should and shouldn't be in it."

"Okay," Chloe said, scrunching up her face and looking back down at the sheet of paper. "I'll see what I can do."

Then, a baby's cry came through the monitor. Penny smiled and stopped what she was doing. "I'll be right back," she stated before leaving the room to get Will.

Chloe sat there, looking at the piece of paper and wondering what she was going to write. Her mind was completely blank, but she knew she'd have to finish these sooner or later. _Come on, Chloe. You can do this_ , she thought to herself.

Penny returned a few minutes later with Will in her arms. "Look, Will. It's your aunt Chloe!" She said, smiling widely at her son.

"Hey Will!" Chloe said excitedly before getting up and walking over to them. "How's my favorite little guy in the whole wide world?" She asked, smiling when Penny let her hold him.

Will cooed in response, which made Penny's heart melt. "I think that means he's good," she said.

Chloe smiled as she slowly rocked Will back and forth in her arms. "I can't believe my beautiful nephew is already over six months old."

"I know, right? Time has flown by so fast," Penny said with a smile.

"Time really has flown by so fast. Beca and I are getting married in a month," Chloe stated, nodding her head in agreement.

"Are you excited for the wedding?" Penny asked.

"I'm more than excited to marry the love of my life." Chloe said, smiling as she thought about Beca. "The last four years with her have been the best of my life, and I can't wait to be able to call her my wife."

Penny smiled at Chloe's words. "I'm sure she feels the same way. I mean, how could she not? She's got the whole package with you."

"Thank you, Penny," Chloe said, the smile on her face growing even wider. "I've got the whole package with her to be completely honest."

"Then it's no wonder that you're together. You two are perfect for each other," Penny replied.

"So are you and Luke. I've never seen him happier than he is when he's around you," Chloe mentioned.

These words made Penny blush a little. "Really?" She asked, biting her lip after she finished speaking.

"Yes really. He told me so himself," Chloe stated.

Penny was now blushing even harder than she had been before. "That's nice to know," she murmured, a small smile making its way onto her face.

"You guys are literally the cutest parents I've ever seen," Chloe added, a smile on her face as well.

"I don't know about that, but thank you anyways," Penny replied with a chuckle.

"I'm sure that Beca agrees with me. For now, at least. She'll probably say that she and I are the cutest parents when it's our time," Chloe said, chuckling along with Penny.

Penny raised an eyebrow in pleasant surprise at Chloe's words. "You two are thinking about having kids? I didn't know that."

"I mean, I hope we'll have kids at some point," Chloe said, smiling softly.

"And does Beca feel the same way?" Penny asked.

"She's given me a mix of different answers when I ask her," Chloe said, shrugging her shoulders. "I hope that she's open to having kids at some point, because I've always wanted them. I mean, she adores little Will. Also, I didn't think that she wanted to get married, but here we are."

"If anyone can convince Beca to do something, it's you," Penny stated before putting a hand on Chloe's shoulder to reassure her.

"I certainly hope so," Chloe said, smiling at Penny.

Just then, Beca walked into the kitchen. "Hey, guys. What's up?" She asked as she walked over to Chloe, giving her fiancé a sweet kiss on the lips once she reached her.

"Not much. What's up with you?" Chloe asked, smiling as their lips parted.

"Ed and I put the final touches on the album today. We finished early, which is why I got to come home early. How are you guys?" Beca said, leaning down to kiss Will on the forehead before giving Penny a hug.

"We're good. It hasn't been a very eventful day. Will's been asleep for most of it," Penny replied with a chuckle. "Chloe and I did play with him a little. He's so close to being able to roll over onto his stomach on his own."

"Really? That's awesome!" Beca exclaimed excitedly. "You'll have to show me later, then."

"When can we expect to see the new album out?" Chloe asked curiously.

"Ed hasn't picked an exact date yet, but I'd say that it'll probably be out within the next two weeks or so," Beca answered.

"I can't wait to hear the rest of it. I know it'll be incredible," Chloe stated confidently.

Beca smiled at Chloe's words. "Yeah, I hope so. Ed and I both have worked really hard on this album, so we hope people like it," she stated. "He also said he'd perform 'Tenerife Sea' for our first dance at the reception," the brunette added a few moments later

"Yay! That makes me so happy to hear!" Chloe cheered, the smile on her face growing even wider as she did.

"Me too. I can't believe we're getting married in a month," Beca said, a big smile on her face as well.

"Neither can I, babe. Neither can I." Chloe then remembered something she had wanted to tell Beca. "Aubrey and Jesse are flying up next week to start helping us with the final preparations," she mentioned.

"Really? Great. That's awesome," Beca said before taking one of Chloe's hands in hers and squeezing it gently.

"It is. I'm excited to have them here," Chloe replied, smiling and squeezing Beca's hand back.

"It's a good thing that they're coming up here to help us with the final preparations. There's no way we could handle all of it on our own," Beca said with a chuckle.

"How many people are coming to the wedding?" Penny asked.

"It's gonna be just close friends and family for the ceremony, and then around one hundred and twenty people for the reception," Chloe answered, looking at the guest list on her phone as she spoke.

"That's nice," Penny said, smiling softly. Who all is going to be at the reception?" She asked a few moments later.

"Some old friends and loosely-related family members," Beca stated. "It'll be fun. A friend of mine from work is going to DJ, so I don't have to."

"I wouldn't have let you DJ anyway," Chloe said with a giggle.

"You know I wouldn't do that on our wedding night," Beca said, chuckling along with Chloe before kissing her lips softly. "I'm gonna be dancing with you for the whole night, baby."

"Good," Chloe said, smiling into the kiss and sighing with content as well.

William then began to cry, so Penny turned around and walked over. "It's time for him to eat dinner," the explained before taking her son out of Chloe's arms so she could have a rest.

"I can understand why he's hungry. Napping is a very rigorous activity," Chloe said, giggling some more.

"It sure is," Penny said, smiling down at her son. "Trying to roll over in the morning is very rigorous too."

"Has he actually rolled over yet?" Beca asked.

"Not yet. He's almost there, though. I wouldn't be surprised if he rolled over soon," Penny said, smiling proudly at the thought.

"Awesome. You'll have to let us know when it happens if we're not around," Beca replied, a smile on her face as well.

"Well, I'm definitely going to videotape it when it happens," Penny stated. "By the way, I'm spending the night at Luke's tonight, so you two can have the place to yourselves," she mentioned a few moments later.

"Oh really?" Beca asked, playfully wiggling her eyebrows at Penny.

"Don't be gross, Mitchell. There's a baby present," Penny stated, chuckling while shaking her head at the brunette. "But yes, you two will have the place to yourselves tonight."

"Awesome. Have fun at Luke's," Beca said, winking at Penny after chuckling along with her for a few moments.

"I will," Penny stated as she grabbed the baby bags. "See you tomorrow. Have fun, and don't break anything. I know how frisky you two can be," she added, opening the door and then closing it once she was outside the apartment.

"So, what do you want to do?" Beca asked once Penny and Will were gone.

"Well, I should probably make something for dinner," Chloe said, shrugging.

"Yeah, probably. Do you need help with that? I'll help you if you want me to," Beca offered.

"I would love it if you helped me," Chloe said as she stood up and went over to one of the kitchen cupboards. "I can't believe our wedding is only a month away. It seems like you proposed just yesterday."

"It does, doesn't it? Time really has flown by," Beca replied, following Chloe into the kitchen.

"Yeah, it does. The eleventh of November is four weeks away," Chloe said, smiling at the thought. "I'm very excited," she added.

"I'm excited too, babe. I'm gonna be marrying the love of my life in only four weeks," Beca stated, a smile making its way onto her face as she spoke.

"Four more weeks," Chloe repeated, stopping what she was doing so she could process what she had just said. "Wow."

"Wow indeed. I can't wait to marry you, babe," Beca said, wrapping her arms around Chloe from behind before starting to kiss her neck.

Chloe bit her lip and smiled at Beca's words. The redhead then tilted her head to the side so the brunette could have more access to her neck. "Thank you for loving me."

"Thank you for letting me love you," Beca whispered in Chloe's ear before nibbling on her earlobe a bit.

"You're so amazing," Chloe murmured while turning her head to give Beca a kiss on the lips.

Beca smiled into the kiss but pulled away a few moments later, tugging at Chloe's bottom lip with her teeth as she did so. "No, you're so amazing."

"Remember: we're only making out for the next four weeks. We agreed to not have sex for the last month before the wedding," Chloe stated. "It'll make our wedding night even more special, baby."

Beca couldn't help but groan at Chloe's words. "I know it'll make it more special, but how am I supposed to resist you?" She asked.

"Try as hard as you can. Keep in mind that it's not going to be any easier for me," Chloe replied with a giggle.

Beca groaned again and then sighed. "Okay, I'll try as hard as I can," she grumbled under her breath.

"Thank you," Chloe said, biting her lip as she started to chop up some vegetables. "That doesn't mean you have to stop giving me your sweet lady kisses, though," she added a few moments later with a smirk.

"It doesn't? I thought it did mean that since you always have trouble resisting me when I give you my sweet lady kisses," Beca said, smirking back at Chloe.

"I can try," Chloe replied, biting her lip. "Unless you don't want to give me sweet lady kisses."

"I never said that. I just said that it's hard for you to resist me when I give you sweet lady kisses," Beca pointed out, holding her hands up in defense as she spoke.

"Fine. Let me prove that I can keep my cool," Chloe stated before grabbing Beca by the collar of her shirt and pulling her into a kiss.

Chloe's sudden move took Beca by surprise, but she quickly recovered. The brunette wrapped her arms around the redhead's waist and pulled her closer, their lips still moving in perfect sync. "Mmm," she hummed against her fiancé's lips.

Chloe continued to tug at Beca's shirt while they kissed. The redhead then started to move backwards until she was leaning against the counter, pulling Beca with her. "You're so hot," she mumbled against her fiancé's lips as the kiss became more intense.

"So are you, babe," Beca mumbled back, deepening the kiss by sliding her tongue across Chloe's bottom lip.

Chloe denied Beca access to her mouth at first, smirking when she heard her groaned softly. The redhead then stuck her hands under the brunette's shirt, her fingernails softly scratching her skin. "You aren't getting inside my mouth that easily," Chloe whispered, winking at Beca before tugging at her bottom lip with her teeth.

Beca furrowed her eyebrows at Chloe's words. "Why not?" She whined.

"Because I'm feeling playful," Chloe said, kissing along Beca's jawline for a few moments. She then moved her lips back to Beca's, finally giving her the access she wanted.

Beca smirked when Chloe let her tongue into her mouth. "There. Much better," the brunette mumbled against the redhead's lips. The brunette slowly wrapped her arms around the redhead's waist, holding their bodies flush against each other. "I'm impressed that you've managed to stay relatively calm so far," Beca mentioned before slipping her tongue back into Chloe's mouth.

Chloe giggled at Beca's words. "So am I, if I'm being honest," she admitted, blushing a little as she said that.

Beca smiled and then pulled away from the kiss. "I can't wait to see you in your dress."

"And I can't wait to see you in your tux. I already know that you're going to look amazing," Chloe replied with a smile.

Beca leaned forward and pressed her forehead to Chloe's, smiling as she took in the moment. "Thirty days."

"Thirty days," Chloe said, smiling as she repeated Beca's words back to her.

"These next thirty days can't go by fast enough. I just want you to be my wife already," Beca said with a chuckle, running her hands up and down Chloe's sides as she spoke.

"Same here. I can't wait until I'm Mrs. Mitchell," Chloe stated, smiling even wider at the thought.

"Mrs. Chloe Mitchell…" Beca trailed off with a happy sigh. "I love the sound of that," she added a few moments later, moving her hand under Chloe's shirt so she could trace shapes in her skin with her fingers.

"I love the sound of that too," Chloe said, biting her lip as she watched Beca trace shapes in her skin.

"Mrs. Chloe Mitchell…" Beca repeated a couple more times, her eyes roaming all over Chloe's body as she did so. "It's perfect."

Chloe couldn't help but blush at this. "It is, isn't it?" She asked with a smile.

Beca smiled back at Chloe and then nodded her head. "Yeah, it is. I still can't wrap my head around the fact that I'll get to start calling you my wife in a few weeks. It's a dream come true, that's for sure."

Chloe was now blushing even harder than she was before. "Th-thanks, Becs," she stuttered, biting her lip again while the smile on her face grew wider.

"I'm really glad I ran into you five years ago at the activities fair," Beca mentioned before kissing the tip of Chloe's nose.

"Are you trying to make me blush or something?" Chloe asked, giggling a little as she shook her head at Beca.

"Maybe, maybe not. It's really cute when I make you blush," Beca said, pulling Chloe close to her. "I want to make you blush, laugh or smile as much as possible because I love you," the brunette added with a smile.

"Well, you're certainly doing a good job of that," Chloe stated, smiling while wrapping her arms around Beca's neck.

Meanwhile at Luke's, Penny was putting William down for the night. She sang him a lullaby while lowering him down into the crib so he was asleep by the time she laid him down. Penny stood there and admired her son for a few moments before joining Luke in the living room. "He's fast asleep," she told him with a smile.

"Great," Luke said, wrapping his arm around Penny's shoulder once she had sat down next to him. "You're such an amazing mother," he stated genuinely, smiling as he spoke.

"Thanks. You're such an amazing father," Penny replied, turning her head and then leaning forward to give Luke a peck on the lips.

Luke smiled into the kiss, pulling away after lingering on Penny's lips for an extra moment or so. "Hey, I have a question," he mentioned while running his fingers through her hair.

"And what's that?" Penny asked curiously.

Luke took a few deep breaths and then spoke up. "Would your parents want me to ask them for their blessing if I were to ask you to marry me at some point?"

Penny's eyes went wide when Luke said this. "You want to marry me?" She asked, her high-pitched voice barely above a whisper.

"I do want to marry you. That's okay, right?" Luke asked, biting his lip nervously as he awaited Penny's response.

Penny couldn't help but smile at this. "Of course that's okay, Luke. And for the record, I want to marry you too."

"Really?" Luke asked, a hopeful glint in his eyes.

Penny nodded her head, smiling even wider as she did so. "Really. I want to marry you too," she stated.

Luke then leaned in and kissed Penny's lips. He had never been happier, for his heart was overflowing with joy at the moment. "I love you more than anything, and I can't wait to call you my wife someday."

"And I can't wait to call you my husband someday," Penny replied, reconnecting their lips once she had finished speaking.

"Come here, future wife of mine." Luke then pulled Penny onto his lap so she was straddling him. "You're so beautiful," he murmured, smiling softly as he spoke.

Penny blushed at Luke's compliment. "Thanks, babe," she murmured back before leaning in and connecting their lips in a slow but passionate kiss.

"You know, we don't get this kind of alone time very often anymore," Luke mentioned with a chuckle.

"Yeah, we don't. This is nice," Penny said with a smile before reconnecting their lips.

Luke moved his hands to Penny's back, a smile spreading across his face when he felt Penny start to grind on his lap. "Mmm, babe. That feels good."

Penny smirked at Luke's reaction. "How good does it feel?" She asked.

"Incredible, babe. It feels incredible," Luke answered in his smooth British accent while tightening his grip on Penny's waist.

Penny was smirking even more now. "Good, baby. I'm glad," she whispered before giving Luke yet another kiss on the lips.

Once their lips parted, Luke flipped them over so he was on top. He then took off his shirt before leaning down and giving Penny a quick kiss on the lips. After that, he moved his lips to her neck. "You're so beautiful," he mumbled against her skin.

"Oh Luke," Penny moaned. "That feels so nice," she added, running her fingers through his wavy blonde hair and then tugging at the ends of it.

"I bet it does," Luke replied, smirking a little as he continued to kiss Penny's neck.

Penny then cupped Luke's face in her hands and pulled him into a passionate kiss, slipping her tongue into his mouth as she did so. "Mmm," she hummed while smiling against her lover's lips.

"Mmm indeed," Luke hummed back as he too smiled against his lover's lips. He untied Penny's shorts with ease and hen pulled them off, taking her shirt off as well. "Fuck, you're so sexy," he muttered under his breath with a smirk.

"So are you babe," Penny replied, pulling away from the kiss so she could bite her lip at Luke.

"I haven't been able to take my eyes off of you since the first time I saw you," Luke mentioned, kissing Penny's jawline while his hands roamed her body.

"Really? How come?" Penny asked before closing her eyes and sighing with content.

"You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen. How can I not take my eyes off of you?" Luke replied, a smile spreading across his face when he heard Penny sigh happily. He then slipped his hands underneath her bra and started to massage her breasts while holding her down to the couch with his hips. "Do you like this? I bet you do."

Penny nodded her head and moaned as Luke did this. "Fuck, Luke," she whispered, tugging at the ends of his hair before letting out another moan.

"I'm gonna do that in a little bit, babe," Luke said with a chuckle as he continued his ministrations.

"Can you give me head?" Penny asked, her body aching with anticipation.

Luke nodded his head. "Of course. Would you mind returning the favor?"

Penny bit down on her bottom lip and then nodded her head as well. "You know it."

Luke then pulled down Penny's underwear, kissing down her body as he did so. "Mmm, I love you," he mumbled before sucking a few hickeys into her skin. "I love you."

"Oh god," Penny moaned while pushing Luke's head down closer to her skin. "I love you too, Luke."

Luke then picked Penny up and carried her to their bedroom, laying her down on their bed before climbing on top of her. "What do you want me to do to you?" He asked.

"Surprise me. You know I'll love whatever you do," Penny whispered back in a low tone of voice.

Luke then kissed down her body and they soon got down to business. Twenty minutes later, the two of them were cuddling in bed. The young man leaned over and kissed his girlfriend's forehead gently as they lay there tangled up in the covers. "I love you," he whispered gently.

"I love you too," Penny whispered.

The baby monitor started going off when they heard a soft cry come from the radio. As Penny was about to get up, Luke stopped her. "Let me, babe. You get some sleep." He murmured before putting on his favorite pair of pajama pants and heading out of their room and into William's room.

 **The next chapter will be the final chapter of this long, but fun journey. I hope that you guys have enjoyed the story and I'm sorry that it has been awhile since I have uploaded for my stories, things have been pretty busy lately and I will try to upload as quickly as I can with my different stories.**

 **Until Next Time.**


End file.
